Natha klez d' ssin wund l' oloth
by Catra
Summary: Translation: A thing of beauty among the darkness. A PC/Valen Fanfic. Elrith is not your average drow, she was lured from her home and hurt. Badly. Has she now found the person who can help her forget the past? Warning, Strong Language and sexual...bits.
1. Chapter 1

"Why is it that my sisters always want to kill me?" I muttered as I stared at the body of the Drow assassin that was lain on the floor of my room. Her face was half melted by the blast of my fireball and the stench of burnt flesh and hair filled the room, I sighed and knelt down to remove the unused dagger from her limp hand; my eyes were caught in her unseeing ones, my bright blue examining her dead clouded violet.

"Miss Shadowstepper? Some of the guests below us heard a blast and my father asked me to check if you are ok-Oh my gods! Is that a _Drow?!_" I straightened up, completely oblivious to my nudity as I raised a pale blue eyebrow at the young woman who had barged into my room.

"Who may you be refering too? The melted corpse here, or myself?" She flushed as she realised the tactlessness of what she had just said, she looked up, only to flush again when she noticed my considerable lack of clothing.

"I-I am sorry miss, how may we of the Yawning Portal inn make this up too you?" She stammered. I shook my head in revulsion and knelt beside my trunk, noting that all of my robes and items were gone with fury.

"_Natha waele __**lu' **__waela jalil, lu'oh rul'selozan." _The girl looked at me nervously, not understanding a word I said. I sighed again and stood. "All of my equipment is gone. She must have teleported it out of here to her leader before _trying_ to kill me." The weak little female looked at me with subservient apology on her pasty face.

"I am so sorry, miss Shadowstepper! We do have an armoury, if you would like to re-equip yourself with the items there."

"Yes, I would. Go tell whoever is in charge of you what has transpired, add that I am most displeased with the security here. This female here," I nudged the corpse with my foot, "Isn't even a high ranking assassin, yet she managed to get into my chamber." The girl paled and nodded, gulping slightly as she fled from my room. I noticed a small crowd of _rivven_ stood outside my room and I strode to the door frame with a cold expression on my face, noticing the disrespectful way the males looked at my body. "Begone!" I yelled, conjuring a small ball of fire in my left hand. The rivven scattered and I allowed myself a small smile. I walked back to my bed and picked up my belt with the magic bags attached to it, the one piece of equipment the deceased assassin had not seized. I clipped it around my bare waist and reached into one of the many enchanted pouches, pulling out the one weapon I had not removed from the bags and placed in the chest. I caressed my enchanted staff lovingly, feeling the familiar surge of power and protective magic surround me. "Ssussun." I commanded, the ebony head of my staff obediently conjured me a mage light, contained within it's hollowed and carefully carved cage. I loved my staff, Deekin had given it to me as a farewell present when we parted ways. _'I wonder how you would describe __**this**__ in your next book, the mighty heroine of Undrentide; wearing nothing but a belt and carrying the staff given to her by her trusted confidant.'_ I sighed once more, I missed Deekin. He had been my rock through our last adventure, always finding a way to cheer me when others would only incur my wrath.

I walked into the armoury in a foul mood, six separate males had propositioned me on my way here; the most..._pressing_ of them now sported a rather large lump where I had brought my staff down on his insolent head. Now I was actually _in_ the armoury, I was rather disappointed with the robes available. I picked a tight fitting dusky blue one which had a meagre regeneration enchantment on it and tried it on, glad to see that it was not too long. I am tall for a drow woman, but still considerably shorter than the average rivvil woman. I also managed to secure a small pile of gold, as well as some rare gems and a stock of underpowered healing potions. I pulled a small pile of underclothes out of my pouch and removed the robe to put them on, I then re-donned the robe and swept my way down to the common room of the inn.

"Ah, and here she is. Pay up, Tomi." A rivvil woman of uncommon beauty said as I entered the large but sparsely furnished room.

"I don't know whatcha mean, Sharwyn! I never made no bet with you!" A small halfing male replied, a wide grin on his lips.

"Why you little runt! You bet me ten gold that she would turn out to be some hag, look at her!" I raised an eyebrow at the exchange.

"Forgive the rudeness of my companions, miss. You must be Elrith Shadowstepper." A half-orc wearing the trappings of a barbarian addressed me directly, sweeping into a surprisingly elegant bow. His voice held none of the uncouthness I was used to hearing from those of orcish descent and I nodded in appreciation of his courtesy.

"I am Elrith Shadowstepper, yes. I assume you must have read Deekin's book, if you know my name?" He nodded. "Just to clear up a common misconception, I did _not_, at any point; have carnal relations with Dorna Trapspringer. When I found out Deekin had mis-written a certain remark I had said on a particularly boring watch, I almost throttled him." The half-orc's lips stretched into a grin and the bickering human and halfling both stopped their argument to look at me. A cleric who had all the signs of being one of my surface cousins began to laugh in a corner.

"I think I am going to like you, dear." She said, I simply shrugged.

"I am Daelen Red-Tiger. My companions are Tomi, Linu and Sharwyn." I nodded at each in turn as he pointed them out. "We are here to help the city of Waterdeep in its hour of need-" He began, but was interrupted by Sharwyn and Tomi.

"Speak for yourself!" They cried in unison. They looked at each other and laughed,

"Why are _you_ here, Lady Shadowstepper?" Daelen asked me, ignoring them.

"I want to go home." I replied honestly. "I have missed the gentle caress of the Underdark's air on my skin. Plus, I haven't spoken to my family in a very long time." The cleric stared at me with something close to open horror.

"How could you miss that filthy and dank place? The Underdark is a horrific place!" I snarled at her.

"Have you ever been there, darthiir?" She stiffened slightly but shook her head.

"No, but I have read enou-"

"Then do not pass judgement on my home! The Underdark holds beauty that has surpassed anything I have seen in all my years on the surface world." The halfling stepped between us as I began to conjure a ball of lightning.

"Wait one moment, there's no need to jump down each other's throats! Unless yer into that kind of thing I 'spose." He said with a grin. I laughed, a sound I had not heard since I parted ways with Deekin.

"You are right, little man. And no, I am _not_ into that kind of thing, at least with a female." He stared at me in shock before laughing.

"I like you, lady! You aint afraid of a little subtle innuendo are ya?"

"I am a female drow." I said by way of explanation.

"Huh?"

"Trust me, if you think _I _am forward, wait till you see a Matron Mother." With that I made my way into the main room of the inn, where a balding male rivvil hurried over to me.

"Lady Shadowstepper? I am Durnan, the innkeeper here. I trust your rest was pleasant?" I smiled coldly at him.

"It was indeed. Tell me though, do you usually provide your guests with one of my sisters as a personal assassin, or was I given special treatment?" He furrowed his brow, the looked at me in shock.

"That Drow was related to you?" I shook my head.

"You misunderstood me. 'Sister' is a common term among my people. That incompetent woman bore no relation to me."

"Ah."

"Father, did you hear that?" The simpering girl who had entered my room previously looked at a closed door nervously. I picked the sound up instantly, orders were being whispered in a elegant drow dialect.

"Ready yourselves." I said simply, then cast Mage Armour on myself and readied a ball of chain lightning.

"It's coming from the Well Room!" Durnan yelled, drawing a sword as the door burst open and a small army of my people burst through the door.

"Your inn, your city, your race! All the rivven with fall beneath the Valsharess!" A female called as her soldiers began to attack. Her eyes locked with mine and they opened wide in shock.

"Elrith?"

"Zarenthailia?" She nodded slightly and I walked through the carnage around me with indifference to stand before the woman who actually _was_ my sister.

"I thought you dead, sister." She said carefully, turning to deflect a blade with practised ease. "Why are you with these _surfacers?_"

"I was intending to come home, using the portal you came through. Tell me, how fares our Matron?" Zarenthailia averted her eyes.

"The Valsharess slew her. Since you left, that made me Matron."

"I see." Anger simmered in my veins. My mother was a kind woman, she did not deserve death. "Did you seek revenge?" I asked my sister.

"The Valsharess slew our other sisters, only Nathyrra survived and she fled after abandoning the Red Sisters. I bargined for my life in exchange for swearing allegiance to the Valsharesses forces."

"Coward. You should have killed her, since you did not, you dishonoured mothers memory." I threw the ball of lightning at her, it ran through her body and then used her as a conductor to slay the remaining foes in the room.

Zarenthailia was not quite dead, I knelt beside her body to hear her final words.

"_Jal vin'ult, Ilharess Ilhar Elrith. Vaen d' Qu'ellar Kant'Tar."_ With that, my sister died. I watched as a human cleric revived the dead and then picked up my staff and entered the Well Room with Durnan and the four adventurers from the common room.

Translations provided by the House Maerdyn Drow Translator.

_Natha waele __**lu' **__waela jalil, lu'oh rul'selozan_ : A stupid **and **foolish female, how disgusting.

_Rivven: _Humans

_Rivvil:_ Human.

_Darthiir:_ Surface elf.

_Jal vin'ult, Ilharess Ilhar Elrith. Vaen d' Qu'ellar Kant'Tar.:_All hail, Matron Mother Elrith. Last of House Kant'Tar.

Note:

_I recently played Hordes of the Underdark and found myself inspired, so I began another story to work on. If you have read my other story, The Journal of Elrith Farlong, you would notice that both my NPC's share the same first name. This is simply because whenever I play a female character, I always name her Elrith. You also may have noticed that **this** Elrith is also a magic using elf, albeit E. Shadowstepper is a wizard, not a sorceress; not to mention she is a Drow. _

_What can I say, I like elves:)_

_Please review if you read this and enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 2: Homeward Bound

"Those fools! Rushing into Undermountain unprepared!" Durnan continued to yell at no-one in particular, while I straightened my robe and dusted myself off. The four remaining adventurers who had entered the Well Room with us had chased after a Beholder, ill armoured and badly equipped. My lip curled, I agreed with Durnan, that was incredibly foolish. If they were not dead already, I gave them four hours; at the most.

"Doom Doooom Dooooooooooom! Oh, fight done already? Deekin thinks the bad guys should die slower!" I looked over at the stairs, hardly believing my eyes as a very disgruntled Kobold scanned the floor.

"Deekin!" I yelled, a wide smile on my lips.

"Boss?" Deekin's head whipped up and he stared at me incredulously. "Is it you? Deekin hasn't seen you in long time!"

"It sure is, I'm so glad to see you!" I gushed as the little kobold ran down the stairs, I swept him up into a hug and he squeaked.

"Eeep! Deekin is very glad to see boss too, but could boss put Deekin down now? Deekin can't breath." I laughed and set him down on the floor carefully. "Hey! Boss still has special stick Deekin gives you!" I smiled and ran a hand lovingly over my staff.

"I do!" I leaned in and added in a mock whisper, "It saved my life just now."

"Deekin is glad, Deekin would be very angry if anything happened to Boss. He'd use his new powers and breath fire on the one that hurt you!"

"New powers?" I asked quizzically. Deekin hopped up and down and was about to explain further, but was interrupted by Durnan.

"I don't even _want_ to know. All that matters now, Elrith; is you going into the Undermountain after those idiots. Recover them if you can, but find out more about this 'Valsharess' person, and what happened to Halastar." Deekin glared at Durnan indignantly.

"You best not order Boss around, bald man! Boss gets really angry when people do that." I smiled slightly at Deekin, he knew me well.

"If your 'boss' wants her reward money, she'll do as I ask her! White Thesta will sell you any healing items you may need, I suggest you speak with her now." With that Durnan turned back to the Well.

"Oh, Durnan." I called, he turned around again. My smile was chilly and my eyes were ice. "I _am_ going into Undermountain, but not for you. The Drow that led that attack was my _actual_ sister."

"B-But you _killed_ her!" Durnan exclaimed in horror.

"Yes. The Valsharess killed my mother, slaughtered my family. Zarenthailia, instead of seeking revenge; told me she swore allegiance to the Valsharess in exchange for the position of Matron Mother and her life. She deserved death and she knew it. With her death, I am now the Matron Mother of House Kant'Tar, a position of great responsibility. What's more, I am the last of my line, unless my sister Nathyrra survived the assassins that are undoubtedly dogging her footsteps. So, I will go to the Undermountain, then I will go home to the Underdark; I am merely in a position to help you at the same time."

"I am sorry, it must be hard to hear of the loss of your family in such a way." Durnan said, his brow creased in sympathy.

"If you are sorry, you will not order me to do _anything_ again. Do we understand each other, male?" I asked in my best I'm-The-Eldest-Heir-To-An-Important-House-So-You-_Will_-Do-As-I-Say voice. He paled, I smiled.

"Indeed."

"Good." I marched over to the human female who was stood in a corner of the small room, trying not to step in a puddle of blood. "You. Are you the cleric White Thesta?" I demanded, in the same tone.

"Y-Yes. I am supposed to give you this." She handed me a small silver rod, I glanced at it, identified it as a rod of resurrection; then placed it in a belt pouch.

"I need healing, then I wish to examine your wares." I said in a slightly kinder voice.

I bought myself a pair of gloves and boots with constitution enhancing enchantments, as well as a book for me to scribe my spells in since my last one was stolen. Deekin bought some bolts for his crossbow, then ran back into the main part of the inn to return with arms full of food. We placed all the rations in a magic box, which Deekin put in his backpack, there was enough for at least four weeks worth of travel in there.

"Ready, Boss?" He asked, after I had rested and regained the use of my spells.

"Yes." I replied, casting Mage Armour and Stoneskin on us both. "Time to sing the Doom Song, Deekin."

"Oooh! Boss want's Deekin to sing? Okay!" He took a deep breath. "Doom Doooom Dooooooom! Doom Doom, Doom, Dooooooooooom!" I winced slightly, but relaxed as the much missed enchantments of his Bardic music settled over me.

"Thank you, Deekin. That was very...well...nice." Deekin grinned toothily up at me and we both entered the Well.

I decided that as eager as I was to return home, it was not worth the puzzles of Undermountain. Myself and Deekin had revived all four of the fools who had rushed in here, and even though they all offered, I chose only to take Tomi with me; finding his company preferable to any of the others since he was not a total half-wit. Tomi got on famously with Deekin and the two of them had a habit of reducing me to giggles right before a fight, a _most_ Un-Matronlike trait.

"Hey, look at _this!" _Tomi said, holding up a large enchanted dagger as he picked over a roasted corpse. "Can I keep it Elrith, can I?" I laughed harshly.

"If you want people to think you're compensating for something, sure." He immediately dropped the dagger, causing me to laugh more. "I _did_ tell you what it would be like when you met a Matron. However, I was jesting, slightly. Take the dagger, it's better than yours." Tomi grinned at me and shoved the dagger into his backpack, Deekin was waiting beside the door into the next room; blowing little puffs of smoke out of his nostrils.

"Come on Boss! Let's go!"

"Alright Deekin." I pushed open the door after Tomi had checked it for traps and stopped dead.

"Please, lower your weapons. I mean you no-_Elrith?!_"

"_Nathyrra?_ You are alive!" My youngest sister was much unchanged from the last time I saw her, her skin was ebony, her hair snow white. The difference was, she was wearing the leather armour of an assassin. And was taller.

"Y-you can't be the one, surely not? Oh, Elrith! Our House is destroyed! Zarenthailia betrayed our mother!" Nathyrra threw back her head and restrained tears. I hardly glanced at her, tears would make her look weak, she wouldn't want me to see that.

"I know. Our sister is dead. I am Matron now, it seems. Not exactly the homecoming I was expecting, to say the least."

"You two know each other, I take it then?" Tomi asked me, I nodded minutely.

"This is Nathyrra, my youngest sister."

"I need to go, I need to report this...Sister, in the next room there is a colony of Fornians; they have been enslaved by Drow that serve the Valsharess, if you free their Queen; she will help you."

"Nathyrra, wait-" But she had melted into the shadows.

"Blimey! She's good!" Tomi whistled, I sighed.

"Boss, you okay?" Deekin asked me, tugging on the sleeve of my robe. I summoned a wan smile and replied calmly.

"Yes, Deekin. It was-It was just a shock to see her, that's all."

We saved the Fornian Queen and in return she showed us a way to circumvent a large group of Drow scouts, when we exited the tunnel; I slumped to the floor.

"Boss! Is you okay?" I was vaguely aware of Deekin shaking me, but my vision was blurred.

"I'm...just...tired..."

"Here Boss, drink this!" Deekin forced my mouth open and tipped a flask of some liquid into my mouth. My vision returned instantly and I felt a wave of vomit make it's way up my throat from the sudden change, I pushed Deekin away quickly.

"Move!" I ordered, then dived behind a boulder so I could empty my stomach with dignity.

"Boss, you were supposed to _drink_ that! Not throw it up!" Deekin wailed, I wiped my mouth and straightened up, swigging a gulp of water from my water flask.

"Sister." I heard Nathyrra's voice and whipped around. "You still suffer from that malady then?"

"Yes." I replied, my voice deadpan. "Deekin found a way to cure it's affects, however."

"I am glad."

Silence.

"Boss, Deekin gots to pee!" I sighed.

"Go behind the boulder."

"But _Boss_! That's where you were sick!"

"_Deekin._" I warned, Tomi sniggered.

"Tough luck, kobold."

"Deekin never has to pee on sick boulder while we where in the _inn_." Deekin grumbled.

"Sister, Halaster is one room from here, being held captive by a large group of Drow. We'll have to deal with them first."

"_We?"_ I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"I am going to fight with you, Sister."

"First, explain who you went to report too, before."

"The Seer."

"Well that was as illuminating as a dark room!" Tomi threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Who is the Seer, sister?" I asked patiently.

"She is the leader of the rebels against the Valsharess's tyranny! I follow her gladly."

"As will I. I will see our mother avenged!" Nathyrra grinned at me, then bowed with a flourish.

"Matron Mother, your enemies await their judgement." I called a ball of lightning that was roughly the same size as Deekin, the smiled at Tomi and the aforementioned kobold after he had returned from the vomit-strewn boulder.

"PULL!" I yelled, they seized the handles on the impressive double doors and yanked them open, I threw the lightning ball and watched as it jumped through almost thirty drow to provide a mass execution. Only a scant dozen were left standing and they were left dazed from the blast; the female recovered first and ran towards us, leading the charge. I was too busy dodging a fireball from a rival caster to avoid her blow, her mace crashed down between my shoulder blades and I dropped like a stone.

"BOSS! YOU KILLED DEEKINS BOSS!" I heard, giving me just enough notice to duck my head to the floor just as a sheet of red flame passed over me and roasted the woman who had been gloating over my body.

When it became apparent that I was not going to become something that resembled one of my cooking experiments, ie. charred beyond all recognition, I raised my head slightly. It appeared we had won, tilting my head to the left as much as my damaged spine would allow; I became aware of a grief stricken kobold running towards me.

"Deekin." I croaked, he stopped running; his scaly little face shone with glee as he realised that I was not, in fact, dead.

"Boss?" I tried to raise a hand, failed.

"Potion." Deekin nodded and then turned and ran, I stared after him; where was he going? The mystery was soon solved as he returned with a distraught (But disguising it very well under a mask of indifference.) Nathyrra in tow, who was already tugging at the cork on a healing potion.

"_Drital, dalninil._" I obediently opened my mouth, Nathyrra carefully poured the blue fluid into it and massaged my throat to make me swallow. I rested a moment, feeling the healing magic running through me and repairing the grievous damage caused by the mace of the now, quite dead, drow woman.

"Where's Tomi?" Nathyrra shook her head sadly.

"The little man? He's dead, he was hit by Death Magic. I fear him beyond help, sister." My heart sank, the little halfling was becoming a friend to me, never mind the fact that Deekin found him entertaining.

"Are you sure? Show me." She held out a slender hand and pulled me up, placing her other hand on my shoulder to steady me. Nathyrra and Deekin guided me over to where Tomi's body lay, I looked him over with dread; there was a chance, but it was slim indeed.

"Potion, now." I commanded, Nathyrra passed me one silently; looking almost as anxious as I knew I must. I uncorked the bottle carefully, then knelt beside Tomi's mangled body. I carefully poured the potion over his most dreadful wounds, making Deekin direct the flow with his small hands.

"Boss? I think you should try the magic stick now." He said, his small eyes looking at me hopefully. I pulled the rod of resurrection out of one of my belt pouches and ran my hand over it's length, it began to glow softly and I laid its tip against Tomi's head. And waited.

Almost a minute passed before there was any reaction, Tomi opened his eyes with a gasp; his spine arching at the shock of his soul being returned to it's body.

"What in the Nine Bloody Hells-" He shrieked, then his eyes cleared and he reddened slightly before clearing his throat and firmly placing his trademark grin on his lips. "Well now, aint every day a lad gets the chance to wake up to two pretty ladies worrying over his poor little self, is it now?" Myself and Nathyrra laughed, but Deekin looked offended.

"Hey! Whats about Deekin? Deekin worries too!"

"Calm down mate," Tomi said with a smile. "No offence meant, its just ya aren't quite as comely as the little ladies here."

"Oh." Deekin said.

"Look at how they dither round, wasting time beneath the ground." An unpleasant voice muttered, killing the happy mood. "How I wish that they'd move faster, just to free poor old Halastar!" I groaned, I hated it when people spoke in rhyme!

After freeing the old mage and watching him argue with a clone of himself, I began to lose interest in the proceedings, it was only when I felt as if several million needles had just been inserted into every inch of my skin that I was bought out of my reverie. Apparently I was now bound by a magical geas to slay the Valsharess, despite my arguments that such a measure was not needed since I wanted to kill her anyway; Halastar remained firm on the matter. He had wanted to send me alone to the Underdark, but my sister pleaded and Deekin demanded and they were allowed to come with me. Poor Tomi had to stay above ground though and I knew how that must vex him, the Underdark being so full of shadows to hide in. As I saw the damnable mage move his hands in what was unmistakably a teleportation spell; I had a moment of lucid clarity regarding my life.

"_L' phraktos philth uns'aa. Usbyr nindel xor Usstan inbal l' ap'zen d' natha wael."_ Nathyrra laughed sharply and bitterly.

"_Gi, ussta dalninil. Dos xal inbal mzild ap'zen taga dos zhaun!"_

Translations provided by the House Maerdyn Drow Translator.

_Drital, dalninil: _Drink, sister.

_L' phraktos philth uns'aa. Usbyr nindel xor Usstan inbal l' ap'zen d' natha wael.: _The gods despise me. Either that or I have the luck of a fool.

_Gi, ussta dalninil. Dos xal inbal mzild ap'zen taga dos zhaun!: _Oh, my sister. You may have more luck than you know!

_Notes:_

_I skipped a lot of OC dialogue in this chapter, that may or may not be because I want to get the sheer delight that is Valen into the story earlier...But if you ask me I'll deny it! Honest! Skippin OC bits was just to build plot, I swear!_

_Yes, I have **altered **__the OC juuuust a little (Ie. Nathyrra being related to my PC, and therefore not being an Outcast after all.) But that is what I like to call...Artistic Licence._

_Any complaints, or compliments; are welcome, as I like to know what my readers think if my material. ~ **Catra**_


	3. Chapter 3: Good company and food

"Stay your weapons! Do you not recognise one of our own?" A kindly voice rang out with the unmistakable ring of command in it. "Nathyrra, you have returned!" I matched the face to the voice and saw a beautiful drow woman with skin like slate and eyes that held the wisdom that her face did not seem too. My sister bowed, deep and long; before straightening and smiling deeply, I remained standing and looked at the woman who could only be the Seer with cool but respectful eyes.

"It is good to see you, Mother Seer!" The woman inclined her head, hair like snow sliding around her shoulders, then she turned her eyes on me and for a moment I was held in a gaze that was as protective and fierce as a hawk, yet still managed to hold kindness and compassion at the same time.

"And you, but I see you are not alone, you have brought someone; someone very important indeed." She smiled at me gently, then beckoned me forwards. "Please, do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm." I could well believe that; this woman did not look capable of harming a fly, let alone me. But I knew she could, she gave off a..._vibe_, for lack of a better word, akin to that of another Matron Mother.

"As you wish." I replied, removing my helm and stepping forwards; there was a gasp from many of the soldiers who were stationed in the room, I guess they hand been expecting someone else.

"You are Drow." The Seer stated, then smiled. "That is good, for you will know our customs! I am the Seer, I know your image from my dreams yet not your name."

"I am Elrith Shadowstepper, newly the Matron Mother of House Kant'Tar." There were more mutters from the soldiers and I looked around for the first time, I was in a temple of Lolth; male foot soldiers were everywhere, some garbed in colours similar to that of House Maeviir. There was one face that did not belong though, tall and pale with an intimidating physique, was a surfacer. I looked him over once, unimpressed; until I saw the horns. And the tail. I scanned the male again, he was very handsome, with eyes a blue even brighter than my own and red hair that looked like blood spilling down his face. He returned my stare frankly for a moment, then scowled.

"I see." Said the Seer after a noticeable pause. "That would make you kin to Nathyrra in some way, would it not?"

"Nathyrra is my sister." I replied, Nathyrra nodded her assent with a slight smile.

"Ah! I thought there was some resemblance. Now, tell me. What do you know of the Valsharess?" The Seer smiled at me and tipped her head to one side slightly with a quizzical expression.

"Little." I replied. "Other than the fact that she slaughtered almost every member of my family, then forced me to kill my sister, Zarenthailia; because she had sworn loyalty to the Valsharess rather than seek revenge for my mothers death. I also know that _I_ want to kill her, which is what I would attempt to do anyway; even without the geas Halastar placed on me before sending myself, Nathyrra and Deekin here."

"Deekin thinks that Boss is very brave and noble!" My kobold piped up, causing the Seer to look at him in surprise.

"I am sure she is." She said softly to him, then looked at me again. "It is good that you are being reasonable about this, willingly or no; your fate is now tied to ours. I am sorry that the wizard violated you in such a way as to place a geas on you, but since you wished to come here anyway; the point is moot."

"Seer! How is it you are so willing to trust this-this woman! She could be the death of us all!" The male with the horns said suddenly, stepping forward and pointing at me with a scowl.

"Valen!" Nathyrra said angrily, then turned and muttered to me. "I am sorry sister, General Shadowbreath is renowned for his temper."

"You know I do not believe in your ways, Seer. I wont throw my life way by blindly following this woman, and I do not believe that anyone else should, either. More so, this woman is an unknown Matron Mother, kinship to Nathyrra besides. How can we trust her?"

"You have saved our lives more times than I can count, good Valen. But the full army of the Valsharess will soon be upon us, and even your great skill in battle will not be enough to save us this time." I cleared my throat slightly and the two arguing parties turned to look at me.

"May I ask what we are to do now?" The Seer, just for a moment, looked completely lost.

"Yes...that is a good question. What _do_ we do now?" My sister stepped forwards eagerly, her eyes bright.

"I can think of something which may help us,"Nathyrra said happily, looking at me for approval; I nodded and motioned for her to continue. "The Valsharess has been seeking out some allies within relatively close traveling distance of Lith My'athar. If we could either turn them to our side or weaken them individually, it would be to our advantage. I can tell you where to find them."

"Thank you, my sister. That would be welcome indeed. Wait...Lith My'athar? Is this not the ancestral ground of House Maeviir?"

"Indeed it is," The Seer replied, pleased. "House Maeviir has joined our rebellion against the tyranny of the Valsharess." The male named Valen stepped forwards, scowl still in place as he spoke.

"I may be able to be of assistance as well. I have heard rumors of powerful artifacts and allies we might be able to acquire, if you would like to explore the possibility."

"That would be of great help." I turned to the Seer, with a slight arch in my eyebrow. "If that is all I need to know, Mother Seer? I am interested in getting some rest and purchasing new equipment, if I may take my leave?"

"Of course." She smiled, stepping closer and touching my shoulder gently. "Long life, and blessed be."

"You as well." I replied, inclining my head with a smile.

"Bye Bye, nice drow lady!" Deekin called over his shoulder as we exited the temple.

"I will give you no more than one hundred and thirty gold for these gloves, mage." I snarled, the male seemed unaffected by my anger.

"Three twenty, at _least_, esteemed Matron." I balled my fist, then forced myself to calm.

"One hundred and thirty gold." The male shook his head, a sneer on his lips, I was becoming willing to fry him; then just _take _the damn gloves.

"Three hundred and twenty, or find another merchant."

"Gulhrys, are you overpricing your items again? Did we not discuss this _last_ time?" The male from the temple, Valen; was suddenly there with his scowl firmly in place. The mage paled slightly and handed me the gloves, I gave him the amount of gold I originally suggested and smiled sweetly at him.

"My _thanks_." Valen and myself walked in the opposite direction of the hissing mage and once we were out of his earshot I allowed myself a laugh. "Thank you, Valen. If you had not stepped in I would have been forced to throw some lightning at him." He stopped moving and flashed me a small smile.

"It was my pleasure, Gulhrys is a coward; a show of force is all that's needed to cow him." I stopped as well and smiled back, but only a little.

"It is nice to see that you are over your suspicions enough to help me, as you can see; I do not exactly scream 'force!' You on the other hand, you are rather intimidating."

"On the contrary, my lady. My suspicions remain intact...however, you are obviously capable in your own right and I am willing to give you a chance." He paused. "Do I intimidate _you_?" He asked me, with a slight tilt to his head.

"No, or at least you did not in the temple." I replied honestly. "I am also willing to give you the benefit of the doubt as well, however."

"Then we agree, we are both willing to give each other a chance." Valen said suddenly after we had walked a little further, I nodded.

"Will you join me?" I asked, pointing my head in the direction of what was, unmistakably; an ale house.

"You drink, Elrith?" He asked me in surprise.

"No, not alcohol. However, taverns are always a good place to get information and one of the first things I do in a new town is go to one. A old habit, but a good one." He smiled at me, and I noticed just how handsome he was.

"Indeed, knowing your surroundings is a wise move." I looked at him again, my hand on the door to the tavern.

"So, will you join me?"

"Yes. I think I will."

"Good! You can tell me what you know of the Valsharess's allies over some food." I pushed the door open and strode into the busy atmosphere of the public house, I looked around; the place was nicely furnished, with expensive hangings on the walls and well constructed tables.

"There," Valen pointed at the furthermost corner. "A empty table."

We weaved our way through the crowd and sat down at the table Valen had pointed out, I smiled slightly at him.

"Are you hungry?" He inclined his head slightly.

"A little. While we wait for the server, may I ask you a question; Elrith?" I nodded.

"Of course." He paused, unsure how to begin; then looked at me with piercing blue eyes that made me shiver slightly.

"You are related to Nathyrra, her sister in fact. Yet Nathyrra never mentioned you, saying only her entire family was dead apart from her and a sister named Zarenthailia; who you say is dead. May I ask why that is, if it is not too personal a question?" I looked at him carefully, my smile gone.

"It is indeed, a very personal question. However I shall answer it." I paused, took a deep breath and started my tale. "When I was younger, about sixty or so years ago; I left home. My mother and I...had some difficulties. I had fallen in love with a surfacer merchant," I paused, a wry twist on my lips. "He stole my heart and begged me to elope with him, spinning me wondrous tales of the world above...so I left. I begged mother for her permission, but she was too enraged to listen to my pleas. Nathyrra was very young, still a child, even. I imagine mother told her not to speak of me. I was the family shame, the heir to the Matron; who ran off with a surfacer. How I regretted that..." I stopped, unwilling to expose more of myself to someone who was still a relative stranger.

"And the surfacer?" Valen asked me quietly, I laughed; just a little.

"Ah yes, but that is a tale for another time I am afraid. I feel melancholy now, for dredging up such old woes."

"I understand." Valen replied, looking at me strangely. "Thank you for trusting me." I waved a hand, as if to say it was nothing; but I was still glad to have shared the burden of my memories with a person who would not judge me. "You do not look like Nathyrra, not much anyway. Her hair is white, yet yours is blue; her eyes are grey, yet your eyes match your hair. Why is that?" Valen leaned forwards and carefully touched a lock of my pale blue hair that was curled around my shoulders, then quickly moved backwards, releasing it. "I apologize for being too familiar, my lady. I did not mean to-"

"It's quite alright. As for me not resembling Nathyrra; our sires were different. However, that is also a subject for another time." A server came forwards, bearing a glass of wine which he placed in front of me.

"The heir to House Maeviir sent it," he said by way of explanation. "She requests your presence, after you have eaten of course. Speaking of which, what may I get you? We have a delicately flavoured Deep Rothe roast; prepared with the finest of surfacer herbs. Or, if that is not to your liking, there is a soup which has surface mushrooms mixed with lamb. Since you are a Maron, my lady, your meal is free." I nodded cooly and then thought for a looked at myself and Valen quizzically; but his eyes lingered on me with lust and respect. I smiled slightly.

"I will have the Deep Rothe. Valen?" He looked at me in surprise.

"The same, with a glass of wine."

"As you wish." The server retreated, there was a pause.

"I thought you did not drink?" Valen said as I lifted my glass to my lips, I faked a sip; then placed it down.

"I do not, however I did not wish to offend the benefactor by refusing her gift. Onto other matters though, I have not been in the Underdark for a very long time; can you give me a brief overlay of the nearby territories? I am only slightly familiar with Lith My'athar, having been here once as a child."

"As you wish. Lith My'athar is a rather large town, as you saw; however, its segment of the Underdark is relatively small. Be that as it may, it is still very dangerous. There are two main encampments that hold allies of the Valsharess, the Beholder caves, and the Illithid settlement." I shuddered suddenly, he paused and looked at me. "Are you alright, Elrith?" I nodded, trying to quell the unpleasant memories that rose at the mention of the Mind Flayers.

"Yes, please continue."

"Very well. If you were to ask me which of the two is most dangerous, and therefore the highest priority, I would say the Illithids. However, there is also the matter of the Undead infestation, not to mention the islands in the river."

"Ah, yes. I remember the islands. The...Isle of the Maker, that was the most prominent, was it not?" Valen smiled, pleased by my knowledge.

"Indeed. However, there is another. Recently a strange settlement appeared out of nowhere, no-one has explored it yet, but there are rumours of powerful magics at work."

"Hmm. Lots of options then, but which is the wisest course of action, I wonder?" He looked as if he was about to reply, but then the server returned; holding two platters of steaming Deep Rothe on one arm, Valens wine in his other hand.

"Thank you." Valen said, the server inclined his head, set down the wine and food, then retreated with a deep bow. I cut a small segment of meat and placed it in my mouth, I shut my eyes and chewed with an expression of purest bliss on my face. I swallowed it and then smiled deeply, opening my eyes to see Valen regarding me with amusement.

"What?"

"I have never seen someone eat Deep Rothe meat with such reverence before." He replied, his lips curving slightly.

"I have not had any for nigh on sixty years, I think I am entitled to some enjoyment." I said, my voice light with amusement. He merely smiled and began to eat his own meal.

Our meal went without incident. That is, until I saw Valens tail sneak up around the table and pick up his glass of wine; bringing to his lips whilst he was cutting meat.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, then blushed. Wait. _Blushed?_

"Did I alarm you, Elrith?" He set down his glass with his tail, my eyes followed its movements.

"No, I just have never seen anyone use a tail as an extra hand before. It was...an unusual thing."

"You find me distasteful." Valen said, voice flat. It was not a question.

"Not at all. I think you quite handsome." This time it was Valens turn to flush, but before he could reply; Nathyrra had suddenly appeared at our table.

"Valen. The Seer wishes to see you." Valen rose, inclining his head to my sister and then to me.

"Very well, Nathyrra. I apologize for deserting you, Elrith." There was, under the surface of his voice; a genuine undercurrent of regret.

"It is of no matter, Valen. The Seer takes precedence." I smiled, then stood as well. "Besides, I need to go visit with the heir to House Maeviir. I will see you later."

"Of course." With that, he departed. Nathyrra looked at me oddly, then shook her head.

"Making friends already?" She said, her voice perfectly even; but with a sharp note of jealousy.

"Nathyrra, we were just discussing the Valsharess's allies. Is there something between you two?"

"No!" She said, a little too quickly. "General Shadowbreath and I are acquaintances only." Her body language and tone indicated that she wished that they were something _completely_ different.

"He is very attractive. I could understand if you-"

"I said no! Va-I mean, the General, does not think of me in that way." I smiled slightly.

"Then you will not mind, that is, if I were to, ah, travel with Valen?" She shook her head, but her eyes were unhappy and she was tense.

"Of course not, sister. Valen, he thinks of me as a sister. You, on the other hand...he has only just met you; yet despite his professed distrust of you, I think he sees you as an actual _woman_. No, I would not mind, mine is an infatuation with no hope of reciprocation. You have a chance." She sighed, then smiled faintly. "Use it." I grasped my sisters hand, then pulled her into a hug, much to her surprise.

"Thank you, Nathyrra. You have no idea how alone I have been since Rashorii died..." I whispered, Nathyrra looked at me, shocked.

"He is dead? How?"

"It-it is to hard to speak of. Maybe later?"

"How long did he live, once you were on the surface?" My eyes brimmed with tears and I made a silencing gesture as I tilted my head back.

"Nathyrra..."

"How long?" She demanded, looking at me with an almost impossible pity, I snarled, I did not need her pity! I was her Matron now, I needed her unswerving obediance. I answered, my voice filled with venom.

"Five days."

* * *

_Notes:_

_No translations this time, kind of sad, isn't it? Elrith's first day in Lith My'athar, and not a single word of drow spoken._

_Well, there you have it! Enter Valen, stage left. _

_I always thought that the relationship between the PC and Valen developed a little too slowly for my liking, so I decided to speed up their interaction a little. A meal seemed the perfect way to do that, without being too forward. And as for those of you who may be wondering who Rashorii is and how he died...all will be revealed in due time. Bear with me. Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! -**Catra**_


	4. Chapter 4: Trust, and its issues

"The Matron Mother of House Maeviir is dead, Seer. Her daughter has ascended to her position." I reported, my face blank. The Seer sighed, her voice heavy.

"Was it really necessary, Elrith?" I nodded regretfully.

"I am afraid so, Seer. The previous Matron was almost _begging_ for a way out of your alliance, however her daughter is firm in her commitment to the cause."

"This is true. Ah well, I suppose it was for the best then. What do you intend to do now?"

"I think I shall go to this strange new island that has recently appeared first, if that is alright with you, Seer?"

"Of course. Who do you intend to take with you?"

"Valen and Deekin." I replied, without hesitation. I was still angry at Nathyrra for pressuring me for answers back in the tavern, I didn't want to have to deal with _more_ questions from her. "That is, if they are willing." I said, looking back at the two in question.

"Boss isn't going _anywhere_ without Deekin!" My kobold said boldly, crossing his thin arms.

"I will accompany you, Elrith. I am eager to see how you fight." Valen said, nodding at me.

"Then, let us be off!" I said merrily, almost prancing out of Lolth's temple, I snorted to myself, what was I, twenty? I noticed the dark look I received from my sister and gave her a sweet smile and threw back my head.

* * *

"Uggh!" I moaned, leaning over the side of the boat. I had suddenly remembered why I detested boats so much, I got terribly sea-sick; even in still water. I felt a hand on the small of my back, then move to hold my hair away from my face as another wave of nausea overcame me.

"Are you alright?" Valen asked me, after I was capable of standing again.

"Do I _look_ alright, Valen?" I snapped, then immediately apologized when I saw the scowl on his face. "My sickness made me rude. I did not mean to snap at you, you were only trying to help me." He smiled slightly, the scowl dissapearing.

"It is of no consequence, Elrith. Here, I am sure you would like the water skin." He passed it to me and I took a deep pull on it before spitting the water into the river.

"Thank you." I turned around and called to Deekin, who was sat with a quill in hand.

"Deekin?"

"And the goat-man pulled the mighty heroines hair away from her face while she was sick in the river, her stalwart kobold companion had noticed that his Boss seemed to be throwing up an awful lot lately...and wondered if it was connected to her illness in any way..." Deekin murmured out loud, I saw Valens face colour in affront at the term 'goat-man' and quickly called out again.

"Deekin!"

"Yes, Boss?" He looked up.

"Do you have my potions?"

"Yes, Boss! Deekin has them here, the red one, or the black one?" Valen looked at me curiously, but I ignored him.

"The red one, please." Deekin walked over, pressed the bottle into my hand, then went back to his book. I drank the potion, grimacing, then placed the vial in my belt pouch.

"What does the potion do?" Valen asked me, I gave him a faint smile.

"Deekin makes it for me, It's almost a perfect cure-all, it just happens to taste _foul_."

"I see. What does the black one do?"

"I suffer from a certain...malady from time to time, the black potion quells its affects until I am able to rest." Valen raised an eyebrow.

"Will your illness affect your combat?" I approved, it was a valid question.

"It should not, I suffer from it very rarely, and Deekins potion acts almost instantly."

"Good."

There was a pause, in which I heard Deekin mumble some more about how the 'goat-man' had valiantly held my hair.

"Don't mind Deekin." I said suddenly, Valen looked at me quizzically, a lock of blood red hair falling over his eye, my fingers twitched, but I clamped my hand on my wrist.

"Hmm?"

"When he calls you 'goat-man'. He doesn't mean anything by it, he gives nicknames to everyone. Before I was 'Boss', I was 'scary drow lady with blue hair who needs to smile more.' He goes on either physical attributes, or personality traits." I paused. "I am not saying you look like a goat, or that you have the personality of one!" I added hastily. He laughed a little, then spoke again.

"Elrith, I was wondering; we have almost a days journey ahead of us. Would you care to continue your tale from before?" I laughed somewhat nervously, cutting it short because it made me sound weak.

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested. My life hasn't been that interesting, I am afraid." He held my gaze, I shifted my weight onto my other foot.

"I would still like to hear it." He said quietly, mouth was dry as I spoke again.

"If you are sure. Very well. What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about the surfacer, the one who lured you away from your home." I sighed, I should have known.

"As you wish. His name was Rashorii, in a superficial way; you remind me of him."

"Oh? How so?"

"He also had horns, though they were much larger than yours and they were not curved; and he sported a pair of wings and nails like claws. He was tall, broad of chest and very pale; almost like death. His hair was as black as these waters and curled around his shoulders, and his eyes were as green as your armor. He was a guest at my home, a 'merchant' from the surface who my mother had arranged to transport some kind of object for her. In othher words, a smuggler." I laughed at myself, eyes brimming with tears as I threw my head back. "I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him, he was kind to me and told me I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He stayed with my family for almost four months, where I showed him around the Underdark environs surrounding our land as an excuse to spend time with him; while he regaled me with tales of the world above and all its wonders." I spat over the side of the boat, scowling.

"Basically, he seduced me; he took advantage of my innocence, telling me how much he _loved_ me. Hah! _Love._ There's no such thing, in my opinion! He worked on me long enough that he convinced me to surrender my maidenhood to him, then told me to come to the surface with him; so we could start a 'family'." I sighed angrily. "As soon as we were above, on the surface, he changed. I was no longer his 'love', his 'darling one'. I was his whore, subject to his every whim. But, being the naive fool I was, I still thought he loved me; and I still loved him.

On our third day on the surface, he began to beat me. It was only then I realized that he did not love me, that I was merely a tool for his pleasure. On the fourth day, I tried to run away...needless to say, I failed. Dismally. I don't want to go into that. On the fifth day though, I got lucky. A group of adventures on the road heard my screams as he was beating me, then attacked. He killed them all, but was mortally wounded. I took the chance and ran, while he flew after me on a broken wing and with a sword in his chest. He caught me, just outside of the city of Neverwinter that had been our destination. He was going to kill me, but I pulled the sword from his chest and stabbed him in the neck; as I turned to run again, he lashed out with those damned hands of his and ripped up my back, I still have the scars. He died soon after, and I would have followed him in death had it not been for a traveling darthiir ranger and his friends; they healed me up and gave me some gold. For the next fifty three years, I was a beggar woman in the city. A drow with no way of going home. I did well enough I suppose; after all, how many of my kin do you see in a surfacer city? At least I can say that I only got stoned a few times. Then I heard of Drogans academy...but I do not wish to speak of that right now." Valen stared at me, eyes wide; his tone was highly offended.

"I remind you of that-that _monster?!_" I quickly shook my head.

"Only in that you have horns and a frame like his, but you remind me of the early days; when he was kind to me. But in your case, I think your kindness is genuine, disguised beneath a gruff and distrustful exterior." He snorted.

"So, your lover was a tiefling then?" I looked at him, confused, I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head slightly.

"What's that?"

"You don't know?" Valen seemed perplexed. "It is a human, with demon blood. Judging by your description of this, Rashorii, he was at _least_ three-quarters demonic. I am a tiefling as well."

"Demon blood? That explains a lot." I murmured, then looked at him. "You say you are a tiefling? But you seem to be a good man, Rashorii, he was _evil_. More so than any kin of mine has _ever_ been."

"I know, I am very sorry for what you suffered; Elrith. More than you could ever know." His sympathy and sorrow for my pain was my undoing and the tears began to flow, heavy and fast, I shrieked and spun around, throwing my head back and gripping the boats railing with hand that were like claws, the knuckles paled from the strength of my grip. To cry in front of a male...it was incredibly distressing to me, not to mention purely _embarrassing! _I am Matron Mother of House Kant'Tar, I do not weep! Valen seemed shocked, unsure of what to do with the situation.

"Deekin thinks you should hug her now, goat-man." Deekin said from his corner. Not looking up, I tensed at his words, fully prepared to scold him for suggesting me weak enough to need comfort from a _male_, he knew me better than that. Valen, however, did not.

To my sheer and utter surprise, he did what Deekin suggested. Valen tore me away from the rail and enfolded me in his arms, I struggled angrily for a moment, who was he too take such liberties on me? When it became clear he was not about to let me go, I unwillingly relaxed; It _had_ been a while since I had been this close to a male of any kind. (Apart from Deekin, but he doesn't count.) Since he had removed his armor, I could feel the warmth of his body through his thin white shirt, the sensation was not _all_ unpleasant. I pressed my head against Valens chest, while he held me close and stroked my hair and murmured soothing things that made no sense.

I would like to clear this up right now, if he had been a _Drow_ male, I would have roasted him with a spell or two; maybe three for good measure at his presumptuousness at touching me and assuming me needing of his comfort. My reason for _not_ doing so, is that he was not drow, therefore he was probably ignorant of the fierce and matriarchal ways of my people. After a while my damnable sobs quieted and I simply lay my head against his chest, feeling warm and safe and hating myself for it. My traitorous mind began to imagine what it would be like to kiss him, and I savagely pushed the thought away.

"Elrith?"

"Yes?" I said, voice husky from my tears. Valens voice growled through his chest as he spoke, his hands still stroking my hair.

"Thank you for telling me your tale, I understand how...painful it can be to relate memories like that. But, I am glad you did. I feel like I know you better now." I smiled grimly against his shirt, then stepped away from him so I could see his face.

"You have me at a disadvantage then, Valen. You know me, yet I know almost nothing about you other than your name and the fact you have devastating good looks and are almost completely unaware of the effect you have on woman. My sister included."

"Nathyrra?!" He asked me incredulously. "She is like a sister to me, I did not know that she thought of me like that."

"Hah! She is infatuated with you, but she admitted it is just that: an infatuation. She knows you could never feel the same way."

"That is true." His words made me absurdly happy and I mentally slapped myself. He had no feeling for Nathyrra _whatsoever! _ Valen continued to stare at me, but his eyes were...warmer? Friendly? And was it my imagination, or were the irises red instead of their bright blue?

"Well, that's good. Ah, I mean-"

"It is understood. Nathyrra is my friend, a good one; but she is your sister. I understand if you would not wish her with someone like me."

"It's not that. You seem honourable, and I know you are kind. You just seem to have trust issues." I said teasingly, he snorted.

"Believe me, if Nathyrra had not vouched for you after you had left the temple; it would have been worse. As it is, I am more willing to trust you than if you had been a total unknown factor; since you are Nathyrra's sister I trust her judgement on your character. You, also seem honourable and you already wished vengeance on the Valsharess before you came here and learned of our cause and the Seer. I am...open to trust between us both."

"Well, that's good to know, I suppose. For now though, I suggest you get some sleep before we dock. I have spells to memorize after all." He nodded and walked away, dissapearing into the cabin my group had been given. As soon as he was out of sight I walked over to where Deekin sat and began to reprimand him, loudly and at length. But while I did it, there was a tiny smile on my lips. I _would_ crack that tiefling's shell, and when I did...

This was going to be entertaining.

_Notes:_

_Again, no translations! Well unless you count darthiir. (surface elf.) Needless to say, my PC suffers **severe** emotional damage! _

_Word of warning, part of the next chapter will be written from Valens point of view; it's only fair he's given his chance to express himself. You now also know who Rashorii is, and why Elrith was so upset with Nathyrra for bringing him up after Valen left the tavern._

_Please review this, don't make me beg! To those of you who already have, thank you! Your kind and constructive words make me want to write faster:) Chapter 5 will be up and running soon, tweaking needed._


	5. Chapter 5: Broken bottles, Tricky Mind

"_Rip her open, feed on her flesh and her blood! She's just a female, she couldn't fight you and you want her anyway. Do it!" _I dug my nails into my palms, feeling warm blood well as I fought the demons influence. I stared up at the ceiling of the cabin, nondescript black wood that grounded me as my thoughts fluctuated wildly from my own to the demonic suggestions being whispered sibilantly in the recesses of my mind. _"She would taste sweet, you know you want to taste her skin and her blood, feel it coating you as you slice her throat and listen to her screams...you can't trust her anyway, you'd be doing yourself a favour if you killed her now, before she betrays you."_

"_No."_ I thought firmly, clenching my hands tighter, feeling the blood run down my wrists.

"_You are weak! You've grown soft since the Blood Wars! You would have listened to me **then**!"_

"_That was then, this is now. I have changed, I am no longer a thrall to your whims!" _The demon paused, as if to regroup, then whispered to me again, in a almost friendly voice.

"_That's not true, is it? You still long to unleash me, to revel in the slaughter and the blood once more. Why do you think your precious Seer is so keen to replace you with that cold little bitch? She knows how dangerous we are, she doesn't trust you to command her troops in the coming battle any more..." _Despite myself, I felt the demons words strike a chord with me, then place the seed of doubt in my already confused thoughts.

"_You are wrong..." _I thought half-heartedly, but bit my lip as I struggled to keep my hold on my mind. I shut my eyes, and for a moment I saw myself stood in an empty black space, but with red eyes and a cruel expression on my face. My demon smiled at me, showing pointed white teeth.

"_If you really thought that, then why would you be considering my words so carefully? I have your best interests at our heart, after all, what hurts you...hurts me as well. You should kill her, force the Seer to recognise us as her only hope once more..."_

"_No..." _I faltered, and my demon smiled again with a look of satisfaction on it's face.

"_Kill her...make her suffer for usurping you...pull out her intestines and garrotte her with them after we've had our fun with her!" _I recoiled mentally, disgusted and distressed. The demon snarled and vanished as my eyes flew open, I sat up, breathing heavily and with my arms stained scarlet.

"No! I won't do it! I could never-"

"Valen? Who are you talking too?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway, I looked over and jerked slightly as the demon tried to take control when I saw Elrith looking at me. She had one eyebrow raised and her eyes were cool, I quickly hid my wrists under the blanket on my bunk so she would not see the bloodstains.

"N-No one...I had a dream, nothing of consequence." I lied, her face remained impassive and she shrugged, she walked over to her bunk and sat down on it, removing several items from her magic bags.

She picked up something that looked like a spell book and began reading, leaving the other items unnoticed on her bed. I looked at them curiously, there was a medium sized tome bound in garish red leather; a small mirror and a hairbrush, and a small round object that had a small gem in its centre. The tome intrigued me the most, but I didn't want to interrupt her and ask about it.

Elriths brows were furrowed in concentration and she was mouthing strange syllables and making obscure gestures with one or both of her hands, her eyes intent on her spellbook. I stood, then went to the small tub of water that was stood in the right-hand corner of the cabin and rinsed the blood off my arms carefully, wincing as the water touched the nail marks on my palms. Making sure that Elriths attention was still diverted I quickly downed a light healing potion to stop the bleeding, then picked up the tub and exited the cabin to dump the water into the river, I almost stepped on the kobold as I did so; his head was covered in ink and his face was scrunched in distress.

"Boooooss!" He wailed, pushing past me as if I wasn't there. Elrith looked up, her expression murderous at the interruption, but she relaxed when she saw it was Deekin. I stopped moving to watch the exchange, my curiosity perked.

"Yes, Deekin?" She arched an eyebrow again as she looked him up and down. "What happened?"

"Deekin tried to ask the creepy boat-man-girl-thing about the black river water for Deekins book, but it ignored Deekin! So Deekin pulled its robe and it pushed Deekin over and broke the ink bottle on Deekins head." I snorted, then quickly turned it into a cough when Elrith looked at me.

"I see." She said wearily, turning back to the kobold. "Well, let's get you cleaned up then." She gestured at me to bring the tub back and I froze. I looked at the water, it was completely red with my blood.

"Uh.." I floundered, my mind racing for an excuse for _not_ giving her the tub, her eyebrow rose again and her face went cold at the delay. "Uh..." I said again, looking at the undecorated walls of the cabin desperately for inspiration.

"_Well?_" She snapped, beckoning me over again. I sighed, then walked over and gave her it. She looked into it, surprised, then stared at me; face unreadable.

"I-" I started, but she held up a hand.

"Why is the water bloody, Valen?" I sighed inwardly, then replied, hoping she would fall for my bluff.

"I shredded my skin when I was sleeping, must have been the dream. I took a potion and rinsed my skin in the tub." It wasn't a lie, not_ really_. Elrith continued to stare at me, her face unreadable.

"I see." She said finally, after I had started to shift uncomfortably from the stretched break in the conversation. "Some dream."

"Indeed." I nodded, relieved that she either did not guess the lie, or chose not to pursue it. I guessed that it was the latter and she knew perfectly well that there had been no dream, she struck me as a perceptive person.

"Booooooooooooooooooosss! The ink is in Deekins eyes!" The kobold wailed suddenly, scratching at his face and then shrieking loudly when that made it worse. I quickly retrieved the tub and made my exit, trying not to laugh at the creatures predicament and the long suffering look on Elriths face as I did so.

"_Fool..." _The demon whispered as I dumped the water over the side of the boat. _"You **will** kill them...and you **will** enjoy it."_My amusement dissipated instantly and my thoughts and face were grim when I headed back inside the cabin.

_Elrith._

After Deekins ink disaster, which I cleaned up with some of my water supply, my mood had descended from mildly at peace, to irritated amusement. Deekin was asleep in his bunk, but only because I had used a sleep spell on him. I just didn't want to deal with his chatter right now, not when I had the puzzle that was Valen to think of. He had lied to me, I knew that. I didn't care, if he didn't want to share, that was his business. I would remember that the next time he asked about my background, but otherwise I didn't mind.

I picked up my spellbook again, determined this time to finish memorising the offensive magic I was sure we would need upon disembarking on the island with the strange town upon it. I had just opened it when the cabin door opened and Valen walked in, slamming it behind him with such force the black wood splintered. His expression was thunderous and I sighed slightly as I felt the tell-tale signs of a headache coming on, I massaged my temples for a moment, then looked over at the tiefling; who had since flung himself on his bunk and was staring at the ceiling with such fierce determination I was surprised it didn't melt under the intensity of his gaze.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that Cavallas smashed an ink bottle on _you_ as well?" I asked him lightly, he turned towards me and snarled, his eyes red. I smiled in a nice, chilly way at his expression and spoke in drow. _"Honglath harl nin, errdegahr nesst. Nau ssrig'luin ulu noa dosst jiole."_

"_Venorsh dosst ooble', j'nesst, p'los Usstan harventh ol doeb! Dos zhaun naut d' vel'bol dos telanth, ji xuat telanth jalbol a jal."_He yelled back, I hissed at him, my eyes growing flinty as I looked at his angry face.

"_Zhahen dos natha ilythiiri, dos orn'la tlu elghinyrr vel'klar dos ulnar whol dosst wiles, dos wael! Tlu loff'ta nindel Usstan xun naut elgg dos nin 'zil ol zhah. Usstan tlun natha Ilharess Ilhar, **jaluk**. Tlu kyone, lu' xun naut xo'al ussta bwael orn felah!" _I almost spat the words at him, angry beyond measure. Valen tensed and I thought he would attack me, at this particular moment, I would have welcomed it. His eyes flashed from red to blue so rapidly they were a blur of colour. I knew I was not imagining it this time, finally they settled on a dark yellow colour and his voice was as hard and unyielding as his facial expression and body language.

"_Asanque, Ultrine Ilharess. Usstan tlun dossta ulu quarth, p'luin jal."_ With that he turned back to the wall. I resumed my study of my spellbook after a moment, my knuckles pale as I held its binding and tried without sucess to focus on the arcane words within.

Right now, even if under the tieflings emotional shell he was all warm and gooey and sweet, I would rather crack his head open with his own flail than it.

* * *

_Notes: Chapter 5, as promised. I hope it lived up to expectations, I've been kinda sick lately and my mind has been wandering aimlessly. I also know it's a little shorter than my usuall submissions, please forgive me for that. Please, read and if you feel so disposed, review. I am very grateful to all of you who already have for providing me with ideas and support! Chapter 6, coming soon..._

_Translations provided by the House Maerdyn translator_

_Honglath harl nin, errdegahr nesst. Nau ssrig'luin ulu noa dosst jiole.- Calm down now, demon man. No need to lose your cool._

_Venorsh dosst ooble', j'nesst, p'los Usstan harventh ol doeb! Dos zhaun naut d' vel'bol dos telanth, ji xuat telanth jalbol a jal.- Silence your tongue, woman, before I cut it out! You know not of what you speak, so don't say anything at all._

_Zhahen dos natha ilythiiri, dos orn'la tlu elghinyrr vel'klar dos ulnar whol dosst wiles, dos wael! Tlu loff'ta nindel Usstan xun naut elgg dos nin 'zil ol zhah. Usstan tlun natha Ilharess Ilhar, **jaluk**. Tlu kyone, lu' xun naut xo'al ussta bwael orn felah!- Were you a drow, you would be dead where you lie for your words, you fool! Be happy that I do not kill you now as it is. I am a Matron Mother, **male**. Be careful, and do not try my good will further!_

_Asanque, Ultrine Ilharess. Usstan tlun dossta ulu quarth, p'luin jal.- As you wish, Mighty Matron. I am yours to command, after all._


	6. Chapter 6: Perky Perils

_Warning, dialogue WILL be changed from what was in-game. I lost the save games I had been using in a freak accident with my copy of the game and I **really** don't want to have to do it all again to get the text perfect. Thus, the changes._

When we docked at the island the next day, tempers were running high all round. Well. Deekin was happy, but he doesn't count, he's _always_ happy. The rest of our boat trip had passed in an atmosphere of angry resentment from Valen and myself, him thinking for some strange reason that his temper tantrum had been _my_ fault, me trying not to roast him every time he entered my line of sight._ 'After all_,' I reasoned, '_if I killed him, who would I use as a meat shield in combat?' _Fighting without a warrior was not a fun experience, as I had noticed in Undermountain, it led to distasteful things; known as 'wounds.'

"Turn left." Valen said suddenly, voice curt. I glared at him.

"How do _you_ know which way to go? You told me you have never been here!" I retorted, his brows drew together and he was about to reply when Deekin tugged on my robe.

"Uh, Boss?" I sighed, then looked down.

"Yes, Deekin?"

"There's some elf people over there. They has wings." Deekin pointed straight ahead through the canyon we were in, I followed his line of sight and saw two figures that did indeed, have wings.

"There, we didn't need to go left after all." I said, throwing a venomous look at the now seething tiefling and strode forwards.

The two winged elves ran towards me with a pronounced skip in their step as soon as they saw my movement, I eyed them warily.

"Hi!" The female said, giving me a gigantic smile that made something primal in me _itch_ to kill her. Restraining that unwise, but delightful thought, I looked her up and down and then responded.

"...Hi." The male, who looked to be her twin, ran up and gave me a hug. I froze, eyes burning as I prepared to make him resemble a roasted bird. But, thankfully, he let me go and jumped back again; fixing me with a smile identical to his sisters. They both had golden curls and bright blue eyes which had oddly empty expressions, the male spoke, beaming at me all the while. I felt my skin crawl with disgust.

"Welcome to our beautiful town! Here, let us show you all around!" The male grabbed my right hand and the female my left and they dragged me forwards mercilessly. I felt as if I should be beating my head against a wall, these elves were _seriously_ disturbing. I hate perky people, there is nothing more irritating than someone who is happy **all **the time, it's just _wrong!_ The exception to my intense dislike of perky people is Deekin, and that's because it's Deekin. That's just who he is, and I'm used to it.

I had a thought, as I was dragged forwards, that it wasn't just perky people who annoyed me. Extremes of emotions just got on my nerves, why couldn't people be, more...neutral? Like me, I thought of myself as a nicely in-between person, not lawful, not chaotic, not good, not evil. Just plain neutral. Sure, I got happy or angry or sad sometimes, ie. My current situation with Valen, but never for too long. If I didn't feel anything, I would be a sociopath, and I haven't reached that level. Yet. I became aware that I was no longer moving, but the winged elves still held my hands. I shook them off angrily and then turned slightly to see Valen and Deekin approaching.

"Well this is our beautiful city! Isn't it amazing?" The female said happily, her white feathered wings fluttering. I looked around, my lip curling. We were in a large open cavern, and I could see what looked as if they had once been grand buildings in the distance. The area close to me however, was anything but beautiful. Piles of refuse with various stenches that assaulted my sensitive nostrils were heaped in random places next to what had probably been merchant stalls once, there was mould growing freely everywhere and I actually felt as if I was going to throw up when I saw and smelt the piles of sewerage near where we were stood.

"_Beautiful? _This place is revolting! How can you live like this? I have heard of your kind, you are Avarial, _darthien vel'uss z'hin pholor aeros_! What are you doing, polluting the Underdark with your presence?" The two elves didn't seemed taken aback by my distaste and vehemence, they just stared ahead with cheerful smiles and empty eyes. The crawling sensation on my skin spread and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, something _definitely _wasn't right here.

"We weren't _always_ here...we used to soar, high in the air..." The elves shuddered as one, as if in revulsion, but their eyes were longing.

"High, floating on the air currents...dancing in the breeze..." The female whispered, her face contorted and she whimpered, but then her features smoothed out and she was back to outrageously perky. "But we're much happier here! In the dank and dark, where the only breeze comes from our wings and we cannot soar anymore...no more flight..." Again, the slight spasm whenever she mentioned flying.

"How did you get here?" I asked cautiously, the elves seemed unstable.

"Oh, you would have to ask the Queen about that. We know, but it hurts to remember!" I felt movement behind me and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful, Elrith. Pushing for answers may make them more unstable than they already are." Valen whispered gruffly. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and glared at the elves, their high pitched voices and damnable cheerfulness grating on my nerves and causing a violent headache to emerge from my temples.

"Where can I find your Queen?" I asked with gritted teeth, massaging my aching head.

"Oh, she used to live in the castle, but she moved to a cave near the library after we came here and stopped making decisions anymore." The male said, beaming at me. I shuddered and edged away, feeling the other two follow me.

"Okay, thanks for the help. I'll be going now." I ran, hearing them start to speak again, no doubt a string of overly happy farewells and gushy declarations of undying friendship. As soon as we were out of eye-shot I slumped to the floor on a relatively clean patch of stone and let out a deep breath.

"_**That**_**, **was _the_ most disturbing thing, I have **ever** seen! I was in Neverwinter for the plague and that didn't scare me _nearly_ as much as those two elves did!" I whimpered, covering my face with my hands.

"Deekin thinks Boss is right. Those elfs with wings were too happy!" My kobold said, dropping too the floor beside me. I stared at him for a moment, then began to laugh at the absurdity of that statement coming from _Deekin, _of all people! Valen was stood stiffly next to Deekin and he gave me a death stare as my laughter deteriorated to giggles.

"I do not see the comical factor in this matter, Elrith. Those elves were twisted in some way, did you not see their pain? Or does that amuse you?" I hissed at him, but before I could say more, I felt a tingling on the back of my neck and quickly stood and withdrew my staff from my magic bag.

"_M'elzar Ky'ostal!"_ I whispered harshly, feeling a globe of protective magic encircle me as I released the pre-prepared spell I stored in the wood. "Deekin! Doom Song, now. Valen, get in front, and drink this." I passed the surprised tielfing a flask of _Bears Endurance_ and quickly cast Resistance and Protection against Elements on him.

"Doooom Dooooom Dooooooooooooooooom!" Deekin wailed, I downed a flask of _Aid_ and one of _invisibility _before calling my pixie familiar, Bainwen and having her cast invisibility on Deekin as well. Our preparations were complete just in time, as a group of Drow rounded a corner, armed to the teeth with grim faces. I recognised the female leading them with a sharp tug of anguish and I almost cursed at my misfortune.

"_Sabal...not you too..." _I whispered. Sabal stopped, noticing Valen, seemingly alone; and smiled the predatory grin I so remembered.

"Well now, if it isn't the Seer's pet demon. Slipped your leash, did you?" Her tone was condescending, and I saw Valen tighten his grip on his massive flail, but he was waiting for me to make the first move. I did so, looking at Sabal sadly as I whispered the incantation for a fireball. I waited until she turned her back to give orders to the large group of warrior and clerics with her, then released it.

My ball of fire hit her square in the back and she screamed agonisingly as she fell.

"This is not over!" She cried, then a globe of light surrounded her and a cleric and they disappeared.

"_Gi, a l' phraktos!" _I cried out angrily as my invisibility potion wore off and I noticed the wizard who had been stood at the back of the group, he saw me too and we both shot our spells off at the same time, mine a Isaacs Lesser Missile Storm that managed to hit him first and he dropped. I was too busy craning my neck to make sure he was dead to notice the Magic Missiles before they hit me. I wasn't really looking anyway, I mean who expects a _Magic Freaking Missile _from a mage of that level? I shrieked as the seven balls of Arcane energy hit me in the chest and smelt burnt flesh and hair as I dropped to the floor, coughing. I slowly pulled a potion of Heal out of my belt pouch and struggled to uncork it before I lost consciousness, I managed, just. '_Note to self: Put Spell Mantle up before the next fight.' _I thought, rubbing my chest gingerly as I stood. The rest of the drow that had attacked us were dead, either from grievous head wounds from Valens beast of a flail, or from crossbow bolts in the neck thanks to Deekin. "Well, that was entertaining." I murmured, kicking a nearby corpse to relieve the tension I was feeling.

"It seems we are not alone here, the Valsharess must be trying to retrieve whatever artifact is hidden on this accursed island." Valen said, his voice surly. _'Yes, because no-one could have figured that out on their own.'_ I thought, but I didn't say it out loud. Instead I sat back down on the floor and rummaged around in my belt pouches for a moment before pulling out a plain white cloak which I put on with a slight smile, I then uncorked a flask of _Eagles Spleandour _and drained it. When Valen glanced towards me, he stopped and did a double take.

"Charisma boosting enchantments," I explained, smiling a little. "I have a vague feeling I am going to have to lie, scheme or wheedle our way into getting the artifact sooner or later and the flask lasts for three hours. Let's go." I stood again and held open my biggest belt pouch for Deekin as he dropped the loot he had collected from the bodies in it, then marched off in the direction of an irate voice in the distance.

The irate voice turned out to belong to a surly Avariel merchant, who complained mercilessly every time I expressed in interest in seeing his wares.

"I'm telling you! All these people, they want to _buy_ things, and give me _money_ in return! I don't want these items, so I've been giving them away in return for items of less value. All I have left now is this scrap of mirror, but someone would have to give me something worth less than that in exchange before I gave it to them." He finished, looking at me with a scowl.

"What's worth less than a scrap of mirror?" I asked, then immediately pretended to have an amazing idea and fished out a single gold coin from my coin purse. "Here! This coin is cursed, it brings overwhelming poverty to the one who bears it, but only if they know about the curse beforehand! What about this?" The merchants face brightened and he grabbed the coin greedily.

"Hmmm, yes! Here, take the compass that will guide you to the shard and leave me be! I've got a life of abject poverty to lead." The merchant pressed a strange looking device into my hands and flapped out of sight.

"Huh. What in Lolth's name is _this_ thing? It doesn't look like any magical artifact I've ever seen..." I said, turning the strange mechanism over and over in my hands, then it beeped and I hissed and dropped it. When it didn't do anything else, I edged closer and nudged it slightly with my foot. Nothing. I picked the strange object up between one finger and my thumb and passed it to Valen, who scowled.

"What am _I_ supposed to do with this...thing?" He asked me incredulously, I smiled wickedly.

"_Well_..." I began, my eyes glittering. "Since it beeped, it may be a timed trap of some kind. I figure that if it is, you are the one of us most likely to survive its effects if it were to go off. Therefore, you carry it." Valen scowled more, but before he could deliver a no doubt _scathing_ reply, ('_See what I did with the sarcasm there?')_ the item beeped again and both of us flinched reflexively. When nothing happened, I gave the device one more mistrustful glare before marching off in the direction of what appeared to be a library; part of me hoping the damned thing would just explode.

* * *

_Notes: Chapter six. I know, a lot of the dialogue is probably hideously different from what was in game, but I'm still feeling sick and am just not up too replaying Chapter Two on the campaign to get it perfect. In case any of you were wondering and didn't pick it up from Elriths little aside note on the dangers of the perky, lol, her alignment is True Neutral:) Unfortunately this makes her somewhat hard for me to write at the best of times and I think my chapter quality goes down the sicker I get;( _

_If you do **not** think this the case, please tell me so! Lol. To all of you who already have reviewed my story, thank you. A special shout out to Light As Air, who has provided me with much constructive criticism through her reviews and private messages as well as the longest reviews I have **ever** gotten:D _

_Translations provided by the House Maerdyn translator_

_darthien vel'uss z'hin pholor aeros- elves who walk on air_

_M'elzar Ky'ostal- Mage Armour_

_Gi, a l' phraktos!- Oh, by the gods!_


	7. Chapter 7: Danger from within you

"Okay, that's _it_! Give me that damned device Valen, I'm going to blow it up!" I demanded, my voice breaking in pain as I rubbed my aching head in an attempt to remove a now blinding headache that was soon going to reduce me to a quivering heap of miserableness where I stood if that thing beeped one more time!

_Beep._

I collapsed, whimpering as my headache reached critical mass and I started to think there was an entire tribe of orcs living inside my skull and they were going to war.

_Beep._

"Elrith, get up. This area isn't safe." Valen said, holding the bane of my life in one hand and scowling down at me.

_Beep._

"_Alu ulu uoi'nota." _I grumbled, covering my eyes to shield them from the glare of my magelight being reflected on Valens shiny green armour.

_Beep._

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you." Valen said, bending over a little so he was closer to me. I raised my head and glared at him, eyes blazing.

"_Alu ulu uoi'nota!" _His eyes flashed red and he snarled at me.

_Beep._

"_Usstan jal'yur inbal, olt naut nindel gar'ven."_

_Beep._

Momentary silence.

_Beep._

"I am _not_ moving." I said sullenly, crossing my arms stubbornly.

_Beep._

"Get up."

"No." We glared at each other for a moment, then Valen shrugged, bent down and picked me up; threw me over his shoulder like a haunch of Roth meat, then started walking.

_Beep._

For a moment I was to shocked to do anything, then I realised what he had just done and began to yell wordlessly at him, pounding my fists on his back before realising that, 1. He was wearing spiky armour, so that _hurt_, and 2. That made me look like a helpless _rivvil_ woman, so I stopped. "Valen Shadowbreath put me down _right now!_" I demanded.

_Beep._

"No." I could almost _feel_ his smirk. Any attraction I had felt to this man was fast flying away, to be replaced by dislike and irritation.

"Put me down right now, or so help me by all the gods-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Make me suffer? Trust me, that's not a threat that bothers me." Valen said.

_Beep._

"Actually, no." I said, with a little smirk of my own. "I was thinking more along the lines of locking you in a room with Deekin, chaining you to the wall and having him sing you his beloved Doom Song repeatedly until you went insane."

_Beep._

"Hey!" Deekin wailed from in front of me somewhere, "Deekins Doom Song is good, Boss, you told me!"

"I know it is Deekin, I like it very much." I soothed, well. As much as I could do a soothing voice when my blood was rushing to my already dying head, no doubt turning my skin an interesting shade of violet.

_Beep._

Valen swung me suddenly around so that my legs were dangling over his back and my face suddenly got _real_ friendly with his breastplate.

"You wouldn't." I craned my neck around so I could see his face, he was wearing an expression of almost abject terror that made me laugh, which in turn made me wince from the pain the sound generated.

"Oh, but I would. Oh, and by the way, Valen?" I let my face and eyes go cold as I summoned up every single unpleasant feeling in me and put in into a facial expression. "Manhandle me again, or tell _anyone_ about this, and I _**will **_test how violent I have to get before it _bothers_ you."

_Beep._

"I see." Valen put me down and stopped moving, I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Yes?" I asked when he simply stared at me.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"You really are ruthless, aren't you?" I smiled grimly.

"_Ulu sslig'ne lu' bashuk l' Qu'ellar d' ussta Ilhar."_

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

"Boss! Deekin has an idea!" I raised an eyebrow and looked over, Deekin was hopping up and down on a patch of stone that had some kind of orange slime on it, I saw what was going to happen before it did and winced as Deekin slipped and landed with a _thud _on the no doubt uncomfortable floor. I raised my eyes to the heavens, observing an interesting glowing stalactite formation as I did so while praying to Lolth and Eilistraee and any god that would hear me for patience. Oddly enough, Eilistraee responded and I felt an unearthly calm descend on me. I smiled.

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

I walked over and helped my unfortunate kobold to his feet, then knelt at his level, taking care to _avoid_ the slime.

"What's the idea, Deekin?" I asked, he beamed at me, ran off to Valen, retrieved the beeping menace and the ran off again. I stared after him, mystified, as he ran in a seemingly random pattern in the gigantic cavern, but never going out of earshot. The beeping became louder and more rapid and finally it was one grating high pitched _whine_ that made me clasp my hands over my pointy ears and screech. Then, suddenly, it stopped. I sighed in blessed relief. For the past half an hour that thing had been beeping, for the past half an hour my head felt as if it was going to explode. When Deekin ran up to me, beaming proudly, I threw my arms around his tiny but surprisingly tough frame and hugged him.

"Eeep!"

"Thank you!" I breathed, Deekin flushed, a surprising effect on a scaly snout, then passed me a shard of glass the size of my hand. As soon as I made contact with it I shuddered, feeling potent magic contained inside it, just waiting to be released.

"Deekin do good?" He asked me with a crooked grin, I released a breath and hadn't realised I had been holding and stared at the mirror shard with awe.

"Deekin did good."

_Beep._

"Oh, Hells no!" I wailed, grabbing the device and running back over to Valen, I placed it on the floor in front of him. "Flail. Use the flail, Valen." I said when he just stared at me. He nodded in sudden comprehension and I jumped out of the way as he swung it.

_Bee-**CRACK.**_

"Much better." I sighed, finally able to uncork one of Deekins cure all potions and drink it down. My headache dissipated instantly and I tilted my head back and shut my eyes in sheer bliss for a moment. When I opened them, Valen was less than a hairs breadth from my face and his irises were red. I jumped slightly and tried to back away, but his gauntleted hand whipped up and grasped my throat, then lifted me on to my toes.

"_**Kill**...Feed..." _He whispered, in a voice that was his, yet not his at the same time. I felt my throat constrict as I began to fade from consciousness, then focused my eyes in a sudden show of pure _will_ and slapped the tiefling with a resounding *****_**Crack*** _that echoed through the cavern. He dropped me and I landed on my feet, only to be thrown almost four meters away when Valens plate-clad had made contact with my face with bone crunching force. I felt my right cheekbone break and knew that I had probably lost a few teeth and that I would be lucky to if I only got a black eye and didn't lose my sight there completely. All these thoughts and more passed through my head as I landed and my eyes rolled back and I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw before my sight faded to black was Valens striken face, bleached of all colour but his hair, my handprint and his blazing, now blue, eyes. The last thing I _thought _was simple, but true to me at that moment.

_'I guess all tieflings **are** the same."_

_Notes:_ _Short, but DRAMATIC! Duh, duh, duh! Aren't I nice to you all? Two chapters in one day. If you ask me reeaaallly nicely, I may do a third. If you are a fan of this particular fanfic that is. Thanks again to Light As Air, who posted a review for chapter six pretty much instantly! _

_Don't hurt me for making Valen a temporary bad guy! Please! I have family! _

_If you made it this far, you'll know who does my translations!_

_Alu ulu uoi'nota- Go to hell._

_Usstan jal'yur inbal, olt naut nindel gar'ven- I already have, it's not that pleasant._

_Rivvil- Human_

_Ulu sslig'ne lu' bashuk l' Qu'ellar d' ussta Ilhar- To protect and honour the House of my Mother._


	8. Chapter 8: Pain, Memories and Tears

_Valen._

"Elrith! Gods, Elrith, wake _up_!" I shook the body of the limp elf woman in my arms, my gaze glued to the right hand side of her face which was beyond recognition. The blood was drained from her face, making her skin a shade of grey akin to granite, meaning that I could very clearly see the bruising emerging from where my gauntlet had made contact with her delicate flesh. I knew she probably had some kind of head injury as well from where she had made contact with the stone and I quickly stripped my hand of its damning glove and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. She was dead. I had killed the person who the Seer said was our only hope.

"_Good...she is dead, I think I managed to intimidate her nicely before she fell, it's amazing what a few bestial snarls and primal words will get us, isn't it_? _Kill...Feed, so effective!_" Pause. "_Now. Rip out her throat! Drink her blood! Bathe in it to show our victory!" _My demon demanded, no longer a whisper, but a roar that drowned out all else. I found myself bending, helpless to the demons whim, when suddenly her corpse vanished from my grip in a blaze of golden light. Confused, I looked around, but she was gone and only the kobold, who was crying and wailing about six feet away; remained.

"What have I _done?_" I asked of no-one and anyone, grief at my actions threatening to overwhelm me.

"_You killed her, just like I said you would. And you **enjoyed** it! A shame we didn't get to **play** with her first, but there are other wenches, her sister perhaps?"_

"_**No.** I will not destroy Nathyrra as well!"_

"_Haven't you done that already? By killing her beloved sister? What have we got to lose? Let's have some **fun**!"_

"_NO!" _With a iron grip, I locked the demon away. It was only temporary, but my control should make it back to Lith My'athar, where I could surrender myself to the Seers justice.

"Come on, kobold."

"Booooooooss! No!" Deekin was rocking back and forth with his eyes shut, they snapped open at the sound of my voice though. For a moment I thought he was going to try to kill me, but then he noticed that Elriths body was gone and inexplicably laughed and grinned at me, showing pointy white teeth.

"What's so funny?" I asked him roughly, Deekins smile vanished for a moment, but then came back in full force.

"You'll see goat-man. You'll see."

* * *

_Elrith._

I opened my eyes with a gasp, well. One of my eyes. The other one was swollen shut from the impact of Valens glove. I was _so_ going to kick his ass for that later!

I took in the grim grey walls with their intricate red carvings, but only realized where I was when I heard the familiar sonorous voice of the Reaper.

"Greetings, Sojourner." I stared at him, then put a hand to my face.

"Valen hit me hard enough to _kill_ me?" '_Second thought, I think I'll just roast him.'_

"It seems so." I put my hand to the back of my head, it came away wet with scarlet liquid. Ah. That must have been where I hit the stone. "Do you wish to return to where you fell, Sojourner?" I stared blankly at the Reaper.

"Do I _look_ like I want to go back right now?"

"Perhaps not." Was it me, or was there a hint of actual _humour_ there? Surely not. Not from the Reaper, whose neutralness put me to shame? "I will send you to the Temple of Lolth in Lith My'athar, Sojourner. Beware, the full impact of your injuries will hit as soon as you are there. Are you ready?" I sighed.

"No, but do it anyway."

* * *

I landed on my feet in the temple, then swayed and fell to the ground with an ungraceful _thud_. My eyesight immediately began to fade and I was only slightly aware of the white garbed form of the Seer as she knelt before me, I felt the soothing breezes of healing magic wash over me and my loose teeth settle in their sockets.

"-o...Did this too you?" I heard, like a tiny voice in the back of my mind. I passed out, but not before I managed to croak out a single word.

"_Valen."_

_

* * *

  
_

I woke up, feeling dazed and somewhat confused. I was in a bed. I established that first. Second, I was in a room that had obviously been the room of the High Priestess of Lolth once, but had been redecorated with the white and silver hangings of Eilistraee, therefore logic dictated it was the Seers room. Third, there were four people stood at the foot of the bed. I blinked. Nathyrra, the Seer, Deekin and...

"What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here!" I screamed, pointing at Valen while my eyes burned with fury.

"You asked for him, Elrith, before you passed out, remember?" The Seer said, seemingly taken aback by my harsh language and rage.

"I was telling you who did this to me! Not asking for him to put in the same room as me as soon as I woke up!" I yelled. Valen hung his head and said nothing.

"_What?!"_ The Seer and my sister said as one, turning to incredulously regard the silent tiefling. Deekin ignored them all and hopped up on the bed beside me, giving me a wide smile and patting my hand.

"What does she mean, Valen?" The Seer asked gently, I sat up, incandescent with rage.

"What I _mean_, is that he killed me! He _killed_ me! He tried to choke me, and when that failed he hit me so hard I flew four meters and hit my head on stone!" I paused, then loaded my voice with venom and spoke to the still silent Valen. "You're just like Rashorii." Nathyrra and the Seer looked at Valen, Nathyrra looked appalled, but there was a strange light in her eyes, while the Seer just looked impossibly sad.

"But you didn't die, child. You survived, teleported here by the Goddesses grace."The Seer said, looking at me gently.

"Eilistraee had nothing to do with it." I said, then sent a silent prayer of forgiveness to the goddess just in case she _did_. "I have possession of a relic that is powered by Rogue Stones, on the moment of my death, it transports me to the Realm of the Reaper. Trust me, I died. You don't really forget a thing like that."

"I am so, _so, _sorry." Came an unexpected voice, I glared at Valen for a moment, but my glare dissipated when I saw he was crying. I wasn't naive enough to believe he was crying for _me_, but he was still crying. I instinctively turned away, but forced myself to look at him. This man didn't _deserve_ my consideration, I _wanted_ to see him weak.

"Rashorii said that too." I said simply, Valens face crumpled and he looked almost broken, the Seer approached him and carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. She whispered something that I couldn't hear and the tiefling nodded disconsolately. Suddenly his eyes flashed red and he dived for the bed with a roar, I screamed and rolled off it, landing nimbly in a crouched position but swaying alarmingly as I did so. I back-peddled rapidly until I was stood by the door out of the room with the Seer, Nathyrra and Deekin, who had leapt from the bed to avoid being squashed by the tiefling.

Valen seemed to having convulsions on the bed, his back was arching and writhing and he was screaming broken phrases in a strange, planar dialect that sounded distinctly hellish. The Seer looked like she was in pain.

"He hasn't been like this since..." Nathyrra said, but trailed off at the end, she and the Seer shared a look, then the Seer nodded.

"No! I _will NOT DO IT!"_ Valen screamed suddenly, his tail writhing. He sat up, drenched in sweat, but his eyes were blue. I took that to mean it was safe and slid down the wall to land at the floor.

"Valen? Is, is it...caged?" My sister asked him nervously, I had no idea what she was talking about, so I ignored her and gingerly felt the back of my head; the wound was gone.

"How long was I out of it?" I asked suddenly, interrupting the conversation.

"A week." Nathyrra replied, I stared at her.

"A _week?_ Sabal will be gone! Damn it!" This time it was Nathyrra's turn to stare.

"Sabal? _Sabal _ was on that island? Did she see you?"

"No. She's with the Valsharess now, so I waited till her back was turned and pegged her with a fireball."

"Cold. You wouldn't have done that before" Nathyrra said, nodding.

"Who is Sabal?" Valen asked me quietly, I glared at him for a moment, then sighed. He looked like Deekin when I scolded him, a facial expression reminiscent of a begging puppy.

"Sabal was my, um...well. How would you describe it Nathyrra?" I asked, lost for words.

"She was your hero. Let's face it Elrith, you spent almost twenty years following that ruthless little whore around Ki'Hyathari, even _I_ could see you worshipped her." My sister said, her face bitter. "It was always 'Sabal this, Sabal that.' You went _on _and _on_ about what a talented mage she was and how I should look up to her, but managed to ignore me at the same time whenever I asked to come with you on one of your tavern runs." I was taken aback, I hadn't realized she had felt so strongly about my friendship with Sabal. "Oh, and how could I forget," She added, glaring at me. "She's the one who introduced you to Rashorii, she's the one who convinced you to elope with him and leave us all behind! Sixty years Elrith! Sixty years without a single word! Mother was frantic, she hired entire mercenary camps to look for you when you left, because Xeranii, Zarenthailia, Safhyr and I weren't _good_ enough to be Matrons someday, only _you_ had the potential!" I made a hushing sound, the Seer looked horrified, Deekin scared and Valen...I didn't know what Valen was thinking, his face was blank.

"Nathyrra, this is not the time, or the place for th-"

"There you go _again_!" She yelled, balling her fists. "Yeah, you're older by eighty seven years. So, _fucking, what?!_ Mother always said that you would be Matron someday and not any of us, because you were the _eldest_, the _smartest_! Even when you left, she refused to announce Zaren as her heir, because she wasn't _you._ Do you know _why _our mother is dead? Do you know _why_ you and I are the only ones left standing? Huh?!"Nathyrra took a step towards me, her eyes fervent. I was shocked, and very, very angry.

"Don't." I whispered.

"It's because of _**you**_! If you hadn't left with Rashorii because Sabal told you too, mother would still be alive! She wouldn't have sent the soldiers off on a scouting mission based on the rumour that you had been sighted near here, and the Valsharess wouldn't have been able to kill her and our sisters with only a force of twenty! I'm only alive because I was at a tavern that day! And it's _all because of __**you**__!"_

I opened my eyes and noticed two things, Nathyrra, splayed on the ground with a handprint on her cheek, and tears coursing down my own, stinging on the bruising. I hadn't even thought about slapping her, didn't remember it. Didn't regret it.

"You selfish little _bitch_." I whispered. "You think I was having _fun_, up on the surface?" I pulled open a belt pouch, withdrew a tome, and threw it at her. "Read that, then tell me that it's my fault mother is dead!" I fled the room, Deekin hard on my heels. I ran to the room that had previously been assigned to me and flung the door open, I crossed over to the small black writing desk and quickly scrawled a note. I walked outside, attached it to my door, held the door open so Deekin could come in; then slammed it shut. I began to sob, great, choking sobs that made me want to die of shame and I sank to the floor. Deekin started crooning something, awkwardly wrapping his twig like arms around my shoulders. I laughed, the sound twisted by my tears, and began to sing along.

"_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising  
I heard a maid sing in the valley below  
"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,  
How could you use, a poor maiden so?"_

_  
Remember the vows that you made to me truly  
Remember how tenderly you nestled close to me  
Gay is the garland, fresh are the roses  
I've culled from the garden to bind over thee._

_Here I now wander alone as I wonder  
Why did you leave me to sigh and complain  
I ask of the roses, why should I be forsaken,  
Why must I here in sorrow remain?_

_Through yonder grove, by the spring that is running  
There you and I have so merrily played,  
Kissing and courting and gently sporting  
Oh, my innocent heart you've betrayed_

_How could you slight so a pretty girl who loves you  
A pretty girl who loves you so dearly and warm?  
Though love's folly is surely but a fancy,  
Still it should prove to me sweeter than your scorn._

_Soon you will meet with another pretty maiden  
Some pretty maiden, you'll court her for a while;  
Thus ever ranging, turning and changing  
Always seeking for a girl that is new._

_Thus sang the maiden, her sorrows bewailing  
Thus sang the poor maid in the valley below  
"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,  
How could you use, a poor maiden so?" _

I cried at the sheer irony and appropriateness of that song at that moment in time. My sobbing turned into anguished wails, and I screamed my rage and regret out until I simply curled into a ball on the floor. Deekin didn't say a word.

* * *

_Notes:_ _Anguish! Agony! Puppy dog eyes Valen! Tune in next time for more of the drama! Seriously though, there are two things I have to do. One is give credit for the song Elrith sang to some old English milk maid that lived about four hundred years ago, and the second is thank my reviewers once more. As for those of you who read this but don't review, just know it makes me happy every time I go to the stats page and see the numbers. I like to think that if you've made it this far, you've been enjoying my work. Opinions and criticism welcome, as always! _


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness & Revelations

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Go _away_." I murmured, Deekin had left the day before yesterday, his stomach calling for food. I was guessing that the Seer told him to give me some space.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Go, _**away!**_" I yelled, there was a sound that could have been a sigh, then my door flew off its hinges and landed on my bed with a rather loud bang. I barely raised my head as Valen stomped in, in fact, I barely moved at all. I hadn't moved positions in three days, I desperately needed the privy.

"Elrith. I need to talk to you." He said, he wasn't wearing armour and he folded to the ground next to me with ease, I glared weakly at him.

"I don't want to talk. I don't even want to _think_ why I haven't killed you yet."

"Will you be quiet?" He snapped, then his expression softened. "I'm sorry. Look, I need to explain some things to you. I'm not here to ask you to forgive me, I know that's not going to happen any time soon. Just...listen, please?" I sighed, then nodded grimly.

"Fine." I croaked, then held out a hand for him. "Help me up and get me some food, then I'll listen to you." Valen nodded, stood, then pulled me to my feet with no effort whatsoever. As soon as he let go my knees buckled and he had to grab my waist to keep me from falling down again.

"Did you even _move_?" He asked me incredulously, I shook my head.

"No. Valen..."

"Yes?" I smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks for helping me here, but if you tell anyone you needed to help me stand..." He nodded sharply.

"I know. Room, Deekin, Doom Song. Think you can stand now?"

"Yeah, let me go." He did, and thought for a moment I was going to fall again, but after a moment my legs stabilized and I was able to leave my small bedroom and enter the even tinier privy room.

I took care of my needs and left, re-entering the small bedroom with a smile, I felt better than I had in days. My mood lifted further when I caught the scent of Deep Rothe and I actually salivated.

"I asked one of the Seers maids to see what was on the menu. Is this okay?" Valen asked, sitting in the same spot he had been in before.

"Trust me, before I entered the privy, I was plotting how to kill you. Now, I don't know whether to wipe the floor with you or _kiss_ you!" Valen flushed but made no comment, I sat down opposite him and began to eat ravenously. He waited until I had cleaned the entire plate before he began to speak.

"Elrith, you bring out the demon in me." I choked on a sip of water, then blinked rapidly at him.

"You know, you're supposed to romance a girl first!" He flushed again, brighter.

"As I said. You bring out the demon in me." He continued. "I am a tiefling, you know this, however my father was a Cambion, half man, half demon. This means that my human and demon sides are constantly battling for control of my actions and it's very hard to get dominion. Until you arrived, I had been in complete control for the last seven months. There's something about you that makes me lose that control." I stared at him.

"So, what does that mean? Red eyes equal demon, blue eyes equal you?"

"Yes."

"How do I know you aren't just trying to worm your way back into my no kill zone?"

"Do you trust the Seer?" He asked me, brow arched.

"Yes." I said, without hesitation.

"Then ask her later if I tell the truth. For now, listen. The Seer thinks that I need to spend time with you in order to determine what it is that the demon finds so very...appealing about you. What makes you so special."

"What, besides my considerable charm and beauty?" I replied with a wink. He flushed, but smiled slightly.

"You have both those qualities in abundance, in fact your looks may indeed be part of it."

"Don't think I've forgiven you." I warned him, "But I am willing to acknowledge the fact that you might not have been in control of yourself at the time." I paused. "Is your demon stupid?" I asked, he chuckled.

"No, in fact some times I swear it's smarter than me." I snorted.

"I find that had to believe. I mean seriously, Kill? Feed?"

"Do you know, it thought that it had _scared_ you to death?" Valen laughed, then I did too.

"So. How are we supposed to '_spend time together?'"_I winced, that came out _far_ more suggestively than I had intended it to. Valen flushed deeply and lowered his eyes, then smiled somewhat shyly.

"Well, to start with, we could do some combat training. Just in case..." I resisted the urge to make a suggestive comment about the type of combat we _could_ try.

"Just in case your demon rears your handsome head and tries to kill me again?"

"Indeed." He replied, then blushed again.

"That can't be comfortable." I said conversationally.

"Pardon?"

"Blushing all the time, It cannot be comfortable."

"I do _not_ blush!" Valen stated, face and neck completely red.

"You're doing it now."

"I am _**not**_!"

* * *

We chatted for a while, Valen was obviously trying to put me at ease so that I wouldn't think about killing him any time soon, but I was rather determined to go along with it so I wouldn't have to think about a certain someone and what I wanted to do to her when I got out of this room.

"Elrith, about Nathyrra..."

"Don't! I was quite content talking about random nothingness. If I am forced to think about that _selfish, spoilt, __**ungrateful**_-"

"She hasn't spoken to anyone since you locked yourself in here, she's been reading that book you gave her obsessively, and she even threw one of her daggers at me when I tried to speak to her earlier. What is in that tome?" I sighed.

"It's my diary." I rubbed my hands over my eyes and took another gulp of water. "I kept it while I lived on the surface."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She thinks I had it _easy_, that I wanted to be where I was? She'll think different when she's finished." He looked at me curiously.

"What was that other book, the one you had on the ship before I-"

"Killed me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed."

"Oh, that's the book that Deekin wrote about my last...adventure. Shadows of the Undrentide. You'd _never _guess he referred to himself in the first person to read it." There might have been a _little_ sarcasm there. Maybe. I pulled it out of one of my pouches and gave it too him. "Here, if you get bored, it isn't bad reading."

"Thanks."

Pause.

"So, how close am I to forgiveness?" Valen asked me, looking at me with a little smile.

"No where near." I said, deadpan, then winked.

"Damn. I thought I was close." He laughed.

"So. Valen. Tell me about yourself, it's not fair that you know so many details of my life; but I know nothing about you. Granted you know a lot more about me than I wanted you to know thanks to that damn sister of mine, but still." He stayed silent for a long moment, and I thought he wouldn't tell me a thing, but then he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"First off, I wish to talk about the Seer."

"Why? Do you still think that I will betray her?"

"Possibly. I think that you need to know how important the Seer is to me...to everyone who follows her. I intend to protect her at all costs." He stopped, looked at me and then smiled a little to take the sting from his words. "I am unsure how much knowledge you have of the planes, Elrith. I suspect little, in which case the Blood Wars would mean nothing to you, is that so?" I did know what the Blood Wars were, but didn't want to get totally immersed in the grim subject, so I gave him a crooked smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a gender thing? Like all men are pigs?" Valen laughed heartily, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "No, no." He chuckled a little more. "And surely _all_ men are not pigs? Or do I not want to ask that question of you?" My smile fell away, but I quickly replaced it and shook my head.

"Well, _you_ aren't a pig." I said, Valen smiled at me and nodded.

"My thanks."

"According to Deekin, you're more of a goat." I mused, then began to laugh at the expression on his face. After a moment, he laughed as well.

"Anyway," he said, taking a deep breath. "The Blood Wars are an ages old conflict between the Demons of the Abyss and the Devils of Baatezu. We have battled so long, and so ferociously that the War is now part of our blood.

There is no true hope of winning, just one battle after the next is fought wherever Demons and Devils encounter each other. An endless cycle of rage and bloodshed.

I was...recruited into those battles. For years I fought in the Outer Planes as something less than a soldier...I was a beast." I leaned over, placed my hand on his in a comforting gesture that brought a tiny smile to his lips.

"I am sorry. That sounds truly terrible." He sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, my lady. It is...something I try not to think about any longer. At the time, however, it was all I knew." I removed my hand, and bit my lip, wondering if I wanted to know the answer to my next question.

"How...how were you recruited?" I asked him softly, his eyes flashed red for a moment and I tensed, but they quickly reverted to blue and he scowled.

"I was captured." His scowl deepened. "I spent all my youth fleeing from the Blood Wars, but I was scooped up by the Demons and made a battle slave anyway."

"How long did this go on?" He seemed confused, but answered anyway.

"I cannot be sure. Much of my time in the Abyss was spent in incoherent rage...twenty years? More? Time had little meaning there." I nodded.

"Please, continue."

"The Blood Wars made me the warrior I am. Though it meant nothing to me, I was a mindless soldier, nothing more.

There was nothing in me that was human, and that meant nothing to me. Until the Seer found me." I looked at him, completely shocked at the image of the fragile, yet authoritative Seer in the fiery wastes of the Abyss, walking amongst demons.

"She came to the _Abyss?!"_ He shook his head with a slight smile.

"No. The first time I saw her, I was summoned along with my master to your world by a spell. To fight against the Seer, in fact. We were banished back to the Planes, but the memory stayed with me. She looked into my soul, with one look, she made me remember my former life." I was impressed.

"That can't have been easy, considering where you were." His voice was flat.

"It wasn't." I waited a moment for him to resume his narrative, when he didn't I tilted my head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what happened next?"

"My master sensed my...difficulty. I was tortured, for months or years, I cannot tell. I only know that it was agony beyond measure." I felt overwhelming sorrow for him, an alien feeling indeed. Caring about the plights of those whose futures where not imperative to my own was not something I did very often, the exception was my rather limited family and...friends? Was I coming to consider Valen as an actual _friend? _Despite the fact that he _killed_ me? Of course that didn't mean I trusted him. No, trust has to be on both sides.

"I was eventually able to escape, where I made my way to Toril to find the Seer. She was my saviour, she saved me in every was somebody _can_ be saved." I absorbed that information, then asked the question that had been preying on me.

"Your master didn't try to get you back?" Valen smiled grimly.

"Yes, he did. He was unsuccessful. It seems all my skill at killing Devils also applies just as well too Demons. Imagine that." I smiled fiercely, reveling in the thought of his revenge.

"I am glad."

"I thought it necessary to tell you all this, simply so you know how important the Seer is to me. I would never betray her, or allow her to be betrayed." He looked at me, I felt hurt. Hadn't I made it clear that I had every reason to want the Valsharess dead myself?

"I am not going to betray anyone, Valen. If we are going to work together, you have to trust me." I smiled in my head at the slight irony. _'And until you trust me, tiefling...I do not **dare** to trust you...'_

"I am sorry. I did not mean to make accusations." I sighed.

"It is alright. I can understand your reluctance to trust me. Oh, and by the way? Since you were so up front with me about your past, consider yourself forgiven. This time. Just keep a tighter reign on DV, okay?"

"I thank you for your understanding, Elrith...what's DV?" I giggled a little, then mentally slapped myself. I do not giggle. Not in front of anyone but Deekin or Tomi. It isn't Matronlike, laughter, yes. Giggles, no.

I looked over at Valen again, he was waiting. I threw him a tiny smile.

"Demon Valen. I suppose it could be a nickname, if you can even _give_ a nickname to a murderous, rage-filled entity." He smiled back at me.

"Ah." His face grew distant for a moment, then he laughed. "You should know, the idea of a nickname enrages it greatly."

"Good. I am not afraid of it."

Longer Pause.

"Well, now I have told you about my past, may I ask a question about yours?" I tensed a little, expecting awkward questions about Sabal, my mother, my sisters...

"I suppose..." I said doubtfully.

"You once told me that you and Nathyrra had different sires...who was yours?" I stared at him, taken aback.

"Of all the questions you could have asked me...why that one?"

"I am curious."

"Well..." I started, completely thrown off track. "Understand Valen, that the father of a Drow is not considered important, it's the Mother that counts, and the _mother_ that names the sire. Drow do not marry, as a rule, we take consorts instead. My sire, however, was no consort, he was...a fling, for lack of a better term and I never met him. Mother told me he was a visiting captain, from another House whose Matron had business with her. He had white hair, but he told mother that he dyed it that colour so that he would not stand out from is fellow soldiers in battle. His name was...damn, let me think." I stared into space for a moment, then smiled as I remembered. "Imloth. Captain Imloth."

* * *

_Notes:_ _Well, bet you didn't see **that **coming! I apologise first off for the lack of updatingness yesterday, I was franticly replaying Chapter Two of the game so I could get Valen's history right, I didn't want to mess that up, thinking that I would probably be hacked to pieces for blasphemy. Any mistakes I **did** make, please, forgive me. I'm still kinda ill and you all wouldn't hurt a sick person, right? Maybe?_

_Thanks again for the reviews and the number of you who read this little hobby of mine! I am still rather stunned by the positive response to this and I am fully intending to scrap my other, less...polished story in favour of this one._


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Development

"_Imloth_?" Valen stared at me, I fidgeted a little. "_Imloth?_ Are you _sure_?"

"Yes." I snapped, slightly offended by his reaction to his own question. "That is the name that my Mother told me. Why? Is he some kind of criminal? Infamous bandit who had abandoned the military life?" Valen looked at me for a moment, then laughed.

"Come." He said, getting to his feet, taking my hand and pulling me to mine with little effort. "I think you need to see this."

He pulled me out of my room, down the stairs and into the main part of the temple before I could blink. I had a moment to see the Seer, who looked astonished at the sight of Valen dragging me somewhere with his hand in mine. I managed to remove it from his before we left, and he stopped and looked at me with a slightly hurt expression.

"If anyone saw us...holding hands." I said slowly, watching him flush again. "They would...draw conclusions. Please, lead on." He flushed brighter.

"I am sorry, I didn't think of that." I smiled and started to follow him again.

"No matter. Oh, and Valen?"

"Yes?"

"You're blushing again."

* * *

He took me to the training grounds of the Seers forces, a place I had only visited in passing. He stopped, and walked over to the man in charge, a tall drow male with shoulder length white hair. They spoke for a moment, then Valen brought him over. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I was tense when they were stood in front of me.

"This is Elrith Shadowstepper," Valen said, gesturing at me.

"Ah, I am pleased to me you, Lady Matron." The male said with a bow. "I knew your mother, Matron Vassena, for a time." The strange fluttering feeling in my stomach grew stronger and I forced myself to nod.

"Elrith, this..." He gestured at the male. "Is Commander Imloth." I felt faint, surely it wasn't possible?

"Imloth, you say?" I looked at the male, who seemed confused. "Tell me, Commander. Is your hair...actually blue by nature?"

"...Yes. How did you-" Then it seemed to connect in his mind and he stared at my own, blue hair. "By the gods!"

"I can imagine the gods would have something to say about this." I said with a weak laugh. "My mother spoke highly of you, Captain Imloth. Or, Commander, as you are now."

"Y-You are..._my_ daughter?!" He stared at me, seemingly shocked beyond words. "By the _gods_!" He said again, he stepped closer and lightly touched my face, running his fingers over my features. "You are the image of your mother." He said after some time, smiling with overwhelming joy.

"Apart from the hair." I said dryly, he laughed.

"Indeed! Though you have Vassena's curls..."

"So...you are my father." I said, rolling the strange word over my tongue. "Hm. I have never had one before." I laughed a little. "It is a strangely pleasing feeling."

"I have never had a child before either. Though I have to confess to feeling some pride that my daughter is supposed to be the one fated to save us all, even though it makes me worry in the same breath." I smiled at him and turned to Valen.

"Thank you. I don't have any family left, apart from Nathyrra, it means a lot to me that you were prepared to introduce us." Valen bowed, then grinned wildly.

"It is an honour. I should go, give you two some time to catch up." I sighed sadly.

"I am sorry, father. Our catching up will have to wait for another time, I have unfinished business with an old friend." Imloth nodded, then caught me into an embrace for less than a second before letting me go.

"I understand, daughter. Where is this "friend"?" I sighed again.

"Probably not where we left her." Valen cleared his throat and I looked at him. "Yes, Valen?"

"While you were, ah, indisposed...I sent scouts back to that abysmal little settlement. It seems Sabal is still there, afraid to show her face before the Valsharess without the item she was sent to acquire."

"And since we possess one of the magical shards..." Valen nodded.

"She cannot leave the island until she gets it." Imloth listened with interest and then looked at me.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what happened to make you 'indisposed' for so long, as our good Valen put it." I bit back a smirk and pointed at Valen, who had a look of intense dread on his face and silently pleading eyes, saying with perfect seriousness and a dead straight face:

"I brought out the demon in him."

"_What?!_" My newly discovered father said, turning to Valen with an outraged expression on his face. Valen flushed redder than his hair and looked absolutely mortified.

"It's not what it sounds like, Imloth, I swear!" Valen said hurriedly, looking terrified.

"_Oh?_ What is it then, tiefling? If you've seduced my daughter, I-" I began to laugh, almost doubled over with mirth. Both men turned to regard me in surprise, but my amusement vanished instantly when I heard a awfully familiar voice.

"_And the long lost dad of Deekins Boss yelled at the goat-man, for 'seducing' Boss. Deekin didn't know what seduced meant, but goat-man was the same colour as Boss's old Robe of Fire Resistance, so Deekin guessed it wasn't good..."_

"Oh, _no!_" I breathed, whipping around to see Deekin, armed with a single, incredibly long sheet of parchment and ink; writing furiously. "Oh, _**Hells no!**__" _Valen looked over, saw Deekin, did a double take, then swore violently.

"Kobold!" He bellowed, Deekin squeaked and dropped the parchment on the floor; which, in turn, was completely stained black by the ink bottle breaking on it.

"Oh _noooooo_!" Deekin wailed, I turned a dirty look on Valen and rushed over to him. I knelt by his side and gingerly patted his shoulder.

"It's okay Deekin, it's not _that_ bad. I'm sure that I can restore your notes with a cantrip or two, would you like me to try?" Deekin looked up, tears coursing down his scaly snout.

"Do you think you could, Boss? Those were all of Deekins notes!" I stared at him.

"_All_ of them?"

"Yup." I looked at the parchment, a small, evil part of me wishing that I could just incinerate the notes and claim a surge of wild magic made me cast _Burning Hands_ instead of _Restore Writing_. I sighed, knowing full well I couldn't do that to Deekin. Still..._'No!'_ I cast the cantrip, determined to make Deekin edit out that part of the conversation between Valen, Imloth and myself later.

Deekin squealed in joy as his writing reappeared, then threw his arms around me.

"Thanks, Boss!" He picked up his parchment, threw a loaded look at Valen, and ran off, chirping happily.

"Oh, _gods_!" I moaned, burying my face in my hands, "It's the Dorna fiasco all over again!" I looked up at Valen, who looked confused, and Imloth, who was somewhere between murderous and amused. I deliberately walked over to Valen, put my arm around his waist and rested my head on his chest. "At least you're not a dwarf." I said, looking up at him adoringly. "Or a _girl_."

"Huh?" Valen, if it was possible, went even redder.

"Nevermind, dear." I said with a laugh, I winked at him subtly, flashing my eyes at my seething father. "Well, father. Its been nice meeting you!" I laughed a little. "We should be back in about two weeks, depending how long it takes to complete our errand. Farewell." I put my right hand in Valens and dropped a one handed curtsy with the other. I turned to leave, but felt Imloths and on my shoulder. I half turned back towards him, he looked nervous.

"Elrith...be careful. I know you are not a child, you must be almost be two hundred and sixty four by now, but still..."

"I know. My birthday happens to be next month, in fact. Don't worry, Commander Imloth. I'll come back in one piece." I smiled at him, and he looked relieved, temporarily forgetting Valen. I took advantage of that and quickly guided the scarlet tiefling away.

"What were you _thinking?!_ Imloth is going to kill me!" Valen raged, we were back in my room, and I was looking at him calmly. I waited until he had wound down a little, before arching an eyebrow at him.

"Done?"

"Yes." Valen muttered sullenly.

"Good. If I had told Imloth the _real_ reason I was...Indisposed, as you so delicately put it, he _would_ have killed you. Well, he would have tried, anyway. I don't know why, but he seems to have some kind of protective feeling for me. Ironic, since he only just found out he's my father, and I his daughter. The idea that we're lovers and _that_ is why I was out of action for so long is one that he will readily accept. He won't like it, but it is a typical thing of a drow woman, especially a Matron, to take a lover or two. What's more, he won't spread it around unless I were to start appearing affectionate to you in public, claiming you as my consort." Valen blushed. I smiled.

"Ah." He said.

"Yes." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Was that the _only _way to have handled the situation? There was no other alternative?" I gave him a sly smile, letting my eyes twinkle.

"There were other alternatives, yes." I paused a moment, then let my smile grow wider. "But they wouldn't have been nearly as much fun."

Valen was saved from replying, or I should say, _I_ was saved from his reply; by a tentative knock on my door.

"Elrith?" I heard, I hissed. It was Nathyrra. I was still angry at her, no, it went _beyond_ angry. I was livid and my only rational thought was that I wanted to hurt her, make her feel the guilt and pain and regret I was feeling as a result of her words. I looked around wildly for some kind of weapon, even though I knew it made much more sense to simply freeze her in place with a _Hold Person _and take it from there, something primal in me wanted to rip her apart with my own hands. Of course I knew this too be completely irrational, I didn't want Nathyrra _dead_, per se. But the part of me that was inherently Drow, calculating, evil, malicious...wanted her gone.

'_Has she not expressed Matronly ambitions?'_ My inner drow asked, cold and deadly with her practicality. _"Did the little bitch not caress her weapons while she shamed us in front of the __**male**__? She deserves only death, and our position will be secured as soon as she stops breathing._"

I tended to ignore my ID most of the time, focusing on neutrality. _"Neutrality,"_ _my mother said to me one day in Ki'Hyathari._ "_Is a most suitable alignment for a Matron Mother. Neutrality allows a Matron to think objectively, without the preconceived ideas of our fellow drow. It is much easier to plot the downfall of those who stand against you, when your judgement is not clouded by hate and other, petty things. No, thinking objectively is a key trait for any Matron, thankfully it is one that only a scant few possess. That is why I want __**you**__ to be my heir, Elrith, not any of your sisters. They all plot our downfall constantly, though they make the gestures of respect and love as well as any. Even Nathyrra, even she is clouded by Zarenthailia's, Safhyr's and Xeranii's views on the world, views which could never be altered to have the neutrality that __**my**__ heir must possess if she is to survive." Mother had sighed, touching my hand in a gesture of affection. "Unlike almost any other Matron, I do actually hold affection for my daughters, you most of all. And as much as I hate to say it, something must be done. I know that you possess the potential to be a truly great magus, ritzou dalharil, maybe it is time to develop that power? You are almost two hundred and four, I know you are no child, it is time to develop the power that will keep you and this House safe in the many years to come. I will not be Matron forever, Elrith."_

"_But Mother! You are as yet in your prime, surely it is not required that I study the Art yet? I have yet to take my first consort! I am not ready for that kind of power..."_

"_You will be fine, dalharil. Trust me. Dos inbal ussta ssinssrigg. Now, tell me about our smuggler friend that Sabal introduced you too, the one who carries my item..." _

...But neutrality only got you so far. Sometimes, you have to let loose. I finally settled on a lantern, lofting it high so that I would get a decent shot at my sister when she entered the room.

"Elrith?" Valen whispered, looking at me concernedly, taking in my wild eyes, and the lantern. "What are you doing?" I hissed at him, keeping me voice low as I replied, letting my ID take over quite happily.

"She's going to suffer. I'll make her _feel_ my pain!" Valens eyes changed, flashing to red. They stayed that way.

"_You want her too suffer?" _He said in the voice that was him, yet not.

"Yes." I said without hesitation, DV smiled, a truly terrifying sight, and got up. He stepped towards me, took my chin in one hand, and took the lantern off me gently with the other.

"Elrith?" The knock came again, DV bent down, put his mouth next to my ear.

"_Tell the dark-one to come in." _I nodded, my ID connecting in a strange way with the demonic entity.

"Come in." I said, loud enough for my sister to hear. The door opened, and Valen kissed me.

* * *

_Translations:_

_ritzou dalharil: favoured daughter._

_dalharil: daughter_

_Dos Inbal ussta ssinssrigg: You have my love  
_

_Notes:__ This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write and just generally let loose. I know I left this on a tiny bit of a cliff hanger, but fear not! Update coming soon, maybe today! I try to fill a quota of at least one chapter a week now, and hopefully will be able to do more. There probably wont be an update after my next one for a couple of days, I need to go to hospital for a while. Nothing dire, just a thing I have to do. I hope you all don't hold the lack of chapterage against me :P_

_Thanks to all of you who take the time to review this for me, it means a lot:D  
_


	11. Chapter 11: One, Two, Three me's

"Mmph?!" I was able to gasp, before ID took over, then told me to shut the hell up and enjoy the moment. I listened, more than happy to step closer and tangle my hands in his hair. DV was giving me a rather intense red gaze, and his hands were everywhere at once, I almost fainted as his tail snuck up my dresses skirt and squeezed my upper thigh possessively. I was vaguely aware of Nathyrra in the background, stood stock still with a look of pure horror on her face, but I didn't care. ID wanted her gone, I wanted her to suffer for what she said, it was the perfect way to get vengeance without hurting her physically.

I heard the door slam as Nathyrra fled, sobbing. Just as I was about to break the kiss, thinking ID would be satisfied that that was enough to put the little bitch back in her place, DV began to stroke my neck, my throat, my...oh, my!

Of course it was this exact moment that ID retreated, allowing me to come to the forefront. It was also the moment that DV relinquished control of Valen, leaving us pressed together, tongues down each others throats, his tail wrapped around my thigh, my hands in his hair, him with one hand on my breast and the other wrapped around my waist. They had _so_ planned that! I didn't know how, but they had! _"Come now, we were enjoying it, even our stick-in-the-mud conscience got off on this." _ID whispered smugly, I snarled at her. I didn't need this. I _sooo_ didn't need this right now! I looked at Valen with horror, realising _exactly_ what I had just done now that ID had released control of my body and mind. I felt awful! Nathyrra didn't deserve that, I was mad at her, yes...but what had I _done?!_

"Mhpmh hmph? Nuphmh?" Valen said, eyes wide as he looked at me. We were still in exactly the same position, his tongue touching mine. ID was trying to tempt me to continue the kiss, carry this through to its rather inevitable conclusion. Not to say I wasn't tempted, Oh, _how_ I was tempted! But the part of me that ID had addressed as my stick-in-the-mud conscience came to the fore, telling me sternly that Valen would be _pissed_ later, no matter how much we would all enjoy it at the time, and we didn't want a repeat of the Reaper incident, did we? I reluctantly agreed with the good side of my personality and slowly disengaged from Valen, who still looked shocked.

"Um..." I mumbled, noticing that his tail was still holding my thigh rather tightly, but it was more...nervous than pleasurable.

"What _happened?" _Valen asked, then blushed a deep crimson when he realised he was clutching my breast and immediately let go. He then quickly unwound his tail and stepped back.

"I-"

"Don't answer that." The tiefling said heavily, burying his head in his hands. "I _know_ what happened. The demon said that it was you...yet not? If that makes sense?" I sighed, then sat down, even though I _desperately_ wanted to go after my sister and apologise. Well. Maybe not apologise, but at least express regret. Valen took the cue from me and sat as well.

"Valen, remember I told you that I suffer from a certain...illness from time to time? And that Deekins potion suppressed its effects?"

"...Yes." He said, obviously wondering where this was going, he was still blushing, and still wearing a rather shell shocked look.

"Well, that was it."

"_What?!"_ I realised how that had sounded and winced.

"No, I am not some kind of sex addicted manic. The opposite. Very _much_ the opposite!"

"Then...what?" I sighed again.

"When I was a small girl, and my mother started extoling the virtues of neutrality to me, I took her very seriously. I attempted to take away the evil, and the good, out of my personality using the raw and untrained talent for magic that I possesed so that I would be a better daughter. This must have been...oh, about one hundred and ninety six years ago, when I was a sixty-eight old girl. Unfortunately, or not, as you look at it, I succeeded. Too well.

The parts of me that were good and bad separated from the whole that was _me, _yes. But...they stayed with me, deep in my mind, the evil and the good personified as separate entities. Kind of like your demon, I suppose. The resulting chaos made for a very...troubled childhood. I was empty, for lack of any other word. My good, and evil were fighting constantly for supremacy, which made _me_ completely neutral as they canceled each other out. My evil part is somewhat...chaotic, you see, while my good is rather big on laws and the like." I smiled as the two began arguing that they were no such thing. "Eventually, shortly after my sister Zarenthailia was born, some ten years later, I appealed for help from our House High-Wizard. Mother had completely failed to notice my plight, thinking that I was only taking her words to heart. I, meanwhile, was waging a constant war with myself, acting as the balancing scales between the two, rather dominant sides of me. Our wizard was a male, and he had always been kind to me, so he immediately agreed to both help, and conceal my problem. He cast many spells on me, but was unable to undo what I had done. So, after many trials, he devised a potion. It forced my other personalities into the background, and let _me_ be the dominant one, let _me_ be, well...me.

I had to take it regularly, once every four days, in order to suppress my two other sides; else they emerged and took control, though the good did not revel in it as the bad did. He warned me, that should anything happen to him, that I should only have the potion brewed by someone I could trust, since its properties were instantly identifiable to anyone with Arcane talent. He refused to teach me how to brew it myself, saying that my other sides...well, my evil side, would seek to twist my thoughts and make a potion to enhance, rather than repress her." I paused for breath, determinedly not meeting Valens eyes, then I continued. "Instead he gave me a scroll, which I have never read, and a bag, which I have never opened. The scroll contains the recipe and components needed, the bag the components themselves. Apparently it magically re-fills itself. I never figured out that trick, but since I don't know what is _in_ it, I cannot study the bag for the reasons why." Valen stared at me when I was finished, and I sighed and awaited his condemnation, his disgust. It didn't come.

"That is both fascinating, and deeply sad." He said after a time, he moved closer, laid his hand on mine. "I am sorry for what you have suffered, but your suffering has made you a remarkable person, it seems." I was shocked.

"_Really?!"_ I said, confused and astonished. "Y-you are not disgusted, or repulsed?" He laughed sadly, shaking his head.

"No. As you said, it is like my demon. _It_ speaks to me, influences my actions on a regular basis, even takes control...the only difference is that you have _two_ other parts of yourself and they were magically formed, while I have one, and it is natural. How could I be disgusted when we are so similar? Though I must confess, I wish I had a potion that could suppress my demon like you suppress your other sides." I smiled wistfully as I asked my next question, feeling my eyes grow distant.

"If...if you could get rid of your demons influence, would you do it?"

"Yes." He replied, instantly and without hesitation. "To be free of its influence, it is a dream I do not dare to have." He looked at me, then raised an eyebrow. "Yourself?"

"I...am not sure. There are times when my _others_ ground me, make me feel real. Not all interaction between us is hostile, we chat sometimes."

"What do you talk about?" Valen asked, curious.

"Anything. While I was on the surface, I think they were the only reason I didn't go insane or kill myself. My good, and my evil, love me. Just...in different ways. The good nurtures, protects...the evil tries to get me to have her version of fun. My good side told me her name once, as did my evil."

"Could you-"

"Tell you? One moment." I let my eyes un-focus, as a rather heated debate took place between the three of us. Finally, I smiled.

"_L' Ssussun Wund." _My light said, using my voice. "_That is __**my**__ name. I am pleased to meet you, face to face, as it were." _We chuckled. "_I approve of your kindness towards our dear Elrith. You are a good man."_ Valen nodded deeply, then L' Ssussun Wund was gone. I waited a moment, but ID was being unusually recalcitrant.

"My ID is having a slight issue, if I didn't know her better I would say she is being shy." I said, winking at him.

"_I am __**not**__ shy!" _ID snapped, our expression growing waspish. "_Though, I must say...if I could be, being the epitome of all the possible evil in us, I would be. You are one handsome Demon, and you __know how to use that tongue of yours. Give my compliments to your other self, would you? Tell him I am __**more**__ than willing to get us some fun at any time."_ We sighed. "_Sixty years...I always told you we needed to get laid Elrith, but noooo. My name is L' Velkyn Velve d' Olath Orn." _We winked at the now blushing Valen and for once she willingly retreated, glad that she had managed to cause discomfort.

"ID?" He asked finally.

"Inner Drow." I replied, my other selves safely tucked away, content and resting.

"_Ah."_ He paused. "She's rather...enthusiastic, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes. _She _was the one that tried to hook me up with Dorn-Never mind. It's _all_ in Deekins book."

"We will have to tell the Seer of this." Valen said suddenly, I sighed resignedly.

"I suppose we'll have to, wont we?"

"Yes." He said, his expression unmoving.

"Can't it wait until we've captured Sabal?"

"N-Captured? What do you mean?" Tears welled and I dashed them away angrily.

"Sabal was the only friend I ever trusted with my secret, only my sisters and Figryst, the High Wizard, knew. I-If I can, I would like to convince her to join with the Seers forces."

"She will not." Firm. Unrelenting._"Hot as the hells!"_ ID added unhelpfully.

"I once would have said the same of Nathyrra."

"That is different..."

"How?"

"Well, for one-"

"_Elrith Shadowstepper and Valen Shadowbreath! __**What did you do to Nathyrra?!**_" Rang out from the door of my room, I looked up with a start and saw the Seer, fuming.

"Mother Seer, I-"

"She is crying. In the main foyer of the temple. In front of the _male_ guards!" The Seer cried, her voice getting slightly higher with every word. I winced.

"Seer-" Valen said, but I interrupted, gladly letting L' Ssussun take over.

"Mother Seer, please, sit. I will get you some tea, and we can discuss the current...problem, with my sister."

_Valen Shadowbreath..._

I watched as Elrith calmed the Seer with frank astonishment. What was it about the power of tea? That word made the Seer relax instantly, but how could Elrith have known that? I spent some time mulling over her words while she calmed the Seer with inane prattle about the properties of some herb or another, and realised that this must be the almost motherly side of her personality that was pure good talking. Yes. The signs seemed to be there, from the rather brief interaction between L' Ssussun Wund and myself. Elriths back was ramrod straight, her eyes sparkling with a gentle glow, a reassuring smile on her face. "_In fact," _I mused,_ "she looks almost like the Seer herself."_

"_That facet of her personality is dull, lifeless...foolish." _The demon interrupted. _"L' Velkyn Velve d' Olath Orn, however, is as fiery as a Erinyes after she has bathed in blood. She is strong, merciless, cruel...and **very** creative."_ I had the mental image of myself and Elrith entwined on a bed in a rather unorthodox position, I could feel my face heat and quickly ducked my head so Elrith wouldn't see it.

"_I thought you wanted me to rip her open, drink her blood?_" I asked, sarcasm readily apparent. The demon laughed.

"_Ah, but that was **before**, when I thought her a threat to my security. Now though...we should claim her as a mate, then encourage that hidden Erinyes forth. I sill want us to rip her open, but in an entirely **different** way." _

"_You are not me, you cannot influence me." _I said, not nearly as sure as I used to be, in the early days of my time with the Seer.

"_Oh? Then what did you call that little session with our new she-demon before? I obviously failed to take control and give us what we wanted, it was **you **all along. My mistake."_ I was about to utter a angry and biting retort, but suddenly he hushed me. _"The Erinyes is speaking. Silence." _I looked up in alarm, Elriths posture had changed. She was no longer sat up straight, she was lounging in a position that showed her curves to the best advantage, playing with a single lock of blue hair with a dark and sinister sparkle in her eyes.

"_All of this chatter is irrelevant, and it bores me. Concerning Nathyrra, I merely gave Elrith a...push, to do what was needed. **I** wanted to kill her, but no-one listens to me, so we chose a less...violent method of removing our sisters presence."_ She looked at me, her eyes flicking up and down my body in a frank evaluation. "_We enjoyed it immensely, even if **some** of us have unreasonable hang ups about intimacy with males. I have no such objection."_

"_Such **fire**!" _The demon whispered, admiring. I rolled my eyes and looked at the Seer, she seemed confused.

"_I can see that you lack understanding, Seer. In which case, I will allow Elrith dominion once more, as I have no wish to explain this rather...unique situation."_ With that, L' Velkyn Velve d' Olath Orn, or, ID, retreated. Eltih relaxed and was once more the woman I was coming to like, and slowly, trust.

* * *

The next hour was somewhat...difficult. The Seer took Elriths explanation of what she was remarkably well, even offering to try and fix the 'problem.'

"No. Thank you Seer, but no. I-I do not think I could live without them now, they have been a part of me for a great deal of my life. No. Maybe one day, but not now."

"As you wish, Elrith. I can understand that, and your situation changes nothing. Now, when are you going back to the island?" Elrith nodded grimly in recognition of the Seers words, then spoke.

"Tomorrow, with luck. All I need is a decent supply of rogue stones, the more, the better." The Seer was pensive for a moment, but then she nodded.

"I will ask the new Matron of House Maeviir to check her treasuries, and I will also ask Gulhrys." Elrith snorted.

"Good luck. That man is a self-serving, egotistical-"

"_Attractive."_ ID chimed in, Elrith scowled and I guessed that she was rebuking her evil side. Both the good _and_ the bad were making themselves painfully known now. Probably because the Seer and I knew about them and Elrith was not putting up her usual restraints, plus she had not had her potion for quite a few days.

"As I was _saying_," she continued. "Gulhrys _might_ help, but I fear it will take threats of physical violence for the man to give me anything, even if I pay."

"I will deal with the merchant." I said, nodding at the surprised drow. The Seer looked at me approvingly, I smiled.

"Thanks." Elrith said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Three hours, a barrage of insults and a bloody nose later, Gulhrys agreed to give me his supply of the precious gems. He sullenly gave me the sack containing them, nursing his broken nose with his other hand. The man would now overcharge me every time I tried to buy an item, and I would probably have several curses placed on me, but it was worth it. _"Yes." _The demon agreed, much to my surprise. _"Why would that surprise you? I want our little Erinyes alive as much as you do, those stones will preserve that life. Therefore, it was worth it."_

"_Why the sudden interest? You wanted her dead, only a few hours ago in fact." _I had the mental image of the demon rolling its eyes, and its tone was exasperated.

"_We've been over this, you fool. She will be our mate. She cannot be our mate if she is **dead**, now, can she?"_

"_Elrith is **not** your mate."_

"_Of course she isn't **my** mate, yet, she will be **ours**. I am more than willing to share. As much as I would **love** to be the sole inhabitant if this body, as I was in the days of the Blood Wars, I accept that this isn't going to happen while your darling Seer is around. Until she is no longer giving you calming teas and comforting words, I must be content. I am not content, but that **could** change. I don't **have** to fight against you. We could work together to get what we both want, and then I'll fade into the background until this is all over."_

"_And what do we both want?" _I asked, more tempted by its offer than I thought I would be.

"_Elrith, of course. Only **you** want the part you knew before, her main aspect. **I** want the Erinyes that lurks within. Everybody wins."_

"_Stop calling her that."_ I said suddenly.

"_What?"_

"_She isn't an Erinyes."_

"_She could be..." _Came the reply, the demon flashed me an image of Elrith, with black feathered wings and a tail, wearing a spiked collar and little else. _"There are spells..."_

"_No."_

"_Think it over, that's all I ask. I am looking out for our best interests, after all."_ The demon retreated to the part of my mind it had claimed for itself, leaving me alone in my thoughts. It had been..._different_, lately. Polite, even. Not demanding, _asking_. It was up to something. I knew it.

* * *

I entered the temple, passed the now silent Nathyrra with a guilty look and a sigh, dropped the gems outside Elriths room; and then knocked on the Seers door.

"Come in, Valen."

* * *

_Translations:_

_L' Velkyn Velve d' Olath Orn: The Hidden Blade of Dark Will._

_L' Ssussun Wund: The Light Within._

_Notes:_

_Well there you go, chapter 11. I think I can quite honestly say that I bet none of you saw **that **coming!_

_Trust me, Elriths little problem will be very important, very soon. So bear with me, 'kay? It's all in the name of the plot. It has a point. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Every review I get motivates me to write more...just a hint._

_Catra._


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to the House of Fun

I lay in bed, fuming.

"_Oh, cheer up. We had some fun today, did we not?" _Dark asked me sneakily. I shut my eyes and glared at her, quickly forming the rooms I used for our conversations in my mind, she might be ID when we were with others, but when we were alone, that meant Dark. And Dark meant...My old room from home, or my room from my time in Hilltop, the familiar red rug on the floor, the lack of windows, the large, but sturdy bookshelf filled with tomes on Evocation magics...The Hilltop room it was. I was surprised when I saw the Light, lounging on my old bed with a book in one hand, whilst Dark sat on the floor, resting her back against the wall and playing with her hair.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked Light, who gently arched an eyebrow at me, her painfully light blue eyes glowing with inner peace and hope.

"_Do you not want me here, Elrith? I can leave, if you wish to converse with Dark alone."_

"No, stay." Both of them had my face, but there were subtle differences. Eye colour, for one. My eyes were the colour of a frozen lake, a clear, bright blue. Light had eyes that matched her, a blue so pale it was almost white; while Dark had eyes that were so dark a blue they appeared black.

"_So, are you going to admit it now? You enjoyed yourself today, don't deny it. Even little miss perfect here has told me she did." _Dark gloated, twisting her hair around her fingers. _Our_ hair.

"You did?" I asked Light incredulously, she smiled.

"_Of course. I do not lie, as you know. The male is appealing, he has a...goodness about him, when Darks little demon friend isn't in charge. Even when he was, today, there is no shame in admitting that the feelings we had were pleasing to me. Do not forget, Elrith, we are a part of you, what one feels, __**all**__ feel. You enjoyed yourself as well."_

"Traitor." I muttered, Light merely smiled at me. Dark rolled her eyes.

"_As much as I __**hate**__ to say it, and I do, Light is right." _She paused. _"Hey, that rhymed!" _She smiled, for once happy for the sake of happiness._ "Lighten up a little. I've been saying it for the past one hundred and sixty eight years." _She looked over at Light, who gazed at her coolly. _"I __**know**__ that you agree with me, so don't get all high and mighty on me now._" Light nodded, once. Dark snorted. _"We're __**finally **__home, we should have some fun! This...Valen. He is more than suitable, more than any other male I have pointed at over the years. It's not just you in here, Elrith. The rest of us have needs as well. Needs that __**must**__ be fulfilled, and you have been neglecting them for sixty years."_

"Can you _blame_ me?" I shot back angrily, Dark sighed.

"_Don't start with Rashorii __**again**__! Yes, he was evil. More evil than me, by a long, long way. He hurt us __**all**__, not just you. You were the one who loved him, __**I**__ was the one who convinced you to let him fuck you, and Light was the one who was convinced that he wasn't good for you, and tried to talk us out of going with him, like our sisters. Now, let. It. Go. Sixty years, and not a moment in a males arms since we killed the First. Let. It. Go!"_

"I can't believe you are not objecting to this!" I shrieked at Light, she put down her book, smoothed the white robe she wore, and grimaced slightly.

"_To steal our dear Darks words, I **hate** to say it, and I do, but she's right. Rashorii hurt us all, but...you must let him go. He still holds a place in our heart, as strange as I find that, since I never found him as...attractive as you two did, since I could **feel** the evil. He can stay there, but...open our heart again, Elrith. Let it **feel** again. Please, for us, if not not yourself."_ Light's words shook me to the core, and I paced around the small room, my blue robe sweeping the floor as I did. Dark regarded me with a smug smile as she picked a non-existent speck of dust from the folds of her own, black robe.

"Fine. I will admit it. I was...pleased." Dark clapped her hands together in triumph, then laughed. Light shot her a look, but she laughed harder. Finally, she stood, stretching to remove cramps. She walked over, took me by the shoulders, and hugged me.

"_About damn time." _She let me go, then sprawled on the bed beside Light, who surreptitiously moved away. "_Now, the fun can begin."_

"_What_ fun?" I asked warily. Dark patted the spot on the bed between Light and herself, having noticed Lights not-so-subtle movements away from her.

"_**Trust** me. Come, sit." _I did so, suspicions running rampant. I made myself comfortable on the bed, then looked at Dark. When no comment was forthcoming, I rolled over and looked at Light.

"Do _you_ know what's going on?" I asked, Light looked unsure, but nodded. "Well?" I asked, when she said nothing.

"_It will be good for us. Just watch."_ The door out of my inner bedroom opened for the first time in sixty years. The last person to enter this room who was not Light, Dark, or myself...was Rashorii. Now, I gaped as Valen walked in, tail flicking.

"Oh, no. Oh, nonononono!" I said, trying to back-peddle off the bed, to break out of my minds chambers. I felt twin bands of steel gripping both my arms, one from Light, one from Dark as they held me on the bed.

"_Come now, Elrith. A good sexual fantasy will do wonders for you, for us all." _Dark purred. Since escape was now impossible, I resigned myself to the inevitable and sat back and watched as Valen began to remove his shirt.

* * *

I woke, feeling incredibly tired for some reason. Then Dark took incredible delight in reminding me of last nights...show. I felt my face heat and wondered how the _hell_ I was going to face Valen this morning.

"_Do not forget Nathyrra."_ Light whispered. "_We must make amends with our sister. I may be the best one for that job, I fear."_I sighed. She was right. _Again._

"Booooooooooooooss! Deekin has your potion!" I heard from outside my bedroom door.

"_I don't suppose you'll let me kill him yet?_" Dark asked me idly.

"_Dark." _Myself and Light warned. She sighed.

"Come in, Deekin." I called, climbing under the bed covers to hide my naked form. The kobold came in, brandishing a small bottle.

"Here you go, Boss."

"I am not taking the potion today, Deekin." I said, surprising Light, Dark, and myself most of all.

"But Boss!" Deekin protested, hopping slightly in frustration. "You knows you gets sick if you don't!"

"I'll be fine." Deekin knew about Light and Dark, had spoken with them on occasion. He insisted I take my potion though, because I had a tendency to throw up without its effects.

"_That's because you have been taking it, every four days, for the past one hundred and seventy eight years!" _Dark hissed rebelliously. "_Even though I haven't tried to take over for almost as long. You are addicted to it. Even though it doesn't push us back any more."_

"_I know."_

"If Boss is sure. Good morning, Light-Boss. Good morning Dark-Boss. At least, Deekin _thinks_ it's morning, it's hard to tell in Underdark..."

"_Good morning, Deekin."_ Light said politely, smiling at my kobold.

"_Hmph. Morning, Dragons bait." _Dark muttered, glaring at Deekin, whose own smile didn't falter.

"Dark-Boss grumpy?" Dark smiled. Now _that_ made Deekins smile vanish.

"_Oh, no. Dark-Boss is not grumpy. Dark-Boss is **very, very** satisfied." _I gave Dark a mental rebuke at Deekins uncomprehending look, she just laughed.

At that moment there was another knock on the door.

"Elrith? May I come in?" Valen asked, I groaned and flushed.

"Yes, hang on." I turned to Deekin. "Deekin, turn around." He did and I quickly slipped on a white night robe. At Darks urging, I didn't tie it completely, so there were glimpses of the curves of my breasts whenever I moved. "Okay, come in." I felt my face heat instantly as he came in, and I blessed my obsidian skin that it didn't show. He looked _good_, his hair was down, tumbling around his shoulders and he was wearing a light green shirt and white leggings. I found myself flashing back to last nights show as I looked at him, and oddly enough, I wanted a repeat.

"_Well, well, well." _Dark, Light _and_ me said at the same time. "_Someone's looking nice today."_ Valen smiled a little.

"My thanks. Good morning, ladies." Deekin looked at Valen in my alarm, but Light patted his arm reassuringly.

"_It's all right, dear. He knows._" Deekin nodded reluctantly and hopped up on the bed beside me.

"And how are you this morning, L' Ssussun Wund?" He asked, smiling at us.

"_Refreshed, good Valen. Please, call me Light. It rolls off the tongue much easier, does it not?"_ Valen nodded, then he grimaced and his eyes went red. We prepared to bolt, well except for Dark, who wanted to throw us on him.

"_And how are **you** this morning, fair Erinyes of the material plane?"_ DV asked, regarding us with hunger. I was confused for a moment, but Dark flawlessly took the reins and nodded, then smiled wickedly.

"_Horny."_

"_**DARK!**" _Light and I yelled, she shrugged.

"_I could...solve that problem, if you like, L' Velkyn Velve d' Olath Orn." _Dark smiled, and ran our hands over her neck, leaning forwards enough that DV got a great view.

"_Call me Dark, darling._" DV looked as if he were about to reply, but then his eyes promptly switched back to blue. Pouting, Dark retreated.

"What was _that_ about? I thought your demon wanted us dead!" I asked Valen, who flushed.

"I have made...a bargain with it. It will stop trying to take me over, if I allow it to speak to ID every now and then." He smiled. "It seems the demon likes her. And since it likes _her_, it cannot kill you."

"Call her Dark, Valen. You know about us, I use ID for those who do not." I paused while I mulled his words over. "Hm. Well, if it means your demon will let you alone, I would be glad to let it speak with Dark every now and then."

"_Like you could stop me._" Dark whispered mutinously in our mind. I swatted her.

"My thanks, Elrith." He said with a rather heartfelt smile, then winced. "I am afraid I neglected to ask how you are."

"I am fine." I said with a smile, then stood, wrapping my gown tightly around me. "I am also hungry and I need to deal with my sister. Is she still in the foyer?"

"Yes. The Seer has commanded that none of the guards are to speak of it, and has given her a cup of tea."

"All right. I will get dressed, and meet you down there. Can you ask the Seer if she can move her _out _of the foyer? I do not wish to have this discussion with guards and a statue of Lolth looming over us."

"Of course." And he was gone.

"Deekin, can you go play something to Nathyrra? No singing, just something relaxing. Oh, and have a _Hold Person_ ready too, okay?"

"Yes, Boss. Deekin will go now." Dekin hopped off my rather large bed and almost skipped out of the door, delighted at the opportunity to play.

"_We should wear something pretty, Elrith. Dress up a little." _Dark said, I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"_**Because**...We want to impress Valen, do we not?"_

"You don't want to impress **Valen**, you want to impress his demon."

"_Details, details." _Dark waved her hand dismissively. "_We should still wear something nice."_

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, envisioning leather and whips. Dark chuckled.

"_Actually, it was Light who thought of the perfect thing."_

"_I can't take all the credit." _Light said modestly, then grinned. "_But I will. Now, Elrith, get out the dress that Mother gave us, the week before Rashorii came."_

"Oh, no. I am _not_ wearing that."

"_Oh yes you are." _Dark said with a wide smile. "_Even if Light and I have to take over to make you. Now, put it on." _

I sighed, knowing I was beaten, and carefully reached into my clothing back on my belt, which was lying on the small table beside my bed. I pulled out the old garment carefully, but it was as strong and well made as ever. I put on the dress carefully, tying the belt so it showed my curves. The dress was floor length, black, with silver spider web embroidery covering its skirt that sparkled when I moved. The belt was also silver and elegantly tooled to look like a web with drops of water caught in it, the water drops were sapphires and brought out my eyes. The top half of the dress was sheer black and draped around my shoulders in a sharp V that almost reached the belt, showing a large; but not indecent amount of cleavage, and the sleeves flared in a bell shape around my wrists, allowing a small amount of silver lace to drape over my hands. I looked myself over in the full length mirror that stood on the other side of my bed and smiled, it was perfect. It was gorgeous, and I could cast in it.

"_We look every inch the Matron Mother." _Light said, smiling.

"_His eyes are going to pop out of his head." _Dark purred smugly.

A pair of black heeled boots completed my outfit, and I brushed my blue hair until it shone, leaving to curl loosely around my shoulders.

"There. Done. Now, let's go."

* * *

When I entered the main foyer of the temple, there was a moment of stunned silence where Dark and Light started dancing around saying 'I told you so's.' My eyes, however, were on Valen. He looked shell shocked, his eyes slightly glazed as he took me in. I nodded at the guards as I passed, then swept up to him, he was blinking rather rapidly.

"Yes?" I asked him sweetly, he stammered slightly and cleared his throat.

"You look...amazing." He said simply, a tiny blush on his cheeks. I smiled widely at him, then put on my best 'Matron Tone.'

"Yes, well. One has to try ones best. It wouldn't do for a Matron to look anything _other_ than amazing, would it?" He chuckled slightly.

"No, I suppose not." I smiled again, looking around at the bleak surroundings of the Temple of Lolth. A statue of the Spider Queen stood at the back of the room, large and commanding in her presence, and the black marble floors reflected my face back at me.

"Where is Nathyra?" I asked, Valen nodded and started to walk.

"Follow me."

* * *

Nathyrra was in a small room in the dormitory complex of the temple, sat on a small couch listening to the Seer speak with her eyes shut. As soon as myself and Valen entered the room the Seer stood and looked at us. And stopped.

"Elrith, you look radiant." She said, smiling at me with joy.

"_I should hope she would, with all the effort it took Light and myself to get her in that dress." _Dark sniped, the Seer ducked her head to hide a small grin.

"Lets get started, shall we?"

* * *

_Notes:_

_Chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it:) Thanks to all who review this! Twenty reviews! I am so happy, I could cry...maybe not cry, but do a happy dance? Yes._

_Chapter 13 should be up soon, with luck:D_

_Catra _


	13. Chapter 13: Rod's of Fire and their uses

"_-Dear, you really need to calm down. This isn't Valens or Elriths fault."_ Light said, for the sixth time.

"I don't care." Nathyrra muttered, glaring at me fiercely. "I refuse to believe that Dark and Valens demon had complete control." I sighed inwardly and shut my eyes, Deekin had left some time ago, realising his singing wasn't helping to calm the tempers that were being barely held in check.

"_She is...adamant." _Light said sadly, Dark sniggered and took control before I could say anything in return.

"_Hello, little mageling. Now that Light is done with trying to lick your boots, __**I**__ am going to have a word with you. Believe what you will, personally __**I**__ don't care. However." _Darks voice was velvet wrapped around a sharpened blade. "_You are causing Elrith guilt and unrest, and that means she's less likely to have fun with me. That makes me awfully mad, darling." _Nathyrra spat on us from her position on the couch, I flinched as I felt Darks ire rise._ "Not a good move, sweetie." _Dark slapped her, using my hands like claws so thin trails of blood trekked down her cheeks like tears. _"That wasn't a good move at all." _Dark wiped the spittle from our face with a boundless dignity and cleaned her fingers with a handkerchief the silent Seer passed over. "_Now, are we done being childish and spiteful? Yes? Good." _Our voice went from solicitous, to icy in one smooth movement. "_Valen is __**not**__ yours. Valen doesn't want __**you.**__ Accept it, move on, and stop-fucking-bawling. You are our sister, and as much as__** I**__ wish it were not so, you are the heir to House Kant'Tar. Unless you want me to kill you for showing Kant'Tar as a weaker house than it already is, despite the pain it would cause Elrith and Light? Get. The. __**Fuck**__. Over. It." _Nathyrra bit her lip, touching her cheek numbly. For a moment I thought she was going to rebel, and risk death, but finally she lowered her head meekly.

"I am sorry, Dark."

"_Apologise to us __**all**__, girl."_

"I-I am sorry. You are right. I have been foolish, and weakened our House further with my actions." Dark looked at the Seer, who looked troubled but stayed silent.

"_Is she telling the truth, Seer? Is she truly repentant?"_

"Yes."

"_Good. Now I'll leave it to Elrith and Light for the group hugs and tears, I have a show to watch, and I wouldn't want to miss it."_ Dark winked, then retreated to the Hilltop room. I sighed. Valen had become a source of endless entertainment for her, she figured that if she couldn't sleep with him, watching a fantasy of her sleeping with him was the next best thing. I was rather glad that he had left the room some time ago, and had not witnessed Darks little fit.

"Elrith, I-"

"I know." I said simply, Nathyrra restrained tears admirably, then sighed.

"I was wrong. I-I read your diary, what Rashorii did, what the surfacers did, Undrentide...all of it. You wanted to come home, all the time...I'm _so_ sorry!"

"I know you are, Nathy." I said, using the almost forgotten pet name from when she was a child. "I've forgiven you."

"And...Dark was right, Valen isn't mine, he never _will_ be mine...You deserve a chance."

"_You are being very mature about this, Nathyrra." _Light said proudly.

"Yeah. Well...Here, I think you'll want this back." Nathyrra passed me back my diary, and just like that, all was well. No group hugs, no tears, just forgiveness. "I need to go see a merchant about a necklace." Nathyrra said after a while, she grimaced and stood, I smiled at her as she left.

There was a rather large pause while the Seer drank her tea. Finally I sighed.

"I know you did not approve, Mother Seer, but you cannot deny that Dark got the job done."

"This is true." I sighed.

"But...?"

"It doesn't matter, Elrith." The Seer reassured me with a smile. "I just have other things on my mind."

"Valen?" I guessed, she nodded.

"Yes. I am concerned for him."

"Why?" She looked at me doubtfully, Light took that as her cue to step in.

"_We are fond of Valen, we wish him no harm." _

"_Plus, no one likes an angsty meat shield. I for one, do not like injuries."_ Dark chimed in. "_And a sad Valen, is a Valen less likely to let his demon jump our bones."_

"_**Dark!**_" Light hissed, while the Seer sat there looking shocked. Then, slowly and beyond all reason, she began to laugh.

"Mother Seer?" I asked concernedly, the Seer held up a hand, almost choking on her laughter.

"O-one moment." She gasped, I waited for a minute or two while she slowly worked the hysterics out of her system. Finally, she took a deep breath and nodded, taking a fortifying sip of tea, then giving me a faintly embarrassed smile.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, she nodded again.

"I am sorry, but..." She paused. "Valen spoke with me last night."

"Huh?" I said, confused by the sudden change of topic.

"He came to my room to tell me about some...concerns he had."

"_Did he talk about us? Did he?" _Dark asked with the enthusiasm she normally reserved for trying to get me to have some 'fun.'

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did. At length." The Seer said with a small smile, Dark squeaked in my head and I winced.

"_What did he say?" _Light asked, somewhat nervously.

"He said that he was confused by his demons recent change of attitude towards you, and the bargain it wished to make. He also said that the demon entertained thoughts that were discomfiting to him, that it wished for you to be its...mate."

"_YES!" _Dark yelled, taking control while I was still numb with thoughts like '_huh_?' and '_Huh?!' _and _'By the gods, did the Seer just say what I think she did?'_

"_Okay, ignore Light and Elrith for a moment, Seer. What did he say about **me**?!" _I smiled inwardly, exchanging a tolerant and vaguely embarrassed look with Light, who was shaking her head with a benevolent smile as Dark took our body and began to do what I can only describe as a dance of happiness. I cringed.

"Well, Dark." The Seer started, speaking cautiously and somewhat warily as Dark finally resumed our seat. "The demon is rather...enamored of you and Elrith. Especially you." She paused for a moment. "Light, I am sorry if you feel a little left out."

"_Not at all."_ Light answered steadfastly. "_Unlike these two, I have never felt attraction to evil things." _Seeing the Seer stiffen in affront to her apparent naming of Valen as evil, Light quickly rectified her statement. "_I am not saying Valen is an evil being. He is not. He possesses an inherent goodness, which I **and** Elrith find appealing. His demon on the other hand...I know what Dark and, to some extent, Elrith find alluring about it, even if I do not understand such things myself. It is evil, cruel, and judging from the reaction Valen had after injuring us, incredibly manipulative. I have no doubt that the 'deal' that Valen informed us of earlier is just another attempt to lull him into a false sense of security, so that when the demon decides it is time for It to strike, the transition will occur without much resistance on Valens part; his rejection of the demon eroded by its apparent complacency."_ The Seer looked as if she were gaping, but that is too inelegant a word to use in connection with her.

"Tell me, Light." She said after some time had passed in a slightly uneasy silence. "Do you happen to have the gift of foresight?" Light laughed, a little.

"_No, though I often wish I did. I do, however, confess to a small amount of pride on my ability to judge people."_

"I see. Well, I will not be afraid to admit that you shocked me. Considering how close you are to the meat of what Valen said to me after only observance. He expressed the same concerns you did, concerned by how complacent the demon had become after discovering yourself and Dark. Especially Dark, who It often refers to as 'the little Erinyes.'"

"_Really?"_ Dark interrupted gleefully, smoothing a hand over our hair self consciously. _"I have to say, I am flattered. An Erinyes is the most comely of devils, supposedly fallen angels. I am somewhat surprised that it thinks of me as a **devil**, and not the demon equivalent as a Succubus. Especially since a Succubus is chaotic, while an Erinyes lawful." _Pause._ "But, there is no denying that the Erinyes is more comely. I will have to have a word with the demon, ask him why he would nickname me as an enemy from the Blood Wars, yet express regret that our...dalliance didn't progress further before he had to withdraw."_

"I **knew** you both planned that!" I fumed, my rightness annoying me to no end. "I didn't know how, but I _knew_ you did! How? Tell me how you talk to it _right_ _now_, Dark."

"_Well! There's no need to be rude about it. All you had to do was **ask**, after all. If you **must** know, we both have common ground. We are both rather...red blooded in our desires, while we are forced to repress them because of **certain **others. Apparently Valen hasn't had a good shag in **years**." _

"_Dark!" _Light and I reprimanded, she just tossed our head indignantly while the Seer looked politely amused. (Which probably meant she was restraining more hysterical laughter.)

"_What? It's the truth. The demon and I both want the same thing, so we connected. How do you think I got the fuel for that fantasy last night? Hmm?"_

"DARK!" I squeaked, while part of me was still thinking along the lines of "_My god, those were the **actual** proportions?!" _

"_Oh, I think I have traumatized poor Elrith!" _Dark laughed unrepentantly. "_No regret here, darling. But trust me, if it puts your mind at ease? I can guarantee that Valen had fantasies **very **similar to our own last night."_

"Oh, gods..." I muttered in utter mortification, burying our head in our hands. I heard the Seers laughter again and felt a deep blush heating my face. "It can't get much worse now. Go on then, Dark. You know you want to brag about your knowledge." I jested weakly, then was seized by horror when she squealed with joy and tore control from me, beginning to do just that.

"_**Well**, it started like this..."_

_

* * *

  
_

_Valen Shadowbreath._

I paused outside the Seers room with my rand raised to knock, confused by the sound of feminine laughter that sounded suspiciously sounded like the Seers, and a throaty chuckle that could only be Dark. I was confused by Elriths presence, Nathyrra was haggling with Gulhrys, what was she still doing here?

"_And __**then**__, Elrith was so busy blushing and averting our eyes that she missed the best part! Honestly, who misses out on __**that?!**__ So, I made sure to absorb the sensations for later..."_ Blushing, and disconcerted, I scrambled away from the door. This was what was the Seer called 'the women's time,' no doubt about it. It was when the Seer got together her female acquaintances and they spoke about...female things. Judging from what Dark had said, she was referring to a carnal experience. I found myself morbidly fascinated, and that had _nothing_ to do with the fact that the demon was threatening me with unspeakable torture if I didn't get back to that door _right_ _now!_

"_Anyway, after all that was said and done, he wasn't satisfied, of course. I have to say, neither was I, it has been a long time since we indulged in that sort of thing. Well. Needless to say, he put those skilled hands of his to good use." _I heard the melodic tones of the Seers laughter again and inched closer to the door.

"I must say, Dark. Despite being evil, therefore I should wish to see you struck down on point of principle, this has been most entertaining. I think you should release Elrith now, despite Light managing such calm, I can sense her mortification from here!" Having heard enough, I quickly backed away from the door and bolted into an empty room nearby just as the Seers door opened.

"_And I have to say Seer, despite being as much of a goodie two shoes as Light, you have quite the naughty sense of imagination. I could **never** have thought of some of those things on my own. Who knew the Rod of Fire we picked up in Undermountain could be used for **that**?" _I felt a deep crimson flush make its way down my neck, cursing myself for eavesdropping. My embarrassment was made worse, of course, by the demon. It delighted in reminding me that Elrith had done a lot more than use a Rod of Fire in my dream last night. I groaned quietly and buried my head in my hands, then retreated to my room, where I picked up Shadows of the Undrentide, which I was _convinced_ was responsible for the dream. Elrith had had relations with a _dwarf_? And a _female_ one at that?

It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Hehehehe. I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun. To all of you who have reviewed this, whether ye be old reviewers or new, I offer my heartfelt thanks. I am aware that Deekin was not that apparent in this chapter (Light as Air, this is for **you!**) but rest assured, he will return very soon! Armed! And annoying!_

_I am also sad to say that my chapter rate will be going down very soon, what with my upcoming operation and my return to school imminent. I will, however, promise that I will attempt to update at least once a week! Only death, serious injury, or mass amounts of ungodly homework will stop me! _


	14. Chapter 14: Blood and Kisses

_Apparently I need a disclaimer, didn't know, beg forbearance. So, here it is._

_I, hereby state, that all characters other than Elrith, Light, Dark, Zarenthailia, Xeranii, Safhyr & Rashorii; belong to Bioware. I have borrowed them, and chained Valen up in my room, but I will return them once I'm done. Well, maybe not Valen...lol _

* * *

"Alright Valen, are you ready to go yet?" I yelled from outside his room.

"Yes." I heard as a faint reply, moments later the door opened and Valen stood, fully armored, in front of me.

"Good. Now all we need is Deek-" A small bundle that seemed comprised of scales, canvas, and, of course, parchment barreled into my knees, causing me to fall to the ground with a shriek. This meant that Deekin slipped over, which in turn made his supplies fall from his arms and land on _me._

"_Kobold! There is a liquid in my hair. If it is not ink, I am going to turn you into a pair of enchanted boots. If it is ink, I am only going to **kill** you, to save you the embarrassment of being a fashion accessory." _Dark hissed, Deekin, for once, paid no attention and hid behind Valen; looking fearfully around the weapon masters legs as a male drow came into view. It was Imloth.

"Kobold !Get back here!" I smoothed my hand through my hair, established the liquid was water from Deekins water skin, then climbed to my feet unsteadily.

"Commander Imloth? What seems to be the problem you have with Deekin?" I asked, voice cold. Imloth stopped, then looked at me in frank astonishment.

"Don't you know what he wrote about you in that book of his? Valen showed me. Chapter five, paragraphs six-through-to-fourteen." I groaned, placing my head in my hands for a moment before shooting a killer glare towards the remarkably silent tiefling.

"You _showed_ him? _That_ chapter?!"

"You know it off hand?" Valen asked, looking both sick, guilty, and reluctantly impressed.

"Of course I bloody do! According to Deekins editor, that is the chapter that was responsible for the selling of over six hundred thousand copies of _Shadows of the Undrentide. _Every time I enter a tavern on the surface, I introduce myself with the phrase '_Hi, I'm Elrith Shadowstepper. Before **any** of the men...or women in this room say a **word**_, _I did **not**, repeat, did **not**; have carnal relations with a dwarf named Dorna Trapspringer.' _So, yes. I know it off hand. I know the whole damn chapter off by heart." I glared, at every person in the hallway with me. Deekin quailed, Imloth looked intimidated, and Valen looked very guilty.

"Boss?"

"Yes, Deekin?" I asked, gritting my teeth to avoid giving in to Darks suggestions and turning him into some kind of wearable object.

"Deekin...is sorry. Deekin knows that Boss didn't like that chapter, but Deekin puts it in anyway. Thought it would improve sales." I felt my mouth quirk, slightly. I sighed, giving into Lights urgings and getting down on my knees to hug my kobold companion. Imloth spluttered, Valen stayed silent, and Deekin squeaked in surprise.

"It's okay, Deekie. It _did_ improve your sales, after all. Since I don't plan to head back to the surface for the rest of my life, it wont affect me down here. As long as _someone_," I shot a glare at Valen. "Doesn't show anyone _else_ my copy of the book, or yours; I don't mind. Just don't match me up with a Beholder in the new one, 'kay?" My new father spluttered, while Deekin smiled broadly.

"Oh, Deekin not do that. Boss should get someone pretty this time, someone nice." He gave Valen a sidelong glance. "Like goat-man." This time it was Valens turn to splutter, and Light, Dark, Deekin and myself both had a moment of perfect agreement. And we laughed.

Imloth had departed, threats of a binding spell convincing him that it really _wasn't_ necessary to protect my honour by kicking my kobold. That would be a sin akin to kicking a puppy, except Deekin was much more appealing than a puppy. None but the most evil of people, _(And Dark.) _could wish Deekin harm, unless, it seemed, they were a broody tiefling; or a newly discovered father.

"Okay, Deekin, you know the drill. Valen, take hold of my nearest body part."

"Pardon?" I sighed at the vaguely scandalised look on his face and repeated my instructions. Valen looked at me doubtfully, but did as I asked, placing a hand gingerly on my upper arm. I pulled the Relic of the Reaper out of my belt pouch that I had dedicated to its use, then activated it.

"What in the-"

"-Hells!" Valen choked, falling to his knees as we arrived in the Reapers Realm.

* * *

"Greetings, Sojourner. You have bought guests, I see." The Reaper said impassively, I nodded deeply to him. Light and Dark prefered to hide away whenever I was here, since my neutrality made me better equipped to deal with the Reaper than they.

"Yes. Forgive me for intruding on your hospitality, I am afraid I need a favour. I apologise in advance." Valen had, by this time, resumed his feet, while Deekin laughed at him.

"Oh?" The Reapers voice was still impassive, but there was a slight flicker of interest, so slight, if you had not known him; you wouldn't have known it to be there.

"Indeed, as said, I am very sorry."

"Sojourner, you rule here at this time, your wish is my will. Now, what is this favour?" A kindly note had crept into his voice now, matching the interest in its minuteness.

"I beg permission to return to where I last fell. Where-"

"Your tiefling companion killed you?" Anger, this time. A thread.

"It wasn't his fault." I protested. Valen looked at me, surprised.

"His hand struck the blow. Your blood still stains the marble beneath your feet." The Reaper reasoned, I looked down, saw the blood, then nodded.

"Yes, this is true."

"Yet you will take him with you now? Despite the danger to yourself?" He seemed curious of my reasons, while at the same time, disapproving.

"There is danger, yes."

"Why then, would you risk being returned to my realm once more? Surely your supply of Rogue Stones is running low?" I smiled at his disguised concern.

"Actually, no. I have over forty stones in my possession at this time, largely thanks to the aforementioned tiefling."

"I see. You did not answer my first question, Sojourner."

"Why take the risk?" I asked, the Reaper nodded. I noticed Valen watching me, and smiled. Light and I were in perfect agreement, while Dark was sulking.

"Well, Sojourner?"

"Because," I said simply, "I trust him."

Silence.

"I see. Very well then, Sojourner, I wish you well. Please, do not return any time soon if it is because you have died. The floor of my realm can only absorb so much blood."

"A joke, Reaper? From you?" I allowed myself a small laugh, and I thought I saw an answering smile from beneath the Reapers hood.

"Never, Sojourner. I must be utterly neutral, how then, could I make a joke?" I grinned suddenly.

"Why, in a neutral way, of course!"

"Of course." The Reaper said, deadpan. The tiny smile had grown larger. "I shall open the portal now." Dark and Light exchanged mental hugs, then retreated to their separate areas with an air of 'tell-anyone-and-you-will-regret-it.' I, meanwhile, marked a point for myself on the mental scoreboard I kept for my exchanges with the Reaper. The current score was, Reaper: twenty-seven, Me: twenty-seven.

As we stepped through the portal with Deekin and the silent Valen, the Reaper raised a hand in soundless farewell, I stuck my tongue out at him and heard the strange sound of a rather unused laugh echoing through my mind. Reaper: twenty-seven, Me: twenty-eight. I grinned.

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" I announced, resisting the urge to throw up as I landed on the floor. I hate portals.

"Obviously." Valen replied, voice loaded with sarcasm.

"What's _your_ problem?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. We should probably make camp here. We need to discuss how we are going to approach the problem of this city once more."

"Of course." I said, bowing. "Your wish is my will." I let mockery tinge my tone as I imitated the Reapers words and actions. Deekin made a sound that seemed to be a awful lot like a snort, then turned into a cough. That cough turned into a squeak of alarm when Valen snarled at me and seized me by the throat, eyes red. I gasped, and clutched futilely at his hands.

"_Do not test me, wench!"_

"_This seems to happen an awful lot lately." _Dark remarked in my mind, with a bitter edge. "_Here's me thinking that you liked us, Errdegahr nesst. I thought we shared something, mutual lust, perhaps?_ _Well, we wont do you a lot of good if we are dead, will we?" _I noticed, somewhere in my oxygen-deprived mind, that she wasn't talking to me. I also noticed that the iron grip on my neck relaxed, and the demon set me down. I gulped air, breathing deeply as the hands on my neck began to caress, rather than crush.

"_This is true, little Erinyes..." _The red eyes glowed with heat, but Dark was sulking and refusing to take dominance to deal with it.

"_Why do you call me that, anyway? I am not what you would call 'lawful,' and an Erinyes is a devil, not a demon." _She wasn't speaking aloud, but the demon was answering anyway...I would have continued along that train of thought, but the demon began to run its hands through my hair, nipping my neck with its teeth.

"Gods!" I groaned, the demon smiled wickedly.

"_To answer your question, Succubi, the demon equivalent of the Erinyes, are purely ruled by lust. There is no cunning, no guile, and they are not nearly as comely. The Erinyes are my enemies in the Blood Wars, yet I am drawn to them anyway. Yes, Erinyes suits you."_

For the first time, I realised that not only was Valens demon _not_ stupid; it was frighteningly intelligent and possessed _great_ cunning. I gulped, and that had nothing to do with the hand now snaked around my waist, _honest._

"Can I ask something?"

"_No." _Dark and the demon said at the same time, the demon starting to slowly slide its hand up towards my breast.

"I'm going too anyway. Valen! _Valen, get out here!"_ I yelled, the demons eyes flashed with anger, and blue light, for a moment. It faded though, and the next time the demon nipped my neck, it hurt.

"_Stop being such a spoil sport, Elrith. Enjoy the moment." _Dark purred, I hissed at her.

"No! If I _ever_ do this with Valen, I want it to be _him_; not his demon!" I yelled aloud. The demon roared in anger and bit me again, taking flesh with it so there was a deep bite-sized hole on my collarbone. It spat out the skin and flesh it had bitten away, and raised a hand, no doubt to slap me, but there were bright flashes of blue mixed in with the red of his eyes.

"_Tell him!"_ Light screamed, I was screaming too, the neck wound _hurt_.

"Dammit Valen, don't let it do this! I trust you, don't show me that faith is misplaced." There might have been a sob on the end of my voice, but if you ask me, I'll deny it.

There was a pause.

Then, slowly, Valens eyes leaked back to blue. I gasped in relief, and he took a moment to calm himself.

"Are you alright, my lady?" He asked me carefully. I nodded, trying to stem the tears in my eyes as I held my hands against the now copiously bleeding neck wound. "My lady, you lie." He said, looking at me in concern. He pulled my hands away from my neck and I howled in pain.

"Owowowowowowow!!" I yelled, he stared at me, more specifically, my neck.

"Did-Did the demon do this, my lady?" I nodded, the tears now trekking freely down my face.

"You need a healing potion." Valen stated, with no room for argument.

"A-as you wish." I replied, no hint of mockery this time. Then I collapsed, I guessed that the demon had torn an artery or two, judging by the sheer amount of blood that was gushing from my neck now there was no pressure on it.

"Damn! Kobold, get over here! Start patching her up while I find the potions!" Deekin ran over and produced a healing kit, muttering worriedly as he began to disinfect the wound with alcohol. I screamed. Deekin looked at me, his eyes scared.

"How do you tell your pouches apart, woman!" Valen yelled, spitting out the last of my blood from his mouth, then pulling open random bags of holding on my belt, attempting to find my potion stock, I was starting to feel faint .

"_Symbols."_ Light managed to croak. _"Drow symbols on the ties_."

"Scrolls, armour, weapons, wands...healing potions! Deekin, get her mouth open!" My kobold did so, and I felt the soothing, and slightly peppery taste of healing magic as Valen poured the potion down my throat. The wound healed quickly, but I still felt weak and dizzy.

"I am sorry. I don't think I can stand unaided." I said after a moment, when I felt the magic entering my bloodstream.

"_It's your own fault!" _Dark snapped aloud. _"If you had just let the demon fuck us, we would be fine. But **nooo**, it would have to be Valen doing the screwing, not it! It would have to be **willing**." _Valen went scarlet, but helped me stand anyway, while I was fiercely reprimanding Dark. But as soon as he let go of me, I fell again, landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

"On second thought, you're right, Valen. We should make camp here and discuss things further, does that agree with you?" I asked weakly, Valen scooped me up in his arms.

"Yes, it does. However, there is a cave nearby that looks easier to defend. The kobold went to scout it. A-Are you alright, Elrith?"

"Eugh. I think so, I am just rather dizzy. And in pain." Valens face was unreadable as I looked up at him, then he lowered his head.

"I am sorry."

"Not your fault."

"It is. The demon took advantage of my wandering mind and seized control. I am sorry that you got hurt again because of my carelessness." I sat up in his arms, then lifted myself up using his shoulders so I could kiss his cheek, trying not to wince at the effort. He seemed shocked.

"It's _not_ your fault. I shouldn't have taunted you before, and I apologise for that. Plus, you managed to stop it before it did something that you would regret." I said, voice slightly bitter on the last sentence.

"D-did you mean it? What you said before?" Valen stuttered, I looked at him oddly.

"Mean what?"

"That you trust me." I smiled in sudden comprehension.

"Yes. I do trust you. You've helped me a lot, Valen. Do you know, that I hadn't let a man willingly touch me in sixty years? Yet now, I am in your arms, and I am not worrying for my safety. I trust you. I _do not_ trust your demon, and I think it will quite gladly kill, or screw me. You though...I trust you." He flushed a little, then smiled.

"I am glad, my lady." He leaned down, and carefully, showing his intentions clearly, kissed my cheek back. I was...stunned, to say the least. Finally, after an uncertain pause, I smiled, wide enough that it woke an answering grin on Valens face.

"Anything else like that, master Shadowbreath, and I might start to think you _like_ me!"

"We couldn't have that!" Valen said, all mock seriousness. I laughed.

"Cave is empty, goat-man!" Deekin reported, out of breath from running. 

We sat in the cave sometime later. Deekin had first watch, and I was being held against Valens chest. Unfortunately, it wasn't for fun reasons. I had proven unable to sit up for more than a minute before I fell over, I would have lain down, but apparently it was important to keep me elevated. Damn arterial bleeds. So, after watching me slump to the side for the third time, Valen had stripped off his breastplate and cradled me against him, saying that he couldn't sleep if he had to keep pulling me upright. To say that the lady did not protest too much was an understatement, and I found myself humming contentedly, feeling safe, and reveling in the warmth under his skin.

I felt something twist around my leg, and looked down to see Valens tail, which was holding me tightly while he slept, I smiled and stroked it absently; while he mumbled something in his sleep and leaned back more against the cave wall.

"_He liked that."_ Dark whispered, I told her rather firmly to shut up. I had had enough of her for one day, Light snickered.

"_It seems you have pushed Elrith too far this day, dear Dark. If I were you I would let her be." _I agreed with Light and let myself relax, eventually drifting off to sleep, warm and safe.

* * *

_Translations_

_Errdegahr nesst: Demon man_

_Notes:_

_New chapter! Progressing relationships! I hope this chapter makes up for the delay:D_

_Thanks, to every person who reviews this, though I am tempted to say I will not continue until I get a certain amount of reviews on this chapter...but I am not that mean. Unlike Dark, who suggests that I do just that._

_You all make me happy with each and every review I get, and it keeps me going!_

_Oh, and you all should know, that when this story is FINALLY finished, I have a sequel in mind...'nough said. _


	15. Chapter 15: Raging Fevers

_I, hereby state, that all characters other than Elrith, Light, Dark, Figryst, Zarenthailia, Xeranii, Safhyr & Rashorii; belong to Bioware. I have borrowed them, and chained Valen up in my room, but I will return them once I'm done. Well, maybe not Valen...lol _

* * *

"I cannot believe you didn't wake me up for my watch! More to the point, I cannot believe you stayed awake for six hours! _You_ are the warrior here, Valen. If you are tired, myself and Deekin are more likely to suffer as a result of it! I appreciate the sentiment and all, but I can live without a few ninth level spells. I don't use _Time Stop_ that much anyway!" I ranted, Valen was obviously trying not to smile, but he was failing. Dismally.

"My lady, I once went for six _days_ without sleep; and I was still able to fight as normal. Six _hours_ is not a problem, trust me." I sighed.

"If you are sure..."

"Besides, I am sure _Time Stop_ will be useful when we find Sabal. I still don't think that she will be willing to convert to the Seers side, but I will entertain the notion."

"How could _Time Stop_ be useful?"

"Well,"Valen began. "You could cast that, then tie her up and gag her so she couldn't cast spells." I stared at him.

"_That, _is a _very_ good idea! Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"Because you aren't as smart as me." He said with a wink. I slapped his shoulder half-heartedly, and winced when my hand made contact with the metal.

"In that case, we are doomed. If the warrior is smarter than the wizard, the apocalypse is nigh."

"In that case, I shall endeavour to take a head wound in our next battle, m'lady. It should reduce my vast intelligence to your insignificant level." I snorted. Then I smiled, he gave me an easy smile back and picked his flail up from where it rested on the floor of the cave.

"_Well, this is a change._" Light remarked happily, I nodded.

"_It has to be the fact that we slept in each others arms. In a situation like that, you can either get hideously uncomfortable; or you can roll with it and be more comfortable with each other than you were before."_ I replied mentally, Dark snorted. "_Stop sulking, Dark. I am **not** going to let you have sex with the demon. I don't **care** how much the two of you have in common, it is an evil, vicious, cruel-"_

"_Lusty?" _Dark supplied, I nodded absently.

"_Lusty, malevolent force._ _It is **not** going to happen."_

"_You're no fun anymore." _Dark pouted, then locked herself in the Hilltop room.

"My lady? Elrith?" I refocused my eyes and became aware of Valens slightly worried face, I guessed he had said my name more than once.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, that. Yes, I'm fine, a little internal discussion, is all." he smiled, then shook his head slightly, his unbound hair spilling over his shoulders like a crimson river of blood.

"Actually, I meant the wound."

"Oh. _Oh. _I am still slightly woozy, but I can fight. No problem at all." I stopped. "Where's Deekie?" I peered around the dim cave, letting my Darkvision take over.

"Still sleeping."

"Booooooooooooooooss!" I winced.

"Not anymore he's not." I let my eyes wander over to the corner where the wail had come from, then did a double take. "Deekin, do you have _wings?!_" Valen followed my line of sight, then blinked rather rapidly.

"He does. He has red wings." He blinked again. "...How?"

"Boss! Deekin has dragon wings!" Deekin had jumped up off the floor in joy, the new wings flexing and beating franticly. Then he stopped and craned his head over his shoulder to see them, and slumped in disappointment.

"What's wrong, Deekie?" I asked him concernedly.

"They're _red_, boss." It was _my_ turn to blink this time.

"...And?"

"_Well_, Deekin was hoping he'd have _white_ wings, like Old Boss. Deekin...kinda wanted to look like old boss did." Deekin shuffled his feet in embarrassment, while I stared at him incredulously.

"_That_ is the problem? Deekin, you have _wings_! Besides, red is much cooler than white." Deekin grinned, then flapped his new appendages experimentally.

"Thanks boss!"

"Can you fly with them?" Valen asked curiously, Deekin screwed up his face for a moment, then leapt into the air, flapping franticly. He stayed in the air for around ten seconds, then dropped to the floor with a small thud.

"Maybe with practice, Deekin could."

"Well, Deekin, I am glad you like them. Are you ready to go now?" I asked, he nodded and we packed up our camp and moved out.

* * *

"So. Do you think Sabal will have all the other shards?" Valen asked me as we walked steadily through the dank and mouldy cavern, I thought for a moment.

"No...I don't think so. Sabal is a brilliant mage, but she lacks focus. Most likely she has devoted herself to trying to find _us_ and our shard, convinced that once we're down, the rest will be easy. Therefore I expect that there is at least one left. Which building should we check first, do you think?"

"The temple." Valen replied without hesitation, I looked at him askance.

"Why the temple?"

"Well, going on your analysis of Sabal's character, she will stick to this immediate area, because this is where we vanished. So,by logic, we should go to the temple; since that is the building that is furthest from our current location."

"Huh." I said, impressed. "Well, that works for me. Deekin? What do you think?"

"Deekin agrees with goat-man."

"That's settled then. The temple it is."

* * *

We entered the building slowly, Valen taking point, flail ready for action. As we crossed the threshold, I felt a malevolent force seeking through us all. Deekin shuddered, Valens eyes widened and his grip on the flail tightened as he looked around for foes. Finally, the strange force seemed to make up its mind and it descended on me, I felt as if a raging fever held me in its grip; my face felt ashen and sweat beaded on my forehead as I resisted the urge to throw up.

"_This is the work of Talona!_" Light hissed, even Dark shuddered at the touch of something more evil than she.

"Ack." I gasped, feeling my knees cave from beneath me. Valen quickly caught me before I fell to the ground, holding me up with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Elrith? Are you alright?"

"No..." I heard a strange voice coming from the main foyer of the temple, and Valen scooped my up in his arms as he carried me towards it.

"Welcome to the temple of Talona, children." The voice said. A priest, with wings like all the other Avarial, stepped forwards, his robes rotting and holy symbols that had once belonged to a good god, defaced. His strangely empty gaze swept over my group, then settled on me. "Ah. You are the one then. You should feel honoured. Talona, lady of disease and poisons, had laid her rotting hand on you this day."

"What have you done to me?" I asked, shaking. Valen tightened his grip on my waist.

"I? _I_ have done nothing, child. Talona has marked you, the strongest here, with her unholy touch. Talona's fever is even now raging in your blood, draining you of your strength and concentration."

I gritted my teeth, Dark was railing at me to slit the priests throat now, while I still could. Light had retreated, shaken and disturbed by the priests demeanor.

"Why have you done this to her?" Valen raged, his grip tightening further, I winced.

"My dark lady wishes to test her spirit, and her will, by having her complete Talona's Trial."

"What do I have to do, before you will give me the antidote?" I asked, praying that he actually _did_ have an antidote.

"Complete the trials. If you pull on one of the five chains here, it will take you into the caged area, where you will face a monster. The fight would not be difficult normally, but will be incredibly hard while in the grip of the fever. Do you accept the terms?" I took a deep breath, slapped Dark and Light for being such cowards, and nodded.

"Yes. I will do what I have to. Valen, put me down." He unwittingly held me tighter still, I choked slightly.

"No! Elrith, you cannot do this, you are already wounded as it is." His voice was worried, concerned.

"This is her choice, demon." The priest said, in a strange sing song voice.

"Valen. Put me down." He did so, unwillingly. I leaned on him for a moment, taking deep breaths.

"Boss, is you sure? We _could_ just kill the priest man and take the antidote. You don't look well." Deekin piped up, looking at me worriedly.

"No. I have to do this." I stepped away from Valens side hesitantly, and almost fell over in the process. I steadied myself, then wobbled over to one of the chains. I carefully cast mage armour after retrieving my staff from a belt pouch, then pulled on the chain dangling in front of me.

"Why did it have to be a damn troll?" I heard Valen moan, I looked up in alarm and saw a obviously diseased troll lumbering towards me.

"Oh..._shit_!" I yelled, desperately chanting the incantation for a fireball as it inched closer, one clawed hand held out. I was on the last syllable, almost done, when the troll struck; claws raking across my midriff. I lost concentration and stumbled, slipping over. The spell fizzled on my fingertips and the troll dived towards me, I rolled and then it hit the cage. I thought franticly, trying to remember the quickcast version of my fireball, I managed it just as the monster dived for me again. "_Vor'diguma!"_ I screamed, blasting the troll with a fireball the size of my head, one quarter of its usual size. It seemed though, that that midget fireball was enough, because it made the nasty humanoid keel over, and I noticed it was rather obviously dead.

I was magically ported out of the mini arena, and stood, gasping for breath while Deekin patched up the wound on my stomach. I felt awful, as if there were maggots crawling beneath my skin.

"_Well, knowing Talona, there probably **are**." _Dark said, with pragmatism that made me want to throw up even more than I already did.

"You have passed the first test." The priest intoned, I looked at him incredulously.

"The _first_ test? How many are there!"

"Who can say how long a disease must incubate in the victims system before it reaches its maximum affect?"

"Just answer her question, priest, and enough of your games!" Valen yelled, grasping his flail tightly.

"Five. I think. Talona judges people by their strength, and you are very strong. Five, I think, for you."

"Strong? You think _I_ am strong? I cant even lift Valens flail!" The priest sniggered.

"Mental ability counts as a strength too, dear."

"We should kill him now, and _take_ the antidote while you still have strength." Valen whispered to me, I shook my head.

"No." I turned back to the priest. "Start the next test."

* * *

I faced two more trolls and a giant spider and remained alive. By this time I was a wreck, shaking with blue lips and chalk white skin. (A nifty trick for any drow!) Valen was supporting me as I tried to stay upright long enough to pull the last chain, deciding that the spider had been the easiest fight, despite Darks protests that the creature was sacred to Lolth. I was ported into the arena for the last time, already chanting the incantation for chain lightning as I did so, I finished it just as the spider entered and shuddered as the lightning leapt from _me_ to _it_. The spider screeched and died, and I fell to the floor as my legs lost all support.

"She has finished the last trial, now give us the antidote!" Valen screamed at the priest, who remained unruffled, his tattered wings flapping lazily.

"Yes, she has earned it. I also think she deserves something extra, Talona favoured her this day. Here, take this mirror shard." I heard faintly as I landed in a heap at Deekins feet. I felt my mouth being prised open and a liquid being trickled down my throat. I swallowed and then fell unconscious.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The second chapter of the day. A word of warning, they are probably going to be shorter from now on, but it means I'll be able to update more often. Next chapter coming soon! I am **almost** done, and with luck I'll be able to put up two more today! Oh,, and i apologise for the fight between Elrith and the Troll, it sucked, I know. But I tried:D  
_


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions and the Robe

_I, hereby state, that all characters other than Elrith, Light, Dark, Figryst, Zarenthailia, Xeranii, Safhyr & Rashorii; belong to Bioware. I have borrowed them, and chained Valen up in my room, but I will return them once I'm done. Well, maybe not Valen...lol _

I woke up in Valens arms, I opened my eyes carefully and saw his own bright blue orbs hovering a few inches above my own, their icy depths filled with worry.

"Elrith?"

"Well, hi." I croaked, managing a weak smile. "I seem to be spending a lot of time in your arms, lately. A poor sign for a savior."

"It does seem to be a habit of yours, does it not?" He asked with a small chuckle, I looked around and saw the same cave we had camped in on our arrival on the island; with Deekin guarding the entrance.

"I thought that priest gave me the antidote?" I said after a moment, frowning. Dark and Light were moaning at me and telling me to go to sleep. I ignored them.

"He did, your colour improved as soon as you swallowed it, but he said your recovery would take a day, at least." I swore, and Valen looked at me in surprise and with a deep frown.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, aren't we supposed to be on a timeline, here? The Valsharess and all?" His eyes widened in comprehension, then he laughed a little.

"Don't worry abut that. The Seer had a vision before we left, apparently, your arrival has delayed the Valsharesses plans by around four months. Personally, I do not believe in the absolute certainty others place in the visions, but Commander Imloth confirmed that her troops have withdrawn, giving us breathing space."

"Well, good." I said with a sigh of relief. "Here's me thinking we had a few weeks, but months is good." We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, and I relaxed against Valens chest, letting my eyes close sleepily.

"Are you tired, my lady?" He asked me, his voice rumbling through his chest, I smiled slightly.

"A little, yes."

"_Can we have a bedtime story?"_ Dark asked impishly, Valen looked at me oddly.

"Pardon?"

"Tell us more about your time in the Abyss." I clarified, he seemed confused.

"You want me to speak about my time spent fighting? Whatever for?"

"We're curious." I replied with a small smile. "Besides, _I_ find your past interesting." He chuckled, then winked at me.

"Very well. If it will please my lady, I would gladly tell her a tale or two. Ask what you will." A number of questions bubbled around in my mind, with Dark and Light calling out suggestions, but I finally settled on a simple one which was oddly important to me.

"Have you ever...been in love?" I asked cautiously, he looked rather disconcerted.

"That...That is a most _personal_ question, my lady." I smiled reassuringly.

"You do not have to answer if you don't want to. Though I would like to know." Valens eyes became distant, and a old sorrow etched itself on his handsome face.

"Yes, I was. Once." He took a deep breath. "She died." His grip on me tightened a little and I felt pain for him well up in my heart.

"I am sorry, Valen. She must have been a wonderful woman, to captureyour heart."

"Thank you. It is not easy to discuss her, even now." I thought he was finished speaking, and I was about to go to sleep again, when he started to speak once more. "She was a mortal servant of my master in the Abyss. When I was being tortured...My master bought her before me, and he killed her. It was meant to cause me pain, and it did. But that was a long time ago." I looked at him, he seemed sad, but not distraught.  
"And there has been no-one else since?" I asked softly, he shook his head, his unbound air falling around his shoulders.

"No. Nobody else since. I have moved on, however...but there has been no-one else. Perhaps if we could move the topic to something else, my lady? I would appreciate it greatly." I nodded, then let my eyes close once more.

'That's all I wanted to know..." As I drifted off to sleep, I heard Valen humming. His voice was soothing to me and I fell asleep all the quicker because of it.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

I hummed absently as I looked down on Elrith as she slept, her face still grey, and not its usual obsidian. Her hair fell in tangled blue waves to her shoulders, and I absently smoothed it back and tucked a few wayward strands behind her elegantly pointed ears. She was beautiful, her eyelashes long and her cheekbones almost painfully high. Her eyes, orbs of ice similar to my own, lay concealed beneath her lids as she dreamed, a small smile on her bow shaped lips. But it wasn't her beauty that drew me to her, if I wanted beauty, I could go to Nathyrra, or any of the other drow women in Lith My'athar. No, it wasn't her looks, though that was the part of her that demon appreciated the most. It was her spirit, and her complexity. Even before I knew of _L' Ssussun Wund_ and _L' Velkyn Velve D' Olath Orn_, she struck me as a complicated woman, but once I knew of them...It took it to a whole new level.

She had problems like my own, dealing with another part of yourself that wanted domination over your thoughts, your actions. Though she coped with her other two sides much better than I did with my demon, the ring of bruising on her throat testament to that fact.

But she said she trusted me. Despite the fact that I caused her death, not long ago, and almost again when we arrived back here; she trusted me. When she arrived in the Underdark, she was friendly enough, despite my own solid distrust and occasional outbursts, but there was always wariness lurking below the surface of her eyes, and her temper was quick to flare over the slightest insult or action. Now though, she didn't watch my every action with concealed hostility couched behind pleasant words, she watched still, yes...but it was different somehow. Her friendly words were no longer empty, her eyes were warm whenever she spoke to me.

"_Fool. She will use you, then throw you away." _The demon whispered, I snorted.

"You don't seem to have a problem with using _her_ though. In fact, I think you are afraid of her."

"_**I** can control her. **You** would be controlled. The little Erinyes is too fiery for you, but I can deal with her."_

"I don't want L' Velkyn." I replied evenly. "Or L' Ssussun Wund. Elrith is Elrith."

"_Weakling."_

"I don't care what you say. She trusts me, I will not let you abuse that trust again." With that, I pushed the demon down. It seemed surprised by my determination, and went easily; leaving me once more to my contemplation of the woman in my arms. She stirred slightly, her lips parting and showing sharp white teeth, while her breath escaped in a soft hiss while a frown marred her brow.

"_Rashorii..._" She hissed, turning over to face my chest and clutching at my shirt._"Get away from me!" _I stiffened, then began to stroke her hair while humming a tune I had heard a bard in Sigil sing once.

"_I am an unbeliever, a shadow on the planes. I whisper true, a song to you; my lovers soul refrains."_I had no illusions about my singing, I knew I was awful. However, as I finished, she quieted; but still held my shirt with a death grip, and I could see her eyes moving franticly under their shadowed tail wound itself around her waist and she sighed, her grip relaxing slightly and her expression growing peaceful once more.

"_Valen..."_ She murmured, a small smile on her lips. My breath caught, she was dreaming about _me?!_ I waited with baited breath, straining to hear any more words she might mumble under her breath, but that seemed to be it. I sighed, and let myself relax, though Elrith being so close to me made that hard.

This woman confused me. I didn't know whether to hate her, for usurping my position and thus rendering me useless when the time came to fight; or to...no. I wasn't ready for that _particular_ train of thought yet. Elrith was a companion at arms, just because she was a woman, and because she was stunning...and because she trusted me; didn't mean she would reciprocate the growing sense of something beyond simple camaraderie that I was beginning to feel for her. But didn't the signs show that she _did_? She kissed me earlier, and wasn't upset when I kissed her cheek in return; which a few days ago I would have bet an entire Rothe against.

There was something wrong with me, no doubt about it. She took up all my thoughts when I was not in battle, even the Seer and Lith My'athar faded into the background when she was there. I found myself noticing little things, things that made me want to smile at her, like the way she winced every time the kobold sang, but smiled at him anyway; or the way she would run her hands through that amazing head of hair she had whenever she was nervous. I also noticed other things, things that made me want to hold her close and whisper comforting words in the forgiving darkness. The way she would flinch every time a male walked past her, the way her eyes became hollow and empty every time she spoke about her past; the way she would whimper in her dreams and I could hear it from across the camp...

"Goat-man?" I heard, just as sleep was about to claim me. I let my irritated gaze make its way over to the winged kobold, who had walked from the cave entrance to stand in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Don't hurt boss." I stared at Deekin, who shuffled his feet slightly.

"Pardon?"

"Boss hurt bad once. I knows she tells you. She dreams 'bout it all the time, but you made dream go 'way. Don't hurt boss, goat-man. Boss would be broken if you did." With that rather cryptic statement, the kobold retreated back to the cave entrance. I shrugged, then shut my eyes once more.

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

I woke, lying on my side and with Valens tail wrapped around my waist again, with the man himself at my back and holding me to him. It was a nice feeling, and for a moment I liked to imagine that we _weren't_ in a cave and that he _wasn't_ only holding me so he could check the regularity of my heartbeat and body temperature.

"Good morning, Elrith." He said suddenly, making me jump.

"Morning, Valen." I said smoothly to cover my lapse, I rolled slightly so I could look him in the eyes.

"You look better, your skin has regained its normal colour, and your eyes are no longer bright with fever." He observed, I nodded absently, taking in his mussed hair and the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Did you do a double watch again last night?" I accused, he looked a little sheepish and nodded.

"Yes, my lady." I slapped his shoulder half heartedly.

"_Why_ did you do that? It's not like I memorised any spells, is it? No. There was no need."

"My lady, you needed time to recover from the sickness." He protested, I glared.

"So? Just because I was sick, doesn't mean I couldn't stand watch. Unless I am dead, dying or seriously injured, I can always stand watch, understood?" I said in my bossy voice.

"Yes, Matron." He replied, all deathly seriousness, I slapped his shoulder again.

"Don't you forget it, male!" He laughed, and I sat up, noticing that his tail stayed firmly in place around my waist.

"Boss? Goat-man?" Something about Deekins tone put me on full alert and I quickly scanned my repertoire of spells that I hadn't used up yesterday on the trials of Talona.

"Yes, Deekin?" I asked, after establishing that I had an _ice storm_, several _fireballs_, some _chain lightning_, and a_ power word: kill _left.

"We got's drow. Not the good ones, and they is coming to the cave!" I leapt to my feet, as did Valen, his tail giving my waist a slight squeeze before sliding off of me.

"Valen, take the entrance. You are large enough that you can make sure only one can get in here at a time, where me and Deekin can deal with them." I turned to the kobold. "Deekin, Doom Song, now."

"Yes, boss!" Deekin began to wail his song, while I extracted my staff and used it to cast _Mage Armor _on Valen.

"_Errdegahr klu'chud! Thrityh!" _I heard, then Valen spun into action, almost dancing with his flail as the Drow group came into range.

"Damn!" I yelled, hearing the familiar tones of Sabal's aristocratic voice as she yelled orders. "Valen! Sabal is _mine!"_ Whether he heard me or not is unknown, because his deadly dance missed a Red Sister assassin, who managed to get past him and into the cave. She looked around, saw me, and dived; daggers flashing. I rolled out of the way as she landed, cursing with one of Deekins bolts in her thigh, chanting the arcane words I needed for _power word: kill_. I waited until the Red Sister came in range, then jumped and touched her at the base of her neck and releasing the spell. I saw her face contort as she tried to resist the magic, but then she choked, with blood welling and running down her chin before she fell to the floor and was still. Screams of drow who were meeting their deaths at Valens flail echoed in my ears as I edged close to the entrance of the cave, calling a ball of chain lightning into my hands, Valen saw me coming and stopped fighting in order to retreat to safety; I saw a large number of drow, twenty or so, then released the ball. Electricity arced from elf to elf, the smell of ozone and burning flesh rife rife in my nostrils. Then, finally, the last drow attacker keeled over, and all that was left was Sabal. She looked at the corpses around her, paled, then chanted a quick incantation and vanished without looking at me.

"Now that that's done, I think it's time to move our camp." I said dryly, nudging the nearest corpse, who was missing half his head.  
"Indeed." Valen replied, carefully picking bits of flesh and bone off the twin heads of his flail while Deekin began to check the bodies for valuables.

"Are you injured?" I asked concernedly when he winced and held his ribs.

"Nothing major, Elrith. Just a slight scratch, is all." Light took control and clucked at Valen disapprovingly.

"_Now, dear. We don't want your battle capabilities to suffer because of a neglected wound, do we?" _I cringed, she sounded just like that damn _darthiir_ cleric, Linu.

"I am fine, L' Ssussun Wund. Do not worry."

"_If you're sure, dear." _She replied, then Dark came forwards and rolled our eyes.

"_Why are you calling him 'dear,' Light? Honestly, you sound like a human Matron. You know, the elderly ones with a hundred children? The ones that cluck over the males?_" Light bristled in affront, and I sighed.

"Shut up. Both of you." They did so, then both retreated in a sulk. "Sorry." I said, flashing Valen an apologetic smile; he just laughed.

"It's fine."

"Well, you can take one of the light healing potions we picked up anyway." I said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Yes, my lady." He replied, bowing slightly and taking the potion I was brandishing at him, tipping it down his throat and shutting his eyes as the magic went to work.

"Boss! Found a new robe for you!" Deekin ran forwards, holding a large bundle of black and red fabric. I gasped as I held it up, recognising it with awe, _feeling_ the power flowing within it.

"_A l' xal d' Ao uktan! Usstan h'ros z'reninth ol...folt yorn...usst?!" _I marveled, letting the silk flow between my fingers. I began to unlace my current robe then and there, causing Valen to flush and Deekin to turn around.

"Elrith, what are you doing?" Valen asked me, I let a euphoric smile drift over my face.

"This...this is the Robe of Vecna! It's almost legendary! The _power_ that will be at my fingertips with this is unimaginable...Deekin, I love you!" Getting impatient with the laces on my useless robe, I withdrew a dagger from a belt pouch and slit the corset open, ripping it off of me with determined force.

"Elrith!" Valen breathed, turning around quickly, his tail flicking rapidly. I laughed and removed the last scraps of my old blue robe from my person, then reverently began to don the robe I had only ever dreamt of.

It was stunning, consisting of a low cut black bodice, with black and red breeches that highlighted my legs. I finished doing up all the buttons and laces, then gasped at the fountain of knowledge the flowed into my mind, new evocation spells, abjuration spells, divination spells, necromantic knowledge... my knees buckled at the raw _energy_. I immediately pulled out my spell book and began scribing the new magic waiting at my fingertips, my fingers dancing across blank pages and leaving behind illustrations and instructions written in glowing arcane ink. So busy was I in my task, I didn't notice when Valen picked me up, I didn't notice that we left the cave, and I didn't notice when I was set down for a fight with some driders. By the time I was done, I was crackling with magic, the Weave gifting me with power. I had re-memorised all my spells, in less than two hours. It was amazing.

Finally, I shut my spell books and breathed deep, letting the Weave imbue my thoughts and movements.

"Are you done now?" Valen asked me amusedly, I grinned wildly at him.

"You have _no_ idea!" I replied, getting to my feet and doing a little pirouette, almost giddy with joy.

"Boss is happy." Deekin said sagely.

"_This is amazing, the sheer **power** at our command...it is dizzying!" _Light whispered, while Dark lay in raptures on the floor in the Hilltop room, playing with a spark of magic.

"I wanna go kill something." I said suddenly, looking around franticly. "Tell me there are more driders around here somewhere?" Valen laughed, then pointed me in the direction of a large castle which loomed over us. I whispered an incantation and Valen and Deekin jumped when they felt the effects of _haste_ settle into their blood.

"Let's go!"

* * *

_Translations:_

_Errdegahr klu'chud! Thrityh!: Demon Spawn! Attack!_

_A l' xal d' Ao uktan! Usstan h'ros z'reninth ol...folt yorn...usst?!: By the might of Ao himself! I cant believe it...such power...mine?!_

_Notes:_

_Sorry about the delay. I hope this makes up for it:)_

_Catra._


	17. Chapter 17: Pixies, and Old Friends

Several dozen driders later, I hadn't exhausted even a fifth of the power at my command! I was overjoyed, and had hugged Deekin randomly at least four times, while Valen looked on with a wry twist of the lips. Finally, we stood before the entrance to what could only be the throne room, while I lazily placed protection spells on us all and Deekin sang his Doom Song. As a last minute thought, I summoned Bainwen; who giggled happily and flew through the air near my face, bathing in my newly gained aura of power.

"What is _that_?" Valen asked me with a strange look on his face, watching as my pixie began to dance through the air, anointing me with fairy dust. I stiffened a little at his tone, and my expression was haughty.

"_That_," I began, "is my familiar. Bainwen. Why?" I saw him restraining a laugh, actually biting his lip to avoid chuckling. I let my expression go from haughty, to icy.

"A _pixie_?! You, a Drow wizard, have a _pixie_ as your familiar?!" Valen lost his battle with laughter and doubled over, his laughter echoing through the empty marble hallways. I glared, angry at his tone.

"Yes. A pixie. We are happy with each other, are we not, Bainwen?" My pixie smiled and danced around me, settling on my head and sitting down.

"Yes mistress! You are a wonderful master to little Bainwen!" I winced. Wait for it...wait for it...

"I thought you hated perky people?" Valen asked me with a raised eyebrow. And there we go.

"I do." I said between gritted teeth, Valen continued to laugh.

"Yet your familiar is a...pixie?" He said, in between gasps for air.

"Yes. Usually, I do not travel with rogues after the...Dorna incident. Bainwen is highly skilled at disabling traps and unlocking doors, not to mention scouting."

"I see." Valen replied, straightening up and wiping a tear from his blue eyes. "I am sure she is highly useful...but a _pixie_?!" He began to laugh again, while Deekin backed away as I glared, correctly reading my danger signs. Light and Dark were equally aggrieved, and they lent their own ire to mine.

"Are you done? I can give you some time if you are not." He looked at me guiltily, finally calm enough to stand.

"Yes...yes..I apologise, my lady. But surely there is a tale behind this?"

"There is." I said, my tone not warming an _inch_. "Whether you hear it or not depends on whether you are done mocking me."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to mock you, shall we continue?" He asked, gesturing at the door, I glared at him a moment longer to indicate the full depth of my displeasure, the opened the doors without a word. I walked into the hall with boundless dignity, my pixie orbiting around my waist, singing in her own, fey language.

A throne came into view, a small, stunted avarial in bright clothing sat on it with an expression of serenity and wisdom. Beside him, with an expression of stunned recognition on her face sat...Sabal.

"_Elrith?!_ By the gods! Is that you?" My childhood friend gushed, running towards me with a wide smile. "_Ol's tlus drasven! Rrauszith wun ywrazz! Lu'oh inbal dos tlus, vel'bol inbal dos tlus xunin, lu'oh's Rashorii? Lu' ele zhah l' Seer's lince'sa errdegahr lu' natha hiran tizzen klez xuil dos?"_

"Rashorii is dead, Sabal. He abused me, and I killed him. I spent sixty years on the surface, living in poverty as a beggar, before I was taken in by a dwarf named Drogan, who taught me the basics of being an adventurer and honed my arcane power. I then, after much time spent on my first, rather epic adventure, was summoned to Waterdeep. To aid the city _against_ the drow army. I took up their cause, fully intending to just use the entrance to the Underdark beneath Undermountain to return home. I killed Zarenthailia, became a Matron Mother, and had a geas laid on me by the mad mage Halaster to kill the Valsharess, which I would have done anyway. This entangled me in the plight of the Seer's rebels, which is why Valen travels with me. The 'giant lizard thing' is Deekin, a kobold bard who I am proud to call my friend." Sabal seemed stunned by the amount of information pouring from my lips, and an expression of pure uncertainty crossed her face.

"You fight against the Valsharess, you say? Because of a geas?" I nodded.

"And the fact that the woman destroyed my house and killed my mother."

"Ah." She looked torn, unsure of what to do.

"_Why do __**you**__ fight for the Valsharess, Sabal?" _Dark asked, placing a hand on our hip. "_She strikes us as a merciless woman, who will dispose of those loyal to her when she achieves her goal and they are no longer useful."_ Sabal nodded grimly, her face wistful. Behind me, I felt Valen edge slightly closer. Bainwen settled on the floor, crossing her legs and giggling happily.

"I have no choice." She replied, tears brimming which she dashed away. "Do you remember Figryst? The High Wizard of your house?"

"Yes..." I said warily.

"After you left...we struck up a relationship, and eventually, we fell in love." I smiled broadly, and Bainwen lept into the air and jigged joyfully, before sitting on the floor once more.

"Oh! I am so happy for you!" I squealed, Sabal smiled weakly then held up a hand.

"I was in Ki'Hyathari when the Valsharess killed your mother. I was...visiting with Figryst at the time, when the Valsharess herself broke down the door to his chamber." She winced. "She was going to kill him! So I did the only thing I could, and pledged myself to her service if she would let him live." I was horrified, and I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop from angrily protesting. "It seemed my reputation had proceeded me, because she agreed, despite Figrysts protests. To ensure my full loyalty, she locked him in her dungeons, she promised me she would release him when she achieved dominion over the Underdark, so I do as I am asked. Failure is not an option, else Figrysts life is forfeit."

"_Sabal, do you __**really**__ believe that he still lives?" _Light asked her kindly, while I struggled with tears of my own.

"No..." She whispered, her voice harsh with agony. "But I cannot take the chance, in case I am wrong. That is why I must retrieve the Shattered Mirror for the Valsharess." I looked at her, my mind whirring away with thoughts.

"The Shattered Mirror? As in, The Mirror of All-Seeing?"

"Yes..." She answered, a spark of hope dawning in her eyes. "You have a plan, don't you?"

"Yes." I turned to the avarial on the throne. "You there, I am assuming you know how to repair the mirror?"

"Indeed."

"Well, here. I have two shards, Sabal has three. Repair it."

"As you wish. Once the mirror is repaired, all will return to as it was. The hermit shall become a Queen, the all-knowing shall be a fool once more." He gestured at himself.

"You are brave, little man. Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten." Valen said, coming up beside me and bowing.

* * *

Sabal and I handed over our shards, and the fool placed them inside a golden frame. There was a bright flash of blinding white light, and suddenly we were stood on the shore of the island, and I was gripping a fully repaired mirror. A woman, who could only be Queen Shaori, dipped Sabal and myself a curtsy.

"My thanks, drow. You have restored my kingdom, and I am free to join my subjects once more."

"You are welcome, your majesty." Sabal and I said in unison, each dipping curtsies in return, the Queen flew into the air, grasping the fool in her arms, vanishing in blue light. I then turned to the mirror in my hands eagerly, feeling Deekin and Valen behind me.

"Show me Figryst." I commanded, looking into the mirrors depths. Sabal looked at it with me, half hopeful and half desperately afraid.

* * *

_Figryst was chained against a dungeon wall, wearing the tattered remains of a wizards robe and obviously underfed and bearing the marks of casual torture. His wooden cell door creaked open and a woman who could only be the Valsharess entered, with a huge figure that had the legs of a goat and massive horns trailing her. _

"_Tell me, dread Mephistopheles, has Sabal retrieved the Shattered Mirror yet?" The woman purred._

"_Yes, mistress." The huge figure replied, his voice rumbling through the room. Figryst looked up, a terrible hope shining in his eyes._

"_Then, this fool has outlived his usefulness, has he not?" Figryst slumped, a look of resignation crossing his handsome face._

"_Yes, mistress."_

"_Kill me then. But I die happy! Happy! When she learns of my death, Sabal will seek revenge." He spat, the Valsharess laughed cruely._

"_Sabal will die if she betrays me, fool." She turned to the devil beside her._

"_Kill him Mephistopheles, and make it slow. I wish to be entertained."_

"_Yes, mistress." The devil flicked a hand, and an expression of purest agony crossed Figryst's features as he began to scream, his face slowly melting away..._

_

* * *

  
_

"No!" Sabal screamed, tears streaming down her face as the mirror went blank. "Figryst! No..." I cried with her, the sight of my old mentor and friend's death making me break down. We enfolded each other in our arms and sank to the floor, united in our grief, even the pixie cried. How long we stayed like that, I do not know, but finally, we cried ourselves out.

"Sabal..." I whispered, touching her face compassionately. "I am _so, so, sorry." _Light and Dark added their own condolences, and Sabal shuddered.

"I'm with you, Elrith." She said after some time, getting up and pacing furiously. "I want to see the bitch _burn_!" As she finished the sentence, a eerie black glow surrounded her form and her face contorted in agony. I tried to get to my feet, but I was frozen in place, a quick glance to my left showed Deekin and Valen in the same situation. A golden light appeared beside my friend, and when it vanished a drow woman wearing the trappings of a sorceress stood in its place. She smiled wickedly at Sabal, tutting disapprovingly as she waved a finger back and forth in front of her tortured face.

"No-one betrays the Valsharess, dear. Nathyrra was the last to do that and live, you are not so lucky." With that, the sorceress stepped forwards, muttering a horrifyingly familiar incantation. I broke the bonds holding me still with a burst of pure arcane power and dived forwards, but not in time to stop her from touching Sabal and completing the spell. With a harsh laugh, the sorceress teleported away, and I watched in pure horror as my friend sent me a pleading glance.

"_Figryst." _She whispered, before disintegrating into dust before my eyes.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Ol's tlus drasven! Rrauszith wun ywrazz! Lu'oh inbal dos tlus, vel'bol inbal dos tlus xunin, lu'oh's Rashorii? Lu' ele zhah l' Seer's lince'sa errdegahr lu' natha hiran tizzen klez xuil dos?: It's been years! Sixty in fact! How have you been, what have you been doing, how's Rashorii? And why is the Seer's pet demon and a giant lizard thing with you?_

_Notes:_

_I was actually sad when I wrote this chapter...*sniffle*_

_I know it's shorter than my normal ones, and I apologise greatly for that, but I hope to have the next chapter up soon to make up for the lack of length in this one. Read, if you like, and feel free to drop a review in. Every one I get makes me want to write more:)_


	18. Chapter 18: Shock, and Flashbacks

"_Sabal..._" I whispered, unbelieving. It _wasn't _fair!

"Elrith, I am sorry." Valen said, placing a hand on my shoulder where I knelt beside the pile of dust that was the remains of my oldest friend. I began to sob, and buried my face in my hands as I did.

"_Nonononononono.."_Dark cried, crawling into a ball on the bed in the Hilltop room.

"_Why? She did nothing to deserve this! Nothing!" _Light wailed, tearing at her hair and clutching Dark to her on the bed, their permanent animosity forgotten.

"_Sabal..." _I whispered again, my sobs dissipating. I raised my head and began to scream, a high keening wail that permeated the still air of the Underdark and echoed around me.

"Boss?" Deekin asked me nervously, I ignored him, too absorbed in my grief. Dark and Light joined my lament, and the sound of three voices coming from one throat was highly disconcerting, but harmonious.

We kept up the keening wail for at least five minutes, pausing only for the tiniest breath before continuing, as the last note trailed off into the air, Light and Dark retreated; leaving me alone.

"Sabal...may your spirit find some form of peace with the burning of your remains." I croaked, my voice husky. I called on the Weave and carefully lit her ashes alight, and bowed my head as they burned to nothing.

"Elrith...it's time to leave." Valen said gently, kneeling beside me with an understanding look in his eyes.

"Oh, Valen!" I wailed, throwing myself on him, despite the spikes on his armor. He cradled me awkwardly, stroking my hair and muttering soothing things to me.

"Deekin is sorry, boss." My kobold said, touching my back gently. Valen kept up his rhythm of stroking my hair while holding me tightly, while I stared at nothing, my eyes glassy.

Eventually, I pulled myself together. Hollow-eyed and distraught, I got to my feet, clutching the Shattered Mirror tightly in my arms. I withdrew the Relic of the Reaper and whispered the words I needed, transporting us all to the Reapers Realm once more.

"I am sorry, Sojourner." The Reaper said as soon as he saw me. I nodded, I didn't know how he knew, and I didn't care.

"Thank you." I rasped, then looked at him sadly. "Reaper, can you tell me...?" He nodded.

"Her spirit is at peace, Sojourner. She is with her lover." I almost broke down again at his words, but I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"Good...good." I curtsied unsteadily to him, and drew Valen and Deekin through the doorway that led to Lith My'athar with a heavy heart.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath._

I watched her scream her grief and then I watched her burn the ashes. I held her when she threw herself on me for comfort, despite the dangers of my armor. Despite her pain, she _seemed _to stay strong, recovering much sooner than I would have thought, especially when the Reaper told her of the fate that Sabals spirit had met.

"Elrith! You have returned!" The Seer said happily, walking forwards to touch her arm.

"Yes." She replied, her voice harsh from her weeping and the strange keening cry she had uttered.

"What happened?" The Seer asked sharply, taking in her hollow eyes and her general aura of misery. Elrith didn't answer, merely stared at the floor.

"Sabal is dead, Seer. She was going to join us, but there was some kind of spell on her that alerted the Valsharess to her impending betrayal, and a sorceress disintegrated her while holding us bound by magic." I reported after a moment of silence, placing a consoling hand on Elriths shoulder as she shuddered.

"Oh!" The Seers hands flew to her mouth, horror written on her face.

"Yeah." Elrith muttered. "To make it worse, I witnessed my old mentor get boiled alive by an Arch-Devil. I think I need to lay down. Here." She said, thrusting the Shattered Mirror into the Seers hands. "This is yours now." And with that, she fled, running up the stairway that flanked Lolth's statue and into the dormitory section of the temple. My feet itched to follow her, but I did not, unlike the kobold; who took off after her as soon as she moved.

"Go, Valen." The Seer said kindly, I smiled at her gratefully, and ran after her, quickly overtaking the kobold just in time to see her bending over the privy and throwing up. I strode over to her and gathered the hair away from her neck and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach, murmuring meaningless words in her sharply pointed ears. She tried to stand, wiping her mouth while she stared ahead with glassy eyes, seemingly not noticing my presence, then her knees folded and I had to catch her.

"Elrith?" I said nervously, she didn't respond, just kept staring ahead with those empty eyes. "Elrith, can you hear me?" Nothing. Not a word, not even a flicker to show she recognised me, or even realised I was there.

"Boss!" I heard, then turned to see the kobold, bent over and panting as he clutched the door frame. "Deekins here, boss!" He looked up, and noticed her empty gaze and blank face. "Boss?" He came closer, when Elrith failed to respond, he looked at me anxiously. "Goat-man? Why is boss not moving? Why isn't she saying anything?" His voice was high and breathy, and a terrified look was starting to emerge on his scaly face.

"I don't know." I said, a panicky note entering my own voice. I touched Elriths shoulder, then shook her a little. Her head merely flopped backwards on her neck, and her eyes shut. I quickly felt her neck for a pulse, ripping off my gauntlets when they got in the way. She had one, but it was erratic and faint, and I went into a full blown panic, sweeping her off her feet and laying her carefully on her bed. I felt her head, she was deathly cold and her face was pale.

"Boss?" Deekin wailed, climbing up beside her on the bed, taking one of her limp hands in his scaly paw. "Boss? It's Deekin, boss! Wake up!"

"Kobold!" I barked, he looked up at me, hope shining in his eyes.

"Goat-man has plan?"

"Yes. Go get the Seer, tell her that Elrith seems to be in shock, and that we need to get her warm as soon as possible. Tell her that I think that she's going to go into a coma unless we do something _now_." The kobold leapt to his his feet, nodding furiously, then ran from the room. I quickly removed my breastplate and greaves, leaving me in my white linen undershirt and brown leggings. I sat on the bed beside the prone drow woman, then pulled her into my lap; feeling shivers vibrating through her slim frame as I did so. "Dammit, Elrith. Don't do this, wake up!" Still, no response, and she was as limp as a rag doll in my arms. I tucked her under the embroidered black quilt, hoping the thick and downy material would warm her. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, and when I prised her eyes open her pupils were dilated and unresponsive.

"Valen!" The Seer cried, running into the room and dashing over to the bed. "The kobold said Elrith is in shock? How is her pulse?"

"Erratic." I replied, raising worried eyes to look at the face of the Seer, whose eyes were distraught.

"Do you think, the shock of losing her friend...?" I nodded.

"It is possible, she seemed...unsettled; after Sabals death. Light and Dark emerged as one and all three seemed to keen, it was ethereally beautiful, but haunting at the same time. I do not think her mind has turned, but I fear she has retreated inside a shell of her own making."

"It is understandable. From what she told me, Sabal was closer to her than _any_ of her sisters, Nathyrra included. Also, the death of the wizard, Figryst, the one who was her mentor? I trust that that was whom she was referring to before? The one she saw die at the Arch-Devils hand?" I inclined my head.

"I am assuming so. Only Elrith and Sabal were privy to the vision the mirror showed them, but judging from their reactions, I think we can be sure that they both witnessed him die a truly terrible death." The Seer nodded, her face grim. She stepped closer to the bed, smoothing Elriths hair back from her unresponsive face and tucking it behind her ears with a oddly gentle expression.

"This poor child has suffered enough...the burden we have laid on her is too much." She looked at me, and I was shocked to see tears in her silver eyes.

"She bears it well, Seer. You know I, of all people, did not believe in your vision at the start...but there is something about her, something special."

"I am glad you are over your suspicions, Valen." She replied with a slight smile, a small frown creased my forehead.

"I did not say that. I do not think she will betray us, but she does not have my complete trust, as of yet." I sighed. "Which is probably unreasonable of me, since she has confessed trust in _me_, despite what I have done to her."

"Do not dwell on it, good Valen. Trust will come in time, when you feel it is right."

"I hope so, Seer." At that moment, Elrith's breath caught, I looked down at her, but she merely frowned and whimpered slightly before her face smoothed out again.

"What was the relationship of Sabal and the wizard?" The Seer asked me, after laying the back of her hand on Elriths forehead and chanting a quick prayer.

"They were lovers, it seems. The Valsharess was blackmailing Sabal with threats to the wizards safety. Most unusual, considering most drow I have met consider relationships an oddity. Surely, love is not the norm, especially from one such as Sabal?" The Seer nodded, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Indeed. Our race is not the..._loving_ kind, especially not those of us who remain in the service of Lolth. From what Elrith said, to us both, I gather she was _also_ close to the wizard? What with him being the one who found a solution to her problem with Light and Dark, you would expect it. Maybe, after Elrith was lured to the surface by Rashorii, they took comfort in each other? I understand that Sabal was a good forty years older than Elrith, and Figryst was exceptionally young to have achieved the position of High-wizard. It might have started out as a simple tryst, but broadened into something deeper over the sixty years that Elrith was gone. Love is rare, Valen, but it happens. And when it _does_..." The Seer smiled broadly. "It is true, and pure. If Sabal and Figryst had managed to forge such a connection, and keep it hidden for so long to avoid exploitation from their foes," the smile faded."Then the threat of his death would have been constant agony to Sabal, who would have been forced to be absolutely merciless in order to keep him free of the wrath of the Valsharess." She paused, pensive. "That would explain the reputation Sabal had under the Red Sisters, of being cruel and feared beyond even _their_ standards in order to achieve her aims.

If her love's life was being held above her head, I can see there would be much she would be willing to do. If I was in her position, I would do anything to secure his safety. And with his death..." I nodded, looking down at Elrith once more. The Seer laid her palms on both sides of the prone woman's neck as I cradled her in my arms and chanted a healing spell, we both watched anxiously for a moment, but it had no effect.

"Why does the healing not work?" I asked worriedly, she sighed.

"Because Elrith is not injured physically, this is a wound that lies in her mind; where I cannot reach her. I must consult my Goddess on this matter, Valen. Can you...?"

"Stay here?" I finished, she nodded, pulling her diamond hair back.

"My thanks. I should be back within the hour, two at most. Keep her warm, mayhap the feel of another body close to her will rouse her from this state. Talk to her, tell her things to give her hope. Even if it seems she does not hear you. The kobold is being looked after by Nathyrra, I fear his presence would not help at this moment." I nodded once more, and without another word the Seer swept from the room; her white robe standing out starkly in the black marble surroundings.

I pulled Elrith closer, winding my tail around her waist in a gesture that was becoming familiar to me and seemed to give her comfort.

"Elrith, if you can hear me," I whispered into her ear. "You are safe, you are in the temple. You are in my arms again, which is truly becoming a habit of yours. I understand if the grief of losing your old friends has hurt you, but there is much for you to live for yet. Do not give up you mind for this, lest the warrior possess more intelligence than the wizard; and the apocalypse occur." I chuckled, without humour, and lightly touched her face with calloused fingers. "My lady, please, wake." I whispered, a husky note creeping into my voice.

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper._

Dark, Light and I lay in a huddle on the bed of my old room, the room I had once possessed in Ki'Hyathari. The lavender mage-lights that hung outside the balcony swayed in time to lute music drifting up from the courtyard below, while we stared at the ceiling with Lolths motif elegantly tooled into the black marble.

"_Why are we here?" _Light asked suddenly, causing myself and Dark to look at her unseeingly. "_I cannot remember..."_

"_You aren't the only one. It is a blank to me as well. Perhaps we should seek Figryst out? Ask him for advice?" _Dark suggested, blinking slowly. I sat up, slowly; looking at our reflections in the wide floor length mirror that hung opposite the bed. We were pale, and our eyes stood out in varying blazes of blue; our hair wild and untamed.

"_Yes." _I replied, taking Light and Darks hands and pulling them up with me. _"Something is clearly not right here, let us find Figryst; or failing him, Sabal. Either of them will know what is going on, or at least have some idea." _We left our room slowly, clutching each others hands for support as we made our silent way through the empty corridors of our home; only the occasional sound of a harsh laugh and the crack of a whip, or a note of music showing the presence of others. A drow handmaiden I recognised emerged from a chamber, carrying bloody sheets in her arms with a grim expression.

"_Jallil Elrith, xun dos ssrig'luin xxizz? Dosst waess zhah naut 'zil elend, dos ph' treiw." _She asked, flicking her eyes at me subserviently before lowering them back to the floor.

"_Nau, Usstan tlun ula. Rilu'oh, dos xal xxizz uns'aa. Xun dos zhaun vel'klar l' Obok Faern xal tlu muth?" _She nodded, taking care not to drip blood on the floor as she held the sheets.

"_D' heen, jallil. Usstan orn jous dos a h'uena, ka dos saph?" _I shook my head, gesturing to the stained silk in her arms with a tiny smile.

"_Gaer orn tlu nau ssrig'luin, fridj tesso uns'aa. Usstan kyorl ussta dalninin nibeless xuil ilta sel zil inbal morfel reiyal natha harventh xor draa whol ukta. 'udtila uk quin dro?" _The handmaid nodded, her eyes almost pitying the male locked inside Zarenthailias chamber. She proceeded to give me directions to Figryst's current location, then curtsied and walked away, silk held high.

Light, Dark and I made our way to the laboratory without encountering anyone else, and knocked on the door with the prearranged signal.

"_Come in." _The familiar voice called, and we pushed open the door carefully. Figryst was sat at his alchemy bench, carefully pouring a vial full of red liquid, into another filled with green. To his right, lounged Sabal, who was tossing a small mage-light back and forth in her hands with a bored expression. "_Ah, Jallil Elrith. Are you here for the potion?" _Figryst asked, while Sabal raised her eyes to look at me and flashed a broad smile.

"_No, not today." _I replied, clutching Light and Darks hands all the tighter. "_Something strange seems to be occuring. We-I am not supposed to be here, something is wrong."_

"_Whatever do you mean, heart-sister? This day is a fine one! That new merchant will be arriving today, already should have, in fact, and I cannot wait to introduce you to him. I guarantee, you'll love him; if you don't pick __**this**__ one as a consort, I'll bespell you." _Sabal said with a slightly wicked grin. I did not return her smile, the sense of wrongness growing stronger.

"_No..."_

"_Trust me, Elrith! You'll adore Rashorii, he's comely for a surfacer; with those exotic wings and the horns!" _She sighed, twisting a lock of white hair between her fingers. _"If I had not decided that you should have him, I would take him for myself." _She leapt to her feet, pulling me along by my elbow as we exited Figryst's lab and she led me out of the manor with Light, Dark, and Figryst trailing behind_. "You wore the dress that your Maton Vassena gave you last week, good. It makes you look stunning, he will be unable to resist your charms. Ah, here he is!" _She stopped me in front of a truly awe-inspiring male, who had black leathery wings that swept the floor; and horns that swept up from a bold and enticing forehead.

"_You must be the Lady Elrith." _He said, sweeping into a low bow while looking at me through a curtain of glossy black hair, eyes like emeralds sparkling brightly. _"I must say, Sabal did not do you justice in her description; you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!"_ I blushed, and was about to reply, when a oddly familiar voice floated through my mind; yet I knew I didn't know the source.

"_Elrith, if you can hear me...you are safe, you are in the temple." _I shook my head, trying to banish the voice from my mind as I opened my mouth to speak again, but the voice was insistent, yet gentle in its persistence at the same time._"You are in my arms again, which is truly becoming a habit of yours. I understand if the grief of losing your old friends has hurt you, but there is much for you to live for yet. Do not give up you mind for this, lest the warrior possess more intelligence than the wizard; and the apocalypse occur." _

"_Lady Elrith? Are you well?" _The winged man asked me, while Light and Dark clutched at my shoulders.

"_Yes, I-" _The voice interrupted again, louder.

"_My lady, please, wake..._" I felt my vision waver, saw Sabal, Figryst and Rashorii alter before my eyes. Rashorii, snarling and bleeding from a multitude of wounds; my sword through his neck as he fell, pain as his clawed hands swiped across my back in a final act of malice. Figryst, his face bubbling, melting away like candle wax as he screamed...and Sabal, my heart-sister, disintegrating into a pile of dust that drifted away on the wind while I was held prone.

I screamed, and woke.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Jallil Elrith, xun dos ssrig'luin xxizz? Dosst waess zhah naut 'zil elend, dos ph' treiw.: Lady Elrith, do you need help? Your skin is not as usual, you are pale._

_Nau, Usstan tlun ula. Rilu'oh, dos xal xxizz uns'aa. Xun dos zhaun vel'klar l' Obok Faern xal tlu muth?: No, I am fine. However, you may help me. Do you know where the High Wizard might be found?_

_D' heen, jallil. Usstan orn jous dos a h'uena, ka dos saph?: Of course, lady. I will show you at once, if you like?_

_Gaer orn tlu nau ssrig'luin, fridj tesso uns'aa. Usstan kyorl ussta dalninin nibeless xuil ilta sel zil inbal morfel reiyal natha harventh xor draa whol ukta. 'udtila uk quin dro?: There will be no need, just tell me. I see my sisters games with her new consort have made quite a cut or two for him. Does he yet live?_

_Jallil: Lady._

_Notes:_

_This chapter was hard for me to write, and I beg forgiveness for spelling and grammar mistakes. Anaesthetic + Typing = Garbled results, that may or may not work lol._

_Any errors found, do tell, and I will fix them._

_Read, and if you fancy, review!_


	19. Chapter 19: Love, and Deepest Betrayal

_Valen Shadowbreath_

She woke in my arms with a harsh and ragged scream, which turned into a sob. So startled was I that my words had actually worked, when the Seer rushed into the room I was still staring at her mutely.

"Elrith, child. Are you all right?" The Seer asked, quickly laying a hand on her head and checking her pulse, while the drow in question continued to sob.

"Seer..." I croaked, she looked up at me instantly; then nodded. She smiled faintly at Elrith, smoothed her hair; then retreated from the room. It was fairly quiet in Elriths room, only the sound of my breathing and her body wracking sobs floated through the still air, and I held her slightly tighter in my arms.

"Valen?" I heard after almost ten minutes had passed like this, I looked down at her quickly; she was dry eyed, and frowning slightly.

"Yes, my lady?" I breathed, she paused for a moment, then spoke, her voice harsh from her tears.

"W-Was it _you_, who bought me back?" I nodded with a tiny smile.

"Yes. At least, I think so." She shook her head.

"It was you. I heard your voice, in my mind; you broke the illusion." She smiled bitterly. "I don't know if I should thank you for that or not." I must have looked hurt, because she reached up and touched my jaw with the tip of her graceful elven fingers; a gesture eerily close to my own when she had been unconscious. "But I will anyway." She said after a moment, stretching up and kissing me on the cheek lingeringly. "Thank you, Valen."

"You are...most welcome, my lady." I replied, my voice husky for a reason that had nothing to do with tears. My tail flexed slightly around her waist and she smiled when she looked down and saw it, which in turn made me smile back. "So, Elrith...are you alright?" I asked hesitantly, she shut her eyes again and for a moment I panicked, but then they opened once more and she touched my face again.

"No...but I think I will be." Her hand lingered on my jaw, then she rolled slightly do she could reach higher and explore my face with the lightest of touches. I shifted slightly, she smiled and then, slowly, tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear which had fallen in front of my eyes. Then she sighed in something that could only be called purest relief. "Do you know how long that single piece of hair has been bothering me, Valen?"

"How long, my lady?" I asked her, my voice trembling.

"Since I first saw it fall over your face on the trip to Shaori's Fell for the first time."

"That, is indeed, a long time. Does it still bother you?"

"No, not now." Her fingers resumed their feather-like tracing of my face, the silky texture of her skin sliding across my own. Her fingers touched my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids; and finally, my lips. She traced their outline, with a single finger; while the other hand snaked up into my hair; stroked my horns as she pulled, using my unbound hair as leverage. She pulled my head down, and with no resistance on my part whatsoever; bought her lips to mine.

We kissed slowly, just savoring the feel of our lips against each other. She was trembling, from nerves or desire, I couldn't tell, but I knew I was shaking as well.

"Elrith..." I breathed as we finally broke the kiss, running my hand over her own face, touching her silken lips and soft skin with endless fascination. I caressed her neck, and her eyes shut lazily as I did, her throat emitting something akin to a purr; I stroked the tip of her pointed ears as if they were made of velvet, and the purr stopped as her breath caught. I smiled at her, and she bought us together again in a slightly deeper kiss, her tongue flicking across my lower lip, demanding entry. I allowed it with a smile, while one arm slowly slid around my neck, and the other played with the piece of hair that bothered her so. I slid my own hands around her face and to the nape of her neck, playing with the sensitive skin and causing her to growl slightly against my mouth. I pulled back slightly and grinned. "Are you ticklish, my lady?" She frowned, but I kissed it away.

"No, a Matron Mother is _never_ ticklish." She replied, a spark dancing in her orbs of blue, then she smiled. "Do it again." I obliged, and her back arched, pressing her chest against my own.

"For a woman who is _not_ ticklish..." I teased, brushing my hands over the spot again. "That gets a rather large reaction, don't you think?" My tail unwound from her waist as she sat up, leaning on my legs. She smiled wickedly, then gently swept it up in her hands and began to run her fingers along its length, making me do some gasping of my own.

"Are _you_ ticklish, Valen?" She asked me, wrapping my tail around her wrist with wide innocent blue eyes. She didn't fool me for a second.

"Never, my lady. I am a Weapon Master, a Weapon Master is never ticklish!" I managed to croak as she touched the tip of my tail teasingly with her tongue.

"Hmm. For a tiefling who is _not_ ticklish..." She purred, rubbing her face against it as she held it captive on her wrist. "This gets a rather large reaction, don't you think?" I smiled as she used my words against me and pulled her close again, unwinding my tail and just delighting in the feel of her so close.

I was surprised that the demon hadn't tried to surface during all of this, but glad, happy I could just touch the woman in my arms without fear of harming her. I was distracted from my thoughts by a tugging, as Elrith pulled futilely at my shirt.

"Off." She demanded, pulling at it again. I nodded, and with a smooth movement, drew the offending garment over my head and threw it away, which caused her to sigh in satisfaction and lay her head against my chest while I held her close.

"Does that please my lady?" I asked her as she absently traced a hand down my chest, she nodded, curls of blue sliding along my skin. I gently picked her up, then lay her on her back; causing her to look at me with wide, oddly trusting, yet fragile eyes. "I wont hurt you." I whispered in her ear, and she swallowed audibly before nodding.

"I trust you, Valen, remember?" Elrith replied, causing a deep twinge of guilt to make its way into my mind as I remembered my previous discussion with the Seer about trust, and my lack of it where Elrith was concerned. I pushed the feeling down, and smiled warmly at the nervous woman beneath me before lightly pressing my lips to hers, while touching the laces that held the Robe of Vecna closed in a silent question; which she answered by bringing her hands up to undo them.

I pushed the silk of the robe off her shoulders, kissing her neck with great care not to go lower than her collarbone; my eyes never leaving hers.

"Do I have the permission of the Matron?" I asked, she nodded, half eager, half deathly scared. "I won't hurt you..." I whispered again, causing her to shiver in my arms as she placed her hands around my neck and closed her eyes in a show of trust that hit me like a blow as she awaited my next move.

"Valen!" I heard a shocked voice cry from the doorway, my own eyes shut, I was almost grateful for the interruption, but I still managed a decent glare when I turned and saw Nathyrra.

"What?" I snarled, Nathyrra's eyes were flinty and she spat her words.

"I thought you honorable, tiefling, but to take advantage of my sister _now_? When she has only just come out of shock? That's low." There was none of her former jealousy in her voice, just anger. I stared at her, confused. _Was_ I taking advantage of Elrith? I looked down at her, her arms still around my neck, eyes _so_ trusting...my heart sank. I was. I had tried to take advantage of a woman who had just suffered a severe emotional trauma, and turned to me for comfort. I had abused her complete trust of me horribly, without offering my own in return. I felt anger and disgust at my own actions rise in my throat like a wave of bile, and I obviously showed it on my face, because Elriths eyes went from trusting, to hurt, and then to scared. Finally, she must have thought the disgust aimed at her, because her face closed down as if ice had just frozen her features in place. I got up, retrieved my shirt, and left the room with blurred vision.

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper._

His eyes...his eyes as he looked down at me after Nathyrra spoke...I thought, for a tiny moment or so, that he returned my feelings, my...love. That hope was dashed in a single look. When she came in, I was fully prepared for him to just tell her to go away, just so he could do something about the almost forgotten feelings of desire he had roused in me. When he didn't, did not object to my sisters words, that he was trying to take advantage of me; the shivers of desire, turned to shivers of rage. The disgust in his eyes...I let the shielding ice crawl across my face as he got up and pulled his shirt back on, I watched him go with something akin to an old hatred emerging in my heart. It wasn't fair. I had trusted him, I had _loved _him. It _wasn't_ fair.

"Sister, are you alright?" Nathyrra asked me, settling beside me on the bed as I redid my robe with shaking hands.

"No, I do not think I am." I replied steadily, while Dark and Light were still sat in a state of shock. "I was almost used, and now I feel filthy." My breath caught on the last words as tears brimmed, blurring my vision. My sister placed an arm across my shoulders and hugged me, while silent droplets of liquid hate crawled down my cheeks. I let the ice that protected my face go deeper, find my heart, then freeze it as something very important died in me.

"_I-I can't believe I didn't sense it!" _Light gasped mentally, ripping at her hair. _"He's just as bad as Rashorii was, I thought him a __**good man**__!" _She wailed, while Dark just sat, looking in the mirror; tears of her own making tracks down her cheeks.

"Do you want me to get the Seer?" Nathyrra asked me gently, I shook my head.

"I need a bath." I whispered, she nodded and left the room.

When the servants put the hot water in the bath and the handmaid assigned to me helped me in after aiding me in undressing, a quick nod of the head was the only acknowledgement I gave to signal I could handle it from there. She gave me an understanding look, then handed me the scentless soap and a rag; then left the room and shut the door without a word. I scrubbed at my skin slowly, then at a more fevered pace, scratching every single place where he had touched me until the skin peeled away and blood stained the tub water a deep crimson. I looked in the small mirror that hung opposite me with a sense of grim satisfaction and hissed in pain when I touched my now red and raw face and neck. Blood trickled down my eyelids to mix with tears, and I donned the spiderweb gown mother gave me with aplomb, not caring when my blood caught in the silver threads and gave them a red sheen. I brushed my hair out carefully, the strands matting together as blood from the scratched open wounds on my wrists fused them together. I pulled on a pair of black heeled slippers and raised my head proudly, letting my eyes reflect the solid lump of ice that was now my heart. Then, I left my room, trailing blood behind me as I walked to the place I _knew_ he would be. Where I had first met him, stood against a marble pillar.

* * *

As I entered the foyer, there was a collective gasp from the guards that brought a grim smile to my face as I remembered the last time I had worn this gown and they had gasped, when I had dressed to impress the man now leaning with his face against marble. How different it was now. I heard one of the guards leave, presumably to go get the Seer; but my concerns were somewhat closer to home. Valen raised his head, his eyes listless as he heard the gasps of the guards, but his gaze sharpened when he saw me; bleeding all over the floor with scratches on my neck, my face, my arms...my chest...

"Elrith? What have you _done_?!" He whispered, tail thrashing. I let my frozen gaze linger on his eyes, absorb the sense of horror emanating from them, then laughed.

"_Well_..." I purred. "Since I was obviously so disgusting to you as I was, I thought I would appeal to the demonic side of you. It couldn't use me any more than you tried to, right? How much worse could it get? Come on, demon man. Have at me." I said, holding my arms out from my side so that blood dripped straight onto the black marble. "Isn't blood what you want? Didn't your demon want it? Want to _drink_ it, bathe in _it_?!"

"No..." I pouted.

"How disappointing. Am I just so darn disgusting, Valen? Am I so horrendous in your gaze that finishing the job was just to horrifying to contemplate? Even for your demon?" I laughed, the sound echoing around the deathly silent room. Tears mingling freely with my blood as I threw my head back.

"Someone heal her!" Valen cried, I cast _Mass Hold Person_ with barely a murmur and a slight flick of my fingers as a surge of acolytes came forwards, their hands frozen in the middle of a healing spell by my own, more powerful magic.

"I'm quite happy as I am, thank you." I looked at him, at his face, his handsome face with his perfect lips drawn down in sorrow and pain; and for a moment, the ice faltered. _'Am I wrong?' _I whispered to my other selves uncertainly. "_Does he care? Or is this a game?"_

"_Ask him." _Was the collective reply.

"Valen, does this make you unhappy?"

"Of course it does!" He yelled, the ice cracked slightly, hope bloomed.

"Does seeing me in pain bring your own?"

"Yes." A larger crack, I felt the ice begin to thaw.

"Do you wish to see me healed?"

"Yes..." He whispered, I felt a tiny smile dawn on my face as the ice melted faster. Just _one _ more answer, was all I needed to forgive him for the look his eyes had held, _one_ more to unfreeze my heart and let him inside of it again.

"Valen, do I have your trust?" I held my breath as he raised tear filled eyes to my own, hope blooming wildly, the ice turning into a rushing river of warmth and-

"No..." I staggered, the pain of his simple word hitting me as hard as a stab wound to the chest.

"What?" I demanded in a hoarse whisper, sure I had heard wrong, sure he would not be so cruel...

"I will not lie to you, my lady. You do not have my trust." My heat shattered, and the ice reformed, so fast it was daggers in my skin that cut deeper than any geas.

"I...see." I gasped, placing a hand on my chest from the pain. I straightened, then cast _Major Dispel_ on the frozen acolytes and shutting my eyes as the combined effect of their delayed healing spells hit me. I heard rapid footsteps, and the Seer entered the room in a panic.

"What goes on here?" She demanded, I sighed and spoke to her in a magically enhanced whisper that I knew the guards wouldn't hear, but Valen would.

"You missed the party, I'm afraid. You didn't miss much, just me carving out my heart and Valen stabbing the proverbial sword through it because he can't get over his trust issues. You know, the usual. Oh, and take take care not to slip in the blood? I'll have someone clean it up later, but for now, I'll go prepare myself for the trip to the Illithid settlement." I swept from the foyer with dignity, the frozen shards of my heart forbidding further tears. I had cried enough.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I was wincing as I finished this chapter, it wasn't the direction I wanted to head in, trust me. I was **all** for completely guilt free relations between Elrith and Valen, but she took control and wrote what she wished; then threatened me with a Power Word: Kill to the neck if I changed it. My deepest regrets if that disappointed some of you as much as it did me, but when the character takes control...I can only listen._

_Next chapter coming soon, I know I left this on a bit of a cliffy. Will Elrith forgive Valen? Will Valen forgive himself? And **Where's** Deekin, now, of all times? Tune in next time..._

_Catra._


	20. Chapter 20: How Could You Use

"_Heartbreak," _I mused silently as I packed my bags of holding. "_Is a most unwelcome emotion."_

"_No kidding." _Dark snarled. "_Like it wasn't bad enough the __**first **__time." _She paused. _"I **still** think you should let me flay him."_

"_It's all my fault!" _Light wailed, then waited. _"No-one's going to disagree with me?" _She asked, shocked beyond measure. Dark and I exchanged a glance, then went back to what we were doing.

"_No."_

"_Why not_?" She demanded, Dark and I had another sideways look at each other.

"_Because it __**is**__ your fault, dear." _Dark replied, giving Light a sickly smile. "_See, you were completely innocent when it came to Rashorii, because you had warned us about him from the start; and we didn't listen. Valen, on the other hand..."_

"_You told us he was a __**good**__ man, that there was no evil in him apart from his demon. You were wrong. We trusted your judgment, and you were wrong." _I finished, giving Light a vaguely amused look as she worked the logic through.

"_It's all my fault!" _She wailed again, I winced; and calmly folded my underwear and stuck it in the pouch marked as 'scrolls.'

"_Yes, it is." _Dark replied testily. "_Now, shut up." _I smiled, then put a few scrolls of _fear_ into the pouch marked as 'underwear.' I hummed under my breath, casting a cleaning cantrip on myself to remove the bloodstains on my skin and in my hair, then checked the underside of my nails for any left over residue that I may have missed. A knock at the door had me smiling wider, and I had no doubt it was a slightly crazy smile, as if I weren't all there; which if you looked at it from the right view...was true.

"Come in!" I sang, picking up a enchanted mace from the floor and placing it carefully in the pouch marked 'piercing weapons.'

"Boss? The nice drow lady told me to come talk to you and-Boss? Why is you putting plate armor on?" I looked down at myself as Deekin spoke, surprised.

"Huh. Would you look at that? I am too." I grinned wildly, then began to remove the heavy Red Dragon armor from my person. Deekin smiled nervously, his wings flapping as if to fan him before he came closer, and he was clutching his lute tightly.

"Drow lady said that Deekin should play boss a song? If boss doesn't mind, that is." I let my grin grow wider, further unsettling my kobold.

"Of course, Deekie! Something up-beat! Cheery! Like...the Doom Song!" Deekin looked at me doubtfully.

"Is you sure, boss? Doom Song not what Deekin call 'cheery,' something else maybe? Like, the Ballad of the Bunnies?" I shook my head furiously.

"Oh, hells no! The Ballad of the Bunnies is so depressing, the Doom Song would be much better!" Deekins smile vanished, and he hopped up on the bed beside me, legs swinging.

"Boss." He began, seriously. My smile faded, and I sat on the floor; looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Yes, Deekin?" He shook his head, then looked at me quizzically.

"You is not right in the head right now, are you? Drow lady told me something bad had happened with Goat-man, but she wouldn't give Deekin details."

"You could say that, Deekie. Valen did something that made me very, _very_ angry. Then, just when I was about to forgive him, he did something else that made me even angrier, and very, very sad." I replied, with my smile back in place. Deekins eyes darkened, and he looked angry.

"Goat-man hurt boss." It was not a question. "Goat-man, _broke_ boss. Even though he promised not to." Suddenly, he brightened, with a fierce gleam in his eyes. "Don't worry, boss. Deekin will fix it!" And patting me on my head, my kobold literally flew out of the door, plucking the strings on his lute and singing the Doom Song at the top of his lungs.

"_Well, that was worrying." _Dark remarked, I looked at her curiously.

"_What are you doing?" _I asked her, she held up a small bundle of wool that was shaping out to be a noose.

"_Knitting a present for Valen." _She replied serenely, muttering under her breath while she counted stitches. Light glared at her.

"_And what are **you** doing?" _I asked Light, who glared at me as well.

"_I'm brooding, since everything is all **my** fault. It seemed right, somehow."_

"_Huh. Okay." _I said with a shrug, trying to fold the valuable plate armor I had removed, then giving up and placing it in the pouch marked as 'delicates.'

I heard something that should only be described as a wail of purest terror, and the sound of Deekins raised voice in the distance.

"_Doooooom, Dooooooooooooooom, Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!" _

I smiled.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath._

I lay face down on my bed, a heavy feeling in my heart. I had turned down everything I could ever want, and for what? Nothing.

I didn't know what made me tell Elrith the truth in the foyer, I just knew I couldn't lie to her. I grimaced, recalling the absolutely shattered expression she had worn when I told her that I didn't trust her.

The Seer had torn into me as soon as Elrith had left the main floor of the temple, yelling and gesticulating with enough force that the guards had looked more unsettled than they had all through Elriths piece. In fact, several of them had run away; and I reminded myself that the ones who did would have to be disciplined later on. If they would even listen anymore, that is. I groaned. "_The fact is, Valen. You were stupid." _I told myself, flashing back to earlier when I had had Elrith in my arms. Eyes so full of trust, and love.

Yes, love. I had been to stupid to see it at the time, and I was kicking myself when I finally realised the hidden emotion that had been hidden there, yet plain to see. I remembered what the Seer had said about love before, when we discussing Sabal, and the wizard. _"True...and pure." _I groaned again, louder. I was a _**fool**_!

"_No arguments here." _The demon piped up, I growled and pushed it down. I was tempted to go to the tavern, drink myself into a stupor; but that meant I might run into Imloth. No doubt he had heard about the _'party'_ as Elrith said it, and was after my blood. Considering she had only been the man's kin for a ten-day at most, he took his fatherly duties rather seriously.

"_Doooooom, Dooooooooooom, Dooooooooooooooooooom!" _I heard, coming closer. My head whipped up, and I dived across my room, trying to barricade the door before-

Too late. A winged ball of kobold fury barreled through my bedroom door, his black eyes beady and filled with righteous anger.

"Goat-man." He said, his tone oddly calm considering he had just _broken into my bedroom!_ "We need to talk."

I wailed. It was undignified, ridiculous, and the last thing anyone who knew me would have expected, but I got down on my knees and wailed as the kobold started to sing again, causing him to stop and scratch his head.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, just _don't sing that song!_"

"Okay." The kobold said brightly, with a large smile. "That part be easier than Deekin thinks it would be." His eyes narrowed again. "You broke boss."

"Huh?" I replied intelligently, the kobold hissed slightly.

"You broke boss, goat-man. You hurt her, now she's broken. Kinda like Deekins lute after Deekin bashed a door open with it that one time. Repairable, but at the moment, broken."

"What do you mean, she's _broken?_" I asked incredulously, the kobold shook his head.

"Boss...not all there. She's really, _really_ sad, and really, _**really**_ angry; and now...boss broken." The kobold suddenly split into a wide grin, then furiously restrained it. "Told you so."

"What?" I stated, unable to process that last sentence, sure I was wrong.

"Deekin, told you so." I stared. I had just been told, 'I told you so,' by a kobold. A kobold _bard_, no less. This was the lowest my life had been in a long, _long_ time. "Deekin said that if goat-man hurt boss, it would break her. Did goat-man listen? _Nooo! _Deekin told you so. Now, go fix her." I got up slowly, blinking rapidly.

"How?" I asked numbly.

"How should Deekin know? Does Deekin look like romance councilor? Just do it!" And with that, I found myself shoved out of my room. By a kobold. A kobold, who was more than four feet shorter than me!

* * *

I slowly walked down the hall towards Elriths room, my step that of the condemned. I knew I would be lucky if I were not turned into a pile of ash as soon as she saw me, my only hope was to get an apology out of my mouth before her spells could make it out of hers. I stopped, raising my hand to knock, but unsure of what to do.

Fortunately, (or not) the decision was taken away from me as the door opened and Elrith walked into me with a small bundle of blue wool.

"Hey, Valen!" She said, with a large smile, stretching the wool between her fingers and then hiding it behind her back. "Nice to see you." I blinked.

"Elrith, are you...alright?"She smiled up at me, her eyes bright, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I blinked again, then decided to just go ahead with my half-made plan.

"My lady, I came to apologise. I also wished to pledge my aid for when you depart for the Illithid settlement." Her eyes darkened, and the almost sibilant tones of L' Velkyn Velve d' Olath Orn graced my ears.

"_Why should we let her forgive you, and thaw our heart? You'll just break it again, since you don't trust us."_

"I can understand your reluctance, lady Dark. I did not wish to hurt you all, it was not my intention. When Nathyrra came in, and accused me of taking advantage of you...she was right. I was. And I felt disgusted with myself for it, I hated that I could seek to seduce you while you were laid low by sorrow." Dark chuckled throatily, tipping her head back and wiping her eyes as tears of mirth escaped them.

"_**That **__was your problem? Hah! You fool. You were not taking advantage of __**us**__, we were taking advantage of __**you**__."_

"I am afraid you are confused, my lady. You see-"

"_No. You see. You saw what you wanted to, to give you an excuse to linger in self-pity. We were seducing __**you**__, tiefling. Elrith had decided, __**finally**__, that sixty years was a long enough dry spell. Since she has an emotional attachment to you, you were the target. __**I**__ was the mastermind behind it, but the actions? They were all hers. All you had to do was go along with it! __**I **__don't care if you don't trust us, even though Light and Elrith seem to trust you, that wasn't the issue. You screwed up a perfect on-the-spot seduction, because of a mistaken moral view point? Fool. We might have been upset, but she still wanted you for __**you**__, not because a friend had died." _I was stunned and confused, but still firmly resolute in the matter of my guilt.

"Be that as it may, I am still at fault for not breaking away earlier. It would not be right that I took advantage of your complete trust, without returning it." She sighed, and held up the blue woolen bundle; which unraveled into the form of a noose. I panicked, trying to remove it from her grip, but she just raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"_Do we strike you as the suicidal type, tiefling? No."_ She paused, then her eyes glazed over for a moment, when she looked at me again she rolled them exasperatedly. "_It seems I am the only one of us __**lucid**__ enough to deal with you, at this moment, sad as that is. Especially since I am not what most people would refer to as...stable. A sad day for evil everywhere." _She held up the noose, caressing the soft wool in her fingers, twisting it around her hands. "_**This,**__" _she said, gesturing at the wool. "_Was my idea. We were going to immobilise you, then choke you whilst you slept." _She gave me a sly sideways glance as I reflexively clutched my neck."_I knitted it myself, and I'm rather proud of it, on the whole. __**I**__ wanted to flay you alive, using our bare hands and drinking your blood as you screamed...but I was outvoted, so the noose it was. You ruined that plan with that sappy apology. Now, Elrith and Light won't let me kill you. If it was just one of them, I wouldn't have a problem, since your little 'confession' made Elrith more likely to listen to me; but the two of them __still have more power than me on my own." _She smiled, and it froze the blood in my veins. "_No...I can't kill you...but I __**can**__ make you suffer." _She cleared her throat, then called over my shoulder._"Oh, Deekin_!"

"No, please!" I whispered hoarsely as the sound of a kobold bounding down the hallway came closer. Dark cocked her head at me amusedly, a sly little smile on her lips.

"_Give me __**one**__ reason, just one...And we'll call him off. You only have one chance though, so don't lie to us or waste it."_

One chance. One chance to prevent the death of my eardrums and remaining sanity. What to say? Should I appeal to Dark, Light, or...Elrith? Inspiration struck, and I took a deep breath.

"Elrith...I am sorry. I am so, _so_, sorry. You should have my trust, there is no reason why I shouldn't trust you...but I don't. Yet. You are a beautiful, daring, arrogant and amazingly naive woman, despite being a Matron Mother. You are delicate, and sensitive, and proud to a fault. There is _ no reason _why I don't trust you. But I don't. Show me. _Show _me, that I am wrong about you; that you do have the strength needed for the task before you, to overcome the Valsharess and avenge your family. _Teach_ me to trust you, so that one day..." I trailed off, and lowered my eyes as Darks harsh laugh sounded.

_'That's __**it**_? _Deekin-" _She stopped, and I looked up. "_What do you mean, surely you didn't fall for that__** drivel**__?" _There was a pause, in which a number of expressions flickered across her face, finally settling on resigned exasperation. "_Fine. Honestly, some days I have trouble believing that I'm a part of you at __**all**__. When he does this again, don't come crying to me." _With that, Dark retreated, and an icy expression settled on her face as Elrith came to the fore.

"Nice speech." Was all she said, looking up at me with eyes of frozen steel.

"I meant every word." I replied, cautiously. "And I didn't just say it to escape the Doom Song." She barked a laugh, though her expression didn't warm an inch.

"I know. People find it very difficult to lie to me, Valen. I always know."

Pause.

"May I come with you, to Zorvak' Mur?" I asked after a moment had passed.

"Yes. Go pack your things, we leave on the hour." Deekin bounded up to her, he looked a bit disappointed that he had missed his chance to play, but seeing his 'boss' again, made it worth it.

"Deekin comes too, boss?" She inclined her head.

"Yes. Oh, and Deekin? Fetch my sister, I want her with us this time as well."

"Anything for you, boss." Deekin ran off, wings flapping excitedly. She turned to me, and I resisted the urge to fidget nervously under her dead gaze.

"Don't think I've forgiven you, tiefling. You hurt me badly, worse than when you killed me. You are only coming with me now, because our group needs a warrior. I am not out to prove myself to you."

"Of course." I replied evenly, inclining my head to her. "I shall go pack then, my lady. We shall meet at...?"

"The training grounds of the Seer's troops. I wish to speak with Imloth."

* * *

_Notes:_

_This chapter did **not** want to be written. It fought me every step of the way, in fact. However, now it is done, and the next stage of Elrtih's journey begins! Zorvak'Mur, here we come! Muhahahaha! My thanks to all who have read and reviewed this, especially to Lady Miyu today, who gave me the flaying idea, even if I didn't use it like she may have wished. ;) Also, thanks to Jinjer; who gave me the long coveted 30th review! Send me a PM, and I'll write a thank you side story bout the character of your choice:D_

_Next chapter coming soon, and I hope this one didn't disappoint!_

_Catra_


	21. Chapter 21: A Poor Maiden So?

"Why are you bringing _him_ along?" Nathyrra asked me as she adjusted the pack on her narrow shoulders. I let my dispassionate gaze follow her pointing finger to Valen, who was holding his hands up at whispering something to Imloth, who was brandishing a large sword at him.

"Do _you_ want to be the fighter for our little group, sister?" I asked, lifting my eyebrow at her.

"Point." She replied with a nervous laugh. "But _still_, Elrith...aren't you upset at all?" I shook my head, slowly.

"I was...but I am no longer. Come, let's go, I need to talk to the Commander about the Illithids." I adjusted the right sleeve of the Robe of Vecna, rolled my head around my shoulders; then walked over to the arguing drow and tiefling. "Commander Imloth." I said, nodding to him with a small smile. "Valen." I barely flicked my eyes at _him._

"Matron Elrith." My father snapped to attention, and I let my smile grow in appreciation.

"So formal, father." Nathyrra looked at the Commander askance, her eyes burning with questions. "There is no need, today. Now, tell me what you know of Zorvak'Mur." I continued, Imloth nodded and sheathed his weapon with a threatening glare at Valen, then turned his attention to me.

"It is a typical Illithid outpost, filled with Thralls of all races, and well defended. As far as I can tell, there are two options. You can negotiate, or destroy. Negotiating with the Elder Brain could result in _all_ the Illithids abandoning the Valsharess, where as destroying it would achieve nothing." I raised an eyebrow.

"What of the Thralls? If we destroyed the Elder Brain, would that not restore their minds?" Imloth nodded hesitantly.

"Perhaps, but we cannot be sure." I nodded.

"Very well. We will go in prepared to negotiate, but if the price is too high, we will destroy the outpost instead." I thanked my father, then strode in the direction of the smithy.

"Ah, you would be the savior the Seers been telling us so much about then, eh?" A strongly muscled male drow said, straightening up from his forge when he saw me coming. "I was wondering if you were going to show up any time soon. What can Rizolvir do for you, Matron?"

"Can you put mind blanking enchantments on an item for us each? I would do it myself, but I don't have the tools." He nodded.

"What kind of item, Matron Shadowstepper?" I thought for a moment.

"Nothing big...nothing that will stand out. A brooch, or a gem, perhaps?" Rizolvir seemed lost in thought, then, reluctantly, shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my experience is with weapons and armor. I could put the enchantment, on say, your robe...but for smaller stuff? Go to Gulhrys, he'll do better. Is there anything else I can do for you? Enhance your, or your companions weapons and armor?" I turned around and looked at my group appraisingly.

"Anyone want something upgraded for when we get back? Armor, leather...?"

"Can Deekin have magical blots in his crossbow? Deekin sick of always carrying ammo." I smiled indulgently at the excitement on Deekins face as he brandished his faithful crossbow.

"Can you do that, Rizolvir?"

"Of course. I can also upgrade its accuracy, for a price." I nodded.

"Of course." Was my dry reply, he laughed and took the light crossbow that Deekin handed him. We haggled over a price, then I gave him the gold and marched us over to the wizards stall, memories of our last_ encounter_ fresh in my mind.

"Ah, if it isn't our mighty savior?" Gulhrys sneered, then seemed to reconsider his tone when I warningly arched an eyebrow at him. "I do hope you don't hold our last deal against me, Jallil? A merchant has to earn his existence somehow." I smiled at him.

"Not at all. My own manners were somewhat..._lacking_ that day. The price was expensive, Jaluk, but worth it. These gloves have aided me well, but now I need something more...potent, to compliment the abilities of my new robe." The wizard scanned me quickly, and I saw awed recognition dawn in his crimson eyes, suddenly; his demeanor became a _lot_ more respectful.

"The Robe of Vecna?" He asked me hoarsely, I smiled and nodded smugly. "My..."

"So." I asked, after he had had a moment to absorb the knowledge that I was now, much, _much_, more powerful than him. "Do you have anything that might help me?" Gulhrys nodded eagerly, showing me a variety of different gloves, cloaks, charms and boots. Finally, I held up a hand. "I will take the ring, the necklace, and those gloves." I said, pointing at the items in question, his eyes lit up and he assembled them before me, letting me feel the potent magic inside each item.

"Of course, Jallil!" He named a price, which was high, but not exorbitant, and I handed over the gold without any arguments, slipping the items on with a satisfied smile; despite my lightened coin purse.

"Now, High-Wizard. Since I just gave you enough gold to buy a small town house in Menzoberanzen, I am sure you will be happy to provide me with the next service I require for free, since it is hardly a strain on your..._talents_." Gulhrys's smile instantly vanished, and his gaze was wary.

"What...service...would that be, Jallil Elrith?" I pulled out a few gems, a diamond, an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire. I placed them on the wood of his merchants stall and lidded my eyes.

"I want permanent mind-blank spells on these gems. The subtle kind, that doesn't announce their presence with a giant aura. I'd do it myself, but..."

"You don't have the tools." He finished. "I am assuming you wish them to be activated by a word?"

"Indeed. Nothing fancy, just _olath shar. _Plain, simple, and easy to remember." I said with a sideways glance at my kobold, who was scribbling away on his parchment.

"As you wish. Come back in an hour, and it will be done." He inclined his head to me and picked up the gems, while I led my party away from his stall.

* * *

"What is the point of those gems, sister? The Illithid will sense if we have any objects that can nullify their power as soon as we enter Zorvak'Mur." Nathyrra asked me, I smiled slyly.

"Ah, but only if we are using them when we enter, sister dear. We are going to pose as slavers, therefore, we will need Thralls." I looked down at myself and winced. "And any Illithid that probes my mind will know instantly that I am no slaver, which is why _I_ need a gem. I shall have to be a Thrall, so that they shall not lower themselves to speak with me." Nathyrra grimaced.

"Are you sure, sister? Then who shall lead the negotiations?" I smiled faintly.

"You." At her blank look, I elaborated. "Nathyrra, I have spent too long away from the subtle intrigues of the Underdark, I have...lost my edge. Until I regain it, you are much better equipped for diplomacy then I."

"If you are sure..." Valen stepped forwards, angrily.

"I shall be no Thrall!" I gazed at him coldly.

"Did I saw you would be? No. You shall be Nathyrra's fellow slaver, I doubt you capable of the subterfuge for an extended period of time as a Thrall. Deekin and I shall be the slaves."

"You? A slave?" Valen snorted. "Like you could lower yourself to that! What kind of slave would you be, anyway?" I looked at him with cool eyes, then gestured down at myself.

"A pleasure slave, of course. Damaged, which is why I will be seen as your personal property." I absently rubbed the scarring on my back that I could reach. "I have had experience with the role, which makes it ideal for me. Now, any more arguments? No?"

"Deekin is with you, boss!" I smiled warmly at my kobold.

"I knew you would be." Valen seemed stunned, whether at the idea of me being a pleasure slave, or that I had done it before; I didn't know. Or care.

After the hour passed and we picked up the gems, we were ready to depart Lith My'athar. As we left the city walls, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Valen curiously.

"Yes?"

"You do not have to do this, my lady. You could be a slaver." I shook my head, trying to avoid the compassion in his eyes.

"No. I was once told that my mind is like a book, anyone can read it; and anyone can tear out a page. The Illithid would know."

"As you wish..."

* * *

The first leg of the journey passed in relative silence, only the soft strumming of Deekins lute in our ears. As we set up camp in a small cavern, Nathyrra took me to one side.

"Will you be able to do this, sister? You do not have to come into the settlement with us..."

"Yes, I do." I interrupted her briskly. "It has been a long time since I was a child, you were not even born when I was held captive by the mind-flayers. I have to do this." She looked at me doubtfully, but didn't argue, merely continued setting up her bedroll. Valen took first watch, sat at the mouth of the cave with flail in hand and a grim frown. I ignored him, and sat beside Deekin as he tended the small magical flame I had conjured to cook our food with.

"Boss, you is feeling better?" He asked me, I smiled and nodded, chopping the strips of Rothe meat and tossing them in the cooking pot.

"Yes, much." I paused, pouring herb infused water into the pot and stirring it with a spoon. "Deekin, what do _you_ know about the Illithid?" He grinned at me, showing his sharp white teeth as he handed me the mushrooms.

"Illithid, also known as mind-flayers. Nasty, tall humanoid things that have faces like squid and read minds. Deekin recommends the use of a helmet when fighting them, and a helmet when talking to them. Does that help, boss?" I smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah, that helps."

Pause.

"Deekin?"

"Yes, boss?"

"I-I might need some help, when we talk to the mind-flayers. I can't ask Valen, or Nathyrra...but...could you maybe..." Deekin looked at me concernedly.

"Boss, is you _scared_ of the squid-men?" I nodded meekly, shutting my eyes at the dreaded memories that rose. "You wants Deekin to hold your hand, if they gets too close?" I looked at him sharply, but there was no mockery, only understanding. I nodded, my voice harsh.

"Please."

"Okay, boss."

Pause.

"Boss?"

"Hmm?" I said, looking down at him, he gestured at the pot.

"The soup is burning."

* * *

After the meal of charred Rothe and mushroom soup was consumed, it was agreed that I should never do the cooking for the group again. I sighed, I was possibly the only person on the face, or depths of Toril, that could burn soup. Still, it had been edible, just, and I was now free to sleep. The only problem was, sleep wouldn't come. I couldn't even slip into _reverie, _and instead just lay, looking at the ceiling of the cave with loathing.

"_Are you sure about this, dear? Illithid?" _Light asked me nervously, having finished sulking earlier. Dark also chimed in, uncertainty rampant in her voice.

"_I'll second that. Are you sure we can handle this? I don't know about you, but those things still scare the hells out of me!"_

"_No, I'm not sure. I am not sure if I'm even going to be able to **look** at one without turning into a gibbering wreck, but I would rather know now, then when the Valsharess attacks." _I replied bluntly. There was momentary silence.

"_Alright, I can go with that." _Dark said after a rather long pause. "_But a pleasure slave? Do we **have** too? You could always let me take over so we can be a slaver." _I snorted.

"_Please, you're more transparent than **I** am! The only one of us who could pull off the slaver act would be Light; and she won't do it, because slavers are evil."_

"_Elrith is right, Dark." _

"_Oh, shut up, you! I hope you're desperately uncomfortable the whole time we're wearing that stupid outfit, because if you weren't so damn...**moral** about things, it wouldn't be an issue." _Dark snapped at her, Light blanched.

"_I would rather be overly moral, then a wanton whore!" _She yelled back, Dark slapped her. Light stared at Dark for a moment, then shrugged and launched herself at her, seizing a handful of hair. I sighed, then shut my eyes, the better to watch the mental cat-fight. The two polar opposites of my personality rolled around on the floor for a while, gouging and ripping and hissing. Of course, any damage they did to each other was instantly healed, but it was still amusing to watch. I observed Light pounding Darks face into the floor with raised eyebrows, and laughed when Dark flipped her over and started choking her.

"_Alright, ladies. That's enough." _I called after a while, Dark and Light got to their feet, any wounds they had disappearing and leaving them immaculate once more. _"There is no call to be fighting amongst ourselves. Not to mention, it's entirely pointless. Now, calm down." _Light sighed heavily.

"_You are right, of course._" Dark punched her in the face.

"_Dark!" _I admonished sharply, she grinned unrepentantly.

"_I'm sorry, we were done?" _I just laughed, which led Light to glare at me.

* * *

Eventually, sleep claimed me. Of course, irony would have it that it was just _as_ sleep claimed me, Valen was shaking my shoulder because it was my watch. I hated irony. I took over with only a few grumbles, and sat staring into the black maw that was the Underdark. I let my Dakvision take over, feeling the blue bleed from my eyes to be replaced by crimson as my infra-red activated as well. All was quiet outside, only the occasional bug crossing my field of vision.

I occupied myself by drawing, pulling out the thick wads of parchment that were my sketches. None of my companions, not even Deekin, knew about my drawings. They were private things, thoughts that I felt had to be put on paper, but were too dangerous to write. Images of my home, my family, things I had killed...people I cared about...all were turned into drawings. I looked at my latest one, a portrait of Valen as I had seen him in battle. His flail was swinging, his expression was feral; but the movement implied a deadly grace that drew the eye. I scoffed, preparing to incinerate the parchment and the hasty sketch with a word, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I looked over to where the tiefling was laying, against the cave wall near my bedroll. I fought the tears that threatened to rise up, to overwhelm me as I saw him looking so vulnerable. He didn't trust me, after all.

I sighed, tucking my sketches away safely. He _wanted_ to trust me, he just...couldn't. I could understand that, even if it made my blood boil. Just because _I_ was willing to trust him, because I _did_ trust him, even now; didn't mean he was the same. Should I really hold that against him?

"_Yes."_ Was the undisputed answer from Dark and Light. I wasn't sure though. As much as I _wanted_ to hate him, especially since he rejected me in public, I just...couldn't. It was a sad time to realise how much I cared for him, what with the confession of distrust and all.

I sighed again, reaching a decision. I would do as he had asked. I would _show_ him that I was worthy of his trust, by doing the task before me to the best of my abilities. I would face the mind-flayers, and I would not scream. I would put up with their tentacles as they crawled across my chest and face, and I would not flinch. I would _prove_, that I could be trusted, beyond all doubt!

"Of course, he needn't know what I am doing." I whispered, gazing at the still form of the Weapon Master. "We don't want him thinking we're trying to impress, do we?" I smiled, and went back to my watch, resolute and happy.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Jallil: Lady._

_Jaluk: Male  
_

_Notes:_

_Well, that one was finished considerably faster! More scraps of Elrith's clouded past coming soon!_

_Catra._


	22. Chapter 22: Thralldom and Hard Choices

We were less than an hour away from Zorvak'Mur. The two day journey had passed without incident, and now I was looking at the clothing in my hands with pure, unbridled disgust and loathing.

_Why had I **suggested** this?_!

I ducked behind a large boulder and quickly shed my robe, folding it it carefully and placing it in my belt pouch. Then, scowling, I donned the scraps of material I would wear until we left this damnable place. I pulled on some high heeled black boots to finish it off, then stepped out again.

"The first one to say a word, gets a fireball to the throat!" I snarled. Valen gaped, going bright red; Nathyrra blinked a few times, then laughed; and Deekin started scribbling away on his parchment, no doubt describing my outfit in excruciating detail. The material was actually white leather straps, that hooked around my neck and tied around my chest, (Barely!) and an almost indecent amount of breast was showing. The straps then crossed around to my front again, plunging in a dramatic 'V' to clip onto the white leather thong I wore. It was degrading, mortifying, and embarrassing. Dark loved it. **I** did not.

Valen was still gaping, his eyes glued to the expanse of bare obsidian flesh showing. I hissed. He gave a start then blushed, completely red all along his neck and as far as I could see; the blush extended below his armour. I winced slightly, it looked painful.

"You happened to just have that in your bag, sister?" Nathyrra asked me with an appraising eyebrow raised as I handed her my precious belt with its pouches, I glared.

"Don't ask."

"Oh, but I'm _sure_ there's a tale behind it..." I glared harder.

"I _said._ Don't. Ask." She held up her hands in mock surrender, then shook her head.

"Very well, Matron Mother. Shall we proceed?"

We walked in formation, Nathyrra taking point and Valen bringing up the rear, while Deekin and I were in the middle. I had hidden my gemstone in a secret pocket on my right boot, and I knew the others had done likewise with theirs. I tried not to think about how Valen was getting a great view on the mass web of scarring over my back, or how Dark was pushing at me with every _inch_ of her influence so that my hips swayed as we walked.

"_I thought you wanted him dead? Flayed, in fact!" _I hissed at her, she smiled widely.

"_I do, that doesn't mean that I have no desire to screw him anymore though." _I rolled my eyes, then tripped slightly on a rock. Valen was instantly there, supporting me by my wrists as my knees buckled.

"Thanks." Was all I said as he let me go, but I flashed him a tiny smile, which he hesitantly returned.

"Hold!" Nathyrra said suddenly, stopping in her tracks. "Movement, ahead."

"I'll send Bainwen, she can scout." I whispered, summoning my pixie and carefully explaining her task to her in hushed tones. She nodded, her perky little face serious for once, then shimmered out of sight. She flew back moments later and whispered what she had seen, I nodded, and dismissed her. "Slavers, up ahead. A party of twelve, all duergar, no thralls. They might have information." I reported, Nathyrra nodded grimly, and we walked towards the group. I let my facial muscles slacken and lidded my eyes while looking straight ahead, going into 'thrall mode.'

"'Ho there!" A gruff voice called, and a stocky grey dwarf with a great white beard and a black shiny helmet stepped into our line of sight. We stopped, Nathyrra placing a hand on her daggers, while I heard the tell-tale sounds of Valen unhooking his flail from its harness. I made sure to keep my face completely neutral, not letting even a flicker of emotion make its way onto my features.

"Who are you? Name yourself, or be cut down!" My sister snarled, the dwarf stopped, palms out to show he had no weapons.

"Steady there, lass! I am Glorgi, son of Hlorgiin. Who might ye be?"

"I am Nathyrra." My sister replied, straightening from her fighting crouch. The dwarf nodded, seemingly satisfied by the short answer; and gestured for his companions to make themselves known.

"Well, Nathyrra. Do ye happen to be making your way to Zorvak'Mur?"

"Indeed." My sister said cautiously, the slaver beamed.

"Buying, or selling?"

"Buying." He seemed confused, looking me and Deekin up and down.

"Shame, that. I don't know about the kobold, but you'd get a good price for yer wench, I know _I'd_ buy her!" His friends chortled, like that was some kind of joke, and I felt the solid presence of Valen at my back.

"She's not for sale." He growled. The slaver raised an eyebrow at Nathyrra.

"Yer guard is mighty mouthy, lass. I thought you female drow types didn't travel with the likes of men?" She smiled wickedly, then gestured at Valen.

"Normally, we do not. However, he is rather...intimidating; he scares away most opposition. He's not normally that outspoken, but the girl is his. He doesn't stand for any other...interest." The dwarf nodded, then gave me a sideways glance.

"I'm just surprised you let 'im have her, lass. She looks like she'd fetch a _fine_ price, what with that blue hair and all." Nathyrra shook her head, as if in regret.

"I'm afraid not, friend Glorgi. She's damaged."

"Oh? How so? She looks pretty good from here." My sister turned to me, her voice filled with the tone of absolute command.

"Turn around, slave." I did so, and heard gasps of revulsion from the slavers. I let my eyes flick up to Valens face, which was stormy. He placed a possessive hand on my shoulders, then turned me around again.

"I see what ya mean, lass! Damaged indeed." Glorgi was the only one of the dwarfs who did not look disgusted at the scarring on my back, in fact; he looked intrigued.

"Only the tiefling wants her, and the gods know why!" I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes, she was enjoying this a little _too_ much.

"Well lad?" The dwarf asked, regarding Valen curiously. "Not many would want a wench with a back like that. What does she do? Dance? Sing?" A sly look drifted across his bulbous features. "...Massage?"

"She...dances." Valen said uncomfortably. I felt a rising wave of panic, then suppressed it so it wouldn't show. I couldn't _dance_! I couldn't sing, either, but I _definitely_ couldn't dance! The only dances I_** could**_ do were...were...oh gods!

"Well then, let's see it! I'm curious now, the wench is intriguing."

"Ah-" Valen began, with a slight stutter; but Nathyrra interjected, a clear warning in her eyes. She was right. Without Deekin and I being able to fight, we would be overwhelmed quickly, despite Valens skill with the flail. I had no spells, because I gave out an aura of charged magic when I did, and the Illithid would sense it.

"Yes, tiefling. Let's see her dance." Valen looked at me with uncertainty, then nodded.

"Dance, slave." He commanded, I bowed.

"As my master wishes." I immediately pulled Dark to the fore, because I would need her brazen lack of morals to do this without blushing; which would instantly give the game away. I turned to Deekin. "A slow tune." The kobold obliged, strumming out a simple, yet elegant tune on his lute. Then, wincing inwardly all the while, I began to perform what was essentially, a lap dance. I had learnt this during a brief stint at the Moonstone Mask in Neverwinter, where I was a exotic dancer. I was popular, either because of the fact I was a drow, and therefore a novelty, or because the black catsuit I wore when performing left _nothing_ to the imagination. Give me a waltz, and I would trip over your feet, give me a strip tease, and I turned into a mysterious seductress with blue wavy hair and glowing intense eyes of the same colour. It was this side of me that Valen saw now, as I used him as a pole. As Deekin finished the tune, I hooked my legs around the stunned tieflings waist and hung backwards, crossing my hands above my head; and my fingertips grazed the ground.

"By the _gods_!" The slaver gasped, applauding me. I kept my eyes blank. "_Now_ I see what you want her for, man!" Valen picked me up, and set me on my feet again.

"She serves." He said succinctly.

"Right. Well, anyway..." Glorgi said, turning back to Nathyrra, shaking his head. "If you be going into Zorvak'Mur, ye'll be needing one of these." He rapped his fist on the helmet he wore. Nathyrra nodded.

"I see. Where might I get one of those, friend Glorgi?" She asked slowly. The dwarf looked at me, terrible cunning present in his black eyes, then winked.

"Well...I might be willing to tell ye, for a price." My heart sank to somewhere around the region of my ankles, I felt Valen stiffen behind me.

"How much?" My sister asked, Valen growled.

"The girl." The dwarf said, rubbing his crotch.

"No. Now, how much gold?" Nathyrra said, eyes flinty.

"The girl, or we'll come along to watch the mind-flayers eat ye brains 'cause ye don't have the helms." My sister bit her lip, then looked at me.

"No. Nathyrra, she is _mine_." Valen stated, placing his hands on my shoulders. I sent Nathyrra a clear, but risky message with my eyes. _Do it._

"Sorry, Valen. Business is business and all that. Hand over the girl." She said, tugging my wrist.

"No."

"Valen! I'll get you a new toy, just let her go." His hands tightened on my shoulders, then he let me go unwillingly. I flashed him a look, trying to convey without words that I would be alright. Nathyrra pushed me towards the dwarves, I stumbled and fell, scraping my legs against the hard stone. "There. Now, where can we get some of those helms?" The dwarf walked around me, eyeing me up and down. One fat finger traced the contours of my face, then dipped and groped me. I kept my eyes unfocused and didn't move, a mistake now; would be deadly. Grinning wildly, the slaver undid the main strap around my neck, causing the other straps to fall away and display my breasts for the world to see. I fought down the fury and bile that rose in me and stayed impassive, unlike Valen, who snarled. Glorgi tutted at him, waving a finger back and forth.

"Down, demon. She aint yers anymore, and I like to _play_ with _my_ new toys as soon as I get em."

"There will be time enough for that later, duergar. Helms, now." Nathyrra hissed, he laughed, then tugged me to my feet. He unhooked my thong from the other straps and pushed it down around my ankles, groping my ass and drooling.

"Alright lass, I 'spose you've the right to the secret. Here, we've a few spare." He gestured to one of his fellow slavers, who brought forwards a pack, which he tossed at my sister. Valen was trembling with barely contained fury, and gripping his flail so tightly, I thought it would snap. Nathyrra checked the pack, nodded, then placed it within her own.

"Thanks."

"No problems lass, this wench will be worth it, wont ya?"

"Yes, master. I live to serve." I said impassively, nodding.

"Good girl. Alright, we'll be off then." He turned to Valen, who by this time was as white as a sheet with rage. "Don't worry, demon. We'll take good care of yer pet, and ye'll get a new one soon enough anyway." The dwarf stuck his hands between my legs roughly, this was the last straw for Dark, who had been incandescent with humiliation. Light had to jerk her back as she fought me for control, screaming that she would rip the insolent filth limb from limb with our bare hands. I was shivering with the effort of holding her back, which the dwarf took as a sign of pleasure, because he grinned widely and slapped my ass. "Ah, she likes me!"

"Farewell." My sister said faintly, shooting me a guilt-stricken look as she turned and stated to walk away. Deekin followed her, his shoulders shaking, while Valen just stood there, staring as the dwarf began to use his hand on me again. Since I was at least four heads taller than all the slavers, they couldn't see my face when I was stood so close. I took the chance and looked straight into his eyes with much more confidence than I felt.

"_Go. I'll be fine._" I mouthed, he gulped, then with one last striken look, followed Nathyrra. I watched him go, struggling not to scream for him to help me, to come back.

When they were out of sight, Glorgi turned to his men with a wide smile.

"Who fancies making camp now, lads?" There was a resounding cheer, and I had to struggle not to cry as I was pushed to the floor by a multitude of greedy hands crawling over my flesh, I shut my eyes to stop the tears.

One thought permeated my fog of despair: _He'll be back, and then, the Hells will come to the Underdark._

_

* * *

  
_

_Valen Shadowbreath._

"What were you _thinking?_ She's your **sister**, and you had me leave her to those...dwarves?" I yelled, Nathyrra was pale, but firm as she looked up at me.

"Elrith agreed, Valen. It was the only way to get out of there without fighting, and we wouldn't have survived." I snorted, holding Devil's Bane tightly.

"We could have killed them, there were only twelve! I once took on hordes of devils, duergar are not a problem." She shook her head, her arms around the shaking kobold.

"At what cost? Elrith, and Deekin would have died and you know it. We can go get her, once they have made their camp and gone to sleep."

"When will that be, Nathyrra?" I yelled furiously. "Before, or _after_ they've had their foul way with her?"

"She'll be fine." She replied, but she didn't sound sure. "They wont kill her." I hissed, looking at her incredulously as I paced back and forth, tail flicking.

"No, they wont. They'll just _rape _her instead!" Deekin flinched, and began to wail softly, burying his snout in Nathyrra's leathers.

"Boss! Dwarves are hurting boss, and Deekin can't stop them!" The assassin shot me a frozen glare, and rubbed the kobolds shoulders consolingly.

"Shush. She'll be okay, Deekin. We'll help her." She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. My shoulders slumped, this was possibly the _worst_ situation we could be in. Scratch that, it _was_ the worst situation, for all of us. My heart pounded with worry and fury as I recalled the leader of the slavers, and the pleading and haunted look in Elrith's eyes as he stuck his misshapen fingers between her legs. I shuddered.

"I'm going back." I said suddenly, Nathyrra's face shot up, and she looked at me with panic and wide eyes.

"You can't! You'll be killed." She said, with dead certainty. I ran my hands through my hair and gripped my horns in frustration.

"I can't just _leave_ her there! Not if there's a chance I can stop them from..."

"Valen." I looked up, tears of my own obscuring my vision. "We have to wait."

"How long, Nathyrra? How long?" I whispered, her face was tinged with green, but her tone brooked no argument as she replied; faint as it was.

"Two hours. After Elriths dance, they..." She cleared her throat, and dashed the tears away. "They wont last long. With luck, we'll just be able to sneak her out of there without them noticing." I stared at her, letting my eyes go cold.

"No, they'll notice. I'll kill them _all_."

"Valen..."

"No. They die. Nathyrra, I'm not sure how much more Elrith can_ take!_ This might break her, permanently. They die."

The kobold looked up, his eyes locking with my own. He nodded.

Death it was.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Here we go. From here on out, it's M. I warned you all, I did! This chapter was actually painful to write...I think I have a tear or two...*sniff* Yup, there they are. (Fetches a tissue.)_

_Chapter 23 coming soon._

_Catra._


	23. Chapter 23: Is It Worth It?

I was curled up in a ball, and I was crying. I was filthy, there was blood on my thighs, and bodily fluids covering me from head to toe. A few feet away from me, Glorgi was sprawled on his bedroll. He wasn't wearing anything.

Neither was I.

I sobbed quietly, trying not to attract attention or wake up the other eleven grey dwarves, who were all in a similar stare as Glorgi where clothing was concerned. Dark and Light were in shock, similar to when Sabal died, but worse. They weren't even blinking, just..._staring_. They had been like that since the moment the first of the dwarves had entered me, and I had focused on staying limp and placid beneath the endless pounding, focused on _surviving_.

I rolled over, trying to get to my feet, but my knees wouldn't hold me and I fell back to the ground with a gasp. I bit my lip and crawled, inching my way over to the edge of the glow the campfire provided. I recovered my leather clothing, which had survived, and tried to keep moving, to ignore the steady stream of blood flowing down my legs. I was shaking, and terrified. I heard a noise in the distance, and desperately tried to let my Darkvision activate, to see what it was. I saw the outline of something large, and I started to slowly back-pedal, I couldn't defend myself right now.

"Elrith?" I heard faintly, the large creature moved closer, a flash of green.

"Valen?" I rasped, my mouth dry, hardly daring to hope. The creature moved closer, and Valen became recognisable. He looked like hell, his hair was unbound and dishevelled, and his eyes were rid rimmed and puffy. But then again, I doubted I looked any better, honestly. I almost laughed, gods I hated irony! This was **not** the rescue I had in mind, I had had thoughts of him swooping in and saving me while perfectly groomed; _before_ the dwarves had had their way with me. But, I was still impossibly, immensly, happy to see him. He crept closer, and I inched towards him, before my elbows caved and I collapsed.

"Boss!" A squeak sounded behind the armored form of Valen, and Deekin ran towards me, not making any noise where his feet touched the stone of the ground. He tried to help me to my feet, but I couldn't move. It seemed, now rescue was in sight, my body decided to leave such business to the professionals and give up. I whimpered, before biting my lip again in an attempt to stay silent. The tears, and the blood, kept up their steady flow, and I stated to feel dizzy.

Valen, abandoning stealth, ran over to us, flipping me onto my back and touching my face gently.

"Elrith...are you alright?" He asked me, voice quavering. I glared at him silently, gesturing weakly at my now painfully obvious nakedness, and the blood.

"No." I croaked, then smiled minutely. "But it could have been worse. Get me out of here, please?" He nodded, and picked me up. My sister appeared from the shadows, worry and a terrible guilt haunting her face. Valen passed me to her, and she held me upright as he and Deekin strode into the camp. Deekin withdrew a dagger from his boot, and Valen pulled out his flail. They nodded to each other, then coldly murdered every, _single, _duergar in the camp without a sound.

Except for one.

Valen pulled Glorgi to his feet, then dragged him over to me where I leant on my sisters shoulders, shaking and furious with shame and pain.

"Care to do the honours?" Valen asked me, as Deekin handed me his dagger with a bow and a flourish. I stared into the terrified eyes of the slaver, and felt nothing. I took that blade, and I stabbed the foul creature in the guts; drawing the blade up so that his viscera and blood spilled over the bare stone.

I felt nothing.

Glorgi screamed, but they were cut short when I stuck the blade in his mouth and cut out his tongue, watching curiously as he choked on his own dark blood.

I felt nothing.

When he was finally dead, I smiled in a rather chilly way, looking up to meet the eyes of my companions. They all had matching grins on their faces.

"Thank you." I whispered, then promptly passed out.

* * *

I came too, slowly. My body was one, giant ache, focused on my abdomen and groin. I opened my eyes, then winced at the mage-light that hung directly above my face. It was quickly snuffed out, and instead of the mage-light, it was Valen that hovered above me.

"Water." I croaked, her quickly held a cup to my lips, and I drank greedily.

"My lady?" He whispered. Up close, I saw he looked even worse than before. His eyes were bloodshot, lips chapped, hair wild and sticking out in all directions like a bloody demonic halo. He was an _angel!_ I blinked a few times.

"Valen?"

"Yes, my lady?" I smiled at him, my eyes watering.

"I have never been so happy to see _anyone_, as when you walked out of those damn shadows." He didn't return my smile, merely touched my face gently, no doubt feeling the swelling where the some of the dwarves had smacked me around.

"I am glad...but I am so, _so_, sorry. I didn't want to leave you there-" I tried to reach up, found I could, and placed a finger on those chapped lips of his.

"I know. But, it was necessary. I wish that it hadn't been, but it was. We would have died, as it is, we did not. They did. The wounds will heal, and I'll forget." Tears brimmed, in both our eyes. We looked at each other for a moment, then someone cleared their throat and I removed my finger from his lips as if I had been burned. I looked over towards the source of the sound, and saw Nathyrra, bearing a cup in one hand, and a healing potion in the other.

"Elrith, you need to drink these. I managed to...clean you up a little, but the potion will heal the last of your wounds, and the tea will rid you of any possible...repercussions." I nodded grimly, forcing myself into a sitting position, while Valen supported my back. I drank the potion slowly, wincing as the healing magic dived towards my groin with painful precision, then sighing in relief as the aches faded. I drank the other liquid in one gulp, shuddering at the bitter taste.

I looked down at myself, I was completely naked, I knew, but someone (Valen) had covered me with a blanket.

I smiled weakly, then lifted off the blanket with a complete lack of modesty to survey the damage. Valen flushed, then turned around resolutely. There were bright white scars on my stomach and wrists from the filthy nails of the duergar that the healing potion couldn't eradicate, I flinched.

"Damn..." I whispered, touching them gingerly. I felt tears brim again and dashed them away angrily, they were just scars...I had lot's of scars.

"I know, I saw them." Nathyrra said sadly, examining my stomach critically. "I'm sorry." I choked a little, my voice rough.

"They're only scars..." Valen turned around, blushing furiously, and looked at the white half-moons that now criss-crossed my stomach like a perverted latticework. Then, he took my wrists in my hands and looked at the new scars there, as well. I looked away, ashamed. Bad enough my back had been disfigured, but this...this was worse.

I was surprised when he spoke, so softly I almost missed it. I looked into his eyes as he spoke, they were sincere and bright.

"You are beautiful, my lady. The scarring cannot change that, in any sane persons eyes." I flushed, deep crimson, and lowered my eyes.

"Valen...I-Thank you." He nodded, then pulled the blanket up around my shoulders again, I heard a happy squeak and looked up to see Deekin rushing towards me from a crumpled bedroll.

"Boss! You is awake!" I felt the breath whoosh out of me as Deekin flung himself across my blanketed body, I gasped with pain, but then laughed.

"I'm...happy to see you too, Deekie." I replied eventually, holding him close. He grinned, then the smile faded, and he touched my face with one clawed finger.

"Deekin is sorry, boss." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Ah, Deekin! You know me better than that! I'm fine, honestly." To reiterate that point, I stood, clutching the blanket to my body, then picked up up leather strapping and began to don the hated garment again.

"Elrith, what are you doing?" Nathyrra asked me incredulously, I stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Getting dressed, so we can get out of this damn cave. Why?" Valens head shot around so fast I'm surprised his neck didn't break, his tone was firm, icy, and dead certain.

"No."

"Pardon?" I looked at him amusedly. "Why not?"

"_**We**_ will leave this cave, and go on to Zorvak'Mur. _**You**_ will use the Relic of the Reaper and return to Lith My'athar." I stared at him, astonished, not quite believing what he had just said.

"What?"

"You are going back to the city. You are in _no_ condition to come with us to the settlement." My eyes smoldered, and I angrily barked my words.

"I _am_ coming with you, even if I have to get Bainwen to cast invisibility on me so I can follow unnoticed. I am no delicate maiden, Valen. I was raped, yes. I was raped by a group of _twelve_, yes. I am now okay, I have been healed, and am fit to continue travelling." With that, I continued my task of getting dressed.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath._

I felt as if my heart had stopped when we had entered the dwarven camp, and seen Elrith crawling towards us. So brave...knowing that a single wrong move would wake the dozing sentry, knowing that her body was badly damaged; she was trying to escape. When she had collapsed, I had abandoned all my attempts at stealth and run to her side, trying not to recoil when I saw what had been done to her, the blood...the bruising. She had been so badly hurt, but she smiled at me anyway; and the smile grew wider when the kobold and I executed the slavers. When we had delivered Glorgi to her, her eyes had become empty and cold, but when she ripped that dagger through his flesh...

I shivered.

But _now_! She was arguing with me, when all I wanted was her to be safe! Was retuning to Lith My'athar such a bad thing? It seemed so, because she was now ignoring me, having turned her back and begun to shimmy back into the leather harness. I was astonished, after all she had been through, I would expect her to burn the garment; or refuse to come with us to Zorvak'Mur, but it seemed Elrith had a hidden core of steel. A thing which was now working against me quite fervently.

"Very well. If you insist on coming with us, you shall not be a slave." I said gently, trying to placate her. She turned around and I averted my eyes from her chest, looking at the anger in her cold eyes instead.

"Do you think me _weak_?" She spat, I realised my mistake and held up a hand quickly.

"No, my lady! I just thought that after-" Elrith interrupted me, rasping out the words.

"After my rape?" I flinched.

"Yes, after the rape, I thought you would not wish to be put in a position where such a thing could happen again." I replied softly, she laughed harshly.

"Valen, I cannot go to Zorvak'Mur as anything _other_ than a thrall. The Illithid would suck me dry as soon as they made contact with my mind, therefore, I shall be a slave."

"Why?!" I demanded, staring at her confusedly. "_Why_, must you be a slave? My lady, if there is something you haven't told us..."

"Leave it, Valen." Nathyrra whispered, looking at her sister with worry plain in her eyes.

"I cannot. If it might compromise our mission, she will have to tell me, or return to Lith My'athar." I stated, my eyes on the blue haired drow, whose skin has drained of colour and was ashen grey.

"Valen! Don't push her on this, hasn't she been through enough..?"

"No." Elrith whispered hoarsely, her eyes burning bright as she looked at me. "I'll tell him, Nathyrrra. He's right." Nathyrra's face also paled, and her face was pleading.

"No! You don't have too..." I found myself wondering what other skeletons were about to fall out of Elrith's already crowded closet, and whether it was worth the pain the admission was obviously going to cause her. It looked like it wouldn't be.

"Elrith, never mind. If it will cause you more pain to tell this thing, I do not need to know. I am sorry for pushing you." She grinned lopsidedly at me, her eyes glittering with unshed tears as she finished pulling herself into the leather harness and Dark took over with a angry purr.

"_If you didn't need to know...you shouldn't have asked. I hope you can live with what __**this**__ will do to her, tiefling, 'cause it's going to cost us a lot more than those dwarves did._" Dark whispered before retreating, I was horrified. I sensed that this was going to be much, _much_ more than I had bargained for, and my mind was reeling as I tried to think of a way to take back my words. Elrith sank to the floor, pale as death, and her eyes were fever bright.

"It happened when I was forty three years old..."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Muhahhahahhaha! Cliffy! On a short chapter, no less? Is that a pitchfork I sense being sharpened?_

_:p_

_Next one will be up soon, or not. My ransom demands are as follows: I want a cookie! _

_There! PM me a cookie! _

_Muhahahaha! (Cackles insanely and goes to visit Valen in her room.)_


	24. Chapter 24: Recognition

I started my tale with eyes downcast on the floor, not wanting to see the terrible pity that would soon emerge. Deekin, sensing that I wouldn't want this recorded, had put away his parchment and quill. I smiled gratefully at him, and he came over and took my hand reassuringly.

"It happened when I was forty three years old..." I took a deep breath. "I had eluded my music teachers in Ki'Hyathari, and wandered out of the city gates. The guards were absent that day." I frowned. "I think there was a formal parade, but in any case; it allowed my departure to go unnoticed.

I was on my own, and barely out of childhood; so I was vulnerable in the Underdark environs surrounding my home. As fate would have it, there was a group of Illithid slavers who were too meet with my mother that day." My face went blank. "Needless to say, they ran into me, first. The leader, Artuur, took a fancy to me. They decided that their business wasn't urgent, and kidnapped me instead.

I do not know where I was taken, but there were thralls of all races _everywhere; _and only a few of the mind-flayers. I was kept in a small cell, with only a pittance of food and water and no privy, until Artuur sent for me." I shuddered violently, rocking back and forth and clutching Deekins hand with a death grip.

"He-" I stopped, breathed deeply. "He called me into his chambers, and my mother was there. She looked awful, she was shaking and _so_ angry! I heard his voice in my head, laughing at us, at my mother for letting her 'spawn' wander. Then, he pulled me over to him and...and..." I choked, the tears spilling down my cheeks as I sobbed. "He stuck those vile tentacles _in_ me, in my ears, my mouth, my nose...he emptied my mind. It was horrifying, his voice was so loud, drowning out everything as he ripped out my memories and left me as a bleeding husk on the floor."

I didn't dare look up, but I could practically _feel_ the waves of rage radiating off the tiefling in front of me as I tried not to sob. "It wouldn't have been so bad if he had just made me a thrall, but he didn't. He left just a little bit of me in my head, enough that I was aware and could think about what was happening, enough that I could see my mothers face as she tried to kill him, and was stopped." The shudders grew stronger, I could barely speak,

"M-my m-mother was e-escorted out of the city, until s-such a time as a r-ransom could be paid. I-It was m-many months b-before I s-saw her again. The mind-flayer had demanded a e-exorbitant amount of gold, and mother s-sold many valuable magic relics of my House t-too get me back. I was th-the only heir, you s-see." I stuttered with a weak grin. "M-mother thought that my b-birth had left her i-infertile, so she was willing to do a-anything to get me back. In the meantime, I-I was a thrall, or a level above a thall, but the tasks were the same. Cleaning, cooking...entertaining." I calmed myself, dashing away my tears and trying not to throw up. "When mother had enough gold, a trade was to take place. Artuur met mother in a neutral place, and then he stuck his tentacles in my head again to restore my mind while mother had to watch. Again. The handover took place, and I was escorted home and severly beaten for my stupidity, and was never allowed out of the sight of at least two guards again." I finished, finally looking up. I was scared by what I saw. Valen was corpse white and shaking with fury, his tail thrashing wildly. Nathyrra looked sickened, and even Deekin looked a little green as he clutched my hand.

"This, _Artuur._" Valen hissed, voiced filled with fury, eyes flashing between red and blue. "Does he yet live?" I stared at him, then spoke hesitantly, feeling faint.

"I do not know. I am unaware of the life-span of the Illithid, he may still live." Valens eyes narrowed, and he ran his hands through his hair furiously, then clutched his flail.

"I promise you Elrith, if he's in Zorvak'Mur, or I ever see him? I'll kill him for you, and I'll make it _hurt_!" I was touched, and I smiled hesitantly and wiped my cheeks free of tears, feeling some of the colour come back to my face.

"You mean it?" He nodded grimly.

"I'll carve his tentacles off his face and string them on a necklace for you." He paused. "And then I'll cave in his skull with my flail." I beamed and got to my feet, momentarily forgetting I was still pissed at him as I launched myself into a hug, despite his armor.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" I whispered, eyes shining as I clutched his waist.

"_Can you string those beady violet eyes of his on a pair of earrings for us too?" _Light asked eagerly, uncharacteristic with her blood lust.

"_Nice idea, stick-in-the-mud!" _Dark applauded, grinning wildly. _"I want to wear his skin as boots!" _

"Of course." Valen said, with deadly seriousness. "I will see you bedecked in jewelery made from mind-flayer parts, my lady." I stretched up and kissed his cheek, my anger at him fading rapidly.

"_Let's face it, he was never going to trust me if I go around being unpleasant too him, after all." _I whispered mentally, Light and Dark sniggered. Valen was blushing, but he was smiling as well. He wiped the left over tears that i had missed from my face, almost tenderly, then I let go of him and blushed.

"So, now you know yet _more_ of my rather sordid past, can I _please_ come to Zorvak'Mur?" I asked, batting my eyes at him, he looked astonished_._

"How can you be willing to go there to potentially ally with the Illithid? After what they did to you? Will you be alright?" I shrugged indifferently, and adjusted the leather strap on my right breast, it had slipped during the hug and was exposing some...things.

"If I wont be, I would rather know now, then when confronted with them in a battle with the Valsharess." I replied, using the same words I had to him, as I had to Dark and Light. He nodded reluctantly, then stepped forwards and gripped my chin in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Elrith...promise me, if it's too much, use the Relic and get out of there. We'll be fine, but if you can't deal with it, _promise _me you'll leave." I was surprised by his vehemence, and all I could do was nod dumbly while my sister snickered and even Deekin restrained a giggle.

"I promise." I whispered, his blue eyes so intense I thought my knees would buckle.

"Good."

I thought he would kiss me, and Light, Dark and I waited with baited breath as he leaned in, our thoughts almost crazy with longing. Gone was the anger at his distrust, as it was, I didn't _care_ if he trusted me or not; as long as he _closed-that-distance! _My eyes lidded, and I tilted my head up with slightly, feeling his breath on my lips, almost drunk on the feel of his hand lifting from my chin and touching my cheek gently.

"_Valen..."_ I sighed, lips parted, his own less than a inch away. His thumb traced across my lower lip and I had to fight not to fall as my traitorous knees gave way, I would be very surprised if I wasn't drooling.

I moistened my lips, my tongue brushing across the pad of his thumb which had lingered on my mouth. His breath caught, and he leaned in closer, our lips _just_ brushing, when-"

"Is this what Deekin should call, sex-ual ten-sion?"

Just like that, the moment was gone.

Valen and I jerked back from each other at the sound of Deekins high-pitched voice, we looked over as one and saw him scribbling on his parchment rapidly.

"Yes, I believe it is." My sister said in reply, her voice and tone warily appraising.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL THAT KOBOLD!!" _Light, Dark and I all inwardly screamed at once, diving towards him, but restrained by a large hand on our arm. I looked up and saw Valen, looking just as frustrated as I knew I did. He pulled me close and whispered roughly in my ear.

"If you kill him now, you'll regret it later. Don't waste the Rod of Resurrection." I glared at him, but he was right. I hated it, but he was.

"Can't you be wrong? Just this once?" I whispered back furiously, he chuckled.

"I am afraid my vast intelligence doesn't allow me to be anything _but_ infallible, my lady." He replied, I smacked him on the shoulder.

"All right." I said somewhat louder, addressing my sister, and the now suitably cowed kobold who had seen the raw fury in my eyes. "Let's move out."

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

As the entrance to Zorvak'Mur came into view, I found my eyes drawn to Elrith. Thoughts of whether she would be able to cope, surrounded by Illithids, beset my mind.

"_And, she has a __**fantastic**__ ass." _The demon whispered. "_Look at those hips! She's swaying them for us as she walks. She wants us."_

"_Shut up." _I responded, the demon had been quiet lately, and I was becoming wary.

"_State your business in Zorvak'Mur." _A sibilant voice whispered through my mind, a mind-flayer emerged from a cleverly concealed staircase and stood before us. I saw Elrith shudder minutely, but gave no other sign she was afraid, I was proud of her.

"We are slavers, but we also come with a diplomatic proposal." Nathyrra replied, glaring up at the hideous creature.

"_I see...tell me, thrall; how much do you want for your pleasure slave?" _The voice whispered slyly, the Illithid stepped closer and ran one of his tentacles over Elriths face, then her chest with a strange sucking sound that made my skin crawl.

"I am no _thrall_, and she is_ not_ for sale!"Nathyrra hissed as I moved forwards in anger, the creature retreated, but it had the distinct impression of a sneer when it spoke again.

"_That is a shame. Go now, you may pass into the city."_ She nodded, and we started our descent, while I watched the fine tremble running over Elriths body with concern. The cavern the city was housed in was immense, and the city itself was large as well.

The buildings were all alike, strange, twisted structures that seemed to contort into impossible shapes; and there was hundreds of thralls of all races wandering around. Thee seemed to be at least two thralls to every Illithid, and some were wearing collars or chains. The one thing they all had in common though, was the blank stares, that; and the fact that the city was almost completely silent. The thralls did not speak, and the Illithid conversed with their minds; so there was a decidedly oppressive silence about the place as we walked.

We moved through the city slowly, taking stock of numbers. Nathyrra wanted to buy some healing potions, so we headed over to the merchant stalls.

"_I will not sell my wares to you, thrall!" _The first Illithid we approached hissed, Nathyrra just glared and we walked over to another; who told us the same thing. Finally, just as it was getting to the point where we were just going to kill them all and _take_ their wares, one mind-flayer stepped forwards.

"_Greetings. You wish to make purchases? I am the only merchant here who will trade with your kind."_ The assassin nodded. I noticed Elrith was trembling more, it looked as if she were vibrating from stress.

"Yes, why is that?"

"_They see the Thrall races as beneath us, and not worthy of our attention. I, however, regard the thralls fondly, so I will deal with you."_

_"_That is considerate of you. I am Nathyrra, what may I call you?" She asked, dipping her head slightly to the violet eyed creature.

"_I am known as Artuur." _

Elrith fainted.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Muhahhahahhahaha! Cliffy! AGAIN! On an even shorter chapter! _

_My cookie lust has been fulfilled! Valen fed them to me, he was very sweet about it:D_

_Next chapter soon..or not..._

_In honour of Lady Miyu, who gave me my 40th review, (Even if she **did** cheat a bit...) The next chapter is going to be written mostly from Darks PoV! Warning you now! _


	25. Chapter 25: Reconcilliation

_Dark_

"_Elrith...Elrith, my lady? Wake up, please?" _A voice drifted through our head, I sneered at it. If Valen wanted us up, he'd have to do a _lot_ better than that. I looked over to where Elrith lay, curled into a ball on our bed in the Hilltop room, while _Light_ rubbed her shoulders and cooed meaningless words in an attempt to cheer her up.

It wasn't working.

Not that _I_ didn't care, I did. What cuts one, cuts us all, and all that stuff. I was simply too busy to do anything about it. I was checking my impeccable nails for dirt; a _very_ important task.

"Dark! Get over here!" Light snapped at me, still rubbing circles on Elriths shoulders.

"Why?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you _care_? If she is cut, we bleed too!" I sighed. Couldn't anyone come up with their own metaphors these day? Honestly.

"Darling, I think you're forgetting something here." I said waspishly, gesturing down at my robe. "I'm _Evil, _**remember**? E-V-I-L. Of course I don't care." A lie. A large one. But hey, as I said, Evil.

"Even so, you are still a part of her! I know that seeing her suffer is physically painful for me, do not lie and tell me it is not the same for you!" I sighed again. _'Why?' _I thought, '_do good people have to be so damn **snoopy**?'_

"Honey, maybe you just have a greater empathy with her? Trust me, no pain here." Another lie. Watching Elrith stare into the distance was like having someone cut out my heart. Repeatedly. But Light didn't need to know that. EVER.

"_My lady, please...we are safe, in a tavern the Illithid cannot enter, and Nathyrra managed to explain your faint away. Please, wake up."_ I tutted disapprovingly, the man had a lot to learn about women. As it was, very little was going to wake us up before Elrith was ready. It would have to be something earth-shaking, like a declaration of love at the very least.

"Come on Valen, you know that won't work..." Light muttered, I looked at her in surprise, maybe she _wasn't _as socially stunted as I thought.

"Hey, stick-in-the-mud!" I called, she huffed and glared at me.

"Yes, Dark? What do you wish of me?" She responded, her tone measured and even. I sneered at her, always so damn _polite_.

"If you ever gained complete dominance-" She interrupted me with a stern look.

"Dark, we've been over this. I do not _want_ dominance, and neither should you." I snarled at her.

"Let me _finish_, miss holier than thou! What I was _going_ to say...If you ever gained complete dominance, what would you do? You know, as a career?" Hey, I was curious.

Light stared at me as if I had grown a second head, then replied thoughtfully.

"I think...I would choose the path of a cleric, like the Seer. Become one of Eilistraee's priestesses, or a paladin." I almost doubled over with laughter, while Light stared at me in indignation. "What?"

"It's just..." I choked on my laughter again, then straightened up and wiped the tears from my eyes as I continued. "Think about it for a moment. A _drow_ paladin? Can you honestly see us as a _paladin_? I don't think the gods would allow it!" Light thought for a moment, then laughed as well.

"It _does_ have a certain...irony about it, doesn't it?" her laughter faded, and she looked at me thoughtfully. "What about you, Dark? What path would you choose?" I replied instantly.

"Assassin." Light wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that! Like you didn't see it coming. I knew you would want to be a cleric!"

"Why?"

"Because it's so stereotypical! A drow, who abandoned the evil of the Underdark, and became a symbol of everything her people hate and despise. It would make Deekin cry with happiness." I adopted a high, squeaky voice. "_An epic tale about a lone drow woman, who turned her back on the traditions of her people and became the epitome of light and goodness as a paladin of the goddess Eilistraee despite all predudice!" _

"I see." Light said, her voice chilly. "And I suppose a evil drow assassin is _less_ stereotypical?" I snorted.

"That's different."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. See, drow are _supposed_ to be evil, it's almost part of our genetics! Therefore, it isn't a stereotype, more of a tradition."

"I see." She said again, then smiled slyly. "But is a tradition not just a stereotype that has been passed down through the years?" _'Damn her and her logic!'_

"Wrong end of the stick, stick-in-the-mud." The smile grew wider.

"Well, if not for," she paused, then made little captions with her fingers on the next word. "'Traditions,' why would you wish to be an assassin?" I let a smile of my own spread across my lips, and saw her own falter.

"Because," I whispered, "I enjoy the feel of a knife sliding through skin, into the oh-so-soft organs concealed within _all_ types of bodies. It's...soothing." Light hissed, her expression righteous. "Plus," I added, enjoying her squeamish expression. "Blood does wonderful things for the skin, I could use it as moisturizer." Light paled, and I laughed cruelly.

"You are a terrible creature, and if I could, I would strike you down!" I snorted.

"With what? Your non-existent paladinly powers? Yeah, sure." She went red, and I sighed a little in satisfaction.

"I shall not listen to your evil words any longer!" She cried shrilly, I winced. "You are incapable of anything even resembling affection, or compassion or-" I stopped listening. I got the '_You're incapable' _speech at least once a day, I knew it off by heart. In the end, she still spoke to me. Not like anyone else was around, was it? Elrith was usually too busy _living_ to take the time of day with us, unless we were resting; so my righteous rival was pretty much my only companion.

"_My lady. I know you have suffered many shocks these past days, some of which have been my fault." _I snorted. "_But please, you cannot stay like this much longer, it isn't safe where we are. I have already had to fend off several slavers who took a fancy to you in the common room and waited 'till I had left the room we are in to attack. My lady, I cannot stay by your side constantly, Deekin has to stay with Nathyrra; and people are starting to talk about the fact that I am caring for a thrall. I will have to leave soon, and unless you wake up; I will have to leave you here. I do not want this to happen, my wish is to protect you from harm, but if this keeps up; the mission will be jeopardised. Please, wake up! I couldn't stand it if I had to leave and something were to happen to you because of it! Please!" _His voice was rough, and it were as if he was crying. I felt a odd sensation and realised his hair was tickling our neck, and then I felt a hand on our shoulder. I gathered that we were laying down, and he was lain beside us.

Elrith stirred, a little, blinking once or twice and muttering the tieflings name. I quickly looked at Light, and she nodded. She was the better one to look after Elrith when she was like this, which is why _I_ was always the one to explain things to the demon man, so I focused my will and seized control of our body. It was much easier than usual, probably because Elrith was completely _out_ of it, and I opened our eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the lights. Valen's face was hovered over us, and there _were_ tears in his eyes, which widened when he saw us blink.

"Elrith?" He asked, voice hoarse. I smiled wickedly.

"_Guess again, darling. Elrith is out right now, can I take a message?" _He scowled.

"L' Velkyn." I sighed.

"_How many times to I have to tell you, darling? Call me **Dark**."_

"What's wrong with her?" He asked me, all business. I sighed again, he was such a pretty man, especially when he was frowning.

"_Quite simply, she's out to lunch. Completely gone." _His frown grew deeper, and his voice was harsh.

"Why?" I rolled my eyes. _'Men.'_

"_Isn't it **obvious**?" _When there was no response I shook our head. "_Gods, are all men this dense, or is it just a specialty of yours?" _He stiffened in affront, and I just laughed at him. "_Valen, darling. Put two and two together, I'm **sure** that that simple math isn't to much for your pretty little head. Emotionally distressed woman, plus many emotional upheavals in a short time; equal...what?" _He just stared at me. I groaned in exasperation. "_She has, to be perfectly honest; given up. Again. Nothing to live for and all that nonsense. Artuur was just the **tip **of the proverbial iceberg."_

"How could she think that? Does she not know that there are people who _care_ about her?" We tensed, and Light started trying to tell me what to say. I shoved her away to go play nurse maid to the invalid _neutral_ one.

"_Oh, like **who**? Sabal and Figryst are dead, Mother is dead, Nathyrra has turned into a jealous harridan when she's around us...who is left to care?" _I asked, deliberately leading him towards what we wanted him to say; knowing if he could _just_ get the words out, it might be enough to pull Elrith out of her pit of despair.

"I care." He said quietly, Light reported excitedly that she had stirred again, and I should keep him going.

"_Oh, **really**? You sure have a funny way of showing it. What was that you said before? About trust? Or rather, the lack of it." _He snarled.

"When I see her hurt, or injured, my heart stops in my chest! I would do almost _anything_ to spare her from harm." He looked as if he would cry again, and he was shaking. I let our expression soften, and I felt a pang of something in our chest as we touched his face tenderly. Which was Lights idea. Too quote her, I am 'incapable of anything resembling normal emotion.'

"_Sounds like you've got it **bad**, big man."_ Elrith woke, abruptly, and violently, and pushed me down with such force I hit the floor of the Hilltop room, completely winded.

"Well!" I said to Light, who was laughing at me. "That was rude!"

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

When I woke from my icy slumber, it was because of his words. I looked up at the tear-filled eyes of the tiefling above me, and I smiled weakly.

"Elrith?" I nodded.

"Why Valen," I jested. "I didn't know you cared." There was a slight question on the end of my statement, and his voice was husky as he replied, twin tears escaping to slide down his cheeks and drop onto my own.

"I do, my lady. I care a great deal." He wiped his tears off my face, and I did the same for him, lingering on his smooth skin. When I dropped my hand, I kept gazing into his eyes. _'So blue...you could drown forever in their depths, and you'd be happy to go..._" I thought absently. A small smile curved on his lips. "My lady, you are staring at me." I let a smile of my own slip onto my face.

"Yes." I replied simply, not taking my eyes from his. "I was just looking." He laughed slightly.

"May I ask what you see?" I let my smile soften, and touched his face once more.

"Someone I like." I whispered. His eyes widened, and his smile grew deeper, almost shy. "Valen." I said, he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, my lady?"

"You are staring at me." He nodded.

"Yes." He paused. "I was just looking." My voice was below a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"May I ask what you see?" His eyes were intense, the smile deeper still, and a faint blush touched his cheeks as he hesitated.

"Someone I like, and am coming to trust greatly." I gasped. A strand of his hair fell over his shoulders, and touched my face, I tucked it behind his ear before I could help myself. I let my hand linger again, touching his strong neck before letting it fall back to my side.

"Valen?"

"Yes, my lady?" He whispered, touching my own face carefully.

"I care too." He seemed somewhat astounded by this, and I had to laugh at the expression on his face.

"You do?" I nodded, never letting my own eyes leave his.

"I do. A-and I appreciate the fact that you are trying to trust me, very, very much."

"It is hard not to, my lady. You have been trying so hard for all of us, and been so forthcoming with your past...even when you didn't have to be. I think I owe you an apology." I stared at him, puzzled.

"An apology, for what?"

"_Hah! Where to start?" _Dark hissed, I pushed her down, and winced.

"I am sorry, Valen." He shook his head.

"No, she is right." He took a deep breath. "Ever since the Seer foretold your coming, I have resented you. A little.

I think...I think it was more because _I_ wanted to be the one who kept the Seer safe. I had been working so long to save the rebels I did not want someone bursting in and taking all the credit.

So I convinced myself you could not be trusted. That perhaps the Seer was wrong. And yet you have proven yourself...again and again. I am...very sorry." I cupped his face in my hands to get him to look at me again, he had dropped his gaze. He looked at me, and I put as much sincerity as possible into my voice.

"Thank you Valen." I said softly. "I appreciate that, a lot."

"I am glad. It has been...good to fight at your side so far on this journey. I have begun to believe that perhaps we really will win against the Valsharess." I smirked.

"Of course we will. I shall avenge my mother, and _we_ shall save the rebels. I do not want to usurp you Valen. I know nothing of commanding troops, or tactics. If you think about it, I'm just a pumped up errand girl." He laughed.

"Never that, my lady." I still held his face in my hands, and he seemed to realise that. He leaned forwards, and very slowly; placed a feather light kiss on my lips.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly, he smiled gently at me and smoothed my air back from my face.

"With luck, a sign of things to come."

* * *

_Notes:_

_There. **That** wasn't so cliff-like, was it? _

_I hope you liked this, Lady Miyu! I know you like my Darkie:D (Don't tell her I said that. I'm not as pretty as Valen, she won't mind flaying me!)_

_A reconciliation! Isn't he sweeeeeeet?!_

_Catra _


	26. Chapter 26: Elrith's back, bitch!

"Okay, explain the situation to me." I said briskly, I was lain facing Valen still, and he had his hand lightly draped over my waist; his tail twisted around my ankle. I was still wearing the leather harness, but his eyes were fixed on my face with a slightly wondering smile.

"Well, we are in the tavern in Zorvak'Mur. After you collapsed, we had a lot of questions asked about us, what we were doing here and so forth. Luckily, the gem you gave me blocked them from my mind, while the helm we got from the...dwarves, protected Nathyrra." I shuddered at the mention of the slavers, my skin _still_ felt filthy from their foul touches.

"What about Deekin?" I asked, he smiled.

"They didn't bother probing his mind. He plays the part of a thrall in a most believable way." I grinned.

"He _is_ a bard, Valen. It's part of the job!" He nodded.

"Nathyrra managed to deceive them, saying that you had been ill as a result of some bad rations, and bade me to take you here. I have not left your side, except to get you some water. When I came back, there were some dark elven slavers who had taken a...interest in you." I gaped in horror.

"They didn't...?" He shook his head furiously, but there was a deep rage in his eyes.

"No, but they were about to. They now have several dozen broken bones each to show for it. I would have killed them for you, but-"

"It would have attracted unwelcome attention." I smiled at him reassuringly, then leaned forwards and pressed my lips to his for a moment, reveling in my freedom to do so. He smiled against my lips, and then nodded.

"I am afraid so, my lo-lady." He was going to say something else, I could tell. Deciding not to press the issue, I merely winked.

"I understand. Look on the bright side, if we decide to raze this place to the ground; we'll probably end up killing them anyway." He grinned viciously.

"Now, I hope the diplomatic process breaks down." I laughed.

"So, where is Nathyrra?"

"Negotiating with the Elder Brain. We made arrangements to meet back here after she found out its terms."

"I see. How long do you think that will take?"

"It depends, my lady. Any time from an hour, to four." I smirked, letting my gaze travel up and down his body freely.

"However will we entertain ourselves?" He blushed, deep red, but smiled.

"I can think of a few ways."

"Oh?" I purred, rolling over so my back was pressed against his stomach; I looked over my shoulder at him and batted my eyelashes coyly, channeling Dark. "Copper for those thoughts?" He wasn't wearing his armor, so I could feel the muscles beneath the plain white shirt he wore.

"Well, I could do _this_." He replied, flipping me onto my back and touching his lips against mine as if they were glass. Teasing touches, that left me straining to get to him, but his hands were resting firmly against my shoulders; refusing me movement.

"Valen, that's mean." I pouted, he laughed, but continued, driving me insane with the not-kisses.

"I have been told I am a mean man." He replied, flicking out his tongue to touch my lower lip for an instant.

"Yes, yes you are." I gasped, he just did it again.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked me, his voice slightly strained, and his eyes hesitant. I nodded.

"Of course. Just don't do it again, 'cause honestly? I don't think my sanity will survive it."

"I promise." He whispered.

* * *

Light and Dark had willingly retreated deep inside my mind, where I couldn't sense them and vice versa; leaving me and Valen on our own. I was profoundly grateful to them for that, and I felt my eyes water slightly. Valen stopped instantly, his own eyes filled with concern.

"My lady? What have I done wrong?" I shook my head quickly.

"Not you. I'm just happy." He slid a finger under my eyes, it was gleaming with my tears when he showed it to me, and he seemed hesitant.

"Then why do you weep?" I smiled at him, he was so sweet. Such an unusual thing, in the Underdark.

"Because Light and Dark retreated, so I could enjoy this with you on my own. You are making me very happy right now, Valen." His grip on my shoulders eased, so I leaned up and kissed him.

"I am glad, and you can thank them for me later. I had hoped to do this with _you_, and you alone."

"Really?" I asked, he nodded. "That...that means a lot, thank you." He bent his head, stopped just short of my lips.

"May I?" He whispered, his breath caressing my skin.

"Of course." I whispered back. He kissed me again, properly this time. I parted my lips to allow him access to my mouth, and he moved his hands from my shoulders to hold my face between them. I locked one of my own hands on the back of his neck; while the other clutched his shirt with a vice-like grip.

He was being so gentle with me, so very caring, that it almost brought fresh tears to my eyes as I looked at his face with a almost unknown emotion.

Unfortunately, a rather unpleasant thought occurred to me, and I pulled away from him, touching his face to let him know he had done nothing to upset me when he stiffened.

"What's wrong?" He asked me carefully, I smiled bitterly.

"I am afraid we need to postpone this for a moment. I need a bath." He frowned at me in confusion.

"Why?" I looked down at myself and flushed a dull red with shame.

"I haven't had the chance to clean myself properly since..." I let my words trail off as comprehension dawned, I averted my eyes, thinking he would find me repulsive. As a result, I was surprised when he took my chin firmly in his hand and kissed me.

"I thought Nathyrra...cleaned up; my lady?" I nodded, still flushing.

"Yes, but...It's more a feeling, that if you scrub it away, it never happened." He nodded, touching my face gently.

"Wait here." He got off the bed we were lain on, and left the room, I could hear his voice shouting something, but took the chance to appraise my surroundings. The room was small, largely taken up by the bed I was lain on, which was decked in surprisingly elegant silk covers, black, of course. I sat up, looking around further. The walls had a metallic sheen to them, and were a strange blue that seemed to change its shade every time I looked. In the corner furthest from me, was an impressive looking wardrobe, made of a black wood I was not familiar with and intricately carved in swirling designs. While I was absorbing this, Valen came back. It took me a few moments to notice him, he was looking at me with a strange expression.

"What?" I teased, posing on the bed; his face cleared and he laughed.

"Just thinking. My lady, this room looks like it was made for you to grace it with your body." I smiled at the irony.

"I _do_ seem to match the colour scheme, don't I?" I looked at him with a slight suspicion. "Did you pick this room?" He shook his head and grinned.

"I assure you I did not, my lady. It was just fortuitous." I narrowed my eyes, then shrugged. He walked over to the bed and sat beside me. "Trust me my lady, this room can do little to enhance your already astonishing beauty." His tail wound itself around my waist and pulled me to him for an embrace, I let him circle me with his arms, then muttered something. "What was that, Elrith?" He asked me, I smiled at him.

"I said: Flatterer. I'm nothing special, there are many others in Lith My'athar who have more beauty than I." He shook his head, his hair sliding out of the leather thong he used to keep it bound and sliding along my own.

"Only in the eyes of others. In my eyes, none can equal you." My breath caught, and I examined his face keenly for any trace of deception. There were none.

I threw myself on him, kissing him furiously until I had to come up for air.

"How do you survive down here? You're too nice, too sweet, too romantic, too handsome!" He seemed taken aback.

"What do you mean, my lady?" I laughed.

"The Underdark isn't a nice place for good people, Valen. Especially those who have a silver tongue like yours." He smiled.

"My lady, I was only telling you the truth."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, Valen laid me down, and I feigned sleep. I heard the sound of a door opening and several pairs of feet walking inside, there was also the sound of water sloshing. After a few moments, there was a large _thud_, and the footsteps retreated and the door shut.

"It's safe, my lady." I opened my eyes, and smiled. There was a large bronze tub, which managed to take up the remaining space in the small room. It was steaming. I jumped up and ran to it, shivering as I trailed my hand through the almost scalding water. I began to undo my harness, but Valens hands on my shoulders stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around to look at him curiously. His bent down and whispered in my pointed ear, trailing them both with a finger and making me shudder.

"Let me." I shivered, then nodding my assent. He carefully reached down and circled my neck with his large hands, for a moment, memories of his hands around my throat in a _different_ way assaulted me; but I pushed them away. He undid the clasp that held the straps around my neck, and let them fall to slip around my legs; he stared at my chest for a moment with a faint blush, but I kissed him and he smiled. Then, he undid the clasp that attached the harness to my thong, and helped me step out of the straps altogether. He slipped my rather meagre underwear off my hips and threw it over his shoulder, then kissed me again, letting his kisses trail from my mouth to my collarbone and back. Then, he stepped away to drink me in with a large smile, before turning away. I pouted.

"Aren't you going to join me?" He flushed.

"Not this time, my lady...to tempting."

"What if I _want_ to be a temptress?" He smiled, then shook his head in regret.

"I am afraid not. I will scrub your back though, if you would not mind...?" As an answer, I stepped into the tub; gasping at the heat on my skin. I waited a moment, then carefully lay down in the great bronze tub, the water coming up to my neck. Valen stepped forwards, then stood beside me, looking down.

"You might want to remove the shirt." I said, voice husky. "We don't want it to get wet, do we?"

"No, at that, my lady." He replied, stripping off the shirt in one smooth movement. I was fascinated by his chest, the scars and old war wounds covering its marble smoothness. I found my eyes drawn down, to the point where a thin trail of red hair disappeared into the brown leggings he was wearing; and I wondered what lay beneath. Valen saw where my eyes were glued, and laughed, causing me to look up at him shyly.

"Could you unbind your hair? I like it when it's down." Instantly, the poor leather thong was ripped in two, and the mane of straight crimson hair fell around his shoulders, with the normal two strands dangling teasingly across his perfect face. He tucked them behind his pointed ears, so similar to my own; and knelt beside the tub, most of his chest still in view. I pulled myself halfway out of the water, leaning over the edge of the tub to stroke his face and touch the wonderfully silky smoth strands of hair.

"I take it that you like my hair, my lady?" He asked, his voice holding a rumble of laughter.

"Oh, yes." I replied breathlessly, touching his horns and using them as leverage to pull him in for a kiss. Then I stared into the depths of his eyes warningly. "Don't you ever, _ever_, cut it!" He did laugh then, and kissed me firmly.

"I am yours to command." He replied, then got a slightly sly look in his eyes. "As long as you never cut _yours_, either." I touched my own, curly hair, the tips a darker blue where they had lain in the water for a moment, then nodded.

"Deal." With that, I dunked my head beneath the water, coming up gasping with my hair plastered to my skull. He gaped at me for a moment.

"My lady, you look like a sea elf!" I laughed.

"I'm not sure that any sea elf, _ever_ had colouring like mine." He smiled, then reached for a cake of soap, moistening his hands so he could lather them up.

"I prefer your colouring far more, my lady." I flashed him a grin, and obligingly turned around so he could reach my back.

The next few minutes were some of the most contented of my life, I could forget about Artuur, The Valsharess, and Zorvak'Mur itself; as long as Valen was washing my back with those strong fingers of his. When he was done, I sighed a little in disappointment, but perked up when he spoke again.

"Would you like me to do your hair as well?"

* * *

It was when he was in the middle of washing my hair, that the door crashed open and Nathyrra stormed in with Deekin in tow. Her face was thunderous, but quickly turned to stunned incredulity when she saw the scene in front of her. Valen, with no shirt and his hair down, with his hands massaging my scalp and tail doing the same to my shoulders as I purred contentedly and relaxed in the tub. Of course, this image only existed for a moment; because I shrieked when the door had banged against the wall, and dived under the water, while Valen had stood and dived for his flail.

"What in the-I thought you two _hated_ each other!" My sister hissed. I emerged reluctantly from the water, just peeking my head above the surface so I could speak.

"It wasn't really _hate, _just a mutual misunderstanding. We got over it." Her eyes narrowed, and Deekin rummaging around for his parchment.

"I _see_ that." Valen, looking a little shamefaced came to stand beside the tub, blushing slightly. "Do you have some obsession with trying to seduce women after they have had emotional breakdowns, tiefling?" She spat, Valen looked horrified, but I decided that we were _not_ going down that road again. I had figured it out, you see.

Nathyrra's previous accusations to Valen, had been cleverly constructed to play upon his goodness and sense of honour for maximum effect. She had sabotaged any chance of a relationship sooner with a few clever words. That was _not_ going to happen again.

I got up, stark naked and shining with water; and stepped out of the tub. I stalked over to Valen, who looked at me once, blinked, then looked again with wide eyes.

"My lady, she is right-" He didn't get any further, because I put a hand firmly on his neck, pulled him down, then kissed him so _very_ thoroughly; that my lips were slightly red at the end of it.

"You can stop that, right now." I told him firmly. "You were _not_ seducing me, and if you leave this room now because of some carefully planted poisonous words, I swear by Ao himself; I _will_ listen to Dark, and I _will_ flay you. For being hopelessly naive, sweet and adorable." I finished softly, hugging him tightly, despite my...state. His tail wound around my waist, and it tickled. I turned back to face my sister, who looked stunned, and Deekin; who was scribbling away. I narrowed my eyes warningly at Nathyrra, daring her to say something else. She took the bait.

"Elrith..." She began in a soothing tone, stepping forwards in an attempt to lay a hand on my arm. I stepped back, into the circle of Valens embrace instead, and she stopped. "Can't you _see?_ He's using you, taking advantage of your _raw_ emotional state! I don't want to see you hurt..." I laughed, and her well constructed façade of concern faded into fury.

"I told you I had lost my edge, sister dear." I said, staring at her sternly. "Well now? I have it back."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Oh my god...I was almost squeeing myself in this chapter...Need Cold Shower..._

_Chapter 27 coming soon.  
_

_Catra _


	27. Chapter 27: Hate

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? That isn't going to happen and you know it!" Nathyrra yelled at me, my eyes narrowed, while Valen looked confused.

"My lady, what's going on? And would you like a towel?" He asked me, I nodded to the towel request and he wrapped one round me carefully, before pulling me into his arms.

"What's going on, is my sister has a rather large infatuation with you. As a result, every time it looked as if we might have some kind of relationship, she would play upon our respective insecurities in order to drive us apart. Like just now, for instance." Valen turned to Nathyrra with wide eyes.  
"Is this true? Nathyrrra, why?" She hissed at him.

"Because you were too foolish to see what was right in front of your face the entire time! I loved you, Valen! Then, out of no-where; my _sister_ arrives. On the _first_ day, she made more progress with you than **I** had in months; and it hurt. It hurt a lot. She isn't even that pretty." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but I had no sympathy to spare.

"So, instead of speaking up when I asked if you were interested in Valen that first day, you told me to go ahead? Then, tried to drive us apart?" I shook my head sadly. "Damn. Nathyrra, you know what I've been through, you read my diary! If me and Valen having a relationship was going to be a problem, you should have _told_ me that day; instead of growing bitter about it and plotting. Haven't I been through enough? Why on Toril would you want to _add_ to that?" She threw back her head, her white hair spilling over her shoulders as she glared at me.

"Because," she whispered, her voice steely. "I hate you."

"What?" I asked, not quite believing that she had said that, while Valen stiffened and a low growl rumbled through his chest.

"I. Hate. You." She said again, hissing the words between her teeth. My face closed down, and Light and Dark burst to the surface, and began yelling abuse in unison.

"_Why you selfish-"_

"_Spoilt-"_

"_Arrogant-"_

"_Vile-"_

"_**Stupid**-"_

"_Little bitch!" _They finished as one, I was rather surprised, usually Dark did all the yelling.

"_After all Elrith has done to help the Seers cause since we got here, you decide to hate us over a **man**?" _Light screamed, tearing at our hair. "_You are our sister! **This** is how you want to treat us? Mother would kill you!"_

"_And if mother didn't kill you, **I** would!" _Darrk hissed. _"And I would make it **slow**!"_

"Get back inside, ladies. I want to deal with my sister." I said calmly, Light and Dark each threw another filthy look at my somewhat shell shocked sister, then retreated. "Nathyrra, you are entitled to your opinion of me. Now is not the time to discuss it. I do not hate you, but if you make up your mind to hate me; and make my life difficult as a result? I will make you regret that decision deeply. Now, what did the Elder Brain want in exchange for withdrawing the Illithid?" She seemed a little disconcerted at the abrupt change of topic, but took a deep breath and looked at me sullenly.

"The Shattered Mirror."

"No." I said instantly. "We kill them all."

"Isn't that a little hasty, my lady?" Valen asked me, I shook my head.

"No. Think it through, if we gave them the mirror _now_; they would withdraw their support from the Valsharess, yes. However, once the war was over, they would use it conquer the Underdark by having it enhance their mental abilities. It isn't worth it." He nodded.

"I see your point. Very well, death to the Illithid." I smiled in a nicely chilly way, then waved an imperious hand at my sister.

I walked over to the corner of the room, where I could see our stuff, my belt and its pouches, and Valens prized armor. With a smile, I picked up the belt, and making sure Valen couldn't see what I was doing, packed the armor in the appropriate pouch. I then pulled the Relic of the Reaper out of its pouch with a rogue stone.

"My lady?" Valen asked, his head tilted to the side. I muttered the words on the surface of the strange thing, and the rogue stone disappeared. It it's place was a small glowing red light. I activated the relic again, this time gesturing at the others to take hold of me. Deekin grabbed my leg, Nathyrra touched my arm, and Valen just kept holding me.

* * *

"Greetings, Sojourner." The Reaper said, inclining his head to me. "I am glad your return to my realm was not a result of your death." I bowed in return gripping my towel tightly.

"My thanks, Reaper."

"Your attire is somewhat...unusual, Sojourner." He said, with a hint of curiosity.

"Indeed." I replied with a grin and a cheeky glance at Valen. "I was interrupted in my bathing time. May I ask a favour, and return to Lith My'athar?"

"Of course, Sojourner." He called down the gateway, and I smiled thankfully. I looked over at Valen, who was still wearing no shirt, and only had enough time to grab his flail, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we have a job to do!" I called to the others, almost pulling a scarlet tiefling through the portal while holding my towel up with my other hand.

"_Elrith?_ **Valen**? What are you doing here?" The Seer asked as we appeared, she blinked a few times. "And why are you in a towel?" I looked down a bit and flushed. I kept a death grip on Valens hand, something I am _sure_ she noticed.

"Um...no time to explain that now, Mother Seer! Could you send someone to summon my father?" She blinked again, and I realised my mistake. "Uh, I mean Commander Imloth." I heard the _thud_ which signified the others had arrived, and the Seer blinked again before turning to one of the acolytes that stood beside her.

"Fetch the Commander, please." The woman nodded, and ran from the temple. "You say Imloth is your _father_, Elrith? And, to restate my earlier question, why are you in a towel?" I blushed, then looked at Valen, who was blushing as well.

"I was bathing." I replied, with remarkable dignity, despite the puddle of water forming on the marble beneath me.

"I see. Why are you holding Valens hand as if it were the last thing you had left?" I flushed deeper, but felt myself being turned around. Valen winked at me, then captured my face for a deep and intense kiss that left my heart pounding and my towel slipping. I clutched at it gamely, then turned back to face the Seer, whose eyebrows had almost vanished into her hair line. "I _see_." The doors of the temple open, and Imloth ran in. And stopped. And stared.

"Daughter, why are you wearing a towel?" I sighed.

"I was bathing." I repeated patiently. He looked at me, then at Valen; who had no shirt, was blushing, and holding my hand, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Alone?" I flushed, as did Valen. My voice was calm as I replied, though, and I could feel Valen trying to restrain a rather large grin as I did.

"As a matter of fact, _no_."

"Whore." Nathyrra muttered from behind me, Valens face darkened, but before he could do anything, Dark took over, turned me around, slapped her, then handed control back to me again.

"_Thanks." _I inwardly said with a smile.

"_Any time, darling!" _She replied. Valens tail crept up to entwine my waist again, and I smiled.

"So, Elrith, why do you need me?" My smile vanished.

"I would like to request some aid. Zorvak'Mur shall be razed, and I think I am going to need some help.

Stunned Silence.

"You are going to destroy the outpost? Did the negotiations fail?" The Seer asked me concernedly, I nodded.

"They wanted something that we would regret giving them later."

"Daughter...Matron, I would gladly give you the troops you need, but Zorvak'Mur is two _days_ away, the Illithid would know we were coming." Imloth said patiently, I grinned, so did Valen.

"You underestimate Boss, man-with-blue-hair-which-he-dyes-white!" I winced, and Valen leant down to whisper in my ear as Imloth turned a peculiar shade of violet.

"I got off lucky with Goat-man, didn't I?" I grimaced at him.

"You have _no_ idea."

"What is your plan?" Imloth asked me after he had regained his composure, and unsuccessfully tried to kick Deekin, who had hidden behind the Seer.

'Bring in the troops, and you'll see!" I said, with an even larger grin. Imloth shook his head and left the temple, muttering things about the company his daughter kept. I turned to the Seer. "Since it's probably going to take a while to get the troops ready, may I retreat to my room and get dressed, Seer?"

"Of course, child." She said with a smile, then looked at Nathyrra. "Nathyrra, we need to talk." I restrained a laugh as I tugged Valen along with me to the dormitories.

As we entered my bedroom, Valen tugged on my hand. I turned to face him with a curious look on my face."My lady, will we be returning to the inn soon? I left my armor behind." I smiled at his concern for the precious gear and shook my head.

"No, you didn't." I said with a smile, pulling open a pouch and retrieving it. "Tah-Dah!" Valen smiled gratefully and kissed me, I put the armor pieces on the ground; then looped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, heedless of the somewhat wonky towell.

"I thought you wanted to get dressed, my lady?" He asked me, I nipped his neck cheekily.

"I will...eventually." He laughed and held me close, his tail tight around my waist. I sighed and laid my head on his chest. It felt...right.

"_I think I could love this man, Light." _I whispered inwardly, she smiled.

"_I hope so, but you should explain that you heart is a little, um...cold still at the moment, that it will take time."_ She was right. I led Valen over to the bed and sat down, while he sat beside me.

"Valen." He looked at me in surprise.

"Yes, my lady?" I smiled gently at him.

"I need to talk to you about something." His expression settled into a more serious one, and he nodded, but there was a deep nervousness hidden in his eyes.

"O-of course, my lady."

"Don't panic, it's nothing bad." He smiled, but the nerves still lurked. "I don't really know how to go about this, but I am going to try. Valen, I care about you, a great deal. But I want you to know something before we go any further with this relationship, so you wont get hurt later." He lowered his head sadly, and tried to get up, but I stopped him. "What's wrong?" He raised glistening eyes to me, and his voice was rough.

"You do not wish to be with me, because I am a tiefling." I looked at him, aghast.

"No! Sit down, silly man." He did, and I straddled his lap and kissed the tears away. "It's nothing like that! It's just...I haven't had a lot of experience with men." I said slowly. "And the ones I _have _had, haven't been pleasant. At all. What I am trying to say is, I am...not sure if I am capable of love any more. I don't want you to get hurt, because of my problems." Valen touched my face and kissed me lightly, before drawing me into a close embrace.

"My lady, I will wait. I will wait until we are both confidant enough in our feelings, and I will know you care. That is enough, for me." Tears slipped from my eyes and I let him hold me.

"It shouldn't have to be." I whispered. "You should have someone who will love you forever, and I honestly don't know if I can _be_ that someone." He held me tighter. "But I will try." I looked up at him, and was taken aback at the look of tenderness on his face as he stroked my hair back.

"That, my lady, is all I could ever ask, or want."

Valen and I were lain on the bed, we must have dozed off at some point. I smiled at the tail which, since his hand was on my waist, had wound around my ankle instead. I rolled over, so I was facing my sleeping tiefling. He looked so vulnerable in his sleep, and there was a small curve on his lips. I stroked his face absently, then touched his horns, feeling where they were attached to his head. I then ran my hands through that amazing hair of his, breathing in his scent before I leaned over and gently pressed a kiss on his smiling lips. His eyes opened slowly, and he blinked a few times, then the smile grew deeper.

"Hello, my lady." He whispered sleepily, I cuddled closer to him, kissed his cheek.

"Hello, _d'anthe uss." _He blinked. Then he smiled and kissed me deeply, while I played with his hair.

"How long did we rest?" He asked me, stretching slightly. I shrugged.

"Not long, about an hour I think. If the troops were ready, the Seer would have sent someone to get us." Valen nodded, then licked my neck.

"Hey!" I gasped, laughing. "Can I return the favour?"

"Of course, my lady." I did so, licking a long tack from his chin to his collarbone; nibbling on the skin slightly as I did so. Suddenly, I was on my back, and Valen was kissing me.

"This seems familiar." I whispered, he laughed, and ran a hand down my body until he reached the valiant towel. He tugged it open, and busied his lips on my chest instead. "Okay, that's new!" I gasped, my back arching. His tail was making steady progress from my ankle to my upper thigh, and he used it rather effectively to part my legs, but just he was about to explore the newly revealed territory, the door of my room opened, and the Seer walked in.

"Elrith, Valen-Oh, oh _my!_" I shrieked, and dived behind Valen, who went crimson to the tips of his ears.

"S-Seer! What do you need us for?" He asked, passing my brave little towel to me with a regretful grimace. The Seer smiled widely, a mischievous glitter in her silver eyes.

"I could come back late, if you wish." I smiled.

"As pleasant an alternative that it, Mother Seer, my father wouldn't be so kind. I am assuming the troops are ready?" She nodded, and I stood up, forgeting that I hadn't actually put the towel _on_.

"Elrith, child. Clothing, perhaps?" I looked down, blushed, then nodded.

"Of course Seer, if you wouldn't mind...?"

"Ah." She smiled at me and nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door.

Pause.

"Well, _that_ was embarrassing." I muttered, Valen laughed.

"Indeed." He smirked at me. "Need any help getting dressed?"

When we appeared in the temple once more, I was fully donned in the achingly familiar Robe of Vecna, wearing a Cloak of Fortitude that had greatly enhanced my constitution, a ring which confered a rather strong regeneration effect, another that increased my concentration, Gloves of Epic Concentration, (No explanation needed.) a necklace that increased my defence against melee damage, and Boots of Striding; which also aided my constitution. In other words, I was ready to kick-some-_ass!_

"All right, Matron. I have assembled a large force, as per instructions. What do we do now?" My father asked me, I gave him a rather wolfish grin.

"Well..."

* * *

_Notes:_

_At the urging of some people, I have updated! *grins* If you happen to read my reviews, the one by Marinlaw is correct. I am fifteen. Problem? Anyone have a problem with that? No? Awesome. He's my ex, and he's jealous cause he can't write anything decent himself!_

_Lol!_


	28. Chapter 28: Zorvak'Mur, and a New Friend

"Do you think he'll agree?" I asked Valen, who shrugged.

"It's a completely neutral being, I honestly don't think he'll care." I smiled.

"I hope so." I activated the Relic, and stepped through the portal.

"Greetings Sojourner. I see you found more suitable clothing." The Reaper deadpanned, I laughed.

"Yes, my towel died a truly heroic death, at the hands of an amazingly strong tiefling." Was that a smile...? Surely not.

"I see. What can I do for you, Sojourner?" I batted my eyelashes at the stern and cloaked figure, sidling up to him.

"Weeeeell. You know you're one of my favourite extra-planar entities, right?" The Reaper made a noise that _could_ have been a laugh.

"Of course. Though I must ask you, Sojourner, how many extra-planar entities _apart_ from the tiefling and I do you know?" I shuffled my feet a little.

"None." A definite laugh this time. Reaper: Twenty Seven, Me: Twenty Nine.

"So, Sojourner, how may I serve you?" I looked at him from under my eyelids.

"I need a rather large favour..."

* * *

When our army was finished filtering through the portal the Reaper was kindly holding open, the room I had set the binding in was full. So was the corridor. And the staircase. And the common room, which was now full of, decidedly _dead_ slavers.

"It's...a little...packed in here!" I gasped, squashed between a rather large iron golem, and Valen. Nathyrra had stayed behind to have her 'talk' with the Seer; and Deekin was stood on a table...somewhere...singing.

"It is, isn't it?" He replied, then he took a deep breath and yelled, getting our troops immediate attention. "Alright! We all have protective spells, yes?" There was a roar of assent. "Helmets?" Another roar. I felt a headache coming on and whimpered slightly, turning my attention the the impassive golem whose legs I was crushed against while Valen gave orders.

"Hi!" I yelled above the noise, it looked at me.

"Yes?" I looked it up and down, it might come in handy.

"How much do I have to pay you to come kill some mind-flayers with us?" It looked as if it were actually considering it.

"Would you buy a drink?" I stared at the thing.

"...Yes?" I replied hesitantly, a thing that might have been a smile spread across its metal face.

"Then I will fight with you." I blinked.

"_That was easy."_ Light and Dark remarked at the same time.

"_Yes...I hope I won't have to **drink **__the swill though...who **knows** how long it's been there?"_

Laughter. I slapped them both. The laughter stopped.

"My lady? We await your orders." Valen whispered, I looked around; close to a hundred of my kin were packed into the tiny room, and eyes from red to silver to _lavender_ regarded me.

"Uh...Attack?" I said, assuming my Matron voice. "_Elgg l' Illithiden, drill tai'luen l' rothen!" _A cheer went up, and I fixed a savage smile on my face that had nothing to do with the idea of battle; and _everything_ to do with the migraine that made me want to kill something. As one, the soldiers surged out of the tavern, empowered by Deekins bard song. I heard the cries of battle instantly and cast my _own_ protective spells on myself, Valen, the golem, and Deekin; who had somehow pressed through the mass of bodies and attached himself to my leg.

"Ready?" Valen asked me, I nodded. We waited until the last of the drow had filed out, a rather lengthy wait, then joined the fray, the golem cashing through the now, petrified Illithids. I cast down one my fireballs, willing it not to hit my army. It worked, and several mind-flayers were set on fire. I watched with grim satisfaction, then activated my protection gem.  
"Valen!" I yelled, he dispatched the flayer he was fighting with a quick twist of his flail that saw its head explode, then he ran over towards me.

"Yes, Elrith?" He yelled back.

"_I guess it's to much breath to waste on 'my lady' in a battle."_ Dark sniggered mentally, I hissed at her.

"We should stick together. I hate to say it, but I'm the only spell caster here, so I'm going to be a target." I screamed above the psionic screaming of the dying Illithid. The battleground itself was almost deathly silent, but the flayers were broadcasting their pain far and wide, even with the gem.

"Yes, my lady! We should go after the Elder Brain, while the army is fighting here!"

"_See, Dark! He cares enough to waste his breath on a endearment in the middle of a fight!"_ Light said snarkily, I told them both to shut up, then my eyes widened and I furiously screamed the words of a _Flesh to Stone_ spell as a Umberhulk loomed behind Valen, it's giant fists raised. I got the words off just in time, and the foul thing turned to stone just as it was about to remove Valens head. He turned, saw the statue; then flashed me a grin and caught my hand. With Deekin still chasing us furiously we ran to to the teleportation pad that led to the chambers of the Elder Brain.

* * *

"Something isn't right here, Valen." I whispered, my gem had just worn off, and it couldn't be used again for an hour at least, so I was almost without protection because I had no helmet.

"I agree, we should be on our guard." He whispered back to me, while Deekin just whimpered. The Elder Brain was silent. No attacks, no gloating words about the superiority of the Illithid; just silent. I was readying a empowered fireball, hoping to take out the thing in one fell swoop, when the world went black.

* * *

"My lady? Elrith, wake up. We are safe, we won." I opened my eyes, Valen was hovering above me, his face worried. I looked around, we were in my room in Lith My'athar. I slumped in relief.

"Oh, thank the gods! What happened?" He smiled at me, then sat by my side.

"The Elder Brain sent out a wave of power, it knocked you out." He replied, still with the reassuring smile on his face. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, something felt wrong here...

"_Why isn't he telling us how the troops are, if we freed the Thralls?" _Light asked.

"_And how did **he** avoid the blast, when his gem had ran out and he had no helmet as well?" _Dark asked suspiciously.

"How's Deekin? Was he okay?" His lip curled, but then he smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I am afraid your pet was killed, my lady. A half-orc thrall got him." I felt my eyes water.

"Oh, Valen!" I cried, throwing myself on him, he held my chin in his hands and bent down; pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you." He whispered. "Ever since I saw you for the first time, I have loved you."

As he said the words, I saw not my tiefling kissing me gently, but a mass of purple tentacles attached to my skull.

"You aren't Valen!" I cried, scrambling away. "This isn't real!"

"Of course I am Valen, my love! Your mind must still be clouded from the Elder Brains attack. It's alright, I shall forgive you." The Not-Valen said, getting to his feet and approaching me with his arms held out. I decided to say the one thing I _knew_ would hurt the real Valen beyond measure, and I devoutly hoped he couldn't hear me.

"Get away from me, _demon, _I could never love one such as you!" The thing paused, and stared at me with his head to one side, before laughing.

"You deny what is in your heart, my love."

I smiled.

Then, with a flex of pure will, blasted the Not-Valen in the face with _ball lightning_. He screamed, but his mouth wasn't opening. The dream collapsed around me, and I awoke in the arms of a horrifyingly familiar Mind-Flayer, who was busy trying to get control of his tentacles.

"_Artuur_." I hissed. "Remember me?" And the thing died, ripped in half by the twin heads of the _real_ Valens flail. The corpse dropped to the ground, and I stared at Valen, who was white as a sheet.

"You could never love one such as me?" He asked, his voice wavering. I ran to him, leaping over the body and holding him in the tightest embrace I could while he was in that armor.

"Valen, I didn't mean that!" I said softly, while he stayed unyielding in my arms. I pushed him down, and surprisingly, he went, and then I sat in his lap. "I was dreaming, we were back in Lith My'athar, we had won. You were there, but...it _wasn't_ you. You didn't mention a word about the troops, and you called Deekin my 'pet.' It just...wasn't right. Then you told me you loved me, had done so since you first saw me, and I _knew_ it wasn't real! Because after the talk we had...anyway. I told the thing that it wasn't _you_, that it wasn't real. If that had been the real you, you would have shaken some sense into me, not told me that I was obviously still under the effects of the attack that knocked me out. I said what I said, because I knew that if that was you, you would have left the room. I didn't mean it Valen, please believe me!" I said, he looked away, his jaw set. I turned his face back towards me, tears in my eyes. "I didn't mean it. I lied." At his hard expression, I began to cry, after a moment, I felt arms encircle me, and a hand lift my chin. Valen looked at me, tears of his own tracking down his face.

"You lied?" I nodded furiously. He kissed me gently, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I returned the favour, and we held each other close for a while.

A frantic high pitched wail jerked us out of our comfort bubble, and we both turned around to see Deekin, furiously stabbing the Elder Brain with his tiny dagger.

"Brain thing hurt Boss! DIE!" I laughed.

"Deekin, stand clear!" I yelled, the kobold gave me a toothy grin and did so. I stood, focused, chanted the words, and a massive fireball engulfed the foul thing. A scream pierced my mind, and I gritted my teeth. My migraine was back.

"Do you still want Mind-Flayer jewellery, my lady?" Valen asked me, nudging the broken corpse that was at the root of many of my nightmares.

"Nah, let's just get out of here."

* * *

We were back in Lith My'athar, properly this time. With the death of the Elder brain, and all the Illithid in Zorvak'Mur, many of the thralls had regained their minds. Some of them had been too broken though, and we put those souls out of their misery. We now had a force of almost ninety former-thralls. Some of them were highly trained in combat, and volunteered to train the others who were willing to fight for us. That was nearly all of them, with the exception of the children, and pregnant women. One of the former-thralls, a drow named Nadree Micar'gos of House Do'ana, was a powerful mage; and I quickly found common ground with him. He reminded me of Figryst, he was witty, intelligent, charming, and he knew how to cast Time Stop. For a male, he wasn't that bad. Valen was jealous of Nadree, and would glare at him a lot, like now.

"If only there was a way to cast Time-Stop instantly, without having to pay for a Sequencer Staff like yours, or a robe." Nadree sighed, looking at my staff longingly. I laughed.

"I know, but can you imagine my shock when Deekin gave this staff to me? He just picked it up!" I replied, while Valen stood next to me and scowled.

"That would have been quite the experience! Did the kobold ever tell you where he got it?" I shook my head, and subtly poked Valen in the back of his leg, raising my eyebrow at him slightly while patting the bench beside me. He sat, somewhat stiffly, but smiled when I touched his fingers with mine.

"No, he just told me he had found it somewhere! I didn't complain, mind you." Nadree laughed, pale blond hair sliding over his shoulders. Nadree was a striking man, about five foot ten (two inches taller than me), with white blond hair that flowed in silken waves to about half way down his back and looked like its tips had been dunked in gold, his eyes were a enchanting shade of lavender, and his skin was as black as mine. He was slim, but still strong, and his specialty was in Transmutation. Light and Dark _loved_ him.

"This is the same kobold that found the Robe of Vecna for you, yes?" I nodded. "Seems like he's quite the treasure hunter. I don't suppose I could borrow him?" I laughed.

"Sorry, Deekin isn't for loan. You could come with us when we go looking for the undead if you like though, we might find some decent loot." He nodded, touching the hand that wasn't holding Valens briefly.

"I can assure you, _Ssin'urn Jallil d'lil Sui'aerl I'dollen, _nothing would please me more."

"With that silver tongue, you could be a bard." I replied, blushing slightly, I felt Valens grip on my hand tighten somewhat. "I will see you later, Nadree Micar'gos?" I asked with a smile, getting to my feet.

"Of course, Elrith Shadowstepper. And please, it's Nadree." I smiled wider.

"Very well...Nadree."

* * *

"I don't trust him." Valen said, pacing back and forth in my room, while I brushed my hair on my bed.

"Of course you don't." I replied neutrally, working out a particularly tough tangle.

"He's too free with the compliments! What does _Ssin'urn Jallil d'lil Sui'aerl I'dollenm **mean**_, anyway?"

"Beautiful Lady of the Arcane Ways." I replied, tugging on that damn tangle.

"See!"

"What? He was just giving me a compliment, I am an accomplished mage, so is he." I sighed. "Valen, _d'anthe uss, _can you give me some help here?" He stopped pacing and instantly sat beside me on the bed, removing my brush from my hand and taking over.

"I don't trust him." He said stubbornly after a while, easing the knot out of my hair with much more success than I had.

"You already said that." I said patiently. "Neither do I. But I like him." Valen jerked the brush through my hair with such force it pulled out several strands. "Ow!" I yelled, he put down the brush and kissed my head.

"I am sorry, my lady. I am a jealous fool." I turned around, and sat in his lap, looping my hands around his neck.

"Yes you are, and you are absolutely adorable because of it. Now, enough talk of distrust. Kiss me." He smiled and obliged.

"I am yours to command, my lady."

* * *

_Translations:_

_Elgg l' Illithiden, drill tai'luen l' rothen!: Destroy the Mind Flayers, but spare the slaves!_

_d'anthe uss: dear one._

_Notes:_

_I went to sleep last night with 46 reviews. I woke up with 54. Ego Booster, maybe? Hehehe, I love you all! Yes, there is a new knot in Elriths tangled little life, and his name is Nadree! Tune in next time for more about this handsome new stranger...._

_Oh, disclaimer thingie, I forgot again. I own no character here, other than Elrith, Light, Dark, their sisters, (Except Nathyrra) Figryst, and now, Nadree (who is tied up in my room next to Valen. He's yummy.)_


	29. Chapter 29: About Damn Time!

"Tell me, beautiful lady. What is your relationship to the demon? He seems most...protective of you whenever I am around." Nadree asked me as we were walking to the temple. Valen was meeting with Rizolvir about a dent in his armor, and Nadree wanted to show me some of his transmutation techniques, so I went with him. I smiled at the curious male, who had tied his gorgeous hair back in a long braid.

"We are...together. He is very jealous and has a quick temper._" _He cocked his head at me, confused.

"And you accept this, lady? I would think, as a Matron Mother, that you would rather punish him for impudence, but you seem accepting of such behaviour."I laughed.

"My demon man is very protective, it is simply who he is. I would not see him hurt, for anything. I...care about him." Nadree nodded.

"I see. Do you love him then, lady? Or is that too personal a question?" I thought for a moment, framing my words carefully.

"No, I will answer. I do not love him, as of yet...but I do care for him. A lot."He smiled ruefully at me.

"A shame, most beautiful arcane lady. Many males would give much for the chance to be with a woman such as you, the mage lore is just a bonus to your amazing wit and stunning face."I blushed slightly, and he smiled at me.

"Oh? A male...like you, perhaps?_" _I asked, almost coyly. He stopped moving and bowed to me.

"Indeed, lady Matron. I would be willing to give a great deal to be with a woman like you._"_ I stared at him, then blushed brighter. Then, I winked.

"You're quite the charmer, Nadree. But can you silver tongue work as one with your spells? Or is it only good for flattering women_?" _He grinned at me and bowed again.

"It is good for other things as well, fair lady. Flattering is not the only activity I like to engage in that makes fantastic use of my tongue. As for my spells? Come with me, and we'll see about that._"_ I flushed crimson, then smiled wickedly.

"Rather certain of yourself, aren't you, Nadree? I am sure you aren't _quite_ as good with your tongue as you imply." He stepped closer to me, brushed my hair away from my face.

"Would you like to find out, most honourable Matron?" He whispered seductively

"_Yes! Yes! **Gods** yes!"_ Dark screamed in my mind, while Light gasped, scandalised. I found myself leading towards him subconsciously, then pulled back. His beautiful eyes brightened with disappointment for a moment, but then he smiled.

"Sorry." I replied, my voice rough. "I don't think Valen would approve, and you don't want to get on the wrong end of his flail." He laughed.

"I'm sure that I don't, lady. Tell me though, how proficient is he with that thing?"  
"Very." I replied with a wink, he laughed again.

* * *

"What would you like to see first?" Nadree asked me as we approached the training grounds, the Seer having forbid us to throw spells around her temple.

"Just show me what you've got." I replied with a smile.

"Some things I've got, should not be shown in public." He responded with a saucy wink. He was rather bold for a drow male, and I found that I actually liked it. The shy, timid, 'how may I serve you, Matron?' approach didn't seem to work with me. Plus he had a sense of humour that could put Dark to shame, able to insert innuendo into even the most innocuous terms and conversations.

"I meant spells, Nadree!" I scolded, slapping his arm weakly.

"Oh, weeell, how about I start off with something big from _my _school of magic; and you try to out- class me with your own?" I nodded eagerly. He swept his arms up grandly, and began to chant. When he finished, there was a lurching sensation, and we were stood beside a training dummy.

"Very nice. That was a _teleportation circle_, was it not?" He nodded, pleased. I stepped away from him, and yelled for everyone to evacuate the area. The people who had been sparring did so, retreating to a safe distance to watch me cast. Nadree also moved back, and watched curiously as I focused on another dummy, about thirty feet away, and cast my spell.

The dummy exploded, and a dome of fire engulfed about two more, which also exploded. There was applause from the now, rather large, audience.

"That was _detonation?_" Nadree asked, stepping to my side again.

"Yes, I have a slight fondness for that spell; I just don't get to use it that often."

"It _was_ rather impressive. Alright, you win that round, but watch _this_." He spoke some words, and changed into a Umberhulk, then a Displacer Beast, then a Beholder, then, lastly, a Illithid.

I shivered a bit at the Illithid one, but I was impressed.

"Hmm, that would be..._shapechange_?" He reverted back to his normal form, much easier on the eyes, as he nodded.

"Yes, it's great for confusing your foes."

"I can see that! Alright, you might want to retreat again for this next one." I raised my hands, pulled on the Weave, then yelled the incantation. Blocks of ice fell from the sky, though I was careful not to damage any more training dummies. "I think _you_ won that one." I said, after they had finished falling, I didn't get much of a response from the crowd that time; where as Nadree's performance got much more applause than I.

"I think so. Though, that was a very impressive _Ice Storm_. Now, final spell each." He pulled out a component of some kind, and muttered the words.

A huge. Red. Dragon. I gaped, looking up. And up. And up. As he dispelled the spell, I dropped a curtsy, a hard thing to do when you are wearing robes that have leggings.

"I concede defeat! There aren't many spells that could match that one, I fear." He smiled and shook his head.

"One more try, my lady! You have saved the best until last, I know." I grinned evilly.

"You might regret this. Everyone, back! At least twenty feet!" The crowd did so, and I saw Gulhrys watching the proceedings with interest. "I am going to have to pay _so_ much gold to repair these dummies." I muttered to myself, before taking a deep breath, and focusing to an almost trance like point as I demanded that the Weave do as I ask, then called down my last offensive spell, the one I used as a absolute last resort, and I had exhausted all my other spells. A large ball of pure energy was conjured, and it ruthlessly targeted _every_ _single_ dummy in the area, about forty five or so, and _decimated_ them using all the forms of elemental damage and almost blinding light. There was a moment of stunned silence. Then cheers rang out, and I turned to the crowd and smiled, bowing deeply. Gulhrys looked pale.

"_By the **Gods**! _Was that _Hellball_?!" Nadree asked me, a bit pale himself as he looked at me with something close to awe.

"Why yes, yes it was." I said with a wink, he just shook his head.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, lady Elith. That was...amazing. I think you win."

"And you were a _very_ close second." I replied with a broad smile, somewhat exhausted by my efforts. Suddenly, I saw a familiar red head, stood far above the crowd as Valen pushed his way through the mass of still cheering drow. "Valen! Over here!" I called, and he made a beeline for me.

"What's going on, my lady?" He asked me, slightly out of breath.

"The lady Elrith just _destroyed_ the training grounds with a very impressive _Hellball_." Nadree said, admiration shining in his lavender eyes. Valen looked around, and noticed the rather significant lack of training dummies. Then he laughed.

"Imloth is going to make us pay through the nose for these to be replaced!" He touched my shoulder, briefly.

"You missed something amazing, Valen! Nadree can polymorph himself into a Red Dragon!" I said with a huge grin, then turned to the smiling drow. "Can you teach me that spell?" He nodded.

"It will be hard, but I will try." Then he winked. "As long as you teach me _Hellball_."

"I'll try!" I responded happily. With one last bow to the crowd, the three of us walked back to the temple.

* * *

"So, how the meeting with Rizolvir?" I asked Valen as I lay on my bed, trying to decide what spells I wanted to prepare against the undead.

"_Ask Light, she wants to be a **paladin**." _Dark giggled, I didn't get the joke, but did as she suggested.

"_Well, fire is always a safe bet. Memorise multiple castings of Sunburst, and fireballs. Lots and lots of fireballs."_ She replied to my unspoken question. I thanked her, and turned my attention back to Valen.

"Well, the damage is easily repaired." He said, it took me a moment to figure out he was answering my question.

"That's good! I know you love that armour." I watched him pace for a moment, then shifted my pose on the bed so I looked alluring. "Valen..." He turned around and smiled, coming to sit beside me.

"Yes, my lady?" He asked me, I smiled slowly at him.

"I know we were interrupted earlier, _again_, but do you think we might have a chance this time? There is _no_ legitimate reason for anyone to bother us right now. I paid my fathers extortionate price for damaging the training grounds, and we aren't setting out until tomorrow..." Valen smiled, then removed his shirt. "I take that as a yes?" I asked cheekily.

"You could, yes."

In a blur of speed, I was thrown backwards against the bed, squeaking happily as Valen began to unlace the Robe. It was carefully removed, and my undergarments met a similar fate, until I was entirely naked.

"You are beautiful, my lady." He whispered reverently, Light and Dark, thinking there was a good chance that this might be _it_, ran squealing into their own private spaces and left us on our own.

"One moment." I said, diving off the bed and withdrawing my staff. Valen raised his eyebrows. "Get your head out of the gutter!" I said, laughing at the expression on his face. I stored _Time Stop_ within the wood, and left it in easy grabbing range of the bed. Then, I cast _alarm_ on the door. I strode back to the bed with a wide smile, Valen watching my every move with a hungry look in his eyes as he pulled me down beside him, kissing me deeply enough that I was left breathless.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

She was beautiful, no, beyond that. She was a goddess, and she was _mine_. I pulled her down beside me on the bed, and she smiled at me. I loved her smile, it made me want to kiss her every time I saw it. In this case I did, and she was left gasping.

"Something isn't right here." She said, a pretty little frown between her eyebrows as I kissed her.

"What would that be, my lady?" I asked, a little nervously. She tugged at my leggings.

"I am naked. You are not." She replied, pouting. I grinned at her and rectified that issue.

"Better, my lady?" She was staring, a blush tingeing her skin, which meant that she was blushing rather strongly indeed.

"Oh...my..._gods._" She looked up at me, her pupils were dilated, and she was breathing heavy. "Oh, my..._**Gods!**_" I blinked. "Why are you not ravishing me! Hurry up already!" She almost screamed, I laughed.

"Of course, my lady. As you wish."

And I did. Repeatedly. And at length. I am pretty sure they could hear the screams from Waterdeep, but I regret _nothing._

_

* * *

  
_

_Notes:_

_57! 57! A Prize for the one who gets me too 60! Hehehehe, not the in-depth scene you were all expecting, was it? Well, I am sorry, but I use my delicate age as an excuse. *Snorts loudly into a tissue* If any of you are disappointed, message me. I may have an alternate version of events for you...if you ask me nicely!_


	30. Chapter 30: Scream like a Kobold!

I woke up smiling. That didn't happen too often. I rolled over, and looked at Valen, who was flat on his back and snoring rather loudly. I smiled even more at the sight of him and got off the bed. And fell over.

Thankfully that no-one had seen that, I tried again, my legs were incredibly wobbly, but I was almost glowing with satisfaction.

"_How was it?!"_ The twin voices of Light and Dark demanded as one. I walked a few steps to demonstrate.

"_That sum it up for you, ladies?" _I asked.

"_No! Details! **Details**!" _Dark screamed at me, I smiled, and thought about the events of last night, letting them both pick through the memories as they wished.

"_Hey Dark." _I said suddenly with a grin, showing her the memory of my first look at a completely naked Valen. _"You underestimated the proportions."_

"_Damn, I did too. Can I sit in next time?"_

"_No." _Light and I said as one. Dark was about to protest, when Valen stirred. I sat back down on the bed beside him and gave him a kiss as his eyes opened.

"Morning, handsome." I said, purring as I lay on him.

"Good morning, my lady." He rasped, smiling widely at me. "We didn't get interrupted." I smiled as well, and kissed him again.

"No, we did not."

"Did I perform to your expectations?" He asked me with a grin, his tail clutching my waist rather possessively.

"You went above and beyond the call of duty,_ d'anthe uss. _I am unable to walk properly." His grin vanished, and he looked at me concernedly.

"Did I hurt you, my lady?" I shook my head. He was so sweet, I didn't think many men would ask...

"I'm fine, I just meant that we went at it so hard I've turned to a gelatinous puddle. It was fun!" I said with a truly evil grin. "How about me? Did I do okay, I mean...I don't have that much experience and all..." He caught me in a kiss and held me close.

"My lady, you were magnificent, though my back is a little sore for some reason..." I looked at him, horrified.

"Sit up." He did, and my worst fears were confirmed. I had completely ripped up his back with my nails, and there was blood on the sheets because of it. "Gods! I am _so_ sorry! Your back is in shreds!" My hands flew up to my mouth, and there were tears in my eyes. He took my hands between his own, and smiled at me.

"My lady, trust me. I enjoyed it. Very much. I think I actually _showed_ you how much I enjoyed it, did I not?" I looked at him doubtfully, and he just smiled reassuringly at me.

"If you're sure. Do want to take a potion though? We need you in top fighting form today." He grinned.

"Alright, my lady. Only a light one though, I wish to keep the scarring." I looked at him as if he were insane.

"_Why_?!" He kissed me again, then nuzzled my hair.

"As a reminder of our first time together."

"Oh. _Oh!_" I felt tears brim again. "That's so sweet!" And it was, in a drow way. I handed him the potion, and sure enough, the scars remained. We had a few fun moments were I insisted on kissing them better, and cleaning the blood off his pale skin.

"My lady, what about you shoulder? Did I draw blood when I..." I grinned wickedly.

"Bit me?"

"Yes." I felt the spot in question, my hand came away clean.

"Nope, but if my skin was the same colour as yours, I'd have one hell of a hickey!"

At that moment, my alarm spell went off, just as someone knocked on the door.

"Lady Elrith? The kobold couldn't find General Shadowbreath in his room? Do you know where he is?" The voice of Nadree floated through the room. I quickly bent down and whispered in Valens ear.

"_Are you willing to be seen as my consort by the other drow?"_

"_What does that entail, my lady?_" He whispered back.

"_They will know we are...together."_

"_Then, yes. Especially if it will keep that mage from flirting with you." _He responded fiercely. I smiled happily at him, and pulled us both under the bed covers. I lay entwined with him, my head on his chest, and his arms around me.

"Come in, Nadree." I called, he opened the door, and blinked.

"Well, that solves that dilemma!" He said, laughing. "I trust you two were the source of the screams last night? The guards were going to burst in here until the Seer told them not too!" Valen blushed a little, but I smiled widely.

"They heard us all the way down there?" Nadree shook his head, grinning like a fool.

"Lady Elrith, they heard you at the _tavern_. Though, your open window might have something to do with that." It was my turn to flush, as I looked over and saw my window, was indeed, open.

"Ah."

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. I might suggest though, most beautiful and _vocal_ lady; that you try to memorise at least a _few_ spells before we leave." I smiled smugly at him.

"Already did." He grinned, then bowed.

"In that case, carry on." And he left the room, shutting the door behind him with another laugh.

I rolled over and kissed Valen, running my hands through his hair. He laughed.

"Again, my lady?" I nodded. "Should we close the window?" I looked at the window in question.

"Nah, let them listen. That way all the other drow women can cry themselves to sleep, because you picked me over them." He laughed, and kissed me.

* * *

When we entered the main foyer of the temple, every single drow in the place stared at us with knowing smiles. Those smiles turned to looks of shock when Valen slung his arms around my shoulders and I did the same to his waist. (That was mostly because I was still wobbly, but it had the desired effect.) Whispers traveled round the foyer quickly, and I got the evil eye from every female in the room. Apart from one. The Seer smiled widely, and she nodded her regal head to us as we passed and exited, giving me a knowing wink.

"Told you." I said smugly as we walked towards the training grounds, Valen looked at me in surprise.

"Told me what, my lady?"

"They are going to cry themselves to sleep...or hire Nathyrra to kill me." He chuckled, and held me tighter as my father strode up to us. He took in the fact that we had our arms around each other with a slack jaw, and wide eyes. After several moments, Valen began to fidget, and I squeezed him slightly until he stopped.

"_Dalharil, ph' dos zhaunus? Uk zhah natha ula nesst, drill 'zil natha zil? Zhah nindel bekea?"_ He asked me, his tone stiff with disbelief.

"_Siyo, ilharn, Usstan tlun. Usstan kyon whol ukta, lu' uk kyonen whol uns'aa." _I replied with a smile.

"_Usstan orn'la naut ori'gato ilta doer ulu jivviim, Sut'rinos. Usstan swariy ulu dos, pholor ussta dro."_ Valen said unexpectedly, his words fluent, even if the accent was a little odd.

"_Usstan ssinssrin dosst xan'ss d' bel'la, errdegahr nesst, nindel dos orn naut jivviim ussta dalhar. Il xal naut inbal izwin uns'aa verve, drill il zhah ussta dalharil!"_ My father said to Valen, his voice snappish.

"_Ilharn! Nindel zhah naut ditronw. Usstan khaless ukta, zhah nindel naut z'lonzic?" _I objected, Imloth didn't even look at me.

"_Nau." _He looked at Valen, his eyes steely. "_Dosst xan'ss, errdegahr nesst."_

"_Dos inbal ussta xan'ss, Sut'rinos Imloth. Usstan swariy, pholor ussta xan'ss d' bel'la, lu' ussta dro, nindel Usstan orn sslig'ne lu' sslig'ne dosst dalharil ulu l' alurl d' ussta yorn 'zil verve 'zil Usstan dro."_ I gaped at the man I was holding, tears brimming as I hugged him tighter.

"_Ves al. Ka Usstan inbal dosst xan'ss, Usstan sieva nindel zhah jal Usstan shlu'ta joros whol._" With that, my father left.

"Valen, you didn't need to do that." I whispered, restraining my tears as best I could.

"Yes, my lady, I did." He replied firmly, then smiled. "I would have done it anyway."

"_Say it, Elrith." _Light told me firmly.

"_I can't..." _I whispered back to her, my mind voice wavering. "_I can't tell him if I am not sure! That wouldn't be right..." _

"_You know what is in your heart, child. You love him."_

"_I'm glad you're so sure!" _I snapped at her. "_I, for one, am not. I care about him, a great deal...but love? L' Sssussun Wund...I am not ready. Not yet."_

"_If you are sure...but do it soon."_

"_Yes, mother." _I snapped, then turned my attention back to Valen.

"So, _d'anthe uss, _any idea where these undead are coming from?" I asked, just as Nadree and Deekin came into view, each with their packs on hand.

"There is a odd settlement, close to the Beholder caves. There is a possibility that they come from there."

"Then there we will go. But if there is any creature that's overly perky...can I kill it? Please?" Valen laughed, but shook his head.

"I am not sure perkiness is a legitimate reason for killing, my lady." I punched his shoulder and he made a mock-pain face that made me glare at him.

"Boss! Is you okay? Deekin heard you screaming, but golden-drow man wouldn't let me check on you!" My kobold squeaked, sending a death-glare at the 'golden-drow.' My face heated at the visual of Deekin bursting into my room to 'save' me while Valen and I were...oh gods.

"_Thank you_." I mouthed at Nadree, who nodded, his eyes bright with amusement.

"_Pleasure._" He mouthed back, I grinned at him.

"I was fine Deekin, don't worry."

"But Boss, if you were screaming, how is you fine?" The little kobold cocked his head to the side while I tried to figure out how to phrase my answer, then gave up.

"It was a fun type of screaming." Deekin 'ahhhed,' then smiled toothily at me.

"Ohh! So that's where Goat-man was. You was screaming like kobolds when they mates?" I looked at him in pure, unadulterated horror at being compared to a mating kobold.

"That is none of your concern, Deekin." Valen said gruffly. I looked at him, yup, he was blushing.

* * *

_Translations_

"_Dalharil, ph' dos zhaunus? Uk zhah natha ula nesst, drill 'zil natha zil? Zhah nindel bekea?" -_ _ "Daughter, are you sure? He is a fine man, but a consort? Is that wise?"_

"_Siyo, ilharn, Usstan tlun. Usstan kyon whol ukta, lu' uk kyonen whol uns'aa."-"Yes, father, I am. I care for him, and he cares for me."_

"_Usstan orn'la naut ori'gato ilta doer ulu jivviim, Sut'rinos. Usstan swariy ulu dos, pholor ussta dro."- "I would not let her come to harm, Commander. I swear to you, on my life."_

"_Usstan ssinssrin dosst xan'ss d' bel'la, errdegahr nesst, nindel dos orn naut jivviim ussta dalhar. Il xal naut inbal izwin uns'aa verve, drill il zhah ussta dalharil!"- "I desire your word of honor, demon man, that you will not harm my child. She may not have known me long, but she is my daughter!"_

"_Ilharn! Nindel zhah naut ditronw. Usstan khaless ukta, zhah nindel naut z'lonzic?"- "Father! That is not right. I trust him, is that not enough?"_

"_Nau."- No._

"_Dosst xan'ss, errdegahr nesst."- Your word, demon man._

"_Dos inbal ussta xan'ss, Sut'rinos Imloth. Usstan swariy, pholor ussta xan'ss d' bel'la, lu' ussta dro, nindel Usstan orn sslig'ne lu' sslig'ne dosst dalharil ulu l' alurl d' ussta yorn 'zil verve 'zil Usstan dro."- "You have my word, Commander Imloth. I swear, on my word of honor, and my life, that I will defend and protect your daughter to the best of my power as long as I am alive."_

"_Ves al. Ka Usstan inbal dosst xan'ss, Usstan sieva nindel zhah jal Usstan shlu'ta joros whol."- "Very well. If I have your word, I suppose that is all I can ask for."_

_

* * *

  
_

_Notes:_

_Whew! Hefty translations! *Fans self* This chapter was a little short, but it means I got 3 up today! Muhah! Maybe, just maybe, there will be a fourth...._

_This little project of mine is now 114 pages long! Thank you to all who review this, your support keeps me going!_

_Catra _


	31. Chapter 31: Touch Wood

Three days. That's how long we had been travelling through the Underdark to get to this settlement.

"Did I ever say how much I _hate_ walking?" I asked when we set up camp on the third night.

"Yes boss. Boss used to say it all the time when we was in the desert." Deekin said with a smile.

"The desert?" Nadree asked curiously. Valen reached into his pack, and with a quick look at me so I could nod my assent, threw his copy of Shadows of the Undrentide at him.

"Read that, it explains everything." Valen said, then hugged me. I pulled him down to my level and whispered very quietly in his ear.

"Valen, I am tired, grumpy, my feet are sore, and I'm as horny as hell. If I don't get sex soon...I will cry." I said, giving him my version of puppy dog eyes, better known as 'the Deekin look.' He laughed.

"I am afraid I don't know how to help you there, my lady. We can hardly-"

"I made a spell. I got so desperate last night, that I spent my watch devising my own spell. I call it _the dome of silence._ Anything within a foot of the caster is silenced, _including_ the caster, until it is dispelled. Things within the dome can hear each other. If I were to combine that with...oh say, _Greater Invisibility_..." Valen stared at me, then a large, but slightly nervous smile appeared on his face.

"_That_, my lady, is _the_ best idea I have ever heard." I grinned at him.

"Nadree, your watch first. Then Deekin, then me, then Valen." I said, louder. Deekin and Nadree exchanged rather knowing looks, and I smiled.

"Fine by me, lady Elrith." Nadree said with a bow, I giggled.

* * *

The Dome of Silence worked perfectly! I combined it with the invisibility spell and...bam. Instant gratification in the form of a handsome tiefling with...uncommon attributes.

The next morning, when I woke everyone, I was walking with a slight limp, which had Nadree in hysterics until Valen glared at him. Valen, being the sweetie he was, picked me up, despite my rather half-hearted protests.

"I caused it, my lady. Allow me to ease the strain on your poor thighs." He said, deadpan. I looked at him suspiciously for a moment, and almost missed his smirk. Almost.

"You're making fun of me." I accused.

"Yes." He said, with a perfectly straight face.

* * *

"What _is_ this place?" I asked, looking around the large cavern. Outside the cave, a sign proudly proclaimed that this place was known as Drearings Deep, but that wasn't what I was asking. Suddenly, a gnome appeared. It opened its mouth, and Dark screamed inside my head.

"_Kill it now! NOW! If we let it speak, it will never stop!" _

"Welcome to Drearings Deep! Home of the free who are not free! I am-"

"How can you be free, yet not free?" Nadree interrupted.

"Well you see, we are free, in the fact that we are no longer slaves, but we are _not_ free in the fact that we are. I am-"

"That makes no sense!" _I_ interrupted, the small gnome huffed at me, and shook his head.

"It makes perfect sense! Don't you see? We went from being slaves, to being free, to not being slaves and but not free either."

"Gnome." Valen growled. "Shut. Up." The little man did so, then ran away. I turned around, yanked Valen down, and kissed him for all I was worth.

"My hero!" I said happily, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Damn. If it was that easy, I would have killed the thing!" Nadree said, shaking his head mockingly.

"It only works for people I like, sir Nadree." I said, glancing at him coyly.

"Alas, I am wounded by the words of the maiden fair, whose tongue cuts like sharpened steel through even the staunchest of egos!" I snorted.

"You should have been a bard, Nadree. You can bullshit with the best of them." Deekin made a sound that could have been a laugh, but turned into a coughing fit.

"But Lady Elrith, I was only speaking the truth!"

"And I'm a nymph." I said, sarcastic dripping off my voice as I rolled my eyes.

"You could never be a nymph, Matron." He replied, looking me up and down. Behind me, Valen stiffened in affront.

"What's that supposed to mean, mage?" He asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"Why, a nymph pales in comparison to such beauty! Compared to the Jallil, a nymph is a Hag." I blushed, despite myself.

"See, Bullshitter." I said, laughing.

"Actually, I agree with him." Valen said softly, drawing me in for a kiss.

* * *

"Okay, from what we have managed to learn from these people so far.." I said, furrowing my brow. "Which isn't much." Valen added with a snort.

"As I was _saying_," I said with a faint smile. "These people are being used as human sacrifices? Whenever someone rings this gong?" I gestured at the bronze gong next to me with a wave of my hand.

"That seems to be the gist of it, lady Elrith."

"Great." I drawled, shaking my head. "I just hope there aren't any Vampires. I _hate_ vampires!"

"Why?" Nadree asked me curiously. I smiled grimly.

"No actual reason, just the _thought_ of something drinking my blood is rather...repulsive to me. Same as I happen to hate beetles too, beetles terrify me."

"Hm."

"_Ring the gong! I wanna see some blood!" _Dark cheered inwardly, I snorted.

"_I'm **going** to ring the gong, but not for that." _With those words, I strode up the the thing, deciphered the ancient draconic dialogue, rolled my eyes at the dramatic nature of it, and kicked the gong with all I had.

"Elrith!" Nadree and Valen hissed at once, while Deekin tried to read the vibrating bronze himself. The gong had pealed out an unnaturally long, mournful note, and as one; all the strange people filed over to stand behind us.

"A ceremony, has been called!" A deep, sonorous voice said from the top of some stairs, which lead into a rather audacious looking building of some kind. "Great, is the power of Vix'thra! And great is his hunger!" I noticed that the voice belonged to a tall, rather skinny man, with corpse pale skin and slicked back black hair who was wearing robes, and carrying a ridiculously showy staff. I also noticed that he had the most absurd accent I has ever heard. "Who among you will volunteer to appease the mighty Vix'thra, and guarantee his protection?" I sighed, letting Dark take over rather gladly.

"_Oooh! Pick me, pick me! Pleeeeeease? I've always wanted to be a human, uh, drow, sacrifice! Pick **me!**"_ She yelled, making me jump up and down on my tiptoes while waving my hand franticly in the air.

"_What are you, twenty?_" I asked scathingly, she just grinned at me.

"Elrith, are you insane?" Nadree hissed.

"_Yup._" Dark replied cheerily, I rolled my eyes.

"My lady, do not do-"

"The sacrifice is deemed suitable! All hail Vix'thra!" The wizard, (Don't ask, he gave off a 'vibe.') said loudly.

"All hail Vix'thra!" The crowd behind us chanted. A pair of rather intimidating fellows, wearing what looked like dragon skulls for helmets, and only leather loincloths, walked down the stairs and gripped my shoulders tightly.

"_Hello, boys. Are you my escorts for the day? **Love** the uniform." _Dark purred, the guards flexed, rather unconsciously, it seemed.

"Elrith!" Valen yelled as they marched me away.

"Come get me in a moment." I mouthed at him, he swallowed grimly, then nodded. I was marched up the stairs, and through some rather large double doors.

The inside of the building was just as ostentatious as the outside, all white and red, and occasionally; and rather oddly, electric blue.

"Strip this one, and take her to my quarters." The wizard said, giving me a slightly hungry look. Begging Dark for help, I shook off the guards, placed my hands on my hips, and raised an eyebrow at the pale man before me.

"I am quite capable of stripping myself, thank _you_." I said with a wink, the wizard chuckled.

"So, what's the name of my handsome killer today?" I asked, the wizard flashed me a coveting look as I followed him up another flight of stairs.

"I am Sodalis."

"Hi, I'm Elrith. Pleased to _meet_ you." I said with a smile.

"Keep that up, little drow, and I might decide to keep you." Sodalis said, grinning at me. Then I saw the fangs. '_Aw, shit.' _Why did it **have** to be a vampire? That settles it, touch wood after every 'I hope it's not...' statement.

"_Valen will let you touch his-"_

"_Don't even go there." _I warned Dark, she laughed. I made the effort to smile at the bloodsucker, putting a suggestive tone into my voice.

"Tell me, master Sodalis, do you _usually_ have your sacrifices stripped? Or am I just lucky?" He laughed, giving me a sinister smile.

"Only the beautiful ones. And you are very beautiful." He turned around and touched my face with the back of his hand. "You would make a stunning wife."

"Wife?"

"Yes, I have been looking for one such as you for a while, drow. Beautiful, intelligent, bold. You will stand by my side for all eternity!" I grinned nervously.

"You know I am a elf, yes? So there is no need to turn me into a vampire like yourself. Not that there's anything _wrong_ with being a vampire, but I am going to live forever _anyway_; so it would be a waste of time." I was babbling, I knew it. Thankfully, Sodalis didn't seem to notice, he just looked at me thoughtfully.

"This is true, little drow. And you would be able to go to the surface if the occasion needed, without fear of the sun. Very well, you shall not be Vampire."

"_Oh, thank _gods!" Light whimpered, my thoughts _exactly_.

At that moment, there was a rather large bang, then a rather loud scream. I heard the sound of running footsteps, and took advantage of Sodalis's distraction to whip my staff out of my belt pouch, and cast the spell I had stored within it. As Time Stop came into action, I thanked every god there was that no-one had interrupted Valen and me. I quickly cast Sunburst on the immobile vampire, then waited in satisfaction for the Time Stop to wear off, covering my eyes with a hand.

I listened to the agonising scream that followed with a rather happy smile, then calmly picked up the robe that Sodalis had been wearing, as well as a key and a staff, before tucking them away in a belt pouch just as the door down the bottom of the stairs was flung open, and a blood drenched Valen ran up them, followed by my kobold and a panting Nadree.

"Are you hurt? I asked Valen worriedly, he looked from me, to the pile of ash on the floor, then back to me again.

"No. What was that?" He asked pointing at the ash. I sighed.

"A Vampire."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Four, in one day! I am writing machine, hear me roar! Well, it was one day for me. I didn't sleep, lol._


	32. Chapter 32: Vampire Slaying 101

"I hate Vampires!" I screamed, rolling away as one dressed in a black hood and matching armor dived out of the shadows in the large chamber beneath the temple, mouth open and fangs shining white. We had cleared almost the entire underground complex of the undead monks and solved the puzzle of the lightning pedestals with relative ease, but this vampire seemed a little more...stubborn. I chanted an incantation quickly, almost stumbling over the words as I tried to deliver a Sunburst. It worked, and the Vampire crumbled with a piercing scream, a ghostly little light rising up from its ashes and floating down the hallway, the group following me, as I followed it, while trying to gasp for breath from my exertions.

"_Buki sanguinen" _Nadree muttered, eyeing the coffin the light has disappeared through with loathing.

"Allow me, my lady." Valen said with a bow, opening the coffin with a _sigh_ of well oiled hinges, then plunging a piece of wood through the chest of the pallid corpse within.

"Thanks." I panted, breathing deeply. Valen kissed my cheek gently, and we moved towards the next door.

* * *

"What the-Is that a _Deva_?!" I asked incredulously, staring at the creature in front of us. She was amazingly gorgeous, with long silver hair and great, white, feathered wings. She was also chained to the floor.

"She is beautiful!" Valen whispered, his voice reverent as he looked the battered and pale girl up and down. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy in my heart, and had to restrain a gasp. The Deva opened her long lashed eyes, to reveal stunningly beautiful bright golden orbs that were glistening with tears as she looked over at our group.

"Please...help me!" I stepped towards the girl, who was almost naked, clothed only in scraps of golden cloth, and had tubes attached to her wrists.

"What is your name?" I asked her, noticing the blood crusting the tubes. It seemed she was being drained, which might also have explained her death-like pallor.

"Pretty angel-lady looks sick, boss!" Deekin whispered, tugging at my robe.

"I-I am Lavorea, please, you have to help me!" The Deva whispered, looking at me with pleading eyes; Dark was trying to take over, she was filled with jealousy as the way Valen was looking at the girl. I was tempted, let's face it; what outrageously possessive woman wouldn't be? Especially with a man like _Valen?!_

"How can we free you, maiden fair?" Nadree asked, bowing deeply to the bound angel. I snorted.

"A...rod of some kind? I heard those, those, _vampires_ talking about a Nullifying Rod." I grinned, pulling out a intricately carved bone rod that depicted corpses rising from a mass grave.

"Like this?" I asked, pushing Dark back.

"Yes! That's it! Please, help me!" I wavered for a moment. I _wanted_ to kill her, but I also _didn't_ want to kill her; plus she could be useful.

"_My jealousy is clouding my judgement." _I muttered absently to Light, then looked at Valen.

"Turn around. Stop looking at her. I'm having trouble restraining _myself_," I said with a stress on the words so he would understand. "And you drooling on her is _not_ helping!" He nodded sharply and did as I asked. As soon as he was no longer looking at Lavorea, my temper improved. I walked over to a strange console near where she was bound, and read the instructions. I then inserted the rod into the appropriate slot, and pressed a button.

The enchantments holding the Deva down vanished, and she leapt to her feet; calling down an awesome holy power and healing herself completely.

"Thank yo-wait! You're evil! Oh no! Out of the frying pan, into the fire!" Lavorea was wringing her hands, and giving me scared looks. I raised an eyebrow.

"You think _I_ am evil?" I asked, amused. The Deva looked at me again, seemingly confused.

"You are right...you are not evil. I sense a great good in you, but also a mighty hatred...you are..._fractured_?!"

"Uh, yeah." I said, trying to distract Nadree, who looked intrigued. I leant forward to brush some dirt from my robe, making sure he got a good view of my cleavage. His mouth snapped shut on whatever he was going to say.

"Well, I thank you...but I really don't know what to do now! I was supposed to deliver a message, but I don't know whom I am supposed to give it too!"

"Yes, yes. You are a terrible creature. Now, you can repay me for helping you." Lavorea nodded, looking at me with watering golden orbs.

"Of course! How can I be of help?"

I filled her in on the plight of the rebels, and she was absolutely _bursting_ with glee and perkiness at the idea of smiting so much evil in the battle to come. I decided right then, that I hated her. With a passion. When the Astral Deva had departed, I took a moment to indulge my own petty self-consciousness.

"Did you think she was prettier than me?" I asked Valen, my hands on my hips as I stared at him with a raised eyebrow while biting my lip. Valen looked at me, astonished.

"No, my lady." He replied instantly, "she was almost...artificial in her beauty. You, on the other hand, are entirely natural, and therefore much more radiant in my eyes." I slipped my arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"You say the nicest things, _d'anthe uss_."

"'Tis only the truth, my lady." He replied, kissing me gently.

"Deekin thinks we should turn our backs!" My kobold whispered, or, _tried_ too, but his high little voice carried.

"If we may move on, _Jallil_?" Nadree asked me amusedly, sweeping a bow to me when I turned too face him. "I am sure there are more undead foes for us to vanquish nearby." I gave him a sour look.

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you? The chances are, there _wouldn't_ have been, but then you jinxed it. Thanks, Nadree." I drawled with a small smile, he bowed again and laughed.

"Any time, _Ilharess Ilhar."_

_

* * *

  
_

I placed a glowing blue orb on a black marble pedestal, the last of them, in fact. It had taken at _least_ six hours, but all the vampires seemed to be dead, (Yes, I touched wood when I said that, and _no_ it wasn't Valens. As much as Dark wished it was...) and the underground area beneath the temple was clear. I watched as a great bolt of lightning leapt from pedestal to pedestal, before hitting the last gigantic door in the room with a great _crash_. As the door crumbled, I looked over the group, and nodded once. Deekin, Nadree and I each readied our various protective spells, and I gripped my staff tightly as Valen took point and advanced into the newly revealed space which seemed to be bordered with..._magma_?

"Ahh, and so they have arrived! Vix'thra will see you all dead, your bones used for his army, your blood used to feed my deathly kin!" A familiar voice with a _awful_ accent whispered as we entered the room proper, and Sodalis the vampire came into view. He looked over at us, then did a double take when his dead black eyes rested on me. A wide grin spread across his lips, and I shivered as his fangs showed. "Why, if it isn't the pretty little drow! Come here, my dear one, and I shall kill those that seek to enslave you; and we shall be together for eternity!" He went on, Valen turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"_Don't ask._" I mouthed, he nodded with a twinkle in his eyes and a slight smile. I advanced forwards in a smooth glide, coming to stand beside the, oddly, whole vampire. I knelt before him, swallowing my considerable pride to do so, and looked up at Sodalis adoringly as Valen crept behind him with startling stealth for a man in heavy armor.

"Are you pleased to see me, little one?" He purred, petting my hair as if I were a surfacer hound. I twitched.

"Of course, Sodalis! However did you survive?" I asked, putting a throaty gasp into my voice, he chuckled, oblivious to Valen; who had Devil's Bane at the ready above the vampires greasy head.

"I am Vampire, child. Until my body is staked through the heart, I cannot die!" I smiled wickedly, getting to my feet and running to stand beside Nadree. I gave the confused master vampire a mocking salute, and injected as much biting wit as possible into my tone.

"Oh, _thank_ you for that most useful information, _master_. I hope you enjoy death, and that you feel this blow with agonising clarity. Goodbye." I gave a cheery little wave, while the vampire blinked.

"Wh-" Sodalis began, but was interrupted when Valens flail came down with amazing force and his skull exploded; bits of stark white bone and pink brain tissue showering all of us in a highly gratifying display of violence that left me grinning happily.

* * *

"_Ewwwwww!"_ Dark and Light inwardly wailed, I put a hand to my hair and winced. It was plastered to my skull, and dripping with blood. It was worth it.

"Messy, but effective! Very well done, tiefling!" Nadree applauded, while Deekin tried to clear bit's of Sodalis's face off of his lute.

A puff of white smoke with an ethereal white light at its centre rose from stump of the former vampire's neck, causing the rest of his body to disintegrate into a fine black ash outline of his corpse. The white light drifted lazily over to a ornate coffin, stood on the very edge of the black marble floor before it would fall into the pit of bubbling magma that surrounded us. I rolled my eyes as a bead of sweat trickled down my face.

"Trust an egotistical vampire to tell you how to kill him, when his coffin is in the room. Some people have no sense these days." I said with a deep and long suffering sigh. Valen lifted the heavy white marble lid, ornately trimmed with gold, and threw it into the magma, Nadree started forwards; his face anguished.

"We could have _salvaged_ that gold!" He wailed, clutching his long pale blond hair, as if in terrible pain. I snickered at him, and he shot me a death-glare.

"Deekin thinks you only want gold because it would go with your hair, Golden-Drow man." Deekin said sagely, nodding with a big grin on his face at the angry male's expression.

"Shut up, kobold." Nadree snarled, staring at the magma with a wistful look in his eyes.

I, meanwhile, had stepped over to the, now definitely open, coffin, and was glaring angrily at the completely intact body of Sodalis, head and all.

"Hmm." I said after a moment, then pulled out his rather ostentatious staff with a grin. I waited until he opened his eyes and blinked up at me, before plunging the staff's tip into his chest with a crunch. His eyes opened wide and he gaped like a landed fish for a moment, before melting away into powder. "For the record, dear?" I said sweetly to the powder, while Valen and Nadree looked at me as if I was a little insane. "It would never have worked between us, I like my men _living_." No light rose from the coffin.

Sodalis was dead.

"Nice touch, Jallil Elrith." Nadree whistled, amusement dancing on his lips. "Killed by his own staff...poetic justice."

"I thought so." I said with a smile, and we sat down to rest.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Buki sanguinen: Bloody Vampires._

_Jallil: Lady_

_d'anthe uss: dear one._

_Ilharess Ilhar: Matron Mother_

_Notes:_

_Sorry about the delay between updates...writes block, a terrible thing...but it is gone now!  
_

_Well, there you go:D_

_Catra._


	33. Chapter 33: More than we can handle?

"Okay. Bets on what's behind this rather ominous looking door...?" I asked with a sigh, looking at it with loathing. There was a carved relief of a large, black, dragon devouring various humanoids on it.

"Deekin thinks it be a dragon, boss." The kobold said unhelpfully, peering at the relief with glinting black eyes that reminded me unpleasantly of a beetles shell.

"Of course, because no-one would have been able to figure that out on their own, without your assistance, great bard that you are!" Nadree snapped, causing Deekin to flinch and hide behind me.

"Don't talk to Deekin like that!" I snapped back.

"I will do as I wish!" He retorted, I hissed at him.

"Know your place, _jaluk_!"

"Elrith-" Valen began, looking at me with a pleading gaze.

"Stay out of this!" Nadree and I shouted in unison.

"I shall not. You are both being ridiculous, and quite possibly alerting any remaining foes of our presence. Stop it. Now." I stared at Valen, who was looking at me with steely determination.

"Valen, surely you would not side with Nadree against me in this?" I asked, shocked.

"I am not siding with him, my lady. Merely pointing out that you are both making quite a bit of noise." I narrowed my eyes at him, while Dark and Light _'Hmphed.'_

"Fine." I hissed, turning my back to him and chanting the words of the spell I needed. Bainwen appeared, giggling happily and smiling at me.

"Is that a pixie?" Nadree asked me, staring at her with his jaw dropped as he tried to restrain laughter. I was about to reply with something suitably scathing, but to my intense surprise; the little winged woman got there first.

"I am a pixie, yes. My mistress receives many snide remarks about this." She began, putting tiny hands on minute hips as she looked up at the stunned drow male, her smile and giggles gone. "_I_ am royalty among the fey, male. The fact that you underestimate me shows you to be foolish indeed, I may be a pixie, I _may_ have a happy temperament..." Bainwen's eyes flashed a hard emerald as she glared at Nadree. "Most of the time, however; I will _not_ stand for my mistress being mocked by the likes of you. I put up with it from the horned one, only because my mistress has feelings for him. Is this clear, golden drow?" Nadree nodded dumbly, and suddenly Bainwen smiled again, flying up to take her place on my left shoulder, pixie dust trailing over my beloved robe as she tossed her inky black hair. "Good."

"So, Nadree." I purred, after he had managed to pick his jaw up from the ground. "Are you going to summon _your_ familiar?" He flushed, the dull glow spreading across his obsidian skin.

"I-I do not usually summon him." I chuckled.

"_Sounds like he's embarrassed..._" Dark whispered inwardly, while Light just laughed at the usually breathtakingly eloquent wizard stammering with a blush.

"Well? No better time than the present? Right?" I asked, while I heard Valen and Deekin chuckling in the background. Nadree's lavender eyes narrowed as he looked at me, then he quickly chanted the words of the summoning spell with a deeply martyred expression on his handsome face. When the smoke of his summoning disappeared, I gaped. Then Dark began to laugh throatily in my mind, with Light joining in. I gazed at the form revealed by the passing of the smoke cloud for a moment, then I began to laugh as well; clutching at my stomach as I gasped for breath between my bursts of hilarity while Bainwen rolled around on my shoulder, her musical laugh filling the air.

After a while I was able to contain myself and I straightened up, wiping tears from my eyes as I stared at the creature before me.

"I would never have taken you for the _Faerie Dragon_ type, Nadree." I said with a broad and rather smug smile.

"_Feed me and I live, give me a drink and I die. What am I?_" Whispered through my mind, and it took me a moment to realise it was the little butterfly winged dragons voice. I smiled at it, and spoke aloud, knowing the others would have received the same riddle.

"Fire."

"_Oh! You are a smart one, to understand Sa'rumils riddle. What is your name, oh smart and pretty drow lady?" _I grinned at the curious little dragon, who had flown to the level of my face and was looking at me with his brightly coloured head turned to one side.

"I am Elrith Shadowstepper, Sa'rumil. I can see that your master learned his honeyed words from you!" Nadree was grumbling, Valen and Deekin were trying not to laugh, and Bainwen was flying around the faerie dragon with a satisfied air.

"_This is true, lady Elrith. Master Nadree would be helpless without his Sa'rumil! You must be very smart indeed, especially to have the loyalty of Princess Bainwen. Care for another riddle?" _Valen and Nadree groaned, but Deekin, Bainwen and I nodded with enthusiasm. "_Very well. A chest without hinges, key or lid, but inside golden treasures are hid. What is the chest, and what is the treasure?" _I knew, of course, but Deekin looked so happy when he figured it out that I allowed him to answer with a broad smile.

"Deekin be thinking the chest is an egg shell! And the treasure is an egg!" Sa'rumil fluttered over to Deekin and his words were warm.

"_You are a very smart kobold! This is right. One more riddle, perhaps?"_ Once more, we nodded, Bainwen settling down on the small dragons back as if he were a steed. Sa'rumil seemed delighted by this, and he fluttered happily as his words swept through all our minds. _"__I soar without wings, I see without eyes. I've traveled the universe to and fro. I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home. Who am I?"_ Even I was stumped by that one, and Light and Dark were equally bewildered. Almost ten minutes passed before someone spoke, and even then it wasn't who I was expecting.

"Imagination." Valen stated, his voice firm. I thought about it for a moment, and realised he was right.

"_Yes, yes, yes! Sa'rumil was starting to worry that _**no-one**_ was going to solve his riddle! Well done, horned one." _I slunk over to my lovers side, and looped my am around his armoured waist.

"Nicely done,_d'anthe uss._" I said with a smile, he bent and kissed me gently.

"Am I forgiven, then?" He whispered in my ear, his breath trailing across my neck. I shivered and nodded as his tail wound itself around my own waist.

"Of course."

* * *

Finally, after all of our protective spells were in place, we were ready. Bainwen had managed to cast invisibility on herself, Valen, and Deekin. I was pleasantly surprised when Sa'rumil cast it on himself, Nadree and I as well. Nadree and I both had our strongest spell mantles up, and I had lent him my staff so he could store a spell in it. He wouldn't tell me what spell he had used, merely given me a sly twist of the lips with hooded eyes and warned us to get out of the way if he was forced to use it.

I approached the carved door slowly, Bainwen scanned it for traps, then gave the prearranged signal of a bird chirping to Valen, who slowly pushed it open. We walked into the gloom that was revealed, taking a moment for our eyes to adjust. We were in a cave, a incredibly large one, at that. Piles of bleached bone were heaped at seemingly random intervals around the walls, and there was a strange aura in the air, almost like...

"_Evil." _Light and Dark supplied at the same time, Dark expanded on the simple statement.

"_Something here, is entirely evil. Pure, undiluted..." _Her voice was hoarse with awe.

"_Elrith! Look up! Look __**up**__!" _Light screamed, I did so, and froze. Hovering silently above us, was a dragon. It was not a normal dragon, however, it was almost as if it were a construct of a daunting complexity...but it was not. The frame of the beast was a skeleton, white, stained bone and the tattered, rotting remains of flesh and scales that had once been black stretched across its wings and ribcage, and a fierce and malevolent intelligence glowed red in what should have been empty eye sockets. It was _alive_, yet...not.

Then it hit me, and I had to fight in order to restrain the gasp of pure terror that sought to tear itself from my throat. It was a lich. A dragon, a _black_ dragon, that had _somehow_, against the laws of the gods themselves, gathered enough magic unto itself that the transformation was possible, and it had become a draconic lich. A draco-lich, for lack of a better term. I was frozen in place, dragon fear making me too numb to move. Thankfully Sa'rumil could see through our invisibility spells, and he had seen me stop moving.

"_What is wrong, lady Elrith?" _The little creature whispered in concern, picking up on my overwhelming terror.

"_Get Valen. Bring him over here, __**now**__. I cannot move, and tell him not to make a __**sound**__, the same goes for Nadree and Bainwen." _I thought back, my mind voice frantic, moments later, I felt a gauntleted hand touch my face, letting me know that Valen was in front of me.

"_He wishes to know what is wrong." _Sa'rumil explained.

"_Tell him to look up." _I replied, struggling through the dragon-fear to step closer to where I thought Valen would be, and finding my face pressed to his armoured chest. I knew he had done as I asked when the hand that had transferred from my face to my hair clenched into a fist. I tried not too cry out as he pulled my hair, but I tensed, and Valen must have felt it because he hurriedly let the blue strands go.

"_He wishes to know what you think we should do." _The little faerie dragon didn't seemed perturbed by the sight of his undead relative, and his mind voice was calm.

"_Tell him, that since it is a lich, it will have a phylactery. We need to destroy that before we engage in a fight. I think I can see a door over in the far wall of this cave, and we will all need to link hands so we know where we all are. Sa'rumil, you shall be our link and relay messages between us. Tell Bainwen to scout the area for traps, but make sure to tell her to be quiet." _He did so, and I carefully felt around until I found Valens hand, which I gripped as though it were my last life-line on all of Toril. In a manner of speaking, he was. At this moment in time, only the feeling of Valens hand in mine was stopping me from succumbing to the dragon-fear that was still chilling my bones. A few seconds later, I felt another hand grip mine, and I knew it was Nadree. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, and I squeezed back in order to thank him. _"Is Deekin with Nadree?" _I asked concernedly, I received an affirmative in response, and we began to slowly inch our way over to the place where I thought the door was.

I kept one eye on the hovering dragon, and had just enough notice to squeeze the hands of the men in warning as it landed with enough force to make the ground shake beneath our feet. We froze for a moment, but Vix'thra _(How many extra powerful dragon gods could there **be** in a place like this? If this wasn't him, I was going to cry!)_ merely curled up beside one of the bone piles, muttering something in draconic. I strained to hear the rasped words, and caught something that sounded an awful lot like..."_Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I can't eat anything larger than a human. Is a Rothe __**really**__ that much to ask for? I am a god after all..._" I resisted the insane urge to laugh. If it had been any **other** dragon, rather than a former black-one-turned-lich, I would have attempted to bargain with it; but since it was the epitome of evil itself, I doubted Vix'thra would simply stop helping the Valsharess if I asked him nicely. Even Dark couldn't pull _that_ off.

"_Hey!"_ She yelled in my mind, but Light slapped her on the shoulder and she shut up.

We finally reached the wall I had indicated, and to my great relief, I had not been mistaken. There really _was_ a door there, and with some careful manoeuvring, we got it open wide enough to pass through without attracting the attention of the draco-lich. We all squeezed though the narrow stone tunnel, and when we reached the other side, Valen carefully pushed the other door open...and stopped. On the other side of the tunnel, there were two rather impressive looking Bone Golems. I gulped slightly, and squeezed Valens hand, pulling him behind me. I carefully muttered the spell I needed, blessing the gods for long, unfulfilled watch hours, as I cast _Dome of Silence. _I felt the force-field blanket us with a sigh of relief, and I carefully moved backwards so Valen could get past me again.

"All clear." I whispered. "Just don't go any further than a foot away from me, any of you." I heard murmured assent from the rest of my group, and we all slowly exited the tunnel to stand before the Golems. I felt Valens hand leave mine, and a moment later the first of the constructs fell as Valen shimmered into visibility, dancing with his flail as he pounded the twisted thing into a fine powder. I made sure to stay close to him, but out of range of the immense flail as he moved onto the next Golem, which had stood, stupefied, for a few moments whilst its comrade fell to my lover. It responded quickly enough, however, and Valen had his work cut out for him as he twisted and dodged the great clawed digits that swept at him, seeking to disable, or kill. I was terrified for him, I couldn't cast anything, Vix'thra would see the effects of the spell, and Nadree was in a similar position. Deekin was strumming his lute, secure in the protection of my dome, and singing a rousing battle song at the top of his lungs.

I watched with baited breath as the dance went on, until, finally, the Golem fell to Valens superior skill and strength. I embraced my lover as he straightened from his crouch, kissing him on the lips fiercely.

"That was fantastic, _d'anthe uss_! I am so sorry we couldn't help!" I whispered, I was still invisible, so it took a few tries before he managed to find my back in order to return the embrace. After a moment, we broke apart. I turned around, and regarded a large, glowing chunk of red stone on the opposite side of the room. Valen also saw it, and without a word, everyone walked over with me and watched as Valen slammed the flail down, again and again, until Vix'thras phylactery was reduced to dust on a granite pedestal. A great roar of purest rage shook the walls and floor of the cave as the draco-lich felt the destruction of such a crucial artefact that sustained his lichdom, and I carefully cast the invisibility on Valen again myself, watching as his face shimmered out of view, his eyes locked on mine.

"Ready?"

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath._

As we all heard the roar of the so-called god, I heard Elrith hiss slightly, so slightly, she probably wasn't even aware of it. Yet, despite this, she cast the invisibility spell on me anyway, her voice grim as she chanted the arcane words.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied quietly, and I felt her small hand on my own. "Be careful, Valen. Please?" I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see it.

"Of course, my lady. As long as you promise me the same thing." The urge to call her 'my love,' instead of 'my lady,' was so strong I had to clench my other hand to stop myself. Now was not the time.

"I do promise." Her voice whispered, husky, as if she were restraining tears. I squeezed her hand in my own, and she grasped it with a strength that surprised me. Moments later, the skeletal form of Vix'thra charged around the corner, and I pushed her away, grasping Devils Bane tightly in my hands as the draco-lich paused, seemingly confused. The grinning skull of the dragon swung around as it searched the room, then a gurgling sound akin to laughter echoed throughout the great cave.

"_You cannot hide from me! I am Vix'thra, I am a __**god**__! Yield, little mortals, beg for my mercy, and I shall make your death slightly less painful than it will be should you resist me."_ The rasping voice seemed to issue from the skeletal dragon, but it was hard to tell. I felt a familiar red haze descend upon my vision as the demon surged to the surface for the first time in days, and for once I did not protest. I would need every inch of power available to me for this fight.

Vix'thra seemed impatient, his long, spiked tail of whitened bone thrashing wildly as he continued to scan the cave. I was waiting, for the sign I knew would come, and I felt it as the spell that allowed for complete silence was dispelled, and Elriths voice rang out; high and clear.

"You know, for a god? You really aren't that impressive. Your wings are decaying, your remaining flesh rotting, your phylactery destroyed...seems a little pathetic, don't you think? Maybe **you** should be asking **us** for mercy instead?" I almost laughed as the great dragon roared again, and felt spells descend upon me. I felt braver, more steadfast, and I knew it was the male wizards doing. The last remnants of dragon-fear not dispelled from the presence of the demon, was gone now. Still, though...the signal to attack had not yet come.

"_Foolish woman! My phylactery may be destroyed, but I still have more power in a single claw than you __**ever**__ will!" _I could almost feel Elriths eyes narrow in affront. I couldn't see her, but I knew that a remark like that was a sure fire way to get her blood boiling. Sure enough, I heard the sound of mutters as she readied a spell, and I tensed.

This was it.

Elrith raised her voice on the last intricate syllable, and shimmered into view as a column of almost blinding light engulfed the form of the undead dragon. A strange, keening scream of rage and pain filled the air as the power of the sun surrounded Vix'thra, but he only seemed slightly wounded, and when the air cleared, the burning red orbs in the horned skull were filled with deadly intent.

And they were looking straight at the form of the woman I loved.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Jaluk: Male_

_Jallil: Lady_

_d'anthe uss: dear one._

_Notes:_

_Sorry about the delay, again. School work, and all that jazz. Hope this was worth the wait!_

_I would like to thank my rather devoted readers and reviewers again! Every single time I see that little message pop up that tells me I have mail, I am inspired all over again to keep going!_

_Catra_


	34. Chapter 34: I Love You, Tiefling

As the dragon dived towards Elrith, I saw red. The previous haze that had clouded my eyes was now a full blown inferno, and with a roar of fury, I intercepted the great beast, my flail slamming into the bones that made up the ankle on its back leg. I knew I was visible as I began the ritualistic combat manoeuvres that had been drummed into my mind and body by the Blood Wars...and Grim'asht. The dragon failed to turn, and continued thundering towards my lover, who was chanting franticly as she weaved her hands in intricate patterns. Her voice became slightly panicked as the draco-lich neared her, and I smashed my flail into the things leg again, feeling the old and hardy bone fracture under the force I put behind the blow.

Vix'thra bellowed in pain and lashed out with his tail, which I managed to leap over as it swept towards my legs. Elrith had, by this time, regained her confidence, and with a final sweep of her arms she let loose her magic. A ring of lightning crackled from her fingertips to surround the dragon, and it tightened as if it were a noose around his neck. At the same time, Nadree became visible, as he let loose a spell of his own, which seemed to strip any remaining flesh from the body of the writhing creature, who let out a piercing cry and Elrith had to dive out of the way as it somehow managed to breathe a thick stream of acid where she had previously been.

The acid ate away the stone floor of the cave, leaving pitted marks that I automatically mapped away so I would not trip in them whilst I was fighting.

Dive, dodge, hit, dodge, hit, jump, turn, dive...

I finally got Vix'thras attention, but only when I managed to cripple him by completely destroying the ankle I had been steadily battering. The fanged skull swung towards me, and I rolled to the floor as a clawed foreleg swept through the air where my head had been, I leapt to my feet and stuck out with Devils Bane, catching the offending foreleg a powerful blow that saw one of its talons go spinning across the cave to clatter against the opposite wall.

All this time, other spells were battering the dragons bones, and I could hear the kobold singing his damnable Doom Song in that high voice of his.

"_I am Vix'thra! All you can do is bite at me like gnats, you foolish mortals!"_ The draco-lich roared, turning his attention back to my lover as she engulfed him in another wave of sunlight, followed by a particularly large fireball. I kept up my deadly dance all the while, slight desperation to my movements as I struggled to keep the evil creature away from her. The demon roared in defiance at the dragons words, and we jumped up to land a hammering blow on his ribcage, before sweeping back to the ground in order to dodge the expected attack from the clawed foreleg that was closest too me.

It never came.

Instead, I felt something wrap around my waist with crushing force, and suddenly I was flying, backwards, until I hit the cave wall. I felt my bones shatter on the impact, and my vision immediately began to dim, the last thing I saw was Elriths stricken face going pale, then a terrible anger dawning on her beautiful features as she raised her arms.

Everything went black, and I died.

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

"_Valen_!" Dark, Light and I screamed at the same time, watching him in almost painfully slow motion as he slipped down the wall, his bright eyes glazing. I raised my arms to chant a spell without a second thought, only to be tackled out of the way by Nadree and Deekin as Vix'thra breathed another spray of acid where I had been stood. I was sobbing, my eyes fixed on the broken body of my lover and his empty blue eyes.

"Jallil, you have to get back!" Nadree screamed at me, I didn't respond, just kept crying. That is, until he slapped me. _Then_ I looked at him.

"Nadree....he's dead." I whispered brokenly, touching the place on my cheek where the male drow had just hit me, not even angry at his presumption.

"Yes, he is. Now, _move!" _He responded harshly, then shoved me towards Deekin, who immediately grabbed my hand and tugged me away as Nadree faced down the draco-lich alone. I saw him raise my staff, shout a few words, then the long wooden weapon fell to the floor as a gigantic red dragon, one that dwarfed even Vix'thra, stood before me.

"Nadree..." I whispered in awe, as the former black dragon stopped in frank amazement to regard his former prey.

"_Well, this is more like it! A challenge!" _Vix'thra growled, raising his now fleshless wings in defiance.

"_You are going to pay for the pain you caused the woman, even if I have to personally dismember each and ever bone in your foul body." _The dragon that was Nadree hissed, and the two launched at each other, fangs and claws grappling as they sought to rip each other apart. I took this moment to break from Deekins gasp, and run at a headlong pace towards Valens body, the tears still streaming down my cheeks as I ran, leaping over thrashing tails and diving under stray claws until I reached my fallen lover.

I cradled his limp body in my arms, wiping away the blood that was trickling from the corner of his mouth. He was dead. Valen, was dead.

"_Potions! Do what you did for Tomi!_" Light and Dark cried out, and my eyes brightened with a desperate hope as I rummaged in my belt pouched with shaking hands. I pulled out a potion of heal, uncorked it, and poured it into his mouth. His throat was unresponsive, and I had to gingerly massage it until he swallowed. I saw the blue healing magic glow beneath his skin, and when I opened his mouth, blood no longer bubbled from behind his tongue. I was crying again, but with tears of relief as I reached for the Rod of Resurrection, but I was stopped by a shriek of agony. I turned around, and watched in disbelieving horror as Vix'thra clamped his skeletal jaws down on Nadrees neck, and the exhausted drow was forced back into his normal form by the force of the blow, falling to land in a ragged bunch of robes on the floor in front of the dragon. I screamed again, Deekin running towards me furiously as I pulled recklessly on the Weave, not asking, _demanding_ that it give me the power I wanted. I put almost every single scrap of power I had into one, final attack, scrapping all my other spells from my mind in favour of a single hit.

"_Die_, you **bastard**!" I screamed, yelling out the words I needed and shutting my eyes as a pillar of pure, blinding sunlight twice the size of the dragon himself engulfed him.

Vix'thra screamed, a long keening wail of purest hatred and pain, and when the light finally dimmed enough that I could open my eyes, all that was left of the powerful Draco-lich was a pile of bone dust.

I swayed, exhausted by the sheer _amount_ of power I had just channeled through my body, but I could not collapse yet, I had a job to do. Turning to give Valens body a broken look, I crawled towards Nadree. He was still alive, groaning and obviously in pain, and I just couldn't take the chance that he would die while I was tending to my lover.

"Nadree." I croaked, pulling out another healing potion. "How bad are your wounds?" I saw Sa'rumil flying towards me, his movements erratic, and I guessed he was feeling Nadrees pain like Bainwen felt my own.

"Not that bad." Nadree managed to whisper back, even cracking a slight smile. "That potion will do. Go back to Valen." I nodded gratefully and passed him the vial of blue liquid, waiting until he had swallowed it and Deekin was at his side until I made my way back to the body of the man I cared for more than almost anything else.

* * *

"You're going to be okay, _d'anthe uss_." I whispered, stroking his crimson hair back from his face, which was paler than usual in death. "You _are_, else I'll kill you myself." I activated the Rod with baited breath, noting it had five charges left.

"_Four, now_." Dark whispered morosely as I lowered the magical item until it touched my lovers forehead.

I watched nervously, as the golden glow spread over Valens immobile body, my thoughts hectic with doubts. When nothing happened for a full minute, my shoulder slumped, and I started to sob, burying my face in his hair, which I had pulled from its tie.

"Damnit, Valen! Live! You can't do this to me, not now...not when I haven't told you..." I whispered into his pointed ear, my voice shaking. "I love you tiefling, and if you die on me now, so help me by Ao himself, I will drag your sorry soul back here by force if I have too!" Just as I finished my sentence, Valen arched beneath my arms, and his eyes opened wide as a gasp escaped his throat. I couldn't help but feel absurdly grateful he hadn't heard my little speech, but that didn't stop me from flinging my arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"Elrith...?" He managed to choke after I let him go. "My lady? Do we...live?" I nodded, the tears still falling in waves down my face. I made no move to wipe them away, I didn't care how weak it made me look. The man I loved was alive, and we had won the day, my tears didn't matter in the face of such joy.

"Valen..." I mumbled, running my hands over his face, still not quite believing it had worked. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him again, gripping his horns tightly. Then, after the euphoria had passed, I felt my eyes blaze with rage as I looked down at him. "You. You, _died_! Valen, you promised me, you told me you would be _careful!" _He looked up at me wonderingly, seemingly unaware of my anger.

"It doesn't matter, my lady. All that matters to me is that you cared enough to bring me back."

"Of course I-" I stopped, mid-rant, to look into his eyes with surprise etched on my features. "You didn't think I would bring you back if you died?" He shook his head, an uncertain smile on his perfect lips.

"I was not sure, my lady. But, you did. You brought be back, to fight at your side once more..."

"No, dammit!" I yelled, his eyes widened at my fury and the smile vanished.

"Why then...?" I shook my head furiously.

"Valen, damn you! I brought you back, because I lo-care for you. It almost broke me when I saw you slide down that wall...I didn't bring you back to _fight_ for me, I brought you back to _be_ with me!" He stared at me, completely speechless. It didn't seem he had noticed my slip of the tongue, but I was so angry I wouldn't have cared even if he did.

"Y-you did?" I nodded, my anger gone, replaced by an almost painful feeling in my chest as I looked down at my tiefling.

"I did." Valen looked at me, seemingly unsure, before grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me, tenderly, almost..._lovingly_?! My breath caught in my throat, and then I was kissing him back as well, my arms wrapped around his neck as his tail looped around my waist.

* * *

When he died, so did I. I knew it now, I knew what that strange feeling in my chest was that I got whenever he looked at me with those eyes of his. What I had told Valens body had been the absolute truth. I loved him, utterly, and completely. For the first time in all my years, I was purely happy. And as we kissed in Vix'thra's lair, hope, for something _more_ than life as a Matron Mother once this was all over, bloomed in my heart.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Jallil: Lady_

_d'anthe uss: dear one._

_Notes:_

_Two chapters in one night for you all. I am crying right now, I hope you all know that! It killed me to kill Valen, if only for a little while. There is now a wad of tissue next to me where I had to dab my eyes more than once, and I an unsure whether I can bring myself to write any more for another twenty minutes...*sniff* _

_My deep thanks to Lady Miyu, who gave me my 80th review!!_

_Catra_


	35. Chapter 35: What in Toril is a day off?

"_That_," I began, staring at the sight in front on me with awe. "Is a _lot_ of gold." We had patched each other up, until we were all relatively healed, and then we had found it.

Gold.

Lots and _lots _of gold.

"Well, they _do_ say that all dragons have a hoard..." Nadree breathed, a greedy gleam in his lavender eyes as they swept over the mountain of coins and gems in front of us.

"Mistress! I have unlocked, and disarmed, all the chests." A high voice rang out, I looked around quickly, before my familiar shimmered into view. I had forgotten about Bainwen in the fight, but it seemed she had been diligent in her duties and done as I asked.

"Thank you, Bainwen." I replied, smiling at her before letting her return to her own realm for a much needed rest.

We stripped every chest bare, every pile of gold was swept into one of my ever ready bags of holding. We would identify the items when we returned to Lith My'athar, as it was, I was so tired I could barely stand. Gathering all the gold had taken at _least_ two hours, but it was probably more. I was so tired from my casting on Vix'thra, that I could hardly keep my eyes open. Seeing this, Nadree teleported us back to the gong outside of the temple, where we were thanked by the gnome that had been such a pest on out arrival, and then I activated the Relic of the Reaper rather than face the three day trek back to the city. We had already been gone for five days as it was.

I paused long enough to mouth a greeting to the Reaper, who seemed to notice my plight and was very forgiving of my lack of formality, before walking through the door to Lith My'athar with the rest of my tired and battered group. The Seer wasn't surprised when we appeared in her temple, unlike the guards, but I had no doubt that she was astounded when I collapsed at her feet while in the middle of the de-brief.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

She had been so strong after bringing me back, performing the necessary tasks diligently, even though she was obviously near breaking point. In the end, her body just stopped listening to her overly stubborn mind, and her consciousness fled. I caught her just before she hit the marble floor, looking at her tenderly before picking her up and cradling her against my chest protectively as the guards stared and whispered to each other.

"Seer, Elrith is tired. She has been through a lot today, and we shall brief you tomorrow, if that suits you, of course." The Seer seemed a little shocked that I wasn't reporting to her right away, but in this, she could wait. I think she sensed that, because she nodded with a slight smile, before attending to the left over wounds that the others bore, such as Nadree's broken ribs.

I carried Elrith up to her room, stripping her of her bloodied robe and the gold laden belt pouches carefully, and washing her face with a damp cloth. She didn't stir through all my ministrations, and she looked completely drained. The only thing that got a response from her was when I got up too leave, she whimpered and her hand shot out and caught my wrist in her sleep.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, her eyes opening slightly as she was roused from her rest. "Please, Valen. Don't leave?" She pleaded, tears brimming in her blue orbs. I sat back down beside her, stroking hair that was stiff with blood back from her face.

"I won't leave you, my lady. You have my word. I won't _ever_ leave you." I whispered back, my voice rough. She nodded, reassured as her eyes closed again. I waited until her breathing slowed, then stood once more, removing my armor and stacking it carefully where Elrith would not fall over it, before washing the worst of the blood off myself.

When my body was reasonably gore free, I lay down beside my sleeping lover, smiling at the relaxed expression that settled upon her face when my tail was wound around the wrist that was reaching for me. She was whispering something, and I leant in so I could hear. When I heard those whispered words, my heart stopped in my chest, and my eyes widened.

"_I love you, Valen."_ I wanted to shake her awake, demand to know if she was serious, if she _did_ love me, but I knew such a thing was ridiculously unwise. Not only would it make Elrith angry, she would also deny any knowledge of her words. So, instead, I let a slightly sly smile slip over my lips, and I leant over to whisper back into those elegantly pointed ears of hers.

"_How much do you love me, my lady?"_ Sure enough, a deeper smile settled onto her face, and her voice purred.

"_More than life itself."_ An idea struck me, a way of letting her know I felt the same way, without flustering her. With luck, she would remember her 'dream' and be more receptive when I finally felt confident enough to announce my own feelings.

"_I love you too, Elrith. Never forget that. I shall be at your side forever more, tell death itself is the only thing to claim me away." _

_

* * *

  
_

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

When I woke up, it was with a smile. I had had the most wonderful dream, and Valen had told me he loved me. Of course, it was only a dream, but I was still happy. Speaking of Valen...

"Hello, my lady." He whispered as I opened my eyes, his face inches away from my own. I leant forwards and kissed him gently.

"Hello, _d'anthe uss_. Did you stay with me whilst I slept? I hope you got some sleep yourself!" He nodded, smiling. His arm was rested gently on my waist, and his tail was wrapped possessively around my wrist. He pulled me closer, and I didn't resist as I was pressed against his chest.

"Indeed I did, my lady. Are you feeling refreshed?" I grimaced slightly, and rested my head against his bare chest.

"Not really. I have a gigantic headache from the amount of power I pulled from the Weave yesterday. I expect it's Mystra's idea of retribution for my indelicate handling of the situation." Valen looked at me, his eyes sombre, before kissing me gently and pushing me down on the bed.

"You took a great risk, my lady. Nadree says that the powers you harnessed could have killed you. I am not worth that." I glared fiercely at him.

"You _are_, and don't you _ever_ tell me otherwise. If you were to die again, Valen, I wouldn't want to live. I _didn't_ want too, only the fact that I had a chance of bringing you back made me fight that damn dragon, instead of laying down at its feet." He seemed a little shocked, but he smiled tenderly at me, before laying his calloused hands on my head and massaging it. I groaned a little, my slight anger forgotten, as his magic hands eased away the tension and the pain from my throbbing skull.

"I will heed your words. Does this feel better?" He asked me, his voice just above a whisper.

"Gods, are you sure you're a weapon master?" I moaned, his eyes sparkled.

"Quite, Elrith. Why?" I smiled at him broadly as the last traces of my headache vanished beneath his fingertips.

"Because with that skill? You could have been a cleric." I replied teasingly, Valen laughed, his chest rumbling, and then he swept down and kissed me deeply.

"I am glad you think so highly of my hands, my lady." He replied with a smirk. I smoothed my hand down his chest with a wink, playing with the fine trail of red hair that disappeared into his breeches.

"That's not _all_ I think highly of, _d'anthe uss._" I purred, Valen grinned, and pounced on me.

When I finally emerged from my room, I was clean. After Valen had showed me _everything_ he could go with those hands of his, he filled the tub in the corner of my room, and we bathed. Together. It was _fun_.

After a hour or so, we actually got down to cleaning, and soon after that, my hair and body were completely clean and free of blood, as was his. Smiling, we both made our way into the Seers rooms, where I filled her in on the details of Vix'thras defeat.

"Well done, Elrith." The Seer said, a wide smile on her lips as she looked at me, I snuggled closer too Valen, who put his arm around me, and smiled back.

"It isn't a great issue, Seer. Vix'thra is dead, the Mind Flayer outpost is destroyed, we have recovered the Mirror of All Seeing. All that left now, is to either head to the Isle of the Maker, or take out the Beholders. I personally vote for the Beholders." I replied, Valen looked at me approvingly, and nodded.

"Very well. Commander Imloth informs me that the Valsharesses troops haven't finished assembling yet, so feel free to rest for a few days before travelling to the hive." The Seer said, looking at me significantly and flicking her eyes over to Valen with a quick grin. I grinned back, and winked.

"My thanks, Mother Seer." With that, I nodded a farewell, and myself and Valen left the temple, Deekin and Nadree tagging along when they saw us leaving  
.

As we exited, I bumped into someone, who snarled at me. I snarled back, and realised it was none other than my _beloved_ sister.

"_Great, and this day was going __**so**__ well..._" Dark inwardly murmured.

"_I think I agree with you there, L' Velkyn._" Light replied, as we looked Nathyrra up and down.

"Elrith." She said, glaring at me.

"Nathyrra." I replied, with gritted teeth. Nadree came up beside myself and Valen, (Who was as stiff as a board beside me, his arm on my shoulders felt like iron!) and smiled engagingly at my lying, twisted sister.

"_Lu' vel'uss zhah nindol ssin'urn wenress, malla Ilharess?" _He purred, almost batting his eyelashes at her. I snorted, and was about to respond, but Nathyrra got there first, hissing angrily and reminding me of a angered cat.

"_Uss vel'uss orn'la kyorl natha jaluk wun ukt ditronw'urn k'lar! Venorsh dosst t'puuli ooble', p'los ol zhah harventhus, faern." _I winced, that was harsh.

"Forgive me, _Jabress." _Nadree quickly apologised, his head bowed and his demeanor respectful, I snorted again.

"This is Nathyrra, Nadree. She is my sister, and heir to House Kant'tar. She's an assasin who dabbles in the arcane arts, and she is a scheming, lying, bitch. In other words, the epitome of drowdom." I drawled, giving my furious sister a slight smile, to take the sting from my words. I was still pissed at her, and would be for a while, but she was my sister, and until she tried to kill me, I would regard her with affection.

"Hmph." Was all she said in return, whilst Nadree's head had snapped up at the word 'arcane' and he happily engaged my apathetic relative in conversation regarding her magical preferences. Nathyrra looked surprised, but soon began to talk back to him, leaving me and Valen to make a run for it, which we did. Deekin had stayed behind to record the talk between the mage, (Nadree.) and the mage_ling; _which left us on our own and with a few days off.

* * *

"So, where do we go first?" I asked after a short amount of time had passed, in which Valen and I merely strode around Lith My'athar, with no particular direction in mind.

"What do you wish to do, my lady? Your first two months in the Underdark haven't exactly been relaxing, by any standards. Is there anything you have truly missed since you have been gone?" I stopped walking, and looked pensively at my tiefling lover.

"Do you know, I think there is. I miss Ki'Hyathari, of course, but going there is out of the question, and the city has probably been razed by now _anyway_...However." I paused, then smiled somewhat shyly. "The last time I was here, my mother took Zarenthalia and I too a cavern. It was...unique, as far as I know. It was filled with glowing crystal formations, and it was very beautiful. I would like to go there, I think." I blushed slightly. "I-I can lead us there, if you do not know the location. Would you like to come with me?" Valen smiled at me, bending down and kissing me gently on the lips.

"I know the cavern of which you speak, my lady. I would be glad to accompany you."

Two hours, a basket of food, and a kiss later, we were stood before the entrance to the Crystal Cavern. Valen took my hand, and led me into it, laughing and telling me to cover my eyes. I went along with it with a smile, placing the hand that was not in his over my eyes.

"I think you will find the place has changed from how you once knew it, my lady. Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear, I did so, and gasped. In the middle of the cavern, where there had once been a large, silver, glowing crystal, stood a tree. '_Not just any tree either'_, I realised suddenly, '_that used to be the crystal.' _

The tree was beautiful, almost completely transparent, and possessed an ethereal silver glow. I could see mine and Valens faces reflected back at us from it's crystalline trunk, and the expression on my own was one of awe. Surrounding the magnificent tree, were the formations I remembered from my childhood visit to the place, flat slabs of pale blue crystal, that glowed strongly, and provided ideal seating.

"Oh..." I breathed, eyes wide. "Valen, it's beautiful! And _so_ different!" Unable to resist, I quickly cast _Light_ on the tree, and was astounded by the result. The light caused the crystal branches and leaves to reflect it, which sent a dancing wave of colours gliding along the cave wall with the minute movements of the dangling Mage-Light. I recognised the effect as something I had seen in my time on the surface, a rainbow, I think it was called.

"And yet, my lady, the beauty of this place would be meaningless without you to complete it." Valen said fondly, seating himself on the largest blue slab, where I settled beside him.

"Have you been taking lessons from Nadree? That was a tidbit worthy of _him_!" I retorted, but I was smiling.

"_You should tell him. Here of all places, would be the perfect atmosphere for it, dear." _Light whispered, I pushed her down roughly, and Dark helped.

"_Stop pushing her! She'll do it when she's ready, and not before. We want this to go **right**, don't we?" _Dark hissed, Light was astonished, and then she blushed and retreated willingly.

"_I never thought I would see the day, when Dark had more tact than me..."_ She muttered.

"Elrith." Valen said suddenly, after we had started to eat our hastily packed meal of cold Rothe meat and bread. I looked up at him curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, _d'anthe uss_?"

"You have stopped taking the potion, the one that restrains L' Velkyn and L' Ssussun, yes?" I blinked at the rather unexpected question, then nodded cautiously.

"Yes...why?" He bit his lip, his bright eyes uncertain.

"I was wondering if Dark had something to do with a certain...issue I have been having." Dark quickly denied anything, but I told her to shut up.

"What issue?" I asked, concerned.

"My demon has been unusually quiet lately, in fact, it has barely made its appearance know at all. It is not normal, and I was thinking that the two of them might be working together somehow."

"Hmm."

"_I've done nothing, darling!" _Dark yelled indignantly, surging to take control from me. "_It's not **my **fault if your demonic side is sulking! Why are you complaining, anyway?! I would think that this would be a cause for celebration, not suspicion." _  
"Be that as it may, my suspicions linger. I know Elrith would not seek to manipulate me through the demons apparent complacency, however, I hold no such views on _you_." Valen replied, his eyes steely. Dark retreated in a huff, and I smiled meekly.

"I am sorry, she's been feeling a little...cramped, lately. If she _is_ doing anything, rest assured, I will find out." He smiled at me reassuringly, and leant in for a kiss.

"Thank you, my lady."

* * *

When we returned to Lith My'athar, I was happier than I had been in a while. Valen and I had _relaxed_ in the cavern together, and when we returned to my room some five hours later, I was exhausted.

"Valen, stay with me?" I asked, yawning widely. Valen shook his head, mirth in his eyes.

"I am afraid not, my lady." I stared at him for a moment, then pouted in dissapointment.

"Why not?" I whined, he winked at me, then scooped me into his arms while I squeaked in protest.

"Because tonight, you shall stay with _me._"

* * *

_Translations:_

_Lu' vel'uss zhah nindol ssin'urn wenress, malla Ilharess?- And who is this beautiful maiden, honored Matron?_

_Uss vel'uss orn'la kyorl natha jaluk wun ukt ditronw'urn k'lar! Venorsh dosst t'puuli ooble', p'los ol zhah harventhus, faern.- One who would see a male in his rightful place! Silence your silver tongue, before it is severed, wizard._

_Jabress: Mistress_

_d'anthe uss: dear one._

_Notes:_

_As you are now aware, it has been some two months since Elriths return to the Underdark, this is because I do not feel the game captured the timeline correctly. I do not see how one woman could **possibly** achieve what she did, with only the help of a couple of companions, in a few days. No. So, garbled as it is, I have extended the amount of time these tasks take. I am aware that I often do not give accurate dates and times to help you all understand how much time has passed, but to put it this way? It has been two and a half weeks since Valen and Elrith first had...intimate relations:p Meaning Vix'thra went down **considerably **faster than Zorvak Mur and the retrieval of the Shattered Mirror. I attribute this to the fact that she as finally gotten back into the swing of things:D_

_Long winded, I know, but important. It confuses me, but trust me, it's been two months. _

_Moving on..._

_Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought I would make it to this point, and it's because of you all that I have!_

_Catra_


	36. Chapter 36: So much for THAT

Valens room was bigger than I would have expected, it was at least twice the size of my own. A fair chunk of that extra space was taken up by a sizable desk, which was piled high with paperwork of some kind, and the space that remained was occupied by armor and weapon stands. So despite the greater space, it was actually _harder _to move in Valens room then my own, smaller one. The only clear path seemed to be from the door to the bed, which was a rather spacious double, adorned with crimson silk bed-sheets. I flicked a sideways look at my lover. Yup, his hair matched.

"Do _you_ pick your sheets, Valen?" I asked, eyebrow raised and a slight smile present on my lips.

"No, I think the woman who does it has a infatuation with me. Last time I slept in here, the sheets were black, but the pillows were blue." I snorted.

"I am not surprised! Though, personally, I would have white pillows with blue embroidery."

"Oh?" He asked, his own eyebrow raised.

"Um hmm. The red of your hair doesn't _need_ highlighting, and it will drown on _those_ sheets." I replied, pointing at his bed. "White would make your hair stand out, and the blue embroidery would accentuate your eyes wonderfully." I finished with a slight smile, while Valen laughed heartily.

"It sounds as if you put a fair bit of thought into this, my lady!" I gave him a shifty look.

"If you ask, I'll deny it."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Elrith." He replied, putting me down carefully, then turning my body around so he could place a kiss on my forehead.

"Suddenly, I'm not so tired." I said impishly, as his kisses dipped down to my neck and collarbone.

"I am glad to hear it, my lady. Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The kisses which had been trailing along my shoulders, dipped considerably lower as my robe was quickly unlaced and the top half pooled over my waist. Valen knelt in front of me, and his mouth went to work on my breasts, while I gasped and unlaced his shirt with shaking hands. He pulled away for a moment in order to remove the offending garment, then went back to worshiping my chest.

I gripped his horns as my back arched and another gasp escaped my parted lips, trying not to let my knees buckle as his tongue flicked across my nipple.

"Gods, Valen!" I cried, he looked up long enough to send me a mildly sadistic grin, before turning his attention to my other, sorely neglected breast. When both of them were so sensitive that even his breath was making me shiver, he unlaced the leggings of my robe, before sliding them over my hips to pool on the ground at my ankles, where I stepped out of them and kicked it to the side of me with an impatient flick of my foot. Valens tail was gripping my calf tightly, and rhythmically squeezing it as his hands smoothed their way up my thighs. I threw my head back as his fingers went to work on me, and then my knees finally **did** buckle, but he caught me before I fell.

"Would you prefer it if we moved to the bed, my lady?" He asked me with a grin, I nodded wordlessly, and before I could blink, I was thrown backwards over those damnable red sheets with my legs spread wide and a very happy tiefling knelt between them.

* * *

After a few rounds of mind blowing sex, I rested against Valens chest with a deep smile curving across my lips as I played with the thin trail of hair that ran down from his navel. I was tired, so tired that I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. Valen didn't have that problem, he already **was** asleep, and snoring softly while his possessive tail had yet again snuck around my bare waist.

"_We need to send the Seer a thank you note." _Dark said, her voice slightly woozy as she relaxed in the Hilltop room, with Light laying beside her.

"_Yes, I agree with Dark. This has been one __**fun**__ vacation!" _Light chimed in, playing with her hair and giggling softly.

"It's not over yet." I reminded them happily. "We have another two days before we are supposed to head out to the lair of the Beholders."

"_Well, go to sleep then! You don't want to be too tired __**later**__, do you?" _Dak whispered slyly, I laughed, and obediently slipped into Reverie, letting images of Valen play through my mind...

"My lady?" I opened my eyes groggily , and saw Valen smiling at me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"About six hours, I think." I sat up, and kissed my lovers nose.

"Well, this was a good way to wake up! What do we have planned for today, _d'anthe uss_?" Valen smiled, cupping my face in his hands before kissing me lightly.

"I was thinking we could spar? I was supposed to start your training a month ago, but..."

"We kept getting interrupted." I finished with a grin. "That's fine, Valen. What are you going to train me in?"

"I think I'll start you off with a dagger, I'll use one as well, so we are on relatively even footing." I scowled.

"You aren't going to hold back on me, are you? Because you **know** how much that would bother me." He smiled reassuringly at me, tracing a finger along my cheek.

"Don't worry, my lady. I will fight with the best of my ability, but I will stop if I hurt you; or you need a break."

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath._

We circled around each other warily, our eyes fixed on the others faces. Elrith was holding a relatively small wooden training dagger in her left hand, and I was holding an identical one in my right. We were being watched by a fairly large crowd, which included Elriths father. Imloth did not look happy, but I didn't care. Elrith **had** to learn how to defend herself at close quarters, without magic to aid her, which was why she had carefully released her grip on all her spells but one, Hellball. She wouldn't use it, but if something were to happen, she would not be defenseless.

I watched my love as she tensed slightly, before jumping forwards and slashing at my stomach with wicked speed. I approved, stomach wounds were not always fatal, but the sight of your entrails spilling onto the ground could be very distracting in battle. I deflected her attack with a flick of my wrist, smiling at her encouragingly, and watching as an answering grin awakened on her lips. We resumed our steady circling, Elrith in a slightly defensive position as she waited for me too make the next move; which I did. I dived to the floor, rolling so I came up behind her, and quickly pinned her arms behind her back with one hand, while holding the practice blade to her delicate throat.

"Tell me what you did wrong." I whispered in her ear. Instead of being tense, Elrith was perfectly relaxed beneath the wooden dagger, and her voice was even.

"I was too aggressive. I should have moved faster, and defended myself."

"Wrong." I replied, digging in the wooden blade a little, until I felt her heartbeat speed. "You were in a defensive stance, you were too complacent, and you were confusing your movements. You need to learn the difference between the two. Now, let's resume, but if that had happened in a fight, you would be dead." I released her and stepped back, while she rubbed her throat ruefully.

"You're right." She said simply, dipping back down into her former stance, but adjusting it so it was aggressive, rather than defensive.

We sparred for an hour or two, Elrith was improving, but her progress was understandably slow. She didn't use weapons, ever. Her staff stored spells, it was not for fighting with. She didn't manage to get a hit on me, but I had not expected her too, and she _did_ come very close a number of times. We were both sweating, Elrith more than I, but I had long since removed my shirt; and was fighting with a bare chest.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" She asked, and to my complete shock, stripped off the light blue linen shirt she had been wearing, tossing it to the floor and leaving her wearing a white backless bustier that was intricately tooled with delicate lacing and ended just beneath her breasts.

"My _lady_!" I gasped, she laughed.

"What? I can remove this too, if you like..." She trailed off, and winked at me.

"That will not be necessary, however, I think we are done here for today." I said quickly, she pouted, but made no move to replace her shirt, just picking it up.

"Jallil, Valen!" I heard, then inwardly groaned as that thrice cursed blond drow pushed his way through the crowd. "The Seer wishes too-" He cut off as he saw what Elrith was wearing, or rather, what she wasn't, and his eyes widened. They widened more when they saw the mesh of scarring that weaved its way across her obsidian skin, both on her back, from her former lovers claws, and her front from the assault of the dwarvern slavers. "By the gods!" He whispered as he came closer, examining the scars in minute detail.

"Drow, you are staring." I growled out, stepping close to my lover and pulling her too me protectively.

"Sorry." Nadree replied, though his tone said otherwise and his lavender eyes were avid as he drank in the view of my love's cleavage until she raised a slender blue eyebrow, then his eyes snapped up to her face.

"Nadree, you were saying something about the Seer...?" Elrith said patiently, sneaking her arm around my waist.

"The Seer wishes too speak with us. I was not told the details, but apparently it's important. Even the kobold has been told too come." I exchanged a knowing glance with Elrith, she knew as well as I that the situation _must_ be bad if Deekin had been called.

"Let's go."

When we were shown into the Seers rooms, she was propped up on a bed bedecked with grey silk sheets with moonlight motifs. I felt my brow furrow in concern, she looked awful. Her silver eyes were bloodshot, and even against the blue-grey of her skin I could see the shadows beneath them as she feebly smiled at us.

"Valen, Elrith, Deekin, Nadree. I am afraid I have some bad news for you all. Eilistraee has granted a me a vision. The Valsharess knows you are here, Elrith, and she musters her troops even now. We have, at the most, six weeks before they will arrive at Lith My'athar."

"_Gi, shu_!" Elrith yelled.

So much for some time off...

* * *

_Translations:_

_Gi, shu: Oh, shit._

_d'anthe uss: dear one._

_Notes:_

_I know, been a while since the update:) There's going to be a slight time skip in the next chapter, warning you now...I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter.  
_

_Thanks for all the reviews! _

_Catra_


	37. Chapter 37: The Final Battle

When we trudged back into Lith My'athar, five weeks after we had left, we were all in considerably bad moods. Apart from Deekin, who had a trail of happy mute kobolds following him. Valen was wearing a borrowed suit of Red Dragon armor from my belt pouch, because his beloved green suit was badly mauled from the attack of a Bebelith beneath the beholders cavern, _I_ was angry, because their was a orb in my pouch which nullified my magic. It felt..._wrong_. Nadree wouldn't carry it, for the same reason, and I was the only one with bags of holding, so it went with me. That made me useless in a fight, and I had been ordered to stay with the kobolds by a rather irate Valen. Nadree was pissed, because his robe had been damaged beyond repair, and he was wearing another of my spare sets.

As we walked through the gates, a twinge of nausea curled in my stomach. I tried to ignore it, but just as we passed the Rothe pens, I dropped to my knees and vomited.

"_Damn Nadree and his cooking!" _Dark yelled inwardly, as another wave of vomit forced itself out of my mouth. _"He's given us food poisoning!"_

"Elrith?" Valen asked concernedly, dropping to my side and pulling my hair from my face. "What's wrong?" I waited until the nausea had subsided before standing and wiping my mouth in disgust. I glared daggers at Nadree, who looked mildly guilty.

"I think Nadree's cooking has caught up with me." I replied, shivering in remembrance of that fragrant and delicious meal, that turned out to be made of spell components.

"Sorry." The drow in question mumbled. "I will, ah, go visit with Nathyrra now." And he ran off.

"Deekin will show new kobolds around the city! Boss ask Seer where they can say?" My bard asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure, Deekie." I replied wearily, giving him a slight smile.

"Thanks, boss. Ask her to make you better, too! Throwing up isn't very...epic." Deekin stated, brandishing his quill, before running off yapping with his mute friends behind him.

* * *

"The beholder Eye-Tyrant is dead, Seer, and we recovered a orb from some ruins beneath the cave that nullifies magic." I pulled it out, and eyed it in disgust.

"What do you plan to do with it?" She asked me curiously.

"I have no idea, to be honest, I just want it _gone_." The Seer nodded, and one of her acolytes took the damnable thing from me, and left the hall.

"You have done well. With the death of the Eye-Tyrant, the beholders will abandon the army of the Valsharess. Just in time, too. The army is on the move, and will arrive soon. I had another vision, Elrith, of you leading our troops." I gaped at her.

"B-but Mother Seer! I know nothing of military strategy, surely Valen would be a better choice?" I asked, clutching the hand of the tiefling in question, who looked slightly shell shocked.

"No, my goddess is firm on this. _You_ will lead us."

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

"_You_ will lead us." I listened to the Seer said that in stunned disbelief for a moment, then looked at Elrith. She looked pale, and her eyes flashed with panic as she dropped to her knees and vomited again.

"Elrith!" I pulled her blue curls from her face, cursing Nadree all the while. The Seer looked shocked, and she laid a hand on Elriths head, trying to heal her.

"I don't understand...according to the magic, you are perfectly healthy!" She said, throwing her hands up after Elrith had gotten to her feet. "How many times has this happened?"

"Once." She replied, swaying slightly and gulping for air. "You say there's nothing wrong?"

"Nothing." If possible, Elrith paled even more, and her eyes widened and unfocused. I guessed she was conversing with Light and Dark.

"_Our Erinyes is weakening. She has been a enjoyable distraction, you should kill her now." _The demon said unexpectedly, I pushed it down angrily, and watched Elrith in concern.

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

"Nothing." I knew I paled, I could feel the blood leave my face. If nothing was wrong with me, then...

"_It's not possible. No **way**! The cleric said we couldn't..." _Light whispered, her eyes wide as she clutched at Dark.

"_When was the last time we had our flux?" _Dark demanded, shaking Light.

"_About...a month and a half ago." _I said, heart sinking.

"_Nonononononono! That **can't** be right! We cannot have children, the cleric said so! She said Rashorii had damaged us too much..." _Light babbled hysterically, until Dark slapped her.

"_Get a hold of yourself, woman!" _She snapped, then turned to look at me. "_What do we do?"_

"_I have to tell Valen. If we **are** pregnant, he has to know. House Kant'tar will have an heir..." _I whispered, still unable to believe it.

"_We can't tell him **now**, not with battle so close, are you insane?" _Dark yelled, but I shook my head, firm.

"_He **has** to know."_ With that, I pushed Light and Dark down, and refocused my eyes. Valen and the Seer were staring at me. I turned to my lover, my mouth opened, but just as I was about to speak , the temple door burst open and my father ran into the room.

"The Valsharess's army is here!"

We waited in the courtyard between the two sets of city gates. Valen was at my side, and Nadree and Deekin were with the Seer. The courtyard was empty apart from us, I had sent all the troops (and the kobolds) back into the city core, relying on the heavy offensive spells I had memorised to hold the gates. Valen turned to me, and his eyes were filled with something I couldn't quite understand.

"Might we speak, my lady?" He asked me, his voice thick and eyes bright. I stared at him, but then nodded.

"Of course, Valen."

"I-" Suddenly, the ground rocked beneath our feet as a fireball exploded not ten feet away from us.

"And so it begins." I said grimly, touching my stomach for a moment. "I am sorry Valen, it will have to wait." He nodded, gripping his flail tightly, as the first gate shattered and the Duergar and drow poured in.

I waited until they were so close I could see the whites of their eyes, then chanted the spell I needed and watched in satisfaction as a wall of fire sprang up between us and them. I followed it up with chain lightning, and the great ball of electrical energy swept through the closely packed dwarves and elves in a wave of ozone, and screams rang out. At least fifty of the invaders dropped. Valen waited until the wall of flame dipped low, then leapt over it into the fray, his flail and body moving in a macabre dance of blood and gore. I cast Time Stop, and didn't even wait for its effects to some into play before following it up with several _Isaacs Greater Missile Storm_'s, and casting some more protective spells on myself and Valen.

The battle went on for what felt like hours, while Valen and I repulsed the waves of the Valsharess's troops. Finally, it was over. I still had a fair amount of spells left, but was thoroughly exhausted and clutching a wound on my upper arm, while Valen was panting from exertion. He seemed unwounded, even after fighting several Balors.

"We did it." I breathed, gulping a healing potion to heal my arm.

"We did, my lady. The army has retreated, and we have won the day. Let's get back to the Seer." Valen said, a huge smile crossing his lips.

The Seer was actually being attacked as we entered the city core. I could see vast amounts of divine magic being called by the Astral Deva we had saved as she defended the frail woman, who looked as if she was praying and was being guarded by Nadree and Deekin. Valen roared in rage at the sight of the soldiers seeking a way around the barrier, and his eyes went red as he charged towards them.

"_Where in the hells did they come from?!" _Light demanded, I didn't answer. I merely pulled on the Weave, gritted my teeth, and cast my spell of last resort, then dived forwards and pushed Valen into the Seers protective circle.

The _Hellball_ decimated the attackers, and the earth shook from the impact as close to a hundred drow were thrown backwards and disintegrated. I shook from the exertion and collapsed to my knees, until I felt a wave of healing magic wash over me. I looked into the Seers compassionate silver eyes, and she smiled at me.

"The day is done, Elrith. We must press our advantage while we can, but for now, rest." She touched me between the eyes, and a black fog obscured my vision. My eyes rolled back, and I gladly let sleep claim me.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

I came back to myself slowly, the first thing I saw was Elrith, lain on the floor at the Seers feet. For a moment, my heart froze, but I was reassured when I saw her breathing. The Hellball she had cast had obliterated the enemy, but the effort was just too much for her. The Seer smiled at me widely, and the kobold was hopping up and down and strumming his lute, while Nadree was running over to Nathyrra. I discounted that, until I saw him sweep Elriths devious sister up and kiss her soundly, while she threw her arms around him and returned it ardently. I smiled to myself, maybe there was hope for the assassin yet...

"She did it, Valen." The Seer whispered, looking down with great respect at the still form of the woman I loved. "She has saved us all!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She stared at me for a moment, before I started to laugh at the irony of my words. I scooped my lover up in my arms and smoothed her hair back from her face tenderly. I had not had the chance to deliver my speech, but there was time. We had won, the Valsharess was on the run, nothing could possibly go wrong now.

Elrith woke almost three days later, and I smiled happily as she opened her eyes.

"Did we win?" She asked groggily, I nodded.

"We did, my lady. We are almost at the Valsharess's fortress now, we are in a litter being pulled by Rothe." Her eyes opened wide, and she sat up like a shot. She dived for her belt pouch and immediately pulled out her spell book, tracing the arcane symbols with haste. It took almost an hour, but when she put the book down, there was a slight smile playing around her lips. I opened my mouth to begin my speech again, but then the litter stopped and my mouth snapped shut. Now was not the time. I settled for kissing her gently, and helping her to stand.

When we emerged from our portable shelter, we stood before the large tower that held our enemy.

"Here we are. Now, we shall ready our att-" The Seer began, but stopped when Elrith screamed. I turned in alarm, just in time to see a golden glow surround my lover and her shimmer from sight.

"Valen!"

I dived for her, but I was too late.

Elrith was gone.

"No! Gone? How?!" The Seer demanded, but I wasn't listening. A red haze had obscured my vision, and with a roar of fury, I charged the Darksteel gates of the tower...

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

As soon as the portal magic dissipated, I fell to my knees and vomited again, clutching my stomach. I heard a foul cackle, and looked up to see the scantily clad form of the Valsharess, Sinvyl Barit'tar.

_End._

_

* * *

  
_

_Notes:_

_Before you all kill me, this is the end of part **one**. Part **two** will be up shortly, don't worry. Everything from chapter 38 on, is to be considered the next part._

_To all of you who have stuck with my story through this, I thank you! It really means a lot too me..._

_Thank you for all of these wonderful reviews. Not a single bad word has been said, and it provides a great deal of much needed encouragement._

_Catra_


	38. Part 2, Chapter 1: Mother Cania

_Part Two: Mother Cania_

I stood, facing the woman responsible for the death of my family. The woman who killed my mother, my sisters...

"Hello, Sinvyl." I whispered, while she just sneered at me.

"You could have ruled at my side, Shadowstepper. Your loyalty is the cause of your death, remember that." My mind flashed back, to the night before the battle, when we were camped a few hours from Lith My'athar.

* * *

"_Greetings, scarred one." I looked up, and stared at the woman before me. Dressed in a black metal corset with a matching thong that looked decidedly uncomfortable, I had no doubts as to her identity._

"_You must be the Valsharess. Whatever you are here to offer, I am not interested."_

"_Offer? All I wish is to know is your name." She said, smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow, but nodded._

"_I shall tell you my name, if you tell me yours."_

"_I am Sinvyl Barrit'tar." She replied, seemingly pleased._

"_I am Elrith Shadowstepper, Matron Mother of House Kant'tar." Her face became uncertain for moment, before the mask of flashy confidence returned._

"_House Kant'tar, you say?" I nodded, and gave her a cold glance._

"_Indeed. You might know of it, considering you killed my entire family and left myself and Nathyrra as the only heirs."_

"_Surely you do not hold that against me? As a fellow matron, I am sure you can understand why I did it." I nodded again._

"_I do. However, I still need to avenge my mother."_

"_Why? Would you not prefer to be a Queen? A ruler of almost unparalleled power amongst the drow?"She asked me, leaning close._

"_No. Now be gone, your perfume is offensive to my nostrils." The Valsharess hissed, but vanished, her words echoing in my mind._

"_You are a fool, Elrith Shadowstepper, and the rebels will meet their deaths for your misplaced loyalty."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Kill her, Mephistopheles. And make it last. I wish to see her pain." I looked up, noticing the gigantic form of the arch-devil at last. His voice was painful to my ears as he spoke, his eyes brilliantly red as he sneered at the drow matron before him.

"I shall _not_ do as you command, oh Valsharess. Instead, I shall slay your precious Red Sisters." The devil raised his trident high, and screams echoed throughout the room as drow after drow dropped in a flash of light.

"_What_? I have bound you, devil, you are mine to command!" Dreadful laughter echoed in my ears, and I felt whatever magic that had prevented my movement lift.

"Foolish mortal! You broke the most ancient of rules. I cannot kill that which is part of myself. Now, deal with the result of your arrogance!" Mephistopheles said joyfully, I snarled at the woman in front of me, who was already raising her whip to attack me, and cast a spell.

Sinvyl Barit'tar disintegrated, and her ashes fell to the floor.

"_That_," I said, spitting on them, "was for my mother, and Sabal." The arch-devil applauded me.

"Classy, very classy. I do like a nice disintegration. Now, dear mortal, how can I thank you for my freedom? With Sinvyl dead, I am free to walk the face of Toril, and all because of you. When you found my artefact, I was surprised, it had been meant for the leader of my priesthood here, but you served me just as well. How should I reward you for such _devoted_ service?" He purred.

"You could always die, that would be a great help." I drawled. Mephistopheles laughed deeply.

"Ah, she has wit!" The arch-devil walked over to me on great hooved legs, and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "And she is pregnant as well." I felt my body stiffen in fear as he pointed a clawed finger at me, a cruel smile curving over his lips. "I wonder if the child will survive what will happen now?" He mused, before my world went black.

* * *

I awoke, lying on a cold marble floor. I groaned slightly and opened my eyes, to see the familiar form of the Reaper stood before me. Cold fear snaked through me, and I clutched my stomach in terror.

"Reaper, is-" The Reaper extended a gray hand and pulled me to my feet, before shaking his hooded head.

"Your child is safe, Sojourner." I breathed out in sheerest relief.

"Can you return me to where I fell?" I asked, anxious to return to Valen.

"The world of Toril has been barred from you, Sojourner. I cannot return you there, as is the will of Mephistopheles." Anger was threaded through the Reapers voice, and I stared at him in shock.

"How could a devil have that much power over you?!"

"He knows my True Name."

"Ah." I was appalled, and worry was consuming me. "What of my companions, are they safe?"

"They are all dead, Sojourner, I am sorry." I felt as if a great pit was opening beneath my feet, but I was soothed by his next words. "I can call them back, however, to fight at your side. Consider it a small rebellion against the Arch-Devil." I hugged the Reapers impassive form, and my voice shook with barely restrained emotion.

"Valen. I-I need Valen."

"It shall be done. He died bravely, trying to get revenge for your death." He paused for a moment, and his voice was warmer when he next spoke, and he didn't remove himself from my embrace. "Look, the flesh gathers, the soul returns..." I turned, and sure enough, I saw my lover, looking highly confused.

"Valen...?" I asked, hand on my abdomen and a multitude of feelings running through me.

"Elrith, is that you? How-Where am I?" He asked me, I stepped away from the Reaper, and stumbled over to my lover.

"_He's alive.."_ Dark and Light said at once, their voices choked.

"We are in the Reapers realm, _d'anthe uss_. I called you back." I whispered, touching his face to reassure myself of his existence.

"Then I am glad to be here, my lady." He replied, kissing my forehead gently.

"Sojourner, is there anyone else you would like me to bring?" The Reaper asked me, I blinked a few times, then nodded.

"Deekin, Nadree and...." I paused, unsure. "Nathyrra."

"Very well, Sojourner." In the moments between their revival, I kissed my tiefling passionately.

"Valen, I need to tell you something, soon." He nodded, his tail creeping around my waist and holding me almost painfully tight.  
"I need to speak with you as well, my lady." He replied softly.

"Boss!" Deekins small form barreled into me, and I bent down and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too, Deekie..." I whispered. Nadree bowed to me, and then turned to my sister, and to my complete shock, kissed her deeply. Nathyrra responded, and my jaw dropped. Moments later, a smile crept across my lips, and Dark and Light were rejoicing. This would make things a _lot_ easier.

"Ahem." The Reapers smooth voice interjected, causing the couple to break apart, blushing. "Now that you are all done saying your..._greetings_, perhaps I can inform you of your location?" I nodded.

"Of course, forgive our rudeness. Where are we?"

"Sojourner, you are in Cania, the eighth hell."

* * *

I stared at him.

"_Cania? Seriously? Well, I always thought we'd end up in the Hells, but Mephistopheles could have sent us somewhere a little...warmer." _Dark chuckled inwardly.

"Cania. Okay...How do we get _out_ of here?"

"You cannot, Sojourner, unless that is, you were to find out my True Name, and command me to return you to your home world." The Reaper said, with a slightly devious lilt to his voice. I laughed in appreciation, and thanked every god there was, especially Ao, that I had a Robe of Cold Resistance in my backpack and several rings which served the same purpose.

"All right then, I suppose we should head out...farewell Reaper, for now."

As soon as we emerged into the frozen wasteland that was Cania, I could feel my eyelashes and my ear tips freeze painfully. I knew Nadree and Nathyrra had the same problem by their respective yelps, and Deekin yipped loudly as his lute strings suddenly resembled icicles. I passed the rings around, and I would have to wait to put on the robe.

"Where too first, my lady?" Valen yelled over the the harsh frozen wind.

"Why, the tavern, of course!" I yelled back, winking. I was trying to keep spirits high as we walked over the white ice, but I was inwardly terrified for my baby, and was keeping as close to my lover as possible. His skin was practically _radiating _warmth, but even he couldn't soothe the bitter cold.

Eventually, a fire came into view, and it was surrounded by pale beings which I recognised as spirits. I ignored them, and almost ran to the flames, basking in their warmth and almost purring with satisfaction.

"Is there a inn here?" I heard my lover ask one of the damned souls that surrounded me.

"Yes, the Hellbreath Tavern. It is about six hundred yards that way, you just can't see it for the snow." I looked up at the direction the spirit was pointing, and tried to absorb as much warmth as possible, seeing the rest of my companions doing the same.

When we entered the tavern, my teeth were chattering so hard I could feel the vibration through my skull, and my ears were completely frozen to my head.

"E-excuse m-me," I stuttered to a nearby spirit. "W-where can we g-get rooms?" The spirit surveyed us, and its eyes widened as they traveled over Valen.

"Well first things first, you gotta get him outta that armor! The innkeeper is a bloody Black Dragon, girl!" I exchanged a frightened glance with Valen, who immediately began to strip off the suit of Red Dragon armor, leaving him in black breeches and a white linen shirt that didn't look _nearly_ warm enough. Thankfully the tavern was almost roasting in its heat, so it wasn't an issue.

We entered the common room of the tavern slowly, looking around with wary eyes. The place was huge, and in the corner closest to us, was a immensely large Black Dragon, that was looking at us with greedy eyes. My ears had begun to thaw, a decidedly painful process, and water was dripping down my neck.

"What can I get you?" The dragon asked, rather loudly.

"Rooms, please." I replied politely. "Five, if possible, and to be rented for a period of two months."

"That'll be six thousand gold then, berky. Rooms aren't cheap in the hells." I passed over the gold without a word of complaint, and tried not to flinch as the dragon tossed me a set of keys. "Up the stairs, the last five doors on the right."

Nathyrra retreated to her room without a glance at me, dragging Nadree behind her, and Deekin had done the same, reveling in his warm bed. Valen and I were in my room, and we were staring at each other.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

I watched my lover as she sat cross legged on the bed beside me. I was inwardly gearing up for my speech, knowing there might not be time for it any time soon otherwise, and I needed to get this off of my mind.

"My lady...back in Lith My'athar, I was going to tell you something, but there was not time. If I may...?" She nodded, rubbing the tips of her ears between slightly swollen fingers in order to get the circulation going in them.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" I took a deep breath, and focused my eyes on her face.

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

I heard that indrawn breath, and my eyes snapped up to his face. This was going to be important.

"Elrith...we might meet our end at any time now, and there is something I would like to tell you first." I froze, eyes wide.

"We will _not_ meet our end, Valen." I said firmly, more confident than I felt.

"We have not known each other very long. I wanted you to know, however, that in the brief time we have spent together, I have...come to feel quite close to you." My eyes, if it were possible, widened further, my thoughts were flying wildly. The silence stretched.

"Close in what way?" I asked, trying to rein in Dark and Light as they screamed at me that this was _it_.

"I...I think I have come to know you quite well. I believe we have a companionship, perhaps even something more than that." He paused, his face urgently hopeful, but hesitant at the same time. "Do you...not feel the same?" I stared at him, my heart pounding hard enough to hurt in my chest.

"I...feel close to you as well, Valen." I whispered after a awkward moment, confused and insanely hopeful, yet desperately afraid at the same time. Valen smiled at me broadly, his eyes bright. He looked at me shyly, and his voice was husky while his eyes were bright with some deep emotion.

"I am most glad to hear it, my lady. My life has been one of nothing but rage and despair. Even after I came to the Seer, I still believed that gaining my humanity was the most I could aspire to. I do not feel that way anymore. I believe there is something greater I could aspire to." He stared at my face, then touched it slowly, blushing a deep red. "I...I love you, my lady. With all my heart." My breath caught, and tears trailed their way down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. He had said it! Which meant...

"I love you too, Valen." The words burst free from me, my voice shaking and I felt instantly better. It was ironic that icy Cania was the place that had finally thawed my heart.

He leaned forwards, kissing me slowly, tenderly, and cupping my face between his hands.

"It is more than I could have hoped for that you might return my feelings, my lady. Nothing could make me happier." I winced slightly, and took a deep breath.

"What do you see happening between us, Valen?" I asked, tensing as I waited for his answer. To my surprise, he laughed.

"I do not know, truly. All I know is that you are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He kissed me again, lingering on my lips. "Any future we have is enough for me." I touched his face.

"I am flattered, but seriously. Do you see children?" He stilled, his laughter vanishing. He looked deeply into my eyes, his face sombre.

"My love," he began, and my heart fluttered at the endearment. "I would greatly enjoy the thought of having a child with you, but I shall not push if you do not feel the same way." Hope and pure relief bloomed, and I beamed at him.

"Valen, I have something to tell you." He blinked.

"Yes, my love?" I took a very deep breath, smiled and voiced the words.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

"_Pregnant?!" _I inwardly yelled, eyes wide as I looked at her. Was she jesting? I took her face between my hands, and searched her eyes. They were deadly serious.

"You are pregnant?" My voice sounded strange to my ears, hollow and disbelieving.

"Yes." She seemed uncertain, and her face became wary.

"That..." I paused, trying to sort out exactly what I was feeling. Finally, I felt a broad grin spread over my face and I whooped in joy, pulling her towards me and kissing her deeply. "That is wonderful, my love! How long have you known?"

"When I threw up for the first time." She replied, her eyes bright. It was more than I could have hoped for. She had accepted my love, and was carrying my child. For a moment, I wondered if we were really in Cania, and not one of the Seven Heavens instead. I was half tempted to propose, but I didn't think her ready for that yet.

"My love, when I said that nothing could make me happier, I was wrong. You just did." She smiled at me, though it was tinged with worry.

"I am glad to hear it...but Valen, there is a chance that I might not be able to carry the baby to full term, after what Rashorii and the dwarves did to me. I want you to know that now." There was such sorrow on her face, that I had to pull her into my lap. I held her close, and wiped the tears from her exquisite eyes.

"What ever happens, Elrith, my love...I will always be here for you."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Part two, up at last! I meant to do it sooner, but decided not to work...._

_Valens confession! Baby! Cania! (Squees!) I'm so happy to finally be here!  
_

_If I didn't reply to reviews, I am SO sorry! PM me, and I will rectify that:D_

_Catra  
_


	39. Part 2, Chapter 2: Well, I'll Be Damned!

When he said those words, I began to cry again. He loved me. He really, truly, did.

"_Sap." _Dark jeered, Light slapped her.

"_Shut up, Dark. Now." _My good side barked, then seized Dark by the hair and pulled her down until I could no longer sense them.

"I love you, Valen." I said, testing the words on my tongue. They felt right, and when Valen held me tighter, I knew my words made him happy. "_Usstan ssinssrigg dos, d'anthe uss. Usstan zuch orn."_

"I love you too, my lady." He kissed me, stroking my hair, and gazing at me wonderingly. "A baby...my lady, we are going to have a child!" He laughed joyfully, but then his eyes filled with determination. "You must stay here."

"No." I replied, my voice filled with steel. "I am not ill, Valen. I am pregnant. I have a Robe of Cold Resistance, and I am coming with you. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

"My love-"

"Don't argue. I love you, Valen, but I will not bow to you in this." Finally, he nodded. He clearly wasn't happy about it, but was willing to listen to me.

"As you wish, Elrith." I kissed him ardently to show my appreciation, and was rewarded with a groan as his tail wrapped around my waist to pull me closer, and our hands were buried in each others hair.

* * *

I woke, Valen was curled next too me, his arm around my waist as he pressed me against his bare body. His hair was tangled in mine, and his face was buried in the back of my neck. His breath was warm on my skin, and it tickled. I wriggled a bit and managed to maneuver my way down the bed until I was able to press _my_ head, against _his_ chest. He grunted a little, and was snoring very lightly as he held me.

I was content to just lay there, encased in the strength of his embrace, and playing with his hair. Unfortunately, those welcome thoughts were shattered as the door of my room was flung open and Nathyrra, Nadree, and Deekin walked in.

"Elrith, we can't find Valen and-" My sister began, and then stopped. I was completely naked, on top of the silken bedspread, and Valen was spooning me; also naked, his tail draped lightly across my leg. He was also fast asleep, and holding me tight enough that I was unable to dive beneath the sanctuary of the bedspread and had to lay, in all my scarred glory, facing my companions, who were staring. Deekin immediately whipped out parchment and quill, and began to scribble away, while Nadrees jaw dropped and my sister flushed.

"Wow." Nadree whistled, Nathyrra punched him.

"And boss was lain in a bed beside Goat-man, and she wasn't wearing any clothes, neither was goat-man. Deekin thought that-"

"Deekin!" I squeaked, going red with mortification. My squeak disturbed Valen, whose hand drifted from my waist to my flank, while the other pulled me closer still. I stared pointedly at my companions, who in return stared at me in almost open astonishment.

"Elrith...you're spooning." Nathyrra stated. Then, absurdly, she giggled. Nadree was to busy staring at my bare breasts to say anything, and I think he was drooling.

"Out. Now." I demanded, subtly elbowing my sleeping love in his magnificent chest. Valen stirred, and stretched. I could feel his muscles rippling beneath his skin as he did so, and he buried his face in my hair for a moment, inhaled, and then kissed the back of my neck. I rolled over and looked into my lovers sleepy face, and kissed his eyelids gently. He smiled at me, and opened them.

He didn't notice the still gaping group of my companions, and traced a hand over my face tenderly.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered in my ear, I leant over and whispered back to him.

"Good morning, _d'anthe uss,_ we seem to have company, can you cover my breasts with your hands for me?" He complied with a quizzical expression on his face, that is, until he looked up and saw Nadree gazing at his hands in intense disappointment. _Then_ he got angry. His eyes flashed red, and he jumped too his feet, displaying both of our...assets, for the world to see.

"Get _out_!" He roared, causing me to clap my hands over my highly sensitive ears in pain. Nadree, Nathyrra and Deekin did so, and the door slammed shut in their wake.

"Ow." I whispered, ears ringing, Valen looked down at me with an apologetic expression.

"I am sorry, my love. Seeing him gaping at your body enraged me, I did not mean to cause you pain." He said, somewhat sheepish. I smiled wanly at him.

"I am alright, nothing Deekins cure-all potion can't fix."

"If you're sure..." He finished doubtfully. I stood, rolling off the bed and unashamedly displayed my bare body for him too see, noticing that he drank it in.

"See something you like?" I asked lightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Always, my love." He replied, settling back on the bed and stretching languidly, which drew my eyes to a certain part of his anatomy as he did. I forced my gaze back to his face, though I let my eyes have a tour over his fantastically toned; and scarred torso as I did.

"You know, I thought you would be sick of me by now. I don't think I'll ever understand why you chose me over my sister. Nathyrra is much prettier, and she isn't scarred." I said, off-hand. Valen looked at me, appalled.

"I would _never_-my lady, I _love_ you. Your scarring can do nothing to change that, it never will." He got off the bed, and pulled me close, searching my face with that fierce blue gaze of his. I avoided his eyes. "As for Nathyrra, she is not _you_, my love, and never will be. You alone are beautiful in my eyes, and I will never look at another woman the way I look at you." I stared up at him, he was completely sincere, his eyes boring into mine with an almost frightening intensity. I sighed, eyes brimming with tears, causing the hands on my arms to relax their grip on me, and pull me into a loving embrace. His tail wrapped around my thigh with comforting familiarity, and he stroked my hair as I cried against his chest, holding onto him as if he were the only thing left in the world.

After some time passed, he lifted my chin with a finger and looked at my face. He seemed uncertain, and worried.

"My love? Why did you weep?" I smiled weakly, I didn't deserve him, he was almost too perfect. I let my gaze trail over the planes of his face, his proud nose, beautiful mouth, well defined cheekbones; and finally lingering on those eyes of his, so expressive as he studied me in turn.

"I weep because I am happy, and I trust you to see me cry, even though it makes me despise myself for being weak." I replied honestly. He kissed me, hard, one hand on my neck while the other swept into my curls.

"You are many things my love, weak is not one of them." He said softly, after reluctantly releasing my mouth.

"What am I then?" I asked, a little sadly. I was weak, despite his words. Drow women did not cry, drow woman did not ask a male for their opinion_, _and most of all, drow women did not _love_. As a Matron Mother, albeit a Matron of a exceedingly small House, I should be the epitome of drow everywhere. Ambitious, cruel, merciless, cold...all things that I _should_ be, yet somehow were not, because of my experiment with magic when I was a young girl. Part of me, (Light.) thought that I should be grateful for this; because it allowed one like Valen, a _good_ man, to love me.

"You are a woman, of incredible strength,_ never_ mistake that." I smiled at him, then stepped away from him to retrieve the Robe of Cold Resistance from my belt pouch. I pulled the thin garment on, thinking whatever wizard enchanted it had a perverted sense of humour. The fabric ended at my knees, and swept up in a inverted 'V', to end at my upper thigh.

"_Maybe it was designed with movement in mind?" _Light asked innocently, while Dark and I snorted.

"My love, are you sure that robe is...suitable?" Valen asked me, eyeing the thin cloth with a mix of appreciation and concern.

"Yes, the cloth, no matter _how_ meager it may be..." I grimaced, sweeping my hands over the white fabric. "Is powerfully enchanted, I will not feel the cold, or be affected by it." I paused, then shrugged. "Hopefully."

Valens hand lashed out and grabbed my upper arm in a decidedly firm grip.

"_Hopefully_?" His eyes flashed, a murky yellow I had only seen once before. "Elrith, you are carrying a _**child.**__ Hopefully_ isn't going to cut it." I sighed.

"Fine. If it will make you feel better, I will cast _protection from the elements_ on myself. Happy?" He glared at me, his eyes still that disconcerting yellow.

"No, but you will not do as I wish anyway, so I have no choice." He ground out, crossing his bare arms and frowning at me.

"_Exactly." _Dark said, taking over for a moment and smirking. "_You should know by now, Valen. We are our own woman. And anyway, don't you know that when you're in a argument, the one who's wearing clothes __**always**__ wins?" _Valen stared at us for a moment, and then laughed.

"You win this round, L' Velkyn. But only this time."

* * *

_Eventually_, we were all dressed and assembled in the main room of the tavern. Deekin had thawed out his lute, Valen had donned another of my spare sets of armour, which had a permanent _Haste_ spell on it. I was watching him with amusement as he attempted to slowly walk over to a elderly tiefling in a corner, and fail dismally. Even in slow motion, he was still a blur. Nathyrra and Nadree were sat at a table of their own, drinking some kind of spiced alcohol. They were staying behind.

Deekin was playing a tune in an absent-minded fashion, and gathering quite the crowd. I walked away, trying to avoid walking through the transparent spirits, which was a decidedly unpleasant process if you _did_. The feeling was akin to wading through icy cold water, while having someone breath on the back of your neck. It wasn't pleasant.

As I rounded a corner, a wave of intense heat hit me, making my face flush, while the rhythmic banging of a hammer on metal assaulted my ears. There was a _hiss_ and a rush of steam billowed into the narrow corridor in which I was stood, scalding my flesh. I winced, but walked on further, until I entered a room in which stood a forge. The figure next to the forge was oddly familiar, in fact I could have sworn it was...

"_Rizolvir? _Is that you?" The ghostly figure looked up, wiping his brow as he looked at me. It _was_ Rizolvir! Even though he was almost transparent, there was a faint sheen of colour to his otherworldly flesh, giving him the appearance of black and white stained glass.

"Matron Shadowstepper? Well, I'll be damned, if you pardon the pun! Fancy seeing you in the hells! You aren't dead though, guess you got lucky." The smith said, offering me a slightly crooked smile as he raised a pale eyebrow.

"Why are _you _here?" I asked incredulously, but a happy smile blooming on my lips as a devious little thought snuck into my mind.  
"I am not really sure, Jabress...perhaps the hells just needed a good smith? Whatever the case, I am content here." I was genuinely happy that he was not suffering, Rizolvir had struck me as a good man, I didn't want to know what he had done to end up in Cania.

"Could you do me a favour? I will gladly pay..."

"Nah, it's on the house. What can I do for you, Matron?" I grinned at him, and pulled Valens battered and mangled armour from my belt pouch. The smith narrowed his eyes at me.

"Can you fix it, please? We came across a Bebelith, and it wasn't friendly." Rizolvir sighed, but took the jade metal from me anyway.

"Sure, why not? Come back for it tomorrow, it'll be done then."

"My thanks, master smith."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Next chapter! Sorry it took so long...it's all plot building! Trust me!_

_Catra_


	40. Part 2, Chapter 3: Ghosts from the past

The day was spent outside, in the cold. Valen and I went to examine the 'town,' and we left the others in the tavern. I had confiscated the rings of Cold Resistance from the others, and Valen and I were both wearing one.

"I don't see why I must wear this, my love." He yelled, the wind a high pitched _whine_ that made speech nigh on impossible.

"You are wearing it, because despite your demonic blood, I don't think your cold immunity is high enough that you can get away without it! And if _I_ am wearing one, you can too!" I yelled back. He rolled his eyes, I could see it through the snow. I contented myself with punching him lightly, then holding onto him for support as a particularly _nasty_ gust of wind threatened to knock me off my feet. Valen settled for picking me up, his hasted armor making our progress reasonably quick. I knew he wouldn't put me down, so I sat in his arms and sulked; though at least this time there was no giant green spike digging into my back.

Too both of our surprise, a small figure hopped into our line of sight. It looked almost like a dog, but _not_. Its head was seemingly composed of a brain, and it was eagerly hopping up and down in front of us.

"What is _that_?" I asked incredulously as the wind died away. In response, I got a series of mental images that informed me the thing was called the Scrivener, and its job was to inscribe the names of the Lost souls upon the ice. Its guides' spirit had been devoured by Mephistopheles, and it had a name it needed to inscribe. It was...asking for help?

"What do you want us to do?" Valen asked, the little creature hopped up and down, and another mental picture began to form.

* * *

We followed the Scrivener around as he led us to various pillars around the town, all inscribed with a single word. We then watched the mental show he gave us, and led _him_ back to the pillar that the picture indicated. When it was done, the dog-like creature hopped up and down again excitedly, and led us to a cave. Then, projecting feelings of thanks and companionship, the strange little creature wrote a name in the ice, and hopped off. I prodded Valen, and he unwillingly put me down so I could read the name engraved in the strangely flowing script.

_Aribeth. _

My heart froze, and I blinked.

"_Aribeth? No, it can't be!" _Light said, appalled.

"_Why not? She betrayed Neverwinter, Cania is where she ended up. Makes sense." _Dark retorted, and I nodded in agreement. I looked at Valen, who was looking at me in concern, and I stood and walked into the cave without a word.

At the back of the cave, a familiar figure wreathed in ice stood with her sword buried in the ground, a expression of agony on her frozen features. Without hesitation, I pulled some wood out of my main supply pouch, and cracked open some of the obscure little berries that were the only source of fire in Cania. The Velox berries immediately began to burn in a bright orange bonfire, and Aribeth began to thaw. When I saw the frozen eyes blink, I stood, only to be tackled out of the way by Valen as she raised her broadsword from the ice and cut through the air where my head had been.

My lover crouched in front of me as I lay sprawled on the ice, I couldn't see his face, but I could clearly see his tail thrashing rapidly in rage, and hear the deep, thrumming growl he was emitting. He was almost vibrating, because of the armor, and he whipped his flail out of his holster. The now un-frozen Aribeth was looking around dazedly, a wild cast in her steely eyes. She raised her sword again and charged at Valen, who swung his flail almost lazily and snapped her translucent arm with a strangely muffled _crack_. Aribeth howled in pain, clutching her the broken bone (At least I _think_ it was a bone...she was a spirit, and did spirits even **have** bones?) as she sank to her knees. Valen raised the flail again, but I dived forwards and gripped onto his armoured leg.

"Valen! Don't!" I cried, he turned and looked at me, eyes flaming red and a snarl twisting his features. I urged Dark to try and quiet the demon, while I used his leg to haul myself up.

"_The elf deserves death. You are our mate, and carrying __**our**__ child. Anything that even __**breathes **__on you, will face our wrath."_

"_Gee, possessive much_?" Dark inwardly mumbled. DV was still looking at me, and there was a deep crimson fire blazing in his eyes. Aribeth had shrunk against the cave wall, eyeing my lover with fear. I was starting to panic as I saw Valen grip the flail tighter, I didn't want Aribeth dead, I needed to speak with her! So, as DV turned back to the hunched up woman, I did the only thing I could think of.

I licked his tail.

I was pushed up against the cave wall before I could blink, DV had me pushed against the cave wall with his tongue down my throat and my legs wrapped around his armoured waist.

Aribeth blinked.

I ran my hands through his hair, breathing in his unique scent, a mix of armor polish and cinnamon. Why cinnamon? I had no idea, but I wasn't complaining! I gripped his horns and forced him away from my lips, which were already swollen and bleeding.

"Valen. Snap out of it."

"_Mine..."_ Was the only response, as he wrenched free of my grip and buried his face in the hollow where my shoulder met my throat, nipping the flesh with enthusiasm. I had a sudden sense of Deja'vu, except the last time this happened, I almost had my throat ripped out.

"Valen, please. You don't want to let the demon hurt me again, do you? You love me." His head snapped up at my words, and slowly but surely, his eyes bled back to blue and his features softened.

He touched my face gently, and a look of terrible guilt and remorse passed over his own. He lowered me back to my feet and turned away.

"I am _so_ sorry." I caught his arm, pulled him back towards me, and flung my arms around his neck. I pulled him down to my level, and kissed him ferociously. His eyes widened, but he didn't respond, which had me growling in frustration.

"Dammit Valen, I _love_ you! And you stopped! Don't beat yourself up over this, please?" I whispered hoarsely, my eyes brimming. He sighed, then gave me a weak smile.

"I love you too, my lady. I just..."

"Ahem." Came from behind us, Aribeth seemed slightly more composed, and she gave me a bitter smile as she got to her feet and clutched her broken ethereal arm. "I am Lady Aribeth de Tylmarand, betrayer of the city of Neverwinter. What is it you want of me?" I stepped to Valens side, and gave her a even look.

"You helped me once, I thought I should return the favour."

"I'm a traitor, will you trust me? I'm dead, will you return me to life? I'm hated, will you love me? I've lost my innocence, will you help me find it? …Save your breath. There are some things you can't get back." She replied, smiling in a rather sardonic way, her black armor gleaming.

"Still, I owed you. I repay my debts." She blinked and then her eyes narrowed.

"I know you...I guess I did not want to know I recognized you. That's funny. I don't think I know myself anymore. I know my name, I know the facts and details of my life, I know the story of my fall. All of it seems like some twisted fairy tale, like a story about someone else from long ago. Why did you light that fire?"

"Because you saved me once, when you were still innocent and naïve and in love with Fenthick. If you had not taken me to Ophala, I would have died within a month. I repayed part of that debt when I killed Fenthick before they hung him, and another part when I did the same for you before the 'Hero of Neverwinter' could bathe in your blood in a unfair fight. This, I think, covers the last of it." She looked at me oddly for a moment, then laughed harshly.

"Naive? Innocent? I suppose I was, at that. Who else would help a _drow_ when the City Watch marched into the temple and told me to execute you as a creature of evil in front of the people? I spared your life, I had Fenthick heal you, and then Ophala put you to work as a '_exotic dancer' _in her brothel. What kind of paladin does that? Abandons a woman to a life as a whore?" Valen stiffened, and I refused to look at him, refused to feel shame for something that happened so long ago.

"Well, you _were_ a paladin. And my life with Ophala at the Mask is not important here. I hear you faced down Mephistopheles?" I had heard _this _little snippet from a spirit in the Tavern, of course I had not connected the dots and realised it was the same former-paragon-of-justice-and-light-turned-evil. Aribeth straightened and flicked back her ghostly hair, her face proud.

"He was devouring us, eating our very souls to build his army… I'll serve no army! Never again! I served Tyr, I served Lord Nasher, I served Morag and her Old Ones! All my life I've worn their colours, waved their flags…" And away she went, explaining why she had betrayed her calling, her city, (Like I didn't know already! Hello, _drow_!) and by the time she wound down, crystalline tears were slipping down her cheeks as she explained what had happened with Mephistopheles. "I called him out, demanded to know why he was doing what he did, and I felt almost like my old self...I ranted, and raved, until my voice gave out about how _injust_ it was, just like what happened to Fenthick..." Valen looked at her in a almost painfully sympathetic way, but not me. No, I knew what was coming next, had seen it as soon as I first saw the paladin and the cleric together. "There, in the silence, he gave voice to the one secret I have harboured within me for so long… Fenthick Moss, cleric of Tyr, hung as a traitor, the man I was about to marry, the man I've always said I loved… I never loved him… I never loved him and somehow Mephistopheles knew the truth."

Confirmation.

"I know you didn't truly love him, Aribeth." I said quietly, her grey eyes blazed and her aura of anger strengthened.

"How could _you_ possibly know that, drow? Don't you see? When they hung him, I abandoned my church, my faith, my god. I led an army of evil against Neverwinter, my own city. I wrought destruction on the world and damned my soul to the Hells!" I snorted."But to have not done that out of love, out of grief, out of righteous anger? My entire life has been a lie. A paladin of vanity, a blackguard of denial, they were equal poisons coursing through my veins."

"Aribeth, I know you didn't love him, because you looked at Fenthic the same way I looked at my old lover, Rashorii. It was desperate, fervent. You needed someone to love, so you chose Fenthick. And, like me, you found out you didn't really love him." I looked at her steadily, and she looked like she might burst.

"You don't understand." She muttered, glaring at me defiantly.

"I do. It is not for me to tell you how to live, it's your own choice. You were hurt, yes, so you took revenge. My first lover was abusive, I killed him. _Your_ first lover was a painfully innocent and sweet man who you thought you loved. He did nothing to harm you, so you wanted revenge for his death. If I had been in you position, even if I _knew_ I didn't love him? I probably would have done the same thing. Mephistopheles is just toying with you, to make you weak."

"Then he has succeeded, for here I am in the middle of things, neither good nor evil, neither paladin nor blackguard, wanting nothing but to become nothing and meld my soul into the essence of Cania."

"I definitely understand _that_!" I replied, "being caught in the middle is who I am, shall I demonstrate?" I grinned wildly and allowed Light and Dark to surface.

"_Trust me, darling. She understands. So, you are a Blackguard at the moment? It __**would**__ be nice to travel with someone __**evil**__ for once: other than our sister; that is." _Dark purred, Aribeth blinked.

"Elrith...?" She said cautiously, causing Dark to shake my head firmly.

"_Oh, no! I am __**not**__ Elrith. Well...I sort of am...but only in that I am the side of her personality which is evil. Elrith herself? Completely neutral. Couldn't care less about whether you're a Blackguard or a Paladin, because it's __**your**__ choice. She'd rather have someone who can heal, but other than that? Up to you darling. __**I**__ however, think evil suits you. You aren't so damn...__**holy**__ any more."_ Light decided that Dark had spoken enough, and pulled her back down by her hair. Then, she came to the fore.

"_Aribeth, young one, you made a __**mistake**__. Elrith did too, when she followed Rashorii to the surface. Despite the fact that you did not __**love**__ Fenthick, did it make your actions any less righteous? You were avenging the death of an innocent man, even if your methods were a bit...skewed. When you think about it, here in the Hells is your chance for redemption!"_

"Who are _you_?" Aribeth asked, now thoroughly confused.

"_I am all the possible goodness in Elrith, personified. Dark was right in that Elrith herself is __completely neutral, and will respect whatever choice you make, as will I. However, do not turn back to evil because that is the groove you fell into all those years ago. You __**can**__ change, Aribeth. Ask your god if you do not believe me." _With that, Light retreated quietly.

"So there you have it. If you think that _you_ are trapped between the two extremes, take a look at _me_. My little...problem came about magically. Yours is the result of your choices. Trust me, I understand you. What you do though, is your own choice." Aribeth looked at me with those piercing grey eyes of hers and nodded firmly.

"Y-You are right. No-one can tell me which path to follow, I just need to find the answer myself. When I was a paladin, I was kind, compassionate, innocent...When I was a Blackguard, I was powerful, feared, and merciless. I think...I think if he would have me, I would prefer to serve Tyr once more. I would rather be weaker, and kind, then powerful and cruel." She nodded suddenly, and plunged her sword into the ice beneath her feet. "So be it! On this blade, on my names, both true and given, and on all the good and evil I have done in life, I commit all the days that remain to me, for better or for worse, to Tyr and his justice. Let it be so!" A blinding flash of white light engulfed the spirit of the woman I had known in life, and when it cleared, Aribeth as I first knew her stood tall and proud; no longer wearing blackened and defiled armor, but armor that shone bright and silver. The aura of peace and serenity I remembered so well was back, and there was a peaceful, if disbelieving smile resting on her lips.

"_Oh, damn it all to the Abyss! Why did she have to do __**that**__?! I had everything all planned out! There was going to be hair braiding!" _Dark inwardly sulked, while Light cuffed her over the side of the head.

"T-Tyr took me back?" Aribeth whispered, then looked at me in remorse. "I am sorry I bought up your past, it was uncalled for, especially in front of the one I am guessing is your lover." Valen had narrowed his eyes at her, and I knew that we were going to have a '_talk' _later about my past. I sighed.

"It's alright, Aribeth. Yes, Valen is my lover, and he is also the father of my unborn child." I said with a small smile, touching my stomach fleetingly. Aribeths eyes widened in horror.

"You mean I attacked a _pregnant woman_?!"

"It's okay, Valen got me out of the way." I replied hastily. The Paladin-turned-Blackguard-turned-Paladin, looked up at Valen, her own eyes narrowed as she took him in, the horns, the tail...

"Treat her well, tiefling. She's been through a lot." Was all she said. Valen looked surprised, but bowed at her before hugging me close to him.

"Do not worry, Lady Aribeth. I will, I love her." Aribeth flinched, but then smiled wanly at me.

"Well if anyone deserves it, Elrith, you do." She said quietly.

"Aribeth, you'll find someone eventually. After all, I did."

* * *

_Notes:_

_If any of you are confused by the events in this chapter, I suggest you read my one-shot that I did for Lady Miyu. It explains the relationship that Aribeth and Elrith had:D_

_Thank you for all the reviews and kind words! Special thanks to Jinjer, who gave me my first peices of Fanart, as well as screenshots of Valen in the Valsharess's armor, a disturbing...yet oddly hot sight, lol.  
_


	41. Part 2, Chapter 41: Of Flensing

"Why is it, that a seemingly simple task will turn into an extravagant chain of pointless quests?" I asked my faithful kobold bard as we trudged through the snow. My robe kept me from feeling the cold, but it didn't make moving any easier. (Even _with_ the skimpyness!) Deekin blinked up at me, while Valen snorted.

"Deekin doesn't know, Boss. It _does_ seem a little strange though. What are the five-fold mysteries, anyway?"

"I have no idea, I didn't write them down." I replied with gritted teeth as I stumbled. Valen caught my elbow and helped me up, but he didn't look down. His eyes were sapphire slits, and his tail thrashed it's own path through the snow behind him. I knew his blood was testing him here, the call of the Blood Wars would be hammering through his veins every time we saw a devil and the very _air_ would vibrate with violent tension. I gazed at him for a moment, his face tight and haggard, with the first hints of crimson stubble emerging on his strong chin; but I was forced to look away by a gust of frozen wind that pulled my hair from its braid and sent it flying around my face. Nadree and Nathyrra walked on the other side of Valen, while Aribeth acted as the rear guard, her oddly translucent eyes scanning the diamond wastes around us.

"Well, since we have no idea how to solve these...mysteries, I for one vote we wake this 'Sleeping Man' by force." My sister yelled above the harsh scream of the wind as she clutched to her pet wizard.

"Oh, yes." I replied, injecting as much scorn into my voice as I could while yelling. "Because that is _such_ a good idea. I'm sure the Sleeping Man will be _extra_ grateful to us if we wake him up from his aeons long sleep, in order to ask for directions." I ignored her indignant response, and instead whispered to Deekin, who was the only one close enough apart from Valen to hear it. _"Ele xunus Usstan sila ilta rath dal l' elghinyrr 'sohna?" _

_"Deekin 'udtila naut zhaun. Ilta ssivah zhah brane', ol jivviimen Deekin's haren." _I barked a laugh at the words of the kobold, who flapped his large red wings in order to stop them from losing circulation. I glanced at my still-complaining sister, and wondered whether I was brave enough to go through with my plan for her when this was all over. Seeing her face, tight and drawn as she hurled insults at me, made me doubt it.

* * *

"I know the answer to the last mystery." Aribeth piped up after a while.

"What _was_ the last mystery?" I asked irritably, the ghostly paladin smiled indulgently at me as though she was a mother telling her child the answer to an obvious question. I found that amusing, considering I was probably almost a hundred years older than her, but held my tongue as she replied.

"The fifth mystery was: What was the answer? The _answer_ was: She will find you by the Gates of Cania."

"Oh, so the _paladin_ is useful after all!" Nathyrra yelled, causing her lover to roll his lavender eyes at me. "Here's me thinking she was just for _decoration_." Aribeth tensed in affront, and stopped walking. I did as well, which made Deekin, Nadree and my sister stop. Valen, however, kept going.

"Nathyrra! Hold your tongue." I hissed, my eyes narrow.

"Why should I?" She shot back, her own, silver eyes filled with angry malice.

"Because I am your Matron, and I will flay you alive if you do not!" I replied, deadly serious.

"Elrith!" Aribeth gasped in reproach, while Nadree stared at me as if he couldn't recognise me.

"You wouldn't." Nathyra dared, her beautiful features harsh as she stepped closer to me, hands on her daggers, sliding them slowly from their sheaths, the silver metal bright.

Valen stopped walking.

He turned around, and was at my side in an instant, eyes filled with red fire.

"_Don't try your luck, drow." _He hissed at my sister, one hand reaching behind him to unhook his flail from its harness.

"You will rely on your pet demon for protection again, sister? Aren't Matrons supposed to protect themselves?" A silver eyebrow rose at me, while Nadree began to back away from us both, his blond hair whipping in the wind. Valen snarled, but she was right. I relied too heavily on him for protection if something should turn violent between the two of us. Despite the fact that she was bedding Nadree, I knew Nathyrra thought of him as nothing more than a toy to play with until he no longer interested her, and she was _still_ jealous of my relationship with my tiefling. She needed to learn that my threats were not empty, and though I would have preferred to do it elsewhere, there was no time like the present for a lesson in obedience.

"_Elrith, don't do it. Nathyrra is our __**sister**__!" _Light screamed at me, I backhanded her inside my mind, sending her tumbling to the floor of the Hilltop room.

"_Our __**sister**__ forgets I am drow! She has bought this upon herself, Light, and so have I, by being to lenient on her._ _I am a Matron Mother, even if I forgot it in the face of love. I cannot allow her insolence to stand, or she will take it as a further sign of weakness and kill us where we stand, even if it dooms Toril and our home and House. She must learn, and I must teach her." _I replied, my mind voice steely with determination.

"_Valen and Aribeth won't like it." _Dark warned.

"_I know, but this is necessary. If I am slain, so is the child. I will __**not**__ allow that."_

_"Good girl, about time you stopped mooning over Valen and saw the bigger picture. Now, are you sure you can do this, or should I take over?" _Dark asked, I shook my head.

"_No. I will do it." _

"Well, sister? Are you so weak that you cannot even defend yourself with words? Should I just kill you _and_ your child now, while you stare at me so fearfully." I blinked, then fixed eyes empty of feeling onto my kin, oblivious to the weather, to Valen, to anything apart from her.

"Oh, Nathyrra. I am more than capable of defending myself with words." I whispered, then chanted the words that I required, ending the incantation by closing my fists and ripping them through the air. I cast _Flensing_, drawing upon the evil within Dark to do so, and watched with empty eyes as the skin was ripped from my defiant sisters flesh, causing blood to spatter across the pristine white snow, along with scraps of obsidian hide. Nathyrra screamed, and fell to the ground, blood flowing freely from exposed veins and muscles as her eyes rolled back into her now-visible skull as she keened shrilly.

"Nathyrra!" Nadree howled, dropping to his knees beside her.

"Elrith! How could you _do_ such a thing!" Aribeth accused, her eyes wide with horror and righteous fury as her aura blazed with fire whiter than even the snow.

"I am drow." I replied, gazing at the body of my last family member as she writhed and twisted in front of me. Valen had gone deathly still, while Deekin stared at me with wide eyes, eyes that for the first time ever, held a hint of fear. I smiled reassuringly at him. "I am more than drow. I am a Matron Mother, and I am pregnant. _No-one_ will threaten me, or my child, and live again. You cannot understand that, Aribeth, but that is how my world works and my sister knows that. Leave her for a minute more, and then you may heal her." I turned my eyes from the younger elf, and fixed them on my lover instead.

"Valen?"

"You should have killed her." He ground out between clenched teeth, turning to look at me with those strange yellow eyes I was beginning to associate with agreement between himself and the demon. "Her pain is not enough. She should die."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because she threatened you, and our child. I will not stand by and watch the woman I love die again, not after..." I understood, and I nodded at him.

"I know, I do. However, dangerous as she is, she is kin, and I cannot kill her yet."

Aribeth had run to Nathyrra's side, and her hands glowed with divine power as she franticly tried to heal my sisters entire body.

"Here." I called, tossing over a healing potion. The paladin caught it, but refused to look at me as she poured it directly over the wounds. Nathyrra would live, and she would learn. I was her Matron, and I held her life in my hands, and she would never forget it, but nor would she forgive me. Not for a _very_ long time, anyway.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Ele xunus Usstan sila ilta rath dal l' elghinyrr 'sohna?- Why did I bring her back from the dead again?_

_Deekin 'udtila naut zhaun. Ilta ssivah zhah brane', ol jivviimen Deekin's haren.- Deekin doesn't know. Her voice is annoying, it hurts Deekin's ears._

_Notes:_

_Sorry about the MASSIVE lag between updates, I was grounded and forbidden from typing. I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but it's all for the plot!_


	42. Part 2, Chapter 5: Quarry Grinder 5

Nathyrra was walking, albeit very slowly, and her skin had regrown thanks to potions and Aribeths healing powers. Her complexion was better than it ever had been, in fact she was almost glowing thanks to the sheer amount of divine energy that had been poured into her. Did she thank me for her improved appearance? No. Of course I didn't expect her to, after all I _did_ flay her alive.

Aribeth was refusing to speak to me, and Nadree kept shooting me fearful, but infinitely more respectful glances.

Deekin kept looking at me from the corner of his eyes, a odd mix of fear and awe on his scaly face as he struggled to write whilst trudging through snow up to his thighs. I leaned over his shoulders to see what he was scrawling, and smiled.

_'And Deekin's mighty boss faced down her misguided sister, and sot-ic-cally (Ask Boss.) endured the mean words thrown her way. Then, with a witty response typical of Boss, Boss called up mighty magic, and threw it towards Natthyeerah, whose skin went riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip, and was flung onto the krystaline blanket of snow that covered the land around us in a sheet of never ending whiteness, making it go all red from blood. Deekin thought that Boss did the right thing, even if it scared Deekin, bekause Boss needed to deal with Natthyeerah, who tried to steal Goat-Man from Boss many many times-'_

I was touched, Deekin's loyalty extended further than I would have guessed. I was also amazed he had managed to write in these conditions without the ink freezing, but mainly I felt a little choked up.

Valen held my arm as I walked, since the snow was up to my knees, which meant I occasionally slipped. Thanks to Valen though, I never fell. It was hard to tell what time of day it was, there was no sun, yet Cania was almost always bright as if it were permanently immersed in daylight. That on its own was painful to my eyes, not to mention those of Nadree and Nathyrra, but the added reflective glare from the oh-so-white snow was almost blinding. If you asked, I would say we had been in the hells for a week, maybe three at the most, and most of it had been spent trudging through pristine snow from place to place. We hadn't returned to the inn, but not by choice. We simply couldn't find it, since it was very hard to tell what direction you were going in without a guide or landmark. Aribeth was of no help _whatsoever_, and I think she was enjoying my suffering when I woke up after a rest period covered in snow, she always had the tiniest smirk on her perfect damn lips. The grin vanished when I began to share a bedroll with Valen, which meant his furnace-like body heat combined with my own and _melted_ the now as soon as it landed. Petty, but entertaining.

A great building came into view, rising out of the snow with a kind of revolting majesty. As with all the buildings we had seen thus far, (With the exception of the Haven of the Sleeping Man.) the building was seemingly made of metal, but no metal like I had ever seen, since it was a strange shade of rusty red, almost like dried blood. The building looked like a giant citadel, its outside covered in vicious looking spikes that got larger the further up you looked, and what looked like the remains of Succubi decorated some of the higher spikes. I liked it, it was like a little piece of home.

We gratefully entered the citadel, and the first thing we all noticed was the sheer _warmth_. It was warmer even than the inn, and we all sighed in relief as it washed over us, warming us down to our bones. The _second_ thing we noticed was a Pit Fiend. I looked up, and up, and up, and up, until my eyes hit it's face.

_Ol zhahus llaar dosib verin, lu' llaar dosib jatha'la. _

Valen's eyes glowed red, and he dived forwards with a snarl. It took the combined effort of Aribeth tackling him, and Nadree and myself casting Hold Person to stop him from engaging the devil in combat.

"Valen!" I yelled, struggling to keep the spell going. "Snap out of it!"

"_You cannot call him back, girl, not when the drums of the Blood Wars set me loose! Mate or not, pregnant or not, if you do not let me out of your enchantment now, I **will** kill you!" _

"_Oh, come on darling...be reasonable." _Dark wheedled pleadingly, giving DV her Deep Rothe eyes. _"If you __**fight**__ the devil, he'll die, yes. But if you let the devil __**live**__, it has to spend eternity in this literal living hell. Now, ask yourself, which is worse?"_ The red slowly began to recede from Valen's eyes in the face of overwhelming his eyes were back to their clear bright blue, I released him from the spell, gesturing for Nadree to do the same. Aribeth got off of him hesitantly, and Valen climbed to his feet, blinking rapidly.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, he looked over at me and flushed in shame.

"I am sorry, my love." Nathyrra sneered. "I-I am afraid I let it get the better of me."

"It's okay." I replied, walking to him and standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"WELL, ISN'T THIS JUST BLOODY CHARMING." The till-now forgotten Pit Fiend boomed in a voice akin to the sound of a dagger scraping stone. I jumped in unpleasant surprise, and gave my full attention to the devil, whose flaming eyes surveyed our group with clear hatred and disdain. "MAKES MY LIFE 'EFFING COMPLETE, A TIEFLING IN MY QUARRY OFFICE, AND A SAPPY BLOODY DROW GIRL. WHAT IN OUR LITTLE CORNER OF THE HELLS DO **YOU** ALL WANT?"

"Courtesy, perhaps?" I drawled with just a _hint_ of sarcasm, a restraining hand on Valen's arm.

"YOU WANT COURTESY, BERK? GO BOTHER THE BLOODY GITHZERAI. I GOT A QUARRY TO RUN. GRINDER 5 IS DOWN, AND I 'AINT GOT THE PATIENCE OR THE WANT TO BE DEALING WITH THE LIKES OF YOU."

"Fine, I guess we'll be going then. Out of interest, if I can get your grinder up and running again, is there a reward in it for me?"

"HAH! YOU FIX THAT FECKING GRINDER, I'LL BEND DOWN AND KISS YER POINTY LITTLE EARS, BERKY."

_"_We have an accord then, devil. I would bid you good day, but instead I wish you a life filled with bloody misery and feckless workers who drive your already fragile sanity to the breaking point." I replied, making a gesture which in the tongue of the fiends meant: Your mother copulates with Hezrou demons. Valen paled, but the Pit Fiend barked a laugh.

"AH! YOU PLAY THE GAME WELL, YE' DEFORMED OFFSPRING OF A GLABREZU! MAY YER BREATH DRIVE AWAY YER LOVERS, AND YER LOWER REALMS ROT TIL EVEN CARRION WOULDN'T TOUCH EM'" I grinned at the devil, and walked past him, making another almost unspeakably rude hand sign at him as I did. This one meant: Your manhood is smaller than an imp's pinky claw.

* * *

I heard the fiend laughing until we descended some steps at the other end of the building.

"Are you _insane_?" Valen hissed at me, suddenly grabbing my arm in a bruising grip, I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You were _insulting_ a _**Pit Fiend**__!_" I grinned at him, he was wearing an expression stuck between admiration and exasperation.

"I know, wasn't it fun?"

* * *

I stared in blank astonishment at the remains of Quarry Grinder 5. There was an imp hanging from it, asleep, but with its arm stuck in the brutal looking jaws of the mechanism. I could hear the sounds of Erinyes giggling a few feet away, and Valen was emitting a growl in an admirable vibrato.

"Is that an _imp_ in that grinder?" Nadree asked, blinking a few times.

"...Yes, and it is sleeping, despite the fact that its arm is completely crushed." Aribeth replied, gazing at the comatose mini-devil in open wonder, mixed with Paladinly hatred.

"How interesting."

"What's so interesting about it?" Nathyrra asked, stretching languidly. "Let's just fix this thing and get out of here."

I stepped forwards, and then knelt on the solid ice in front of the buzzing grinder. I reached out, and hesitantly nudged the imp's intact arm, which was hanging limply at its side.

"What in the icy hells?!?" The imp's high voice screeched, as eyes the colour of decaying flesh opened in panic. "OW! OWOWOWOWOWOW! MY ARM!"

"Calm down." I ordered sternly. The imp calmed down. "Now, what's your name, and how do I get you out of here?"

"Well I won't be telling you my True Name now, will I? You can call me Lazy. As for getting me outta here, I don't have a bloody clue."

"Why is your arm in the grinder?"

No response.

I got up, shaking my head, and turned around. Aribeth gave me a look of sympathy, and I mentally braced myself for another try. I turned back to the imp, and found he was staring at me with wide eyes. I ignored that, and asked him the question.

"Why is your arm in the grinder?"

"Why does your back look like it lost a fight with angry Hellhound?" Lazy shot back. I stiffened, and Dark surged to the surface.

"_Why are you about to be reduced to a pile of Hezrou kibble, hmm? When you're reincarnated, do __**try**__ to remember it's impolite to ask personal questions about a lady." _And with that, Dark fed the nasty little quarry worker into the grinder, relishing in his screams and the sounds of his bones cracking and laughing when blood sprayed across our face.

_"ELRITH!" _Aribeth yelled at me, distressed.

_"_I didn't do it." I responded quickly. "Dark made me. But look, the grinder is working again!" I said, wiping my eyes free of Lazy's blood, smiling. The smile vanished when I saw how Valen was looking at me, eyes a dull red and oddly hungry. He inched towards me, and I backed away. "Don't even _go _there, Valen."

_"Just a taste?" _DV asked me plaintively.

_"W_hat are you, a bloody vampire?" I asked derisively, he snorted.

_"No, however you are covered in the blood of a devil, and it has been a long time since I have tasted such fare." _

"Yes, well. Not going to happen, not unless you swear to let Valen come to the fore again."

_"I give you my word, mate of ours. I will allow him dominion in exchange for a lick of the imp's life fluid."_

"Go right ahead then." I replied. Valen walked forwards, cupped my chin in one large hand, and tenderly traced my cheek whilst my sister and Aribeth made gagging noises. Then, leaning forwards, he licked me from chin to brow.

* * *

Valen swallowed the blood, shivering in what I could only assume what was delight, before opening his now very blue eyes.

"Elrith?"

"Yes, _d'anthe uss?_"

"Why does my mouth taste like imp blood?"

"Never mind, dear. It doesn't matter."

* * *

_Translations:_

_Ol zhahus llaar dosib verin, lu' llaar dosib jatha'la. - It was really fucking big, and really fucking evil._

_Notes:_

_To all of you who have reviewed me and have not received replies, I AM SO SORRY! My email was doing strange things, and not allowing me to read things from FF. Net:( I am going back through my mail now, and will rectify this at once! Also, more apologies for the short chapterness, but I'm going to shorter my chapters semi-permanently in order to update more frequently. Lot's of cursing in this chapter, but that's because it''s...Gruul. You HAVE to have swearing with Gruul ;)  
_

_ALSO...LADY MIYU!!! 100th review!!!! PM me to find out your reward;D _

_Thank you all so much, I never thought I would make it to 100 reviews, let alone 156 pages!!_


	43. Part 2, Chapter 6: Painful memories

"I'm fat." I stated, absolute horror written over my face.

"What was that, my love?" Valen asked from the bed. We had _finally_ found the inn again, and after many 'days' of questioning, had found the answers to the 'five mysteries.' Now, I was staring at my stomach in the mirror in my room, and I was _not_ happy.

"I-am-fat." I ground out, Valen sat up, running hands through his long tangled hair.

"My love, Elrith, you are pregnant. What's more, you are almost three months pregnant now from what I would guess, though it is hard to tell how long we have been here. It is natural that the baby bump will begin to show. Besides, you aren't fat, there is barely even a curve to your stomach." I looked at him doubtfully, but his eyes were bright with sincerity.

"_He's humouring us! We're fat! What are we going to do? If we aren't slim and relatively attractive any more, he'll stop sleeping with us!" _Dark wailed, while Light snorted.

_"Just because **you** are only concerned with your appearance, Darkie-dear, doesn't mean Valen is the same. He has proven he cares time and again and knows that gaining weight is a normal part of pregnancy, even among the drow. I'm sure his attentions will not wane because our hips are filling out, in fact I would be worried if we were not gaining weight, because without a layer of...padding, if we got sick our body might try to reject the babe." _Light said, trying to cheer me up. The idea that I might lose the baby if I _wasn't _fat was enough to make me long for the sweet pastries the surfacers were always so fond of. I ate three of those once, and looked as I do now for almost a week!

"So, you don't mind if I get a little...rounder?" I asked, eyeing my slightly angular hips and medium sized breasts with worry.

"Of course not, my love! You must keep up your strength, relax, and remember to eat as the pregnancy continues, especially since we are in such a harsh environment. If anything, that provides me with all the incentive I need to want all thisbusiness with Mephistopheles over and done with as soon as possible." I snorted, the 'business' with Mephistopheles _only_ involved the saving of Toril and stopping him from turning it into the Ninth Hell, but get it done as soon as possible, so I can relax and get fat! Yeah. I love Valen, I really do, but sometimes I _swear_ he doesn't understand me at _all_. Drow women do not 'relax' when pregnant, if anything, we become more active since we are so weak whilst carrying a child. Matrons especially, I remember how my mother was when she was carrying my siblings. Twice as many people were tortured, she had more sex than ever, and she would practice her offensive spellcraft for days on end. I was grateful that there was usually a five year gap between her children, otherwise our household would have been flooded with even _more_ scheming female siblings who wanted each other dead so that they could climb the ladder of succession. _Speaking _of females...

"Um, Valen?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I just thought of something." I paused. "My family...has not produced a male child in over seven hundred years. Every single one has been female." Valen paled.

"_Every_ one?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Which _means _in all likelihood, it will be the same with me. Then again, every woman in my family was having relations with strictly drow men...so you might have a chance of a son. Maybe. Probably not." He took a deep breath, eyes slightly wild, no doubt picturing a future surrounded by part-demon drow children, all girls, and him fighting off their suitors with Devil's Bane. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Valen asked, I held up a hand, wiping the tears away from my eyes that formed at the mental picture that thought gave me.

"Just picturing you with a gaggle of girls, that's all."

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

"Just picturing you with a gaggle of girls, that's all." I grinned broadly, images of a group of children, from toddlers to teens, sat around me while I read them a bed time story.

_"I cannot **believe** I share the same body as you._" The demon rasped, disgusted.

Well, maybe not a bed time story, but perhaps tales of my escape from the Abyss and how I overcame Grim'asht. After all, did we really want our girls too be defenceless?

"Elrith?" I asked. My love looked up, she had still been staring at her stomach, but it was with tenderness now, rather than disgust.

"Hm?" She replied.

"What shall we name her?" She laughed.

"Oh, so you're resigned to a girl now, are you?"

"Only if she takes after you, my love." I replied, marveling at the soft smile my words called, the smile she only ever gave to me. I treasured that smile, since it was so rare, and so fleeting. She _never_ smiled like that in front of the others. This smile was heartfelt, a brief flash of oh-so white teeth, startling against the obsidian of her flawless skin. It made her look even more beautiful, so beautiful that my chest ached when I looked at her. Gods I loved this woman.

_"Weakling." _The demon hissed.

"_Imp licker."_ I replied. The demon shut up.

"I was thinking of naming her after my mother, Vassena. I'm not sure though. What was _your_ mother's name?" I knew my face hardened at the mention of my mother, the flashback of the last time I saw her alive playing through my mind.

* * *

_"Valen? Valen, dear one, come here." Mother called, her voice coming from her bedroom. I crept inside and looked at her, so tiny as she lay against her propped up pillows on the gigantic bed._

_"Yes, mummy?" I asked, she smiled wanly at me, her normally alabaster skin resembling chalk as she coughed harshly before replying._

_"Valen, sweetie, I am afraid I'm not going to be with you much longer." I refused to acknowledge this, instead staring at the way her silver hair rustled on the pillow that supported her head. She tucked a lock of it behind a slightly pointed ear, with a delicate shaking hand. "I'm afraid I haven't be able to do much...work, for Klez'arna this month, and she isn't pleased with me. You have to get out of here, Valen. Get out of this place, and get out of Sigil."_

_"No! Mummy, I can't, I can't leave you!" _

_"Valen!" She yelled, her normally melodious voice harsh and her bright blue eyes filling with angry tears. "Don't argue with me, you need to leave. In the cabinet, you know which one, is all the money I've managed to save, as well as the gold you stole for us. Take it. Then take the back exit, and run. Run until you reach one of the portals to Faerun, and then bribe one of the Mariliths on guard so they let you through. I wish I could come with you, dear one, but I can't. Once you are there, head for a place called Everaneska, it's where my family was from and should still be. They'll protect you. Now, go. And watch out, dear one...the demon patrols are in town today, recruiting for the Blood Wars." The sound of mother's Madam screaming in rage echoed through the previously empty corridor that led to the room we were in, and mother's eyes widened in fear. "Valen, go! **GO!**"

* * *

  
_

And I did. I ran, and I left my mother behind. She died that day, because I could not protect her, and the day after I was captured by Grim'asht, barely six meters away from the portal that would have given me my freedom.

"Valen? _D'anthe uss?_" Hearing Elrith whispering that, _dear one_...it broke me. I began to weep, and railed against myself for doing so. I felt the hot, angry tears fall, and I shut my eyes to stem the flow. The bed dipped slightly as Elrith sat next to me, and I felt the her silken lips kiss away the cursed moisture from my eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me, her voice soft, but not with pity. No, she understood, and so I told her. I told her _everything_.

When I let my rushed words fall to a silence, my head was in Elrith's lap, and she was stroking my hair and my horns in a way I found very comforting_._

_"_Should we name our child after her?" She asked me finally, her own voice thick with unshed tears. I nodded wordlessly, honoured that she would even suggest it, let alone agree. "It's a beautiful name, Valen." She whispered, almost reading my mind. "And I would be proud to name my daughter after such a noble woman."

We went to sleep that night holding each other as tightly as we could, both of our hands on my love's slowly swelling abdomen.

My mother would be proud.

* * *

_Notes:_

_No, I am **not** going to tell you the name, not even if you bribe me with cookies. You'll see when the time comes, and not a minute before!_

_Oh, by the way, I'm making Valens mother a half-elf. It was never specified in-game what race she was, and I **know** tieflings are supposed to be 3 quarters human, 1 demonic, but I changed it slightly. Artistic licence. Now, he's one fifth demon, one fifth moon elf, and three fifths human, okies? This is because I do not think it fair to pair Valen with an elf, who will live for hundreds upon hundreds of years, without giving his **own** lifespan a bit of a boost. Since I couldn't for the life of me find any one clear reference regarding tiefling lifespans, and the only one I **did** find just said that no-one knew how long they lived, since all tieflings seemed to die violent deaths. So, to be on the safe side, his mother was a half elf. That way, I figure the potency of his demonic blood, combined with the traces of moon elven blood, would keep him **very** well preserved. I always thought his mother must have been at least **part** elf anyway, 'cause of the pointy eared thing. I don't know if a Cambion has pointed ears, so in my mind...pointy ears = elf._

_Having rambled on about that...Thanks for all the reviews, and **please** don't flame me for the whole part elf thing. Feel free to disagree, but please don't flame. I've gone for 107 reviews without any ACTUAL negativity, I would like to keep it that way:D_

_Catra. _


	44. Part 2, Chapter 7: Reunion

_Elrith Shadowstepper._

Now we had a name for our child. When Valen told me what happened to his _own_ mother, I cried with him. He was just a little boy, at least I had gotten to enjoy( Well, mostly) time with my mother for a hundred years or so...he didn't.

So we agreed.

When we managed to get in to see the Sleeping Man, I lacked the perception to use the amulet the sensei had given me. So, instead, sighing and making it _clear_ that it wasn't what I wanted to do...I woke him up. I was profoundly grateful that Nathyrra was too much of a selfish little bitch to get over the fact that I ripped off her skin, and therefore stayed behind and couldn't gloat.

Though, having said that, you have no _idea_ how happy it made Dark to sink a dagger into the thigh of a celestial planetar, _especially_ since we never got to do the same do that damnable Deva. As his oddly radiant blood poured from the wound, the Sleeping man opened silver eyes wide, and looked at me with a peaceful expression at odds with the _gaping_ wound in his _leg_.I found myself offended by his reaction...or rather...the _lack _of a reaction. I mean, I stabbed him pretty damn hard, I _know_ I severed at least one artery, but all he did was smile! I grilled him for information, and ended up thoroughly confused. What the in the Hells themselves was a Modron? When I asked, Valen growled, his tail thrashing from side to side as he pulled on his ponytail.

"More planes and things within them. Don't try to understand it, you'll only hurt yourself." If it wasn't for the fact that I _knew_ he was fighting his natural instinct to go-a-killing the Planetar, I would have fireballed him. Instead, I merely hissed, and went about playing an obscure game of riddles with the Celestial man instead. But he would suffer for it later, once we returned to the inn.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

When we re-entered the inn, we were all tired, mentally exhausted, and irritated. Even Deekin wasn't capable of being upbeat, which usually I would be grateful for, but I had my own problems. The Drums of the Blood Wars beat loud in my mind, even more so after the conversation with the Planetar. The demon was a fierce, snarling thing now, no longer retaining its cunning and guile and simply reduced to an animalistic state of bloodlust. I knew Elrith was angry with me, what I had said in the Sleeping Man's chambers was uncalled for, and insulted her intelligence. It was inexcusable, but I knew I would only get worse from here on out. The very _air_ in this place was fueling the demons rage, its violence, and that was clouding my judgement. My tail was whipping from side to side behind me, churning the snow in the threshold of the door up into a freezing cold slush that I could feel even with the ring Elrith had insisted I wear.

Elrith had bid myself and the kobold to stay where we were, and promptly vanished. Her voice had been decidedly cold when she spoke to me, and her lips had lifted in a sneer when I told her to be careful. It was true what they said about a woman scorned at the best of times, but a _drow_ woman, and a wizard as well...I cringed. All I wanted was to retreat to her room, have her, and then lay at her side until it was time for us to leave the relative comfort of this hellish inn. That wasn't going to happen from the looks of things. The kobold was scribbling furiously on his frozen parchment, and I wondered yet again how his ink did not freeze, and cursed the gods that it didn't since he would no doubt be recording his 'Boss's" obvious anger at me. I envied Nadree, curse him. His relationship with Nathyrra was simple, and very typical of drow from what I had learnt in my time with the Seer's rebels. Elrith though...as far as I could tell, she was a pioneer, possibly the first of her kind, even among the followers of Eilistraee. Maybe it was due to the amount of time she spent on the surface, observing humans...? It was possible that the time she spent on the surface changed her, seeing how races other than drow handled their men, and courtship. But I doubted it, since she seemed to hold most of the surfacer races in disdain. I was distracted by the sound of a throat being cleared, and I blinked. Elrith had returned, and her expression had not warmed even slightly in her absence. I shuddered minutely, and promised myself to _never_ insult her again. I was cold, I knew _she_ was cold, and I also knew there was NO chance of me even seeing the inside of her room tonight, not unless I did some serious grovelling.

"Elrith, my love...I am sorry for what I said in the temple, it was rude and thoughtless of me, and I deserve your scorn." I tried, giving her what she termed as 'Rothe eyes.'

"Yes, you do." She replied, her voice icy enough that I felt the air around us chill. So much for _that_.

_"_I should have helped you with the Planetar, but I was to absorbed in my own internal struggles." I tried again, casting my face down and glancing at her through a curtain of my own hair, which had come loose from its ponytail to fall freely around me to my shoulders. I gave her my best guilt-ridden look, hoping that she would at least _soften_, just a little. It didn't. She just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, you should have."

I began to resign myself to the fact that she would be vexed with me for at least a day or two, and that instead of trying to get back into her good graces (and, coincidently, her very warm bed...) I should focus on business instead.

"When do we leave? Now we have the Sleeping Mans ring, we are heading in the right direction to returning to Toril, and Mephistopheles. We should get going as soon as possible." I kept my voice brisk, and oddly enough, that won me a minute smile. It seemed she knew what I had been doing, and that she knew I had given up. I inwardly shook my head, women were strange enough as it was..._drow_ women with magically fractured personalities were even worse.

"Tommorow. It will be you, me, Deekin, Nadree and Aribeth. Nathyrra is still too weak to accompany us, and will remain behind." She turned her attention to the kobold. "Deekin, I want you to go purchase all the food supplies you can afford for this much," she tossed him a gold pouch that clinked heavily, "and make sure you grab some more of that Velox Berry drink from the innkeeper. Okay?"

"Yes, Boss." Deekin nodded, flapping his wings for emphasis. She awarded him with a broad smile, and for a moment I found myself insanely jealous of the little reptilian creature. It passed, and then I felt foolish for feeling jealous of _Deekin_, of all people.

To distract myself from my wandering thoughts, I raised an eyebrow at my lover.

"Velox Berries? In a drink?"

"They are distilled, and make a liqueur that warm the body from the inside out, keeping it warm for up to six hours. It is expensive, but saves us using the raw berries for unnecessary fires. The only downside is it takes three berries too make, which is why I have been searching every berry bush we have come across, and why I demanded berries as payment from Gruul, rather than coin." She replied calmly. I had to admire her forethought, she had planned for a long expedition, a wise course of action since she no longer had the Reaper's Relic.

"That will be most useful, since we have no idea of how long we will be-" I began, but was interrupted by the feel of someone manhandling my internal organs with a fist made of ice. This passed instantly as a Spirit leapt through my body to stand in front of Elrith, who blinked.

"By Lolth! Is that really you, my child?" The Spirit asked, it's translucent features wide in shock. I blinked. I looked over the ghost, it was a drow, with crystalline white hair that fell in curly waves to her lower back, and she had bright blue eyes, eyes that looked an awful lot like...

Elrith fainted.

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper._

The first thing I saw when I regained my senses, was Valen's concerned face hovering above my own, I almost smiled, but then I remembered how angry I was with him, and frowned instead.

"I had the strangest dream." I began, frown still in place. "I was discussing travel preparations with you, and then I saw the Spirit of my dead mother, isn't that odd?"

"Not really, considering she's sat on the bed next to you." He replied, smiling gently at me. I blinked, then looked over in the direction indicated. I blinked again, then sprang to my feet before prostrating myself on the floor before her.

"Get up, Elrith, the least you could do was look at me after all these years." The oh-so-familiar voice said, not unkindly. I flicked my gaze up, trying to see through the tears that threatened, and pushed myself deeper onto the floor.

"Forgive me, Matron Mother!" I begged, my voice harsh with restrained sobs. Valen looked alarmed, but mother laughed.

"As I said before, get up. I haven't seen you for over sixty years and I want to have a look at my eldest daughter." I stood, still blinking back tears, and gazed at the face of my long dead mother for the first time in a very long while. Matron Vassena frowned at me, her piercing blue eyes looking me up and down with dismay. "Elrith, you've gotten fat." I flinched, then glared daggers at Valen, who had the good grace to look sheepish.

_"You're not fat, he says, you're just **filling out**, he says." _Dark complained inwardly, but her heart wasn't in it. Light was in shock.

"It is what happens when a woman gets pregnant, Matron Mother." I replied, carefully keeping the sarcasm to a minimum. Mother blinked.

"_Pregnant?!_" She demanded, leaping off the bed to stand in front of me, clutching my arms in her cold, wispy grasp. "Where is the demon-spawn? I'll kill him! Dammit, I had a consort lined up for you before you left with Rashorii, but now my first grandchild is going to be a half-breed!" I winced at her voice, as igh in ager as I remembered.

"Mother, Rashorii has been dead for sixty years. I killed him before a week had passed on the surface. That is what gave me these scars." I said calmly, having adjusted to her presence. I turned around to allow her full view of the latticework of pale scarring on my back, and heard her breath catch. "I have a new consort now."

"Who?" She asked, then grinned at me. "It wouldn't be that handsome boy I saw sitting with the kobold would it? Fine specimen of a drow, that male." I shook my head.

"No, Nadree is Nathyrra's." Mother looked shocked.

"N-Nathyrra? She _survived_?" I nodded gravely.

"Yes, though perhaps it would have been better if she did not."

"She holds you responsible for my death?" She guessed, I nodded in affirmation.

"Yes."

"Well I don't, it was my own fault, and our line was almost extinguished because of it. I am no longer Matron, but you have succeeded me, just as I planned. Now, back onto the main subject. Who got you pregnant if not the drow male? Do you know him, or was it a fling?" Mother asked, in an almost clinical way. Valen was pale, and looked mildly horrified. He began to edge towards the door, and I found it highly entertaining that he would be intimidated by my mothers ghost.

"I do know the name of the sire, yes. His name is Valen Shadowbreath." I replied, then beckoned to my tiefling, who was edging closer to the door by the second. "You've already met him." If it was possible, the remaining colour drained from his face when my mother turned on her heel to stare at him in astonishment. I watched her take in the horns, the tail, and then, absurdly, she began to laugh.

* * *

_Notes._

_To all my readers, I apologise at the time gap between updates, I had a HUGE run of tests at school, and I am forbidden from working on this during the week now without my mothers express permission, something about how I'm wasting my time on a pointless endevour. :p too her! I finally have the chance to update, and if I can I will update at least once more today._

_I hope you like Elrith's mother, and I might throw in another surprise if you ask me very nicely:D_

_See you all soon,_

_Catra  
_


	45. Part 2, Chapter 8: A Marilith? Really?

_Valen Shadowbreath_

I was terrified. Absolutely terrified. And with good reason as well, this was one confrontation which I was secure in the fact that it would never occur, and yet it was. From Elrith's limited descriptions of her mother, Vassena was less of a tyrant than many Matron Mothers, but she was a lot closer to a arch-typical drow than her daughter. Elrith had once described herself as neutral, well if she was neutral, then going on what she told me, her mother was neutral _evil._ So, I was naturally unnerved when the dead woman began to laugh at me. She had looked me up and down after Elrith identified me as the father of her child, and the gaze had been decidedly sinister. Similar to the occasion when Matron Mother Myrune of House Maeviir asked the Seer if she would 'loan me out' for a few days, so that she might satisfy her curiosity about my tail. It took all my self-control to avoid shuddering as I looked into those avid, but dead eyes that so resembled her daughters. Now that I looked a bit closer, the resemblance between the two of them was almost eerie, though I could see bits of Nathyrra in her face as well. But, essentially, it was a white haired Elrith that scrutinised me so closely. It was highly disconcerting, and not for the first time I wished that drow aged like other races. Even though Vassena must have been at least four hundred when she died, she looked more like my lovers twin sister than her mother. Albeit dead, but _still_.

Her laughter shocked me, and I jumped a little. What did the woman find so funny? My question was answered when she turned back to her daughter, twisted mirth still bubbling in her authoritative voice.

"You really have a thing for demons, don't you my girl? Though this one is more pleasing to look upon than Rashorii, and that tail! I can only imagine..." Then her voice hardened. "But Elrith, to let him father your _child_? The heir to House Kant'tar? I think not. You must dispose of the babe." I was at Elrith's side in an instant as her skin turned a strange shade of grey and she slumped.

"How can you ask that of her?" I demanded angrily, placing my arm protectively around my lovers shoulders and curling my tail around her ankle to reassure her.

"_Because_, demon, my daughter is the Matron Mother of my greatly diminished House, and she knows her duty, don't you, _dalharil usst?" _

For one, heart stopping moment, I though she would capitulate. She shuddered, her gaze heartrendingly sad as she looked down at her abdomen, but then she lifted eyes as hard as adamantite to her mother.

"In this, mother, I do not. This may well be the only child I ever have, Rashorii damaged me far too badly, for too long. I consider it a blessing from Ao that I am capable of pregnancy at all, but I have no idea whether I am going to be able to carry the baby to full-term. So, no. I would slit your throat before I allowed harm to come to my child, mother. Half-breed or not." I was proud of her, but pride turned to protectiveness when I saw the look of unbridled fury on Vassena's ghostly face. I adjusted my stance and pushed Elrith behind me, ready to leap at her if I had too, though I did not know what I could do against her. However, I was shocked when great shining tears rolled down sculpted cheekbones to drip off a sharply pointed chin.

"H-how bad was it, Elrith, _dalharil_?" She asked, her voice choked, all traces of amusement gone, and only anger and sorrow left. Elrith replied in a flat, emotionless voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"I bled, for almost a week. He had...ripped things inside of me. I was taken to a Cleric of Lathander by a _darthiir_ ranger and his friends, and she told me I was incapable of ever reproducing, that I was lucky not to be crippled, but that I would have deserved it for being Drow." My breath caught, that was almost unspeakably cruel, and I thought clerics of good-aligned deity's were supposed to be above such petty prejudice. The fact that the cleric was female, and _still_ was so harsh, was inexcusable.

Don't ask me how, but somehow Vassena managed to enfold her daughter in her see-through arms, and hold her tightly. Elrith didn't cry, but Vassena did, tears of rage flowing freely from her eyes. I turned away in respect, I knew Elrith hated me to see her cry, and I guessed her mother would be no different.

"I am sorry, Elrith." Vassena whispered after some time. "If I had known..." She turned back to me, clutching her daughter tightly, and her eyes were hard, and fiercely protective. "Tiefling, do you love my daughter?"

"Yes." I replied, without hesitation. "Very much."

"Good. Then I shall object no further to this babe. But I warn you, you keep her safe. Understood?"

"Yes, Matron." She actually smiled, letting go of her child and wiping her eyes free of tears.

"Matron no longer, male. Elrith Kan'tar is Matron now, and she'll be a damn good one." I sounded strange to hear Elrith refered to by her House name, and she flinched a little at the sound of it. "Now, what are you all doing in the Hells?"

* * *

By the time we filled in Vassena regarding the problem of Mephistopheles, Elrith seemed to have forgiven me for my earlier insult, and was helping unbuckle the spare suit of armor she had leant me. Her mother watched the process with interest, occasionally expressing admiration for a part of my body and congratulating her daughter on 'catching such a fine looking male.' Elrith just smiled, and then began to speak of her father. Vassena listened, intrigued, as Elrith filled her in on everything she knew about Commander Imloth, and I contributed whenever there was a gap in her knowledge. Finally, the Ex-Matron clapped her hands and laughed.

"So, my one night stand became a follower of Eilisitraee, hmm? When Lolth decided to forsake us, I considered converting, but Eilistraee was just too...bright for me. Plus, I went to the surface once, awful place." She winced when Elrith raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yes, I know you spent sixty years up there, but even you have to agree that the Underdark is _far_ more agreeable?"

"Of course I do, mother! I spent those sixty years trying to get _back, _the surface is...not for me. Not to mention that I _really_ missed being able to levitate to safety after the first six months."

"Levitate?!" I asked, incredulous. I had never heard of the drow possessing that ability, and no-one had informed me. Both women raised elegant eyebrows at me, Elrith pausing in the act of unbuckling my right gauntlet.

"Of course, why do you think our kind have such fantastic ambush tactics?" She said with a broad grin. "We can just float to the top of a cavern and lay in wait for our prey. What, Imloth neglected to mention it?" I fumed, defending Lith My'athar would have been _so_ much easier if I had known that! When I next saw Imloth, I was going to punch him.

_'**If** I see Imloth...' _My thoughts added unhelpfully. My anger dissipated instantly under the onslaught of worry and concern. I had no idea if the Seer lived, or not. I didn't know if Imloth, or any of the other drow I had fought so hard to protect had survived or not. I suddenly felt hideously selfish, being so concerned with my _own_ problems, rather than the bigger picture. While we sat here chatting, Mephistopheles was rampaging through the Underdark, perhaps had reached Undermountain. It made me frown deeply, and my lover looked at me with well disguised concern.

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

Valen was frowning. He had gone from looking relatively cheerful, (as much as he ever did.) to a ball of badly restrained worry and self-loathing. I sighed. And they say that _women_ are the ones with emotional problems.

"Valen?" I asked, he looked down at me with sad eyes, and I tried not to let my knees weaken. He was so handsome when he felt guilty...

_"Snap out of it._" Dark and Light said in tandem.

"_Right._" I replied, giving myself a mental shake.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, while mother looked on curiously.

"It just occured to me...how much time have we wasted? Mephistopheles could have killed the Seer, Imloth...everyone we know, and I have been slowing us down with my selfishness." He replied. It was my turn to frown.

"In what way are you selfish?" I asked, he looked at me quickly, and then flicked his eyes to my mother, who laughed. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Trust me, male. You can't shock me with _anything_ you say."

"I once slept with a Marilith." He said, deadpan. I blinked. Mother blinked. I blinked again.

"I take it back. I _can_ be shocked." Mother said, after an extended pause.

"_Anyway_..." I started, giving Valen the you-will-tell-me-everything-later look. "What do you feel selfish about?"

"May I be blunt?" He asked, myself and mother nodded. "I have been too caught up in the war raging within my blood, and too caught up with you." He said to me. I resisted the urge to blink again, and instead, raised an eyebrow.

"I like to think that you _enjoyed_ being caught up with me." I replied, letting a little hurt trickle into my voice. Valen winced.

"I do, my love. I _really, **really** _do. but the fact remains that our time together could have been better spent."

"I think not. When we had our 'time together,' as you put it, we were _snowed in_. We couldn't do anything! So, stop feeling guilty about something that we both heartily enjoyed, stop blaming yourself for the problems your blood is causing you, and worry more about how in the Hells we're going to defeat a bloody Arch-devil!" I demanded, my voice raising to a yell.

"I...you're right." He whispered, lowering his eyes. "I apologise, yet again my love." Damn, this wasn't the way it was supposed to work. I was supposed to be bitchy, and revel when he felt that he was the cause of my bitchiness. Well, according to Dark. As it was, I just wanted to kiss away the hurt in his soul, and worry about saving the world later. But, he was right.

"Mother, why don't you go speak with Nathyrra?" I asked, clearly letting her know what I wanted. She nodded, pecked my cheek, and left the room; pausing to give my tiefling a covetous glance and lick her lips at the doorway. I sighed, even in death mother was as...active as ever.

"_Introduce her to Rizolvir." _Dark suggested with a snigger.

"_Oh, gods no! Rizolvir deserves much better!" _Light cried, but then laughed. "_Besides, I think mother would find a way to exhaust even a master smith's considerable stamina." _I sniggered.

Valen was still looking away from me, and I stood on tip-toes to lay a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I began, then held up my other hand when he began to protest. "_You_ were right, we do need to focus more on the task at hand. Now that we have a guide...of sorts, even if it is a piece of jewellery, we can begin to act in earnest tomorrow. But for this day, let us relax. I don't know how long we will be away from here, or if we will even survive the journey, and I don't want us to waste our last chance to be alone together by being angry with one another." He looked at me, then placed his own, very large hand over mine.

"My love, we _will_ survive." He placed his other hand on my slowly growing belly. "You are the Chosen One, after all. We will survive, we will destroy the Arch-Devil, and we will work out our plans from thereon. Now, let us stop our words, and let me kiss you."

I obliged happily, and there were no more words that night.

* * *

_Notes:_

_See, told you I would aim for two, didn't I? I know things got a little...sappy...but imagine yourself in their positions._

_I MIGHT get a third chapter up today as well, I have been typing furiously for the past hour. :D_

_R&R if you feel like it, and my profound thanks to those of you who have:)_

_Catra  
_


	46. Part 2, Chapter 9: Becoming the Beast

The next morning, I bid farewell to the soul of my long-lost mother, but did not miss the significant look she gave me. It seemed I wasn't off the hook regarding my...stay on the surface yet, after all. Not that I wasn't expecting that to be the case, but I did not care that much, I was just glad I got the chance to say farewell this time. Deekin was highly indignant when he found out I had had an 'epic reunion' without him, and I had to spend an hour and a half rehashing every aspect of the conversation my mother and I had shared. Nathyrra had protested bitterly when I told her she was being left behind, but mother raised an eyebrow at her, and my sister quieted immediately. I personally think she was just upset that I was stealing Nadree, leaving her without carnal entertainment. The poor male was happy to leave with us though, and as soon as we exited the inn I noticed he was walking oddly.

"A bit sore, Nadree?" I asked wickedly. He groaned.

"You have _no_ idea. It's amazing I can even walk!" He turned to Valen, his lavender eyes pleading. "Tell me, does Elrith have a tendency to tie you up and violate you with her weaponry?" I blanched, Aribeth's eyes widened in shock, and Valen turned a vivid shade of red which matched his hair. Deekin even paused in his writing, and gave the drow man a wide eyed look.

"U-Uh...no...no, she doesn't." Hope faded from the normally vibrant males eyes, and he sank to his knees in the snow, and wept. I was startled, and more than a little disgusted with my sister. Nadree was a decent male, more than decent in fact, he was exemplary. He deserved better. I braced myself, and then knelt beside him. I touched his shoulder gently, unsure whether he wanted comfort or not. He looked away, shame clouding his face.

"Nadree, Nadree, look at me." I demanded, shaking him slightly. He did, and there was a hollow, empty look in his eyes and I was stunned to see craftily placed burn marks on his eyelids and throat, places you couldn't see unless you were close.

"_How did we miss this? Nathyrra wasn't sleeping with him, she was torturing him!" _Light wept, even Dark was shocked.

"_But-But he seemed to genuinely love her! Remember how upset he was when we skinned her?" _She asked. Inside my mind, my voice was grim.

"_Yes, he did. He still does. But Dark, Light...we were the same once. Or at least, I was. I loved the person hurting me, so I accepted the hurt as a fair exchange for their apparent love. Nathyrra is capable of great manipulation, it wouldn't surprise me if she started out gently to lure him in, and then once assured of his devotion, began to take out her frustrations on him. In a way...this is my fault." _I whispered.

Silence.

"_That bitch has GOT to go." _Light and Dark said at the same time. For the first time since this all began, I didn't argue. Instead, I pulled Nadree into my arms, and we shared a very un-drow like moment, and we both sobbed. I cried for him, for the suffering I had indirectly caused, and he cried out his shame. I knew that some drow women did worse to their partners, but then again, Nadree had not told me the full extent of what she had done to him. Valen looked at me, and I was expecting jealousy, but all I saw was understanding and a terrible pity for the beautiful man in my arms. I looked Nadree over more closely, sweeping the curtain of his blond hair away from the nape of his neck. There were slashes in the tender obsidian skin, barely healed knife wounds that had obviously been deep. I shuddered, and profoundly wished I had never bought the dagger for my sister and had it enchanted for electrical damage. Nadree stopped crying when I brushed my fingers along the edge of the newest injury, and his breath caught. I immediately removed my hand, thinking that I had caused him pain, but he shook his head. I took that as a sign and resumed tracing the ugly wound with the lightest of touches.

"I am sorry, Nadree. These are all my fault."

"It is not your fault, _ssin'urn jallil._" He replied softly, I laughed, but somehow it turned into a sob.

"Still have that silver tongue, don't you. And it _is_ my fault..." He took my chin into his hand, his fantastic lavender eyes boring deep into my own, blue ones.

"_Xun naut wahven dosst krik'vlicss pholor uns'aa, jallil. Usstan tlun naut ssran ol."_ And then, Nadree Micar'gos of House Do'ana leant forwards and kissed me.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

I heard Elrith's breath catch, but I couldn't see why. Deekin had suddenly started yelping loudly, screaming to watch out, and I turned around to deal with whatever was bothering him **this** time. I saw nothing, but I thought that the cold might have finally made the kobold's mind turn. I turned around again, ignoring him. What I saw, sent me into a realm beyond fury. Nadree had my lover pinned in the snow, and his mouth was pressed intently onto hers while his hands were crawling inside her robe. I roared, but found I couldn't move. I bellowed furiously, but made no sound. I turned my head, just enough to see Nathyrra, grinning wildly at me. She had cast Hold Person and Silence on me, forcing me to watch as Nadree pulled Elrith's robe open, baring her to everyone. Why wasn't she fighting him? WHY?

_"She has abandoned us! KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!" _The demon roared, but I was struggling to keep control, to watch the scene with detachment. When I had removed the red haze from my mind, it became clear. Elrith was completely immobile, as was everyone else, apart from Nadree, and Nathyrra.

When the spell ran out, I was going to kill that devious assassin. She was going to let Nadree rape her sister, and what was worse is that he wouldn't realise it was rape, because she was not protesting, because of the spell. It wasn't Deekin whose mind had turned, he was just trying to warm me. It was Nathyrra. Seeing her, stood there and watching with gleeful satisfaction as Nadree unlaced his breeches, there wasn't a scrap of sanity left within her. When had this happened? Was she truly so jealous of Elrith and I that she was willing to do anything to destroy her? Back in Lith My'athar, she seemed to accept our relationship after a time, even approve. Even here, in Cania, all had been well for a while. It had all gone downhill, I realised, as soon as Elrith announced her pregnancy.

That was her game.

She remembered how Elrith had reacted to her last rape...calm at first, but then the combined shock of that, and what occurred with the mind flayers made her very emotionally unstable. She was hoping that Nadree, combined with the incredible amount of stress she was under already, would cause her to lose the baby. It was just so very...drow. And I couldn't take it. Elrith was completely naked now, and her eyes were turned to me, pleading and desperate. She was so scared. I fought harder against the spells holding me then I had ever fought against an enchantment, tears streaming down my face. I was powerless, completely powerless, and I hated myself for it. Deekin and Aribeth were equally frantic, and Deekin was making tiny mewling noises as he fought the silence spell. Nadree, however, could not hear them over the wind, and his own voice as he spoke franticly in unintelligible drow.

By the Nine Hells, the Gods, and anything that might be listening, where were the devils? The spirits? Usually there were at least four of five of each hanging around outside of the inn, but there was no-one, not even a Githzerai. No-one to help us. No-one to help her. I screamed wordlessly, again and again, as Nadree divested himself of the last of his clothing. I felt the spell weakening, and I also heard a scrap of the drow-speak Nadree was muttering constantly.

_"Evagna uns'aa, Evagna uns'aa, Evagna uns'aa. Usstan inbal nau duul'sso orn, il zhah morfelith uns'aa xun ol. Usstan tlun taudl." _I was stunned. He had no control over what was happening either, which meant that...

Nathyrra had Elrith's staff. And it was pointing at the pair of drow. She had Elrith's staff.

I used every last scrap of my strength, and gathered my will. I took a deep breath, and then dispelled the enchantments holding me still with a burst of pure rage. I then ran forward and threw Nadree off of Elrith, and just in time as well. The shock of his body impacting on the hard packed snow made the breath fly from his lungs, temporarily stunning him. I turned, and Nathyrra went white. She dropped the staff, and she turned and ran swiftly through the snow, her skin painting a target against the landscape. But that was what the demon loved best, what _I_ loved best. If the prey ran, the hunt was taken to a whole new level. I surrendered, completely, and let the demon grip my soul once again in its all consuming grip of blind red rage thhat had not touched me since I fled the Blood Wars and found the Seer, and I ran after her, no longer Valen, the man Elrith loved.

I had become the beast once more. And I loved it.

* * *

_Translations:_

_ssin'urn jallil- beautiful lady_

_Xun naut wahven dosst krik'vlicss pholor uns'aa, jallil. Usstan tlun naut ssran ol.- Do not waste your tears on me, lady. I am not worth it._

_Evagna uns'aa, Evagna uns'aa, Evagna uns'aa. Usstan inbal nau duul'sso orn, il zhah morfelith uns'aa xun ol. Usstan tlun taudl- Forgive me, Forgive me, Forgive me. I have no free will, she is making me do it. I am sorry._

_

* * *

  
_

_Notes:_

_Wow...that went **really** dark, really, really quickly. I actually did not intend for that to happen...but I think I like it._

_Well this is the third chapter today, I'll try for a fourth, but I doubt it will happen...thanks to all who read and review:) _


	47. Part 2, Chapter 10: Confusion

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

I watched him run after my sister, his hair flying behind him in a crimson sheet that looked like a spray of blood against the snow. I knew if I was being whimsical I was most likely in shock, but oddly, I couldn't find it in me to be upset about that. I was vaguely away of Aribeth covering me with my robe, and of Deekin screaming something in a high, shrill voice, but I didn't care. I didn't blame Nadree for what had just happened, it wasn't his fault. No, the blame resided entirely upon my only surviving sibling, yet again. I patted away the hands that fussed over me concernedly, and sat up. I could feel my tears freezing against my cheeks, and could see my breath and my arms shaking. Sitting around in the snow of Cania, even with a ring of resistance, was probably a _really_ bad idea. Especially if you were naked, which I was. I pulled my panties back up from around my ankles, and slowly pulled my robe back on whilst Aribeth hovered, ready to help me if I needed it. But I didn't want her help. I _wanted_ Valen, and he was hunting my sister. Most likely, he would kill her when he caught her. I didn't mind that, not at all. The instant Nadree kissed me and my body froze, I knew what she was doing. If she wanted to kill my baby, I would kill her. No, what was bothering me was the _look_ on my lovers face as he chased her. It wasn't Valen, it wasn't even close.

It was the demon.

I didn't want to lose Valen, not for anything. I wanted Nathyrra dead, yes, but not at the price of his humanity, his _sanity_. Judging from the look on his face, the bill had already been paid, and the demon had come to collect it.

"Elrith, Elrith are you alright?" Aribeth was asking, over and over.

"Yes, I'm okay. Go help Nadree, he needs it more than me." I whispered. Aribeth nodded, because it seemed she had also realised what was going on. I guess after she met me, she had studied up on my native language, because the words she whispered to the naked male, who was shivering and crying, were definitely drow, and very fluent. Deekin scrambled over to me, and threw his scaly arms around my neck.

"Deekin is sorry Boss! Deekin tried and tried to yell for help, but Deekin couldn't say anything! The spell was too strong, and Deekin was too weak." I grabbed his shoulders, near the place where his wings joined onto his back.

"Deekie, it's okay. No-one else could move either, it was Nathyrra. She was doing it all."

"She had your staff, Boss." I saw it, lying in the snow about thirty feet away. I cursed myself for not noticing its absence from my pack. The tips of my fingers were turning blue, and I hurriedly finished lacing my robe so that the runes activated and the cold was numbed. Deekin passed me a flask without asking, and I drained it. The Velox Berry juice warmed me completely, and I smiled at my kobold.

"Deekie, I have to go. I have to go get Valen." He nodded.

"Yup, and Deekin has to go with you, Boss." I shook my head sadly.

"Not this time, Deekin. He-He might hurt you. He isn't himself right now, and he might do something he would regret later."

"But Boss! Goat-man might hurt you, too!" I blinked back tears.

"Deekin, if Valen hurt me, it would mean that he was gone forever. If that were the case, I don't think I would want to live any more." Deekin looked horrified.

"No, Boss! See, this is why Deekin has to come with you! Boss thinks bad without Deekin there!" Aribeth looked over, and I knew Deekin's distressed noises were attracting her attention. If I was going to leave, I had to do it now.

I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, and the shock had forced Dark and Light deep inside my mind, so they couldn't give me any advice. I also knew that if I chased after Valen now, without any help, I would most likely die. And if I died, my baby died with me.

"Boss, please! Don't go without Deekin, how will Deekin write his Epic Tale if Boss isn't there?" He began to lisp, a sure sign he was highly agitated. I felt myself beginning to be swayed by his glistening black eyes, which were wide with unshed tears.

"Artistic license?" I suggested hopefully, in a last-ditch effort to convince him to stay behind.

"Boss...please?" And as the first tear fell, melting it's way through the thin coating of frost on his scaly snout, I caved.

"Alright, Deekin. Let's go." I looked over at Aribeth, who had enfolded the weeping wizard in her arms and was crooning to him while her hands glowed with healing light. "Aribeth, get Nadree back to the inn. I'm going after him." She looked at me, shocked.

"Elrith-" She paused, then nodded firmly. "Alright. Be careful."

* * *

The wind howled, and the snow fell, effectively obscuring all tracks. If it wasn't for the fact that I insisted that I put a tracking spell on every member of my group before we left the inn, Deekin and I would be completely lost. as it was all I had to go on was a faint throbbing in my mind, a pulse filled with the essence of Valen, showing me without words where to go. I shut my eyes to concentrate further, trusting that Deekin wouldn't let me fall, and Deekin trusting that I knew where I was going.

I don't know how long we trudged through the snow, but it felt like forever before a familiar head of red hair entered my field of vision. Valen was crouched, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet and gripping his head in his hands while his tail thrashed. I could clearly see another form by his own, and I had no doubt it was my sister. I also had no doubt that she was dead. I felt an odd sorrow, because when you got right to the meat of the matter, Nathyrra was kin. Moreover, she was my only _surviving_ relative I had left. She was a traitorous, deceptive and jealous woman, but she was still my sister.

"Deekin thinks we should stay here, Boss. Goat-man doesn't look to good." My kobold said, tugging on my robe to get attention.

"Stay here if you want, Deekin." I replied, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. "Just have Hold Person ready for me, okay?" He nodded, looking at me worriedly as I approached my lover.

"Valen?" I called, once I was about thirty meters away. It was a struggle to raise my voice above the wind, but he heard me. His eyes were crimson, and there were bloodstains all around his mouth, while Devil's Bane lay in the snow beside him.

"_Great. Just __**great.**__ He ate her."_ Dark rolled her eyes, but she sounded oddly impressed.

"_Oh, my. Cannibalism?" _Light looked a little faint, and as she slumped to the floor of the Hilltop Room, Dark laughed.

"Valen?" I called again. I could clearly hear the snarl from where I was stood, and Deekin squeaked. "Valen." He straightened into a crouch, his hands like claws at his side, and he snarled at me again.

"_Valen isn't home, little Erinyes...why don't you come play with __**me**__ instead?"_ The demon hissed, grinning manically. I began to feel a little afraid, but I controlled it and glared back at him instead.

"No thanks, unlike some, I do not care for the taste of blood in my mouth." The demon threw back his head and laughed, the sound strange coming from Valen's throat.

_"It's a acquired taste, little Erinyes. You come to love it in time."_

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." I said dryly. "My thanks by disposing of my sister by the way, though eating her was perhaps a little excessive. Now I'm going to taste her flesh every time I kiss Valen, and I'm not into incest."

"_Ah, this? No, I have not consumed the delicate flesh of the female...yet."_

"Is that so? Then please, withhold your cravings for a while longer."

_"Must you rid me of all my fun, little Erinyes? **You** could provide me with a great deal of entertainment, in exchange for the assassin's body remaining undefiled."_

"Ah, no, thank you. I am not _that_ fond of my sister."

"_That's a shame. It would be easier if you co-operated, rather than making me expend valuable energy in hunting you down. As it is I'm having trouble restraining your pet from taking control again, but that isn't going to happen. I've worked too long, and too hard to allow it. I convinced him that I was nothing more than a snarling beast whilst we were here, something to be caged and forgotten. So, when he finally allowed me even a little slack, I ripped his grip from his soul, the **humanity** he clings to so strongly." _The demon sneered, but then got to his feet and bowed to me. "_I should thank you, little Erinyes. If it wasn't for his desperation to free you, he would never have turned to me for strength. But he did, and now I will never let him go." _I felt dread, icy dread, grip my already fractured mind. Valen was stronger than that. He _had_ to be.

Beside me, Deekin was shivering, but not from cold. He was afraid, so afraid his normally purple-ish scales had taken on a red hue. But, being the loyal, steadfast creature he was, he was glaring defiantly at the demon, and slowly manoeuvring his way in front of my with his arms stuck out.

"You leave Boss alone! You aren't Goat-man, and Deekin doesn't like you!" I was moved by his brave words, though I flinched when all the demon did was raise an eyebrow, pick up his flail and saunter over to us, hair flying in the harshness of the wind.

"_Brave words, little kobold. Stupid, foolish, but brave. I-" _He froze, his pupils dilating suddenly and a feral snarl curling his lips. He leapt at me, tackling me onto the frozen ground, before pushing himself off of me and jumping at something behind us with Devil's Bane at the ready. I heard the noises of combat, but my view was blocked by Deekin, who had thrown himself on top of me and spread his wings as a shield.

"Dammit Deekin, get off of me!" I yelled out, but he shook his head franticly.

"Not safe Boss." He paused. "Deekin doubt it will be safe even when Demon Goat-man is done killing whatever it is. Demon Goat-man not be safe." He flinched, and I heard the distinctive sound of liquid spattering across flesh, and I guessed that blood had impacted on his wings.

After some time, I heard a hair raising shriek, and a thud. Deekin peeked over his shoulder and shuddered, I blinked. Usually Deekin was impervious to bloodshed, so I knew it must have been pretty bad.

"Deekin, what is it?" I whispered. He turned wide eyes back to me, and spoke so quietly I wouldn't not have been able to hear him if not for the sound-proofing provided by his wings.

"It's a pit-fiend, Boss. It's dead now."

"A pit fiend? Was it Gruul?"

"No, Boss. This was a different devil. Demon Goat-man killed it. Demon Goat-man ripped it _apart_."

I pushed my kobold off of me, and blanched. There was nothing left, just a pile of something that could barely be considered flesh. Valen's demonic half was savagely tearing into the remains with the flail, and there was no sign of intelligence in his eyes, just an incomprehensible fury. I was stunned. The _demon_ had tackled me out of the way, the _demon_ had **protected** me. Yes, it was currently nothing more than a beast, but it had seen to my safety before dropping to that level. Was it Valen? Had Valen, in a moment of strength, overthrown the demons control to see me safe?

I was beginning to really, _really_ hate Cania. It confused the hell out of me.

* * *

_Notes:_

_This was fun to write:D Hehehehe...even if it was a little short.  
_

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers._

_Catra_


	48. Part 2, Chapter 10: Near the End

_Valen Shadowbreath_

Everything was a red raging prison, with bars of fury and anger, I could _see_ nothing, _hear_ nothing, _feel_ nothing but the call of the Blood Wars in my veins. The demon was loose, and Elrith did not have me to protect her.

Inside the prison of my own foolish making, I wept.

* * *

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

After the demon had calmed down, (And that took a _very_ long time, the pile of flesh was turned into mincemeat.) I watched him warily. The eyes were still crimson, but now they had a gleam of intelligence in them, that, if possible, scared me more than when he was a mindless animal. I clutched my developing belly protectively, and prepped a silent _Hold Person_. The demon straightened from his fighting crouch, dipped Devil's Bane in the snow to clean it, and then hooked it into its harness. Deekin squeaked when he turned back to us, a manic smile pasted on Valen's lips.

"_Ah, that was fun. Just what I needed." _It said, flashing sharp white teeth. I smiled somewhat nervously.

"Yes...thank you for pushing me out of the way." I said tentatively. The demons grin broadened, and he leered at me.

_"My pleasure. Now, how grateful **are** you?" _He asked, winking lasciviously at me. I tried to restrain a shudder, while Dark was doing cartwheels around my mind and Light started to twitch.

"Not that grateful."

"_Shame, but you'll come around in time, I'm not going anywhere...and you cannot go for too long without feeling the burn of his skin against your own."_ I hated to admit it, but the demon was probably right. After going for _so_ long without any male relations, Valen had become like a drug for me. I shivered at the thought of his hands on my body, then Light mentally doused me in cold water, and I snapped out of it.

"Yes, well...I don't suppose if I ask you _really_ nicely, you'll release Valen?"

"_No."_ I sighed.

"I didn't think so, but it never hurts to ask." I paused. "So, does that mean you'll be traveling with me until I manage to wrest him from your insane grip?" Deekin furiously shook his head, but the demon cast an appraising eye over me, lingering on my stomach, then nodded.

"_Yes...I can't have my little Erinyes wandering around such hostile territory on her own, can I? At least, not until the child is born." _

"_Great. Now we're a brood mare." _Dark whispered, her voice loaded with sarcasm. "_As long as we're pumping out the babies and all that."_

_"Dark! Now is not the time to be flippant!" _Light admonished angrily. "_Don't you understand its meaning? We are only valuable as long as we are pregnant, and once the babe is born, it will have no further use for us. That leaves us with seven months, if we have been here for three months, as Valen thought. But face it, ladies. We don't **know** how long we've been here, it could be up to **five** months for all we know!"_ The gravity of her words sunk in, and I eyes the demon warily. I didn't have a choice, but a plan was already forming in my mind. I smiled weakly, to give the impression I had capitulated, and nodded my head at the evil thing which had taken my love from me.

"Fine, let's get going then."

* * *

_**Two months later.**_

Time passed, with no way of tracking it other than my expanding waistline. The demon was oddly courteous, despite going into killing rages at the slightest whiff of devilish scent, and trying to seduce me. I had bit my lip and borne it, while Deekin wrote down each...encounter religiously. At this rate, the new book (If we ever got **out** of here) was going to be another best seller. I had stuffed my sister's broken corpse in one of my bags of holding, and left her there. The bags magic would keep her from rotting, so I might still be able to resurrect her, if I was feeling generous when this was all over and done with.

Despite the endless days of marching, occasional cowering due to the demon going on a killing spree, I was oddly peaceful. I was having trouble in fights, my stomach had grown to the point where I could no longer see my feet, and there were times when the demon would carry me because my progress was too slow, but it never ceased to amaze me that life could grow in me, even in such an inhospitable environment such as Cania. I kept hoping Valen would emerge, but he didn't, so I was forced to tread very carefully around his demon. I rejected its advances, but always couching it in the witty banter it enjoyed so much. Though as we inevitably came closer to our objective, guided by the Sleeping Man's ring, I noticed that it kept staring at my stomach with a calculating eye that sent cold chills up my spine.

**_Three months later._**

Finally, after fighting our way through 'Guardians of the Path', discovering that the Sensei's amulet lent me shape-shifting powers, finding our way through a odd maze, and having my clothes ripped off (and then recovered from) a highly annoying Mimic, I began to sense that we were close. We had been following the directions given by the ring _exactly, _and Deekin and I were both hopeful that our journey was nearing an end, for more than one reason.

We emerged, the demon cradling me in Valen's arms, onto a broad, flat plain. I had summoned Bainwen to act as a scout a few days before, and she had warned us that if we were to go in the precise direction suggested by the ring, we would emerge onto a battlefield _full_ of demons and devils. Valen's demon was all for that, but I managed to turn his mind away from bloodshed with a coy look from under my eyelashes and snuggling into his hold. It was a dangerous game I played, if I made it _too _eager, it would just **take** what it wanted, so I had to walk a very fine line. Bainwen advised that there was a second path, which circumvented the battle entirely, so we took that instead. We walked, and walked, for what felt like an endless period of time. Deekin hadn't sung anything since the demon took over, and I missed his music. But, _finally, _shortly after I felt the first kick from inside my womb, we arrived at the place that _might_ hold the salvation of Toril.

"_Well, that's rather anticlimactic, isn't it?" _Dark mused as we stared into the frozen pit beneath our feet. The demon was howling with glee, since when we arrived a rather large devil had summoned hundreds of minions, and then teleported away, leaving him with his favourite pastime. I ignored the sounds of battle from behind me, and focused on the frozen woman beneath my feet. There was no resemblance at all to her odd butterfly winged sister, the Knower of Places, but somehow, deep in my soul, I knew it was her. The Knower of Names, and my ticket out of this frozen wasteland hell and back to the forgiving darkness of the Underdark, rested beneath my feet.

"_Definitely anticlimactic._" Light agreed, raising an eyebrow.

"Deekin." I said, he understood, and taking a deep breath, breathed a steady stream of fire onto the frozen pool, thawing it at a rapid rate. I heard a large roar of pain from behind me, and guessed that the big devil had just met his bane. I turned my head slightly, then nodded. Yup, the devil was a twitching mass of flesh on the ground, and a multitude of corpses surround the demon, who wasn't even breathing heavily.

"Boss!" Deekin's cry bought my attention back to the frozen woman, who was blinking big white eyes at me. She slowly got to her feet, her beautiful face bearing an expression of gratitude as she leaned in and whispered in my pointed ear.

"Neuthroxus the Fair, Judge of Cania, I thank you for my freedom." I felt my body shiver, down to my toes, in recognition of my True Name, the name gifted to me by the gods. I thanked Ao that I had finally found the means out of here, and then got down to business.

"Greetings, Knower. I seek True Names, that only you can give." She nodded in recognition, and I asked the question that would determine if I could win our freedom. "Can you tell me the Reaper's True Name?"

"Yes, Hellwalker, I can. The gods demand a price for this knowledge, however. You must hand over the ring and the amulet tat helped you on this journey." I handed them over without a word, glad to be rid of them both. "His True Name is Hecugoth the Abandoned." I felt the name settle in my mind, and rejoiced.

"What is Valen's True Name?" I asked her, she smiled gently, almost sadly at me.

"I can tell you, but the gods demand a truly fearsome price for it. Would you like another name first?"

"No."

"Very well. If you seek the tiefling's True Name, you must give up that which you hold closest to your heart, next to him." I stared at her, uncomprehending.

"And that is?" I asked, she looked at me with sympathy, and then whispered words that made my heart sink to the pit of my stomach, and two screams resound through my mind.

"To learn his name, you must relinquish L' Ssussun Wund, and L' Velkyn Velve d' Olath Orn."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Dun Dun DUN!!!! Will Elrith do it? Could she possibly give up that which has been part of her for so long?_

_As you may have guessed, we are nearing the end of this story...whether I write a sequel or not...well;) It's up to you..._

_I would like to thank all of you who stuck by me for so long with this, and every review I get makes my day a little brighter.  
_


	49. Part 2, Chapter 12: True Names, at last

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you." I said calmly, while Light and Dark screamed their denial.

"I am sorry, Hellwalker. It is the only way." I bit my lip, and tried not to cry. I could hear the scratching of a quill behind me, and I knew the demon would be making its way towards us soon. I had to decide what was more important to me.

And I did.

The Knower nodded gravely, and I turned to face the demon, wiping my eyes free of tears.

"_What has upset you so, little Erinyes?"_ It asked, grinning at me. "_Still pining after my pathetic other half?"_ I let the tears flow, free and heavy, and spoke the words that sealed my fate.

"Oeskathine the Demon Wrestler, I release you from you Demonic Taint."

_"Goodbye, Light, Dark. I love you both, and I am sorry."_ I whispered, clutching them both tight and crying my heart out.

"_We understand."_ They whispered in return, and just like that, they were gone.

I screamed, a hoarse sound of desolation and heartbreaking loss, as for the first time in two hundred and five years, my mind was quiet. I sobbed, throwing myself in the snow, ripping at my hair, and screaming until my throat could make no more noise. I was only vaguely aware of the fact that someone else was screaming with me, but the other screams were deeper and masculine. I didn't care, because Light and Dark were gone, and I was alone.

* * *

_Valen Shadowbreath_

The pain was more intense then anything I had ever felt, at the hand of Grim'asht or any other entity. I felt as though I was being ripped in half, as though my soul was being split in two. I screamed, I writhed, but at the same time I cried in relief. It felt like a cleansing pain, one which would burn away my sins in a righteous fire.

Eventually, the pain died away, and I noticed one thing straight away.

Silence.

I opened my eyes, and looked at my surroundings for the first time in only the gods knew how long. And the demon was silent. Nothing, no matter how deep into my subconscious I dug. It wasn't there, there was no sibilant voice urging me to kill, to maim.

Just blissful silence.

The second thing I noticed, was a black skinned figure in a crumpled heap on the ground, with a beautiful woman and a kobold stood over it. For one absurd moment, I thought it was Nathyrra, and no time had passed, but then I saw the familiar head of blue hair, and my eyes widened in shock.

_Elrith._

I stumbled to my feet, dashing over to her and clutching her limp body in my arms.

"What happened? Who are you?!" I roared at the woman, while Deekin looked at Elrith in stunned disbelief, before raising his black eyes, which were brimming with tears, to regard me.

"Goat-man...it is you?" I nodded, and began to stroke Elrith's hair, flipping her over so I could see her face.

The third thing I noticed, was that her stomach had swollen to gigantic proportions, and that at the most, she had a month left on her pregnancy, if that.

_Five months. Five months trapped inside my own mind._

"Elrith, my love? Wake up, it's me, Valen." I whispered. Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, opened and looked at me with an almost impossible hope.

"Valen?" Her voice was harsh, almost raspy, and she traced my face with a shaking hand, while her own lit with wonder. "It really _is_ you." Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she sat up and threw her arms around my neck. "It was worth it. It was worth it." She whispered into my shoulder, again and again. I looked at Deekin, who regarded the woman in my arms with awe.

"What was worth it, my love?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head and buried herself further in my embrace, and it was the strange woman who answered.

"To rescue you from your inner demon, to free you from it forever, the Hellwalker gave up that which was most dear to her heart besides yourself. The entities you know as Light and Dark no longer reside within her." I was stunned. No, it went beyond that. I was astounded. Light and Dark? Gone? Surely this was a jest? But the look on Elrith's face when she raised it to my own confirmed it.

"It was worth it." She whispered again, kissing my stupefied face gently. "It was worth it to have you, the real you, back in my arms once more. I love you Valen, I always will."

"Y-you gave them up? For me?" I asked, she nodded, and then turned to the woman.

"Knower, I would have three more names, and then I wish to return to the Gatehouse." Knower? So that woman must be the Knower of Names, and the object of our search.

"You shall have four, Hellwalker. I shall tell you this without a price, you have earned it. Your True Love's name...is Oeskathine the Demon Wrestler. You know him as-" Elrith interrupted her, a broad smile lighting her face in radiant joy, before turning to me.

"Valen Shadowbreath."

I wasn't sure I could take much more of this, I was ridiculously happy at hearing Elrith's words, confirming something I had longed for for a _very_ long time. We were meant to be together, as ordained by the gods themselves. Everything else was now secondary, in the face of this.

"I-I.." Was all i was capable of saying, but Elrith understood. She reached up, and kissed me soundly, before turning back to the Knower.

"I would have Nathyrra's True Name, Knower."

"The gods demand a price of one hundred thousand gold for this." The woman warned, Elrith didn't even blink at the exorbitant sum, just reached into a belt pouch and threw a small sack at her, which clinked heavily as it landed in the snow at the woman's feet, before vanishing. "Her True Name was Qeyifalia the Skyseeker. And her True Love is Celesfa'ar the Patient, or the Sleeping Man." That was another shock to my system, but again, Elrith barely blinked.

"Ironic." She mumbled under her voice. "I now seek_ your _name, Knower."

The Knower of Names voiced another sum of money, enough to buy a lesser man's soul, which Elrith again just casually tossed at her feet.

"My True name is Phyreshi the Knower."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Almost there......hehehe_


	50. Chapter 50: The Devil humbled, The END

_Elrith Shadowstepper_

"My True name is Phyreshi the Knower." I let out a deep breath. Now my scheme could come to fruition, and Light and Dark's loss would _not_ be in vain.

"Phyreshi the Knower. Tell me Mephistopheles's True Name." The woman stiffened, despair crossing her beautiful face.

"Please, Hellwalker...I love him!"

"Tell me." I commanded ruthlessly. Tears spilled down her face, but she looked at me with bitter understanding and grudging respect.

"The gods still demand a payment, Hellwalker." I tossed the required amount of gold, grimacing at the thought that I only had around one million left, (Hey, adventuring is profitable!) and watched in grim satisfaction as the Knower shut her eyes in resignation.

"His True Name is.....Thra'axfyl the Ambitious. **Damn** you, Hellwalker! Are there any other names you wish to know?" I almost said no...but there was. One final name, that both Dark and Light would have wanted me to get.

"Yes. Who is Nadree's True Love?" I threw one last sack of gold, and she looked at me, with eyes that were bitter, but she smiled all the same.

"A worthy name, Hellwalker. The drow male's True Love is Va'ardalia the Twinsouled...or Aribeth de Tylmarande."

Wow.

I was _not_ expecting that.

"Aribeth? Really?" She nodded, eyes bright with amusement now.

"Indeed. I will return you to the Gatehouse now, along with your companions, are you ready?"

I looked at Valen, who was looking rather shell shocked, I looked at Deekin, who was faithfully scribbling every word. And I looked at my stomach, filled with life.

"Yes, I think I am."

As we stepped out of the portal, I saw Aribeth, the Reaper and Nadree. I don't know how my two companions knew to be there, but that was not the point. They were there, and looking very cosy with each other, while the Reaper looked on with a vaguely long suffering expression.

"Hey guys, long time no see, glad you've missed us, so good to see you all." I drawled. They both jumped to their feet.

And stared.

At me.

"E-Elrith...you're **huge**!" Nadree stuttered. I knew a pained expression must have crawled across my face, and I looked at my belly accusingly. I knew I would love my child, but that did not mean I relished carrying it.

"Yes, thank you for pointing out my weight gain, Nadree. No, 'Oh, Elrith! Since you're back it must mean that we can leave this living hell?' No, 'Oh how I've missed you so?' No. What I get, is Elrith, you're huge!" I said acidly. "Way to make a Matron feel good about herself, male." Aribeth stifled a laugh by turning it into a cough, and Nadree flushed.

"I'm sorry, Elrith, that came out all wrong. You're beautiful." He hurriedly amended, looking rather sheepish. I glared at him.

"Apology accepted. Now go kiss Aribeth, according to the gods, she's your True Love." I smirked as his jaw dropped, and Aribeth blinked. Then she smiled, and then she grabbed Nadee and proceeded to suck off his face with her mouth, whilst the male in question squeaked and flailed. Valen laughed, almost crying in amusement, while Deekin immediately whipped out his parchment, which trailed for at least nine feet behind him.

"So, Sojourner. You were successful it seems, though not without a cost." The Reaper said to me gravely after a time, his face reflecting genuine sympathy for me. I smiled, and looked at Valen. He was shaking his head at Aribeth, who was still trying to climb down my fellow wizard's throat.

"It was worth it, my friend. I would give up my soul for Valen to be as carefree as he is now, without the demon threatening his every waking moment. In a way, I did. I will miss Light, and Dark, as much as I would miss a amputated limb, but like a limb, in time I will grow used to the loss and it will not hurt so much."

"Then you are wise beyond your years...Elrith." I blinked.

"Did you just call me by my _name_, Reaper?"

"I did. You will be leaving my Realm soon, and most likely we shall never meet again. It is only right that I do so, since you are the only being to show interest in myself, and not what I represent. It was a pleasure knowing you, Elrith Shadowstepper, and I wish you a long and happy life." I was touched, and I felt myself tear up. I had, by accident, broken through the Reapers shell of neutrality, as he had mine. Somewhere along the line, he had become more than a simple guardian, the one who would bring me back from the brink of death...he had become a true friend, and I would miss him.

"Thank you, Reaper." I managed to choke out, then turned to my companions. "Alright, let's get out of here. I never want to see Cania again...but first...Celesfa'ar the Patient, I call you to the Gatehouse!" Moments later, the towering silver winged form of The Sleeping Man flew thought the Astral Gate that separated the Reapers Realm from Cania.

"Who has called me by the name given to me by the gods?" He asked, his voice resonating and bringing smiles to our faces.

"I have." I said, then reached inside my bag of holding, and, carefully, withdrew the broken and battered body of my sister. "Can you heal her, please?" I asked. Valen looked at me, blank astonishment showing on his handsome, unshaven face. I made a mental note to shave him myself when this was done with. A beard did not suit him.

"Of course." The Celestial knelt on the black marble beside her, and a silver aura glowed around him. All the injuries she had received at my lover's hands faded, and the Sleeping Man looked down at her with an oddly tender expression on his face. "Who is she?" He asked in wonderment.

"She is my sister." I said gently. "A bitter, and angry soul, who has done nothing but harm to me and mine since I re-entered her life. I hope you will be able to help her overcome that, even if I never see her again." I pulled the Rod of Resurrection free from its pouch, and used its final charge.  
Nathyrra's silver eyes opened, and she blinked up at the Celestial Planetar who knelt beside her. she reached up and touched his handsome green-skinned face, awe on he angularly beautiful features.

"I _know_ you." She whispered. "I think...I think I always have." I smiled, despite all she had done, I still wanted my sister to be happy.

"Qeyifalia the Skyseeker." Nathyrra turned to look at me, fear lighting her face.

"What would you have of me, Elrith?"

"I command that you forget your obsession with Valen, and that you never attempt to hurt myself, my companions, or my family again." Her eyes shut, and when they opened, there was a odd inner peace in them.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Celesfa'ar the Patient." The Celestial looked up at me again, tearing his gaze from my sister. A broad smile lit my face as I delivered the words he had waited thousands of years to hear. "May I introduce you to your True Love, who awaited you by the Gates of Cania. Nathyrra Kant'tar."

He said not a word, just bent down and kissed her. Nathyrra placed her arms around his neck, and he effortlessly lifted her into his embrace.

"I bid you farewell, sister._ Usstan tlun taudl whol l' xussten Usstan inbal xunor dos, lu' Usstan kestal nindel uss tangi dos orn evagna uns'aa. Xal l' ssussun mrigg dos, lu' xal udos thalra 'sohna."_ Nathyrra said to me, for once no hidden malice in her words. I smiled at her, feeling it light my eyes with genuine feeling.

"_Lu' ulu dos, ussta dalninil. Lu' Usstan xun evagna dos. Whol rilbol. Xal udos thalra 'sohna."_ And with our final goodbye, and the end to our long family feud, the Sleeping Man flew from the Gatehouse with my sister in his arms. I hoped he would help her find some kind of closure for her actions, and that we _would_ meet again someday.

Deekin was snuffling as he wrote, with a big grin on his reptilian face. I knew what he was thinking, all this romance would guarantee his new book as another best-seller. Valen still looked stunned, and Nadree and Nathyrra hadn't noticed anything, so absorbed were they in each other. I snorted, and then turned and tugged my True Love close. Valen's tail automatically wound around my waist, and he looked down at me with warm eyes.

"Almost there, my love." He whispered, burying his face in my hair and inhaling.

"Almost there." I agreed. I turned back to the Reaper, who stood once again impassive in his marble hall. "Hucugoth the Abandoned. I command that you re-open the portal to Toril for me." And he smiled, a broad smile that I never thought I would see. The Reaper bowed, deep and long, and did as I asked.

"Is there anything else you wish of me, Elrith?" He asked, after the portal stood once more, shimmering with magical power.

"Yes, please allow the Githzerai pilgrims to return home..." I paused and then grinned broadly. "And allow the spirits of the dead to haunt their loved ones."

"It shall be as you ask, good luck, Elrith. And goodbye." I smiled up at him, and touched one skeletal looking hand.

"Goodbye, my friend, it has been nice knowing you." Nadree and Aribeth finally stood, and walked through the portal without hesitation, and just as I went to follow, Valen caught my hand.

"My love, do you really think we can do this?" He asked me, his eyes uncertain.

"Of course, Valen. Does our love give you no hope?" I asked, slightly wounded. His eyes cleared, and he stroked my cheek reassuringly.

"It does, Elrith. With you by my side, I feel as if I could achieve any feat...and we will."

"Then let us go, and be rid of Mephistopheles once and for all."

We stepped through the portal, the Reaper raising a hand in a solemn farewell.

Waterdeep burned. The streets were alight, and the sun, the hateful sun, was sinking blood red beneath the horizon. Valen, Deekin and I arrived in the middle of a crowd of soldiers, who all stopped menacing Aribeth and Nadree with their weapons to gape at us. Admittingly, me must have made quite the sight, a tiefling, a kobold, and a heavily pregnant drow woman in a skimpy and ill fitting robe. I suddenly wished I had re-donned the Robe of Vecna, but it mattered not. A bald rivvil, one I recognised as Durnan, immediately held up a hand to forestall his men from chopping us into tiny pieces with their swords.

"Elrith Shadowstepper, is that you? I thought you wee dead!"

"I was." I said, irony lacing my words. "Now, is there an Arch-Devil around here somewhere, or did the city just need a culling of its population?" He bristled at my tone, but before he could interrupt, a familia and very, _very_ painful voice boomed from over the rooftop.

"Ah, if it isn't my little Matron. Still pregnant I see, but if I am not mistaken, did I not send you to an eternity of torment in my realm?" Mephistopheles had grown, considerably, and sprouted wings, but he was still as smooth spoken as ever. If it wasn't for the fact he wanted to kill me, and all I held dear, we probably would have gotten on quite well.

"My, my, my." I said, looking up (And up, and up, and _up) _at him. "Little Mephi has grown up, it seems. Nice wings, though I prefer Deekin's...red is a cooler colour than black, after all."

"And she hasn't lost her wit, either! Tell me, Drow...before I kill you for good this time, what can you possibly hope to achieve by facing me like this?" I smiled. It was a rather predatory smile, which put a decidedly evil gleam in my eyes.

"What do I hope to achieve? Why, 'dread Mephistopheles', I wish to see you humbled, and at my command until I tire of you." He laughed, a noise which made the remaining glass in the Waterdhavian homes shatter into minute fragments, and Deekin howl in pain. I waited until he was done, and then spoke again, my grin even wider.

"Thra'axfyl the Ambitious." All laughter stopped from the Arch-Devil, and he stared down at me in disbelief.

"My True Name?!? How?"

"Blackmail." I said simply.

"I...must obey! How do you command me, mistress?"

You can have no idea how much those words pleased me. This, was the crux of all our pain, our suffering. Because of this creature, I had known agony greater than anything before...heartache, physical pain, and mental anguish. And as they say, payback is a **bitch**.

"I command you to stay where you are, and make no move to defend yourself. When I bid you, you will return to Cania, and stay there forever more."

"As you wish, mistress." I turned to Valen, my grin now almost painful.

"Have at him, my love."

With a smile broader than my own, Valen screamed out his battle cry, and charged. As he did, the soldiers of Waterdeep, mixed with dark skinned drow who poured from the remaining buildings, ran with him. I recognised faces from Lith My'athar, including, for a split second, that of my father.

The Horde poured towards the spellbound Arch-Devil, screaming in triumph as thousands of weapons flashed in the setting sun, and infernal blood poured from millions of wounds as Mephistopheles howled in agony. I did not know how long the punishment went on for, but the sun was set and the night sky hung as a black velvet curtain above me, the full moon shining down with the benediction of The Dark Maiden, Eilistraee; before the proud devil fell to his knees.

"Enough." I spoke it, but the word rippled through the hundreds gathered, and weapons were sheathed in a wave of bloodied silver steel. "Mephistopheles, I command you to return to Cania. Farewell, and may we never meet again." The devil locked eyes with me, his red pupil-less orbs glowing with hate, but a strong respect at a game well played, and finally, won.

"Farewell, Matron Shadowstepper."

And with those words, Mephistopheles, Arch-duke of the Eighth Hell, Ruler of Cania, vanished, leaving only a immense pool of blood, and the flesh decorating the heads of Valen's flail, behind.

It was over.

Of course, having said that, Fate was a cruel person, and she had a deep love of causing embarrassment at the most triumphant of times.

"Um, Boss?" Deekin asked, looking at me with a strange expression.

"Yes, Deekie?" I returned, he just pointed at the floor beneath me. I looked down, and saw a puddle of murky liquid. As I did, a crippling pain ripped through my body, forcing a scream from my lips and my knees to buckle.

"Elrith!" Valen roared, ramming his way through the crowd of astonished soldiers to reach my side as another scream was torn from me.

"The-The baby...she comes..." I managed to gasp. Aribeth was at my side in an instant, her ghostly hand gripping my own in a oddly firm grip while regarding Durnan, who was obviously in charge of the soldiers, with withering contempt.

"Don't just stand there, man! Help me get her inside! Is there a midwife here?" I screamed again as another contraction racked my body, mentally calling for my mother as hard as I could. I vaguely heard Durnan mention something about a woman called 'Mhaere.' Then, I am ashamed to say, I blacked out.

I shall not go into the details of my labour. It was long, and messy, and filled me with the most extreme pain I had ever felt. It took twelve hours, but finally, with the spirits of my mother and Aribeth as my side, as well as a ashen Valen gripping my hand, a wail filled the early morning quiet with the beautiful sound of new life. I sagged against my pillows in relief, sweat forcing my hair to my skull and covering my body in a silver sheen. But, before I could relax, another agonising contraction made me tip my head back and roar, almost breaking Valen's hand as my muscles convulsed.

"There is another!" The rivvil woman called from between my thighs. I looked at her blankly, another? No. Surely not? Surely Ao would not be so cruel to me? But, she was right. Another child was being born, but I had high hopes that it would be over and done with quickly.

And it was.

Another cry pierced the morning as my second child was welcomed into the world, and took its first breath. I relaxed, the pain fading, as I finally gave in to the herbs that the woman had given me to dull the agony.

"Congratulations, Matron Shadowstepper." The woman said, looking at me with wonder. "I present your children too you. A girl...and a boy."

A boy?

I had produced a boy?

Mother seemed to be having a similar reaction, in fact she was gaping like a landed fish.

"A male?" She whispered, while Valen's eyes misted, and he smiled tenderly down at me as my twin babes were placed carefully in my arms. Both had horns, miniature protrusions from their skulls, and I could see that they both had tails as well. That explained the immense pain of my labour, but looking at their faces, both dusky grey with bright blue eyes as they gurgled at me, I did not hold it against them. The boy had my hair, a solid, sky blue, while the girl had Valen's, a thick mop of crimson. I beamed at my lover, and then looked down at our offspring.

"I name you, Imven'aun." I whispered to my baby boy, touching his forehead gently. Valen raised an eyebrow. "It means 'devoted honoured dancer.'" I explained, smiling at him. "And it is a reminder too me of you." Then, I looked down at my baby girl, and fixing my eyes on my lover, the man I had given up a part of my soul for, and then I touched her forehead as well.

"And I name you, Esmerelle."

END.

_Translations:_

_Usstan tlun taudl whol l' xussten Usstan inbal xunor dos, lu' Usstan kestal nindel uss tangi dos orn evagna uns'aa. Xal l' ssussun mrigg dos, lu' xal udos thalra 'sohna- I am sorry for the wrongs I have done you, and I hope that one day you will forgive me. May the Light guide you, and may we meet again._

_Lu' ulu dos, ussta dalninil. Lu' Usstan xun evagna dos. Whol rilbol. Xal udos thalra 'sohna- And to you, my sister. And I do forgive you. For everything. May we meet again._

_Notes:_

_Well, that's it. At 50 chapters, and over 120,000 words...I'm done. For now, anyway..._

_Muahahahaa!!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this, if you made it this far! Read, and review, if you care too._


End file.
